Manmuradein
by Shivanya aryan
Summary: Story of a girl who loved him and got loved by him who admired him and got admired by him story of her wishes,Story of her pain her unconditional love.A love story as beautiful as roses as painful as an old wound.His love story and his no. of questions to himself.Was he really the reason of death of his own life? Does love only contains Pain,Agony,Darkness. LOVE-fate or mistake
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys again I'm here with a new kevi centric Story. I know you all are upset with me for whatever i did in last story but i'll try my best to not to be so late in this story and i promise i won't be. As I want to complete this story before April. But I'll only update if i'll get your support because you know your support is so precious.**_

_**This is a kevi story again a love story but it has a sad ending hope you all will like it.**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_A boy was sitting on his window his red and swollen eyes were indicating that he was crying. He was looking at a picture. Picture of someone who used to be his life who used to be reason of his smile. Today she was not with him but what was the reason. Was he ? Did she really left him, left world because of him ? He closed his eyes and heard a voice as if she was calling him he opened his eyes with a jerk he was breathing heavily. He again looked at that Picture and came closer he was looking at her innocent smiling face._

_Kyun gayi tum...? his voice choked in his throat his eyes were red tears were rolling down his cheeks. He broke down and sat there. He got lost in his own world in his past._

**_flashback_**

_Excuse me taxi maine roki thi... he heard a voice from his backside while he was getting into the taxi... He turned and found two girls standing behind him. He got so lost in her beauty that he didn't noticed that she was saying something to him. _

_She pushed him aside and was about to enter into the taxi When he came out his world._

_boy : Ooho madam.. kaha andar jaa rahi ho ?.. Meri taxi hai maine roki hai_

_Girl turned and looked at him in anger._

_Girl 1 : tumne ? Excuse me maine roka tha pta nahi tum bich me kaha se aa gaye_

_Boy : nahi madam maine pehle roka tha _

_Girl 1 : oh chalo jao yaha se dusri gadi dhundho mujhe der ho rahi h aur der mat karo _

_Boy : ha main to nikkama baitha hun yaha pe..._

_Girl bang his feet in anger He smiled on her antics._

_Girl 2 : chhod na jaane do na yaar hm dusri taxi le lete hain_

_Girl 1 : nahi main to isi taxi se jaungi_

_Boy : aur main bhi _

_Taxi driver : Oo madam Oo bhai sahab kaha jana hai aap dono ko ? _

_Girl 1 : Wo chhodo na bhaiya pehle aap ye batao ki apko roka kisne tha... Before taxi driver could say anything that boy interrupted._

_Boy : Maine roka tha na_

_Girl 1 : nahi maine _

_They both started arguing. Taxi driver became irritated and asked _

_Are aap logo ko jaana kaha hai... ? _

_Swami Vivekanand College.. They both said together and then looked at each other _

_Taxi driver : Are jab aap logo ko ek jagah jana h to ye kich kich kaisi ? Saath me chalo_

_Girl 2 : ha ha koi problem nahi h.._

_Boy : ha mujhe bhi ... He was waiting for his answer and was looking at her_

_Girl 1 : nahi main iske saath nahi jaungi _

_Boy took a sigh and entered in the taxi _

_Offer abhi bhi wahi hai agar jaana hai to tum dono bhi andar aa sakti ho... He said looking in straight direction_

_Girl 2 : chal na yaar PURVI kon sa isne tujhe galiyaan di hai.. Hum waise v late ho rahe hain tere is faltu se ego ke liye time nahi hai humare paas jaldi kar nahi to pehle din hi late ho jayenge.._

_Boy smiled after listening her name PURVI he whispered slowly... _

_Purvi got into taxi. Her friend took a sigh of relief and she also got into taxi._

_Boy : Hi I'm kavin... He forwarded his hand towards purvi for hand shake. But she wasn't really interested in that. kavin took his hands back and started looking down._

_Girl 1 : Purvi... I'm Purvi..., she said with a sigh. Kavin's face lit up and he again looked up at her._

_Girl 2 : and I'm Neha_

_Kavin wished her. then again looked at Purvi but she was not at all interested in looking at him._

_Kavin : Neha ye miss Purvi ke naak pe gussa humesha aise hi rehta hai kya...? _

_Neha laughed at this and said : Nahi nahi kaabhi kabhi hi aata h... Aise to sweet hi hai ye_

_Purvi : main koi sweet nahi hu aisi hi hun khadus aur kuchh ?_

_Kavin : Nahi nhi koi baat nahi _

_They reached their college. When Kavin entered in class he found neha and purvi sitting on the middle of class. He went and sat beside Neha and say hi to her._

_Purvi : Ab tum yaha kyun baithe ho ? _

_Kavin : kyu tumhe kya problem hai mere yaha baithne se jab neha ko nahi hai to...?_

_Neha : jaane de na yaar Purvi aur waise bhi hum kisi ko to nahi jante yahan..._

_Purvi just glared at her._

_Kavin : Exactly..._

_After sometime Purvi was busy in lectures and Kavin was busy in admiring her ._

_Bohot cute hai naa... Neha whispered in his ears.. kavin was so lost in Purvi he just nodded in yes._

_Pehli nazar wala pyaar ho gaya na use dekhte hi... neha again whispered in his ears and again he just nodded in yes.. After a while he realized that what did neha asked and what did he just do _

_suddenly he exclaimed : nahi nahi aisa kuchh nahi hai..._

_Whole class was silent everybody started looking at him. Neha was suppressing her laugh. Professor made him out of class. When class got over and purvi and Neha came out of the class they found Kavin standing there. Purvi nodded her head and came to him._

_Purvi : Laga hi tha mujhe ki tum pagal ho.. bina kisi wajah ke aise kon chillata hai..._

_Kavin : Bina karan kon chillaya tha main to... _

_Neha : Main to... Aage kya kavin.. She was smiling playfully, she winked at him.. Kavin was just glaring at him and at last he just smiled and looked down._

_Purvi : kya..? bologe ab kuchh ? _

_Kavin : kuchh nahi... Wo mujhe bhuk lagi hai.. _

_Purvi : Hum canteen hi ja rahe the chaho to saath chal sakte ho..._

_Sach me chal sakta hun... Kavin asked in excitement._

_purvi : agar nahi aana to koi baat nahi sirf hum dono chale jayenge..._

_kavin : are nahi nahi mujhe aana hai..._

_Purvi : thik hai chalo tab... and she left with a smile_

_Someone entered in room and found kavin sleeping on the floor near Purvi's photograph his eyes got moist. he came near kavin _

_Person : Kavin get up... _

_Kavin opened his eyes. _

_Dushyant... he wishpered in low tone._

_Dushyant : hmm... Jaldi utho hume wahan bhi jaana h_

_kavin got up and dushyant left the room. he again looked at Purvi's pic and whispered good morning._

**_Author's note : _**

**_hope you all liked it... plss tell should i continue or not... _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_Dushyant was driving Kavin was sitting on passenger seat he was looking outside the window while suddenly his eyes fall on Cotton candy shop. Unknowingly his lips got curved._

**_Flashback_**

_Purvi and neha were leaving for their respective homes after a long hectic day in college. Suddenly they heard a voice from behind _

_Kavin : Hey wait main bhi aaunga_

_Purvi turned and said : ab tum kyu humare saath chaloge_

_Kavin : Kyu ka kya matlab hai main tumlogo ka friend hun isliye... kyu neha... and he winked at her and she nodded in yes._

_Purvi : achha ye kab hua..? _

_Kavin : aaj _

_Purvi : maine to aisa kuchh nahi kaha.._

_Kavin : par maine sun liya na wo jo tumne kaha bhi nahi.. _

_He was smiling playfully and Purvi was looking at him in disbelief._

_Kavin : are tumne nahi kaha to kya hua meri baat ho gayi hai neha se hai na neha... _

_Neha : Haan _

_Purvi : tum dono pure pagal ho... and she left the place._

_Kavin and neha both were laughing._

_Neha : to mere jija ji bannne ka irada hai..._

_Kavin : kyu nahi bana sakti _

_Neha looked at purvi who was standing at some distance from them. She thought for some minutes and then replied_

_Neha : thoda mushkil hai kavin... mujhe nahi pata kya sahi hai kya galat par.. tumhe dekhkar lagta hai ki tumhe purvi sach me bohot pasand hai par na tum jitna simple soch rahe ho utna simple hai nahi ye sab..._

_Kavin : matlb..._

_Neha : kavin purvi baaki ladkiyon ki tarah nahi hai jisse tum flirt karoge aur wo turant haa keh degi... Pehli baat to use manana itna easy nahi hone waala kyu ki pyaar uske liye bohot maayne rakhta h use kbhi bhi temporary relationships me interest hi nahi ha aur uski family bhi uske liye bohot important h... aur dusri baat agar usne haa keh bhi di to..._

_Kya bak bak kar rahe ho tum dono chalna hai ya yahi rehna hai tum dono ko... purvi interrupted in their conversation. Kavin and Neha both looked at Purvi.._

_Kavin : to..? aage kya neha...?_

_Neha : baad me baat karte hain...Ha lekin tum pls agar sach me usse pyaar h tabhi is raaste par jao... Yrrr time paas ke relationships ke liye nahi hai wo... Bbye_

_and neha left. Kavin was thinking something while he heard a voice from behind_

_person : Kon thi wo ladki_

_Kavin turned and was a little nervous to see the person._

_Kavin : Wo... woo... He was stammering._

_that person held his collar. and pressed kavin's neck under his arms._

_Saale kon thi wo dono ladkiyan aur kar kya raha tha tu unke saath... bol b..? mujhe keh diya ki mujhse baat mat kariyo college me aur unse chipak chipak ke baatein kar__ raha tha..._

_Kavin start coughing : Abe dushyant pagal ho gaya hai kya.. saale gala chhod tab to bataun..._

_Dushyant left him. nd said : ha ab bol be.._

_Kavin : wo wahi ladki hai jiske baare me maine tujhe bataya tha... _

_Dushyant : Kon si ? He was trying to remember... Then something hit his mind _

_Abe ab ye mat bolna ki tu usi ladki ki baat kar raha hai jisko tune Ahmadabad mein dekha tha jab hum Anu(Dushyant's cousin) ki shadi pe gaye the... Dushyant exclaimed __Kavin was smiliing._

_Dushyant : sach me..? Abe wo 3 saal purani baat hai..._

_Kavin looked at him and nodded in yes. and said... haa wo wahi hai meri Angel..._

_Dushyant : Oh my god..! Finally ! finally tujhe teri angel mil gayi par kaha kaise?_

_Kavin : Yrr wahi to jise maine har jagah dhundha literally har jagah... Ahmadabad me to har jagah wo mujhe saamne se mil gayi apne aap... use mere samne kismat le ke aayi hai iske alawa aur kya kahun... He said in a dreamy tone while dushyant hit on his back_

_dushyant : Abe Ooo majnu... Ye to bata mili kahan ?_

_Kavin : aaj subah jb main taxi lene jaa raha tha tab... And he narrated all story since morning._

_Dushyant : Achha to isiliye tune mujhe msg kar ke akele aa jane ko kaha... aur to aur college me bhi mujhse ye kaha ki main tujhse baat naa karun... hmmm ab meri itni aukat kahan ki tujhse baat kar sakun.._

_Kavin : Bas kar ... ladkiyon jaise nakhre mat kar chal ghar chal chup chap.._

_Dushyant : Ha chalta hun... Pr usse pehle tune aaj jo kiya hai uski saza to tujhe milni chahiye naa_

_Kavin : Achha..._

_Dushyant : Ha.. chal thik hai maaf kiya tujhe... Ab ye bata mere sher tu use propose kab kar rha hai.. ?_

_Kavin was looking at him in disbelief. _

_Kavin : Achha pehle tu bata kab kar rha hai ishita ko propose... pehle mujhe meri bhabi de uske baad mujhse baat karna..._

_Dushyant : abe chal ghar chal ab chup chap se..._

_kavin : Ha Ha ishita ka naam le liya na maine ab to ghar jaane ke liye der hi ho rahi hogi... chal..._

_They both left. _

_AT NIGHT _

_kavin was sitting on his window he was staring at Purvi's picture which he took in remembered how he did he see Purvi in Ahmadabad._

_Kavin was in Ahmadabad for dushyant's cousin wedding he was out with dushyant for some work. He saw a child was to be hit by a truck he was about to run to the child when he noticed that a girl brought that child on roadside. Kavin went there but he wasn't able to see that girl's face because of the crowd. She was saying something to that child's parents._

_Girl : aapko dhyaan rakhna chahiye na agar abhi kuchh ho jaata to... Kaise chhod sakte ho aap apne bache ko aise hi..._

_Parents : Sorry.. hum aage se dhyaan rakhenge... aur thank you bhi aap nahi hoti to pata nahi aaj kya ho jata..._

_Girl : hmmm. pls aage se dhyaan rakhiyega..._

_Kavin was desperate to see her face he doesn't knew why but there was a strange attraction in her voice which was attracting him. When she turned towards him he was amazed to she her. He couldn't say that she was most beautiful girl in this world but he could bet that her eyes were most innocent eyes in this world... He was so lost that he didn't notice when she left. when he came into his senses he found himself standing alone there... _

_Two or three days later he saw the same girl on Anu's he couldn't reach her. After that day he tried a lot to find about her but didn't get any clue of her. As if she was an angel who came suddenly and got vanished. Since he didn't knew her name he named her as ANGEL..._

_kavin was smiling looking at her picture. _

_he pov's : pta nahi tha ki tum kabhi aise is tarah mil jaogi... Neha ne kaha tha ki tumhare liye agar serious hun to hi aage badhun... Serious... He laughed a little.. Pyaar ho gaya hai tumse usi din ho gaya tha jab tumhe pehli baar dekha tha us bache ko bachate hue... Meri Angel... _

**_Author's_****_ note:-_**

**_Hey guys I'm here with new chapter... I'll try to update next very soon.. Tell me how was this chapy.. And please please please review yaar i got so less reviews in last chapter. If you want me to discontinue then i'll plss... but if you want me to continue with this story please review..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_Next day when kavin was coming to college on his bike he saw purvi standing on roadside may be she was waiting for taxi. He stopped in front of her and removed his helmet she looked at him and then turned other side and again started looking for taxi. Kavin was a little puzzled but he managed to speak._

_Kavin : Hey tum to aise behave kar rahi ho jaise janti hi nahi..._

_Purvi looked at him_

_Purvi : Achha jab aap late ho rahe ho aur taxi ka wait kar rahe ho to jane pehchane logon se kaise behave karte hain.. zara mujhe batao _

_Kavin smiled at her reply and said..: ha suno... aise me na to jane pehchane logon se lift mangte hain... To tum bhi maang lo_

_No thanks... Purvi snapped at him without even thinking once._

_Kavin face fell but still he tried once_

_Kavin : Are main bhi to college hi ja raha hun na to chalo saath waise bhi neha nahi h... I can give you lift_

_Purvi : Look Kavin I'm really in a very bad mood. Aur agar tum yaha se nahi gaye naa to..._

_To... Kavin teased her_

_Purvi gritted her teeth and replied...:- To.. to main sar phod dungi tumhara... jao yahan se_

_Kavin started laughing on this_

_Kavin : Purvi tum na bilkul bache jaise kar rahi ho avi... lekin tumhara mood itna kharab kyu hai.. ?_

_Purvi : tumse matlab ?_

_Kavin : are..? Achha theek hai... he sighed and stood there_

_Purvi looked at him with a questioning look._

_Purvi : ab tum yaha kyu khade ho... jao_

_Kavin sighed and said : fine . _

_After saying this he left the place. Purvi again got busy in searching taxi. Two or three minutes later someone extended a pack of cottoncandy towards Purvi. She looked at the candy and then towards the person who was giving that. And then she took a sigh he was none other than Kavin._

_Purvi : Ab ye kya h ?_

_Kavin : Mumma humesha kehti hain ki agar mood kharab ho to mitha khana chahiye.. to main bhi tumhare liye ye le aaya.. And he gave his sweetest smile. _

_M..umm..a Purvi could only utter this word. She took the candy from his hands. Kavin could sense that something was wrong with her. he said in a hurry._

_Kavin : hey.. agar tumhe nahi pasand hai to i'm sorry.. I'm not forcing you to have it.. I was just trying to enlighten your mood_

_Nahi nahi mujhe pasand hai... Thanks ! She interrupted._

_Kavin was astonished by hearing thanks from her mouth he decided to tease her a bit._

_Kavin : kya... kya kaha tumne mujhe sunayi nahi diya... _

_Purvi : Yahi ki mujhe pasand hai... _

_Kavin : aa ha uske baad_

_Purvi : Thanks aur kya_

_Kavin : kya..? _

_Purvi understood what was he trying to do.. _

_purvi : Main ye keh rahi thi ki... tum pagal ho.. bandar ho she burst out._

_kavin started laughing. _

_kavin : are main mazak kar raha tha.. sorry_

_It's ok.. Purvi said while enjoying her cottoncandy._

_Kavin was just looking at purvi she was looking so calm so beautiful and innocent more than beautiful. She looked at him and raise her eyebrows as if she's asking what happened..? Kavin nodded in no and said._

_Kavin : ab to chal sakti ho na tum mere saath.. ?_

_Purvi stopped eating and then looked at him. She was looking at him so innocently._

_Kavin : look if you're not comfortable then it's ok.. But I think that we can share a friendship. and if not still we are classmates... _

_But she didn't reply he sighed and started going while suddenly he heard her voice._

_Purvi : Are ruko mere answer ka to wait karo... pagal.. aur mai.. main chal rahi hun na ye finish to karne do she said in her most innocent voice._

_Kavin smiled and looked at her. she was continuing through her candy. After sometime they settled themselves on his bike. Kavin was looking at Purvi from his side mirror her every move her smile while she was speaking. Her irritated face when she used to get irritated by her own hairs. He was smiling continuously._

**_ Zara zara hone lage hum paas tere_**

**_ Zara zara hone lage kam fasley ye..._**

**_ Kya tum hi ho wo dhadkan _**

**_ dil dhundhe jise..._**

**_ Sochun ki keh hi dun tumse main_**

**_ sochun ki chup rahun aise hi main..._**

**_ ye kaisi kashmakash si hai lagi hui aaj kal..._**

_Kavin's car came to a halt on a signal. Kavin came out of his past world. He wiped his tears. Dushyant was noticing everything he was feeling bad for his buddy but couldn't do anything. Kavin was looking outside the window when he saw someone. He came out of car in a hurry and started looking here and there. Dushyant was confused by his actions. He also came out of car and went to kavin but he was running here and there looking at faces of every girl. He had tears in his eyes. Dushyant came to him and asked _

_Dushyant : Kavin kya hua ? But kavin didn't replied he was so restless and just looking here and there. Dushyant held him tight and asked _

_Dushyant : Kavin what happened?/ Kise dhundh raha hai tu...?_

_Kavin was still so restless he could only utter a word : P..u..r..v..i..._

_Dsuhyant was shocked. He couldn't believe whatever he heard he looked at Kavin who again got busy in searching someone in searching his heart his life... A drop of tear fell from Dushyant eyes in his wildest dreams he hadn't thought that he'll have to see his best buddy in such kind of condition. He went to kavin and held his hand tight Kavin stopped for a while and looked at him._

_Dushyant : Wo yaha nahi ho sakti kavin... tu janta hai na_

_Kavin : Mm..ai.. maine dekha use dushyant.. wo thi yaha pe us dukaan ke paas.. main sach bol raha hun_

_Dushyant : kavin tujhe galat fehmi ho gayi hogi wo kaise ho sakti hai.._

_Kavin pushed dushyant.. _

_Kavin : tu janta hai na main kuchh bhi kar sakta hun par use pehchanne me galati nhi kar sakta.. tu ja yaha se..._

_he again started searching for her. Dushyant was trying his best to stop him but he wasn't ready to listen anything_

_Kavin yaar kya kar raha hai tu.. wo yaha kaise aayegi yaar WO MAR CHUKI HAI... Dushyant yelled at him.._

_Kavin stopped after listening this he became statue. A fresh drop of tear slipped from his eyes. Dushyant hugged him _

_Wo ja chuki hai kavin.. Aisi jagah jaha se koi wapas nahi aata.. Tu janta hai naa.. phir.? Dushyant asked in a teary voice.._

_Kavin : Bhai wo meri wajah se chali gayi naa... Dushyant looked at him he had tears in his eyes he was lost somewhere... Dushyant kept his hand on his shoulder kavin sat there in the middle of road tears were rolling down his cheeks._

**_ Ab jaane hum ye pyaar kya hai_**

**_ jane jigar mushkil bada hai..._**

**_ Sunta nahi kehna koi bhi_**

**_ Dil bekhabar zid pe ada hai..._**

_Dushyant heard people giving horns from behind of his car and calling him in anger. He rushed to his car and parked it aside. Then again he came to kavin who was still sitting there lost in his own pool of thoughts. Dushyant kept his hand on his shoulder and said._

_Dushyant : Kavin.. kavin looked at him with this... Chalo hum late ho rahe hain.._

_Kavin didn't say anything he just moved towards car. Dushyant came and found kavin sitting on passenger seat quietly. He also sat on driver seat and they drove off. Soon they reached their destination. Kavin got out of the car and was looking at a small cottage in front of him. It was a small cottage with a small garden in its balcony railing._

_tumhe pata hai mera sabse bada sapna hai ki apne baba ki jameen par ek chhota sa ghar banau..._

_He was recalling the words said by his life while looking at her place. Yes he was at Purvi's home at his love's place. He was admiring this place._

_Main jab apna ghar banaungi na to uske aage dhed saare phool honge..._

_Dushyant asked him to get inside the house. He along with Dushyant went inside the home. There were many people present there in white attires. His juniors his seniors all were present there and they were looking at him but he was looking at his life who was lifeless now. He was looking at his photo in which she was laughing her heart out. But what an irony it was that she'll never laugh now. Ishita was crying and she came to dushyant who hugged her in order to console her. Everybody had tears in their eyes and everybody was praying for her soul to rest in peace. Kavin moved ahead towards her picture with tears in his eyes. Abhijeet tried to say something while Tarika stopped him. Kavin went to her photo and sat their tears were rolling down his cheeks he was about to touch the picture. when he heard a voice_

_RUK JAO KAVIN..._

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:-_**

**_So tell me guys how was this chapter. thanks to them who reviewed but still yaar i got so less review and if it'll be like this i think i should stop this story here. Pls tell me should i continue or not. Please understand your reviews matters a lot. If you'll say i'll come with another chapter or i'll leave it. so pls review. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4_**

**_recap:- Purvi has died Kavin recalls his past with purvi everytime and in present he has gone to purvi's place as there are some rituals after her death. He was about to touch her Photo when some one stopped him/._**

_RUK JAO KAVIN..._

_Everyone looked in the direction from where the sound was coming. Kavin stood up at his place._

Person : tum haath nahi lagaoge uski photo ko ya uski kisi bhi cheez ko...She came near to kavin again spoke.

Ab kya chahiye tumhe...? kyun aaye ho tum yahan ?

Neha main wo... He stammered but his voice choked in his throat.

Neha : Main wo kya kavin ? Kya dekhne aaye ho yaha pe..?

Neha eyes were also teary. She had lost her best friend her sister not by blood but by heart. And she was angry Angry because she thought the person who was standing in front of him was the reason of her bestie's death just because of him.

Kavin : itna bhi hak nahi h kya mujhe ki main...

Nahi hai.. Neha cuts him in middle in her teary voice.:- Nahi hai tumhe koi hak ki tum Purvi ko yaad bhi karo.. Kaha tha tumhara ye hak jab use tumhari zarurat thi...

Kavin stood silent in tears.

Neha : Kaha the tum tab jab wo nind me bhi tumhara naam liya karti thi bechain hokar jaag jaaya karti thi phir puri puri raat so nahi paati thi... Pata hai kitna royi thi wo... Sirf tumhari wajah se Mr. Kavin Malhotra...

Kavin : neha main samajhta hun tum..

Neha : Nahi kavin... tum nahi samajhte kuchh nahi samajhte... She laughed a bit and said.. Are tum to use samajh hi nahi paaye jisne tumse itna pyar kiya tha...

Kavin again became silent he looked at purvi's photo. He was feeling ashamed of himself ashamed on his own deeds. Everybody present there were became silent ordians of this heart breaking moment. They could just shed tears from their eyes. Dushyant was also just standing there yes he was not liking whatever was to his best buddy. He was confused because he knew condition of his buddie was not so much good. But he could also understand situation of Neha.

Neha : Tumhe kya lagta hai kavin..., ki Purvi aaj mari hai...? Par mujhe puchho Purvi ko tumne saalo pehle maar diya tha.. Maar diya tha tumhe meri dost ko... Kavin looked at neha in shock. He couldn't bear anymore. He left the place in tears. Neha sat there in front of Purvi's photo she was crying badly. Dushyant went behind Kavin. Ishita shreya and tarika came to Neha to console her.

Kavin came to his car. he hand and head on car's window

_Purvi ko to tumne saalon pehle maar diya tha..._

_Maar diya tha tumne meri dost ko..._

Kavin was crying he was breathing heavily and recalling every single word said by Neha. Dushyant came and saw his friend in that condition he felt bad but couldn't do anything. He came near him and kept his hand on his shoulder. Kavin turned and hugged him tightly he was crying so badly.

Dushyant : Kavin thik ho jayega sab..

Kavin : Kya thik hoga dushyant..? Meri Purvi wapas aayegi kya kabhi... kuchh thik nahi hoga yaar... neha bilkul sahi keh rahi thi na dushyant maine maar diya tha apni purvi ko bohot pehle hi...

Dushyant : chhod ye sab tu ghar chal... Aunt ka bhi phone aa rha tha...

Kavin consoled himself wiped his tears and said.

Kavin : Dushyant main thodi der ke liye akela rehna chahta hun...

Dushyant : Par kavin..

Kavin : Pls sambhal lena...

Dushyant : Thik hai lekin ek shart pe.. tu meri car leja...

Kavin : Lekin...

Dushyant : No more further discussion.

Kavin sighed and said : Theek hai...

He sat on the car and drove off.

Kavin was driving but his mind was still busy in thinking about Neha's word. He stopped his car in an abandoned area on a small hill side. He came out of his car. He had tears in his eyes he came near the cliff. He was looking down in the cliff. It was the same place where he lost his life. He got a flash of purvi falling into the cliff. He screamed her name and ran in that direction but this time too he couldn't held her hands. He sat with a thud. He was crying so badly.

Kavin : I'm sorry Purvi.. pls mujhe maaf kar do.. plsss... Main janta hun tumne mujhe sirf pyaar kiya aur maine tumhe sirf dard diya... sirf dard... Wapas aa jao na yrr.. pls maaf kar do mujhe... PURVI... He screamed

_**Bade kamnazar the gunahgaar the hum**_

_**Magar tere dil ko lubhate rahe hain...**_

_**Yahi soch kar tum bhula do khatayein**_

_**Tujhe hum bohot yaad aate rahe hain...**_

He was crying and again got lost in his past.

**XXX**

After that day Purvi found herself comfortable with Kavin. They got to know a lot about themselves like kavin came to know about her parents death in her childhood she got chance to know about his family and meet his family. Kavin's feeling were getting stronger for her and obviously she had already sensed it. She also had realised that he's something more than a friend to her may be she love him too but she was not in state to accept this fact. They both were happy and obviously neha and dushyant were happy to see their besties happy.

One day they planned a night out at Neha's place just they four. They had their dinner and decide to play passing parcel. First round started and pillow stopped on Neha. She was asked to play guitar by Purvi as she plays guitar very well and she did that. in 2nd round it stopped on Kavin. Purvi was silent and kavin was looking at her. Dushyant saw this and coughed

Dushyant : Are bhai sahab aisa bhi ho sakta hai ki task hum de kyu Ek hi taraf dekhe ja rahe ho... He and Neha shared a laughed at this. Purvi lowered her gaze she blushed and kavin threw pillow on dushyant.

Kavin : Ha to de na ab kya puri raat waste karega...

Dushyant : ek kaam kar hume ek pyaare sa gaana hi suna de..

Kavin : Abe mujhe gaaye hue 4 saal ho gaye hain...

to kya hua..? Purvi interrupted

Kavin looked at her and went silent.

Dushyant : Ha ab to kavin mana kar hi nahi sakta... and he winked at kavin.. Kavin won him through eyes

Dushyant : Chalo chalo kavin guitar pakdo aur kuchh suna do...

Kavin picked the guitar. He was looking at purvi and she had lowered her gaze. He was playing guitar.

_**Pal bhar me tere ho jayenge**_

_**koi ishara to karo**_

With this she looked up at him. there was something strange in his eyes. May be love.. In which she got lost.

_**Tere bin kaha aur kidhar jayenge**_

_**zara samjha to karo...**_

_**Saaye se tere lipat jayenge **_

_**koi ishara to karo..**_

_**Chhupke se nindo me aa jayenge **_

_**koi ishara to karo...**_

_**Aankho me dekho hamari **_

_**naye khwab kuchh chal rahe hain..**_

He was directly looking into her eyes and she was still lost. But suddenly she came back in her senses and moved towards window. She was feeling cool breeze of air while listening his voice.

_**Shayad khuda ki hai marzi **_

_**hum aur tum mil rahe hain...**_

* * *

He moved to other side with guitar from where he could see her face clearly and moved a bit to her.

* * *

_**Chahoge jab tum kareeb aayenge**_

_**Koi ishara to karo..**_

She looked at him and he stopped there.

_**Na chahoge to chale jayenge **_

_**koi ishara to karo..**_

_**kabhi na kabhi to khatam hi **_

_**ho jayengi meri apni saansein..**_

_**Tab tak mera saath dena**_

_**jitni bhi lambi ho raatein..**_

_**jitni bhi lambi ho raatein...**_

She turned back and found Kavin standing there.

_**Badloge karvat nazar aayange **_

_**koi ishara to karo...**_

_**Aankho me teri simat jayenge**_

_**koi ishara to karo...**_

They both shared a cute eye lock there. They were so lost in each other that they didn't even realize that Dushyant and Neha were still present there. Dushyant and neha who were silent ordians till now came near to them and coughed. They both came out of their trance and started looking here and there. They revived there game. And this time it stopped on Dushyant.

Kavin : Chal ab bata tujhe kya task de ?

Dushyant : mujhe..? ha chalo main bhi tumlogo ko gana sunata hun...

Kavin : Bas bas hume hospitalize hone ka koi sauk nahi hai..

Purvi and Neha laughed at this and dushyant made a gloomy face.

Kavin : Main bataun tujhe kya karna hai... he said with a smile. Tujhe ishita ko propose karna hai..

Dushyant coughed after listening this. And Purvi and Neha supported kavin. After some minutes they convince him to do so. and with a sigh he said

Dushyant : Fine i'll But kab aur kaise ye main decide kar ke bataunga.. bcoz i want everything to be special.

OOhhho... Everyone teased him. And after sometime of chatting and discussing about their plan they left for their respective homes.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:-**_

_**Hey guys pls tell me how's this chappy. someone who suggested to write summary well i'm not quite good at writing summaries but still I've tried. And I'm sorry guys I think i've offended those who are liking the story and reviewing regularly by asking everytime that should I stop writing due to less reviews.. I didn't mean that still sorry... I got a review that my review*1000 something like this i think that was cutest review i've ever gotten or compliment to my any story. That showed that how much they liked the story...Thank you so so so much... And Thanks to them whoever are reviewing I'll try my best to satisfy their wishes from this story. Please keep reviewing...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER-5**_

_**Recap:-**_

_**In previous chapter we read how Neha prohibit Kavin from touching Purvi's belongings and he left for the place where he lost his life. He again got lost in his past life where he had convinced Dushyant to propose Ishita.**_

_**XXX**_

_Kavin was in her room where he was thinking of Purvi. He was reminding of today's incident. How they got lost in each other and how was she looking at him. While he got a call from Dushyant. He looked at caller I'd and picked up the call._

_Kavin : Ha bhai bol.._

_Dushyant : Yaar mujhe lagta hai main kuchh jaldi kar raha hun.. I mean_

_Tu jyada mat soch ab is baare me.. Kavin interrupted in middle._

_Dusyant : Sab sahi hoga na matlab... sach me mujhe usse confess karna chahiye na.. He asked in a worried tone._

_Kavin : Ha sab sahi hoga.. tension nahi le tu... He said while comforting Dushyant. Later he thought to enlighten his mood and said_

_Aur tu kya ladkiyon ki tarah dar raha... Bhai mere sher tu ladka h bhul gaya kya... He said while laughing._

_Dushyant : Haan haan uda le tu mazak bhi.. Teri baari aayegi na to main bataunga_

_With this Kavin became silent. And dushyant started teasing him_

Kya hua chup kyu ho gaya..?

Kavin : Kuchh nahi... Chal ab soja raat ho gayi hai

Dushyant : are aise kaise... ab jab tak tu mujhe nahi batayega ki tu purvi ko kab propose kar raha hai main nahi jaunga...

Kavin was silent.

Dushyant : Bol ab...a

Kavin : Achha thik hai pehle tu meri bhabhi ko propose kar uske baad is baare me baat karte hain...

Dushyant : Naa..

Kavin sighed and said.

Kavin : Yaar mujhe pata nhi hai.. pta nahi wo kya sochti hai mere baare me...

Dushyant : kavin sab saaf saaf to dikhta hai uski ankhon me..

Kavin : Pata nahi.. Abhi so jate hain

Dushyant : thik h.. Par is baare me sochna zaroor...

**Next day_ At evening**

According to their plan Purvi and Neha were decorating Dushyant's home. When kavin entered Dushyant's place he was sitting quietly on a chair in corner. Kavin asked Purvi through his eyes what happened and she just nodded her head in no. He went to dushyant and talked for a while after talking to him Dushyant felt some confidence in him. When Purvi and Neha were done they called Dushyant and Kavin to discuss about something. After discussion Kavin left to excute the plan Purvi and Neha were left in home along with Dushyant they were teasing him at times.

Ishita was just going inside her house she had just returned from college, when her phone beeped. She saw caller i'd it was from kavin she picked up the phone then.

Ishita : Ha kavin bolo...

Kavin : Ishita wo dushyant na sidhiyo se gir gaya se hai.. Ghar pe koi hai bhi nahi janti ho na uske parents bahar gaye hain.. aur main nahi ja sakta abhi uske paas.. tum please uske paas ja sakti ho kya.. he said in one breath.

Ishita was shocked. But she managed to speak

Ishita : kya sidhiyon se..? wo bacha hai kya.. main jati hun uske paas... She left in anger.

Ishita reached Dushyant's home and rang the door bell. But she didn't get any response. she was restless thinking about dushyant and no response from him after so many calls and now even after ringing his door bell made her more restless. She was about to bang the door but she found the door open. She entered the house and found it so dark. She was calling his name

Ishita : Dushyant... Dushyant.. Kaha ho yrrr... Dushyant... Ooouch... Suddenly her feet got hit by something she was about to fall when someone held her in his arms. He made her stand properly and switched on the light. She ran to dushyant and asked

Ishita : Dushyant tum kaha gir gaye the.. tumhe chot to nahi lagi na... Dushyant was just looking at her worried face.

Kavin ne mujhse kaha ki tum sidhiyon se gir gaye par tum to... and then she looked here and there. she noticed the decoration in the room.

Dushyant tried to speak but couldn't because she spoke first.

Don't tell me ki tumne mere saath prank kiya tha... She was fuming in anger. And dushyant started looking down.

Ishita : tumhe pata hai main kitna dari hui thi.. har waqt mazak dushyant main...

I LOVE YOU... Dushyant spoke in the middle of her sentence. She was shocked.

Purvi and Neha both were looking all this from dushyant back door which was just near to his stairs when someone kept hand on their mouth and pulled them outside.

Purvi : Mmmm... chodo mujhe kon h..? After being free from his grip they both looked at the person

Kavin tum ? Purvi and Neha both said together. They found Kavin standing there crossing his hands near his chest. He gave a strange fake smile to them and said

Kavin : Haan ji main... Kya chal raha tha ye zara batana mujhe...

Purvi and Neha started looking in other directions. and soon they start laughing. Kavin sighed and nodded in no.

Kavin : Ghar jao apne apne dono.. movie nahi chal rahi andar..

Achha thik hai to tum saath chalo... she said while laughing.

Trio were returning to there homes on their feet laughing and joking to each other. They stopped on an icecream stall to have ice cream. While purvi got a call and she came on a distance to talk over. Kavin and Neha took ice cream and when they searched purvi they found her talking over phone. Kavin was admiring his angel and his ice cream started melting.

chh chh chh.. ab tumhe pyaar ho gaya hai isme tumhari shirt ki kya galati hai ise kyu kharab kar rahe ho... Neha whispered in his ears. Kavin looked at neha and then on his shirt which was getting spoil due to ice cream.

OH Shit... kavin screamed while neha started laughing. Kavin glared at her. but then he also smiled and ruffled his hairs. He again looked at Purvi but his smile vanished soon. He saw a truck coming towards purvi. He shouted her name but she didn't listened him. Neha also looked in that direction. He ran to her. Here purvi was unaware of what was happening around her. Suddenly someone took her in arms and brought near tree. She close her eyes in fear she was scared by this sudden action. After sometime she opened her eyes and found kavin standing in front of her. He was fuming in anger. He held her from shoulder and spoke

Kavin : Dekh nahi sakti tum.. Pata hai tumhe meri jaan nikal gayi thi...

Purvi : Kavin wo... sorry

Kavin : tumhare sorry bolne se sab thik ho jaata kya... Ek pal ke liye aisa laga jaise maine kho hi diya ho tumhe... Tumhe kuchh samajh nahi aata na purvi... nahi samajh aata na ki nahi reh sakta main tumhare bina..

There faces were one inches apart from each other. They were looking into each other eyes.

Purvi : kyu... kyu nahi reh sakte mere bina..

Kavin held her more tight..

Kavin : kyu ki pyaar karta hun tumse.. bohot...

Neha came there while shouting purvi's name which brought Purvi and kavin in real world and he realised that what was he doing and left her and left the place without saying anything. Purvi was still in shock. Neha came to her hugged her and asked about kavin. she nodded in no. May be neha was saying anything but she was unable to hear anything. She was continuously thinking about kavin.

_**XXX**_

Kavin phone beeped and he saw the caller I'd it was from Dushyant. He realised that he was so lost that he didn't notice his mother had already called him 20 times. He called Dushyant. And dushyant asked him to come back because his mother was getting restless for him. He went back to his home.

After sometime Dushyant was driving his car and beside him kavin was silently sitting on passenger seat. When dushyant was getting ready for beauro he was in a hurry as it was already 10 am, he got a call from kavin who informed him that today he'll come to beauro. Dushyant was worried about his condition so he prohibited him to come along but he said he'll and if Dushyant doesn't want to pick him up he'll manage himself. Later on Dushyant had to take him with him. When Dushyant entered in beauro everyone was looking at him. He directly went to his desk. and dushyant to his. Daya and Abhijeet came to dushyant

Daya : Yaar dushyant ise aaram karna chahiye tha na abhi hum sab jante hain kavin ki state of mind abhi sahi nahi hai phir bhi...

Dushyant : Sir maine koshish ki thi par...

Abhijeet : Hmmmm... Koi baat nahi hum sab hai na yaha shayad aise sab ke saath reh ke hi thik ho jaye ye..

Trio nodded. Pankaj and Nikhil were talking something about kavin while they heard his voice.

Kavin : Pankaj meri file kahan hai..?

Everyone looked in that direction.

Pankaj : Sir wo.. wo

Kavin : wo wo kya kar rahe ho batao ?

Abhijeet came and interrupted in middle.

Abhijeet : Kavin wo file humne le li hai..

Kavin : Kyu sir..

kyun ki tum is condition me nahi ho ki koi bhi case handle kar sako... A voice came from entrance.

Everyone looked in that in direction. Acp was standing on the door. He moved forward and came to kavin and Abhijeet.

Kavin : Sir meri condition bilkul thik hai aur aap jante hain ki main is case par kaam karna chahta hun aur mere liye bohot zaruri hai...

Acp : Ha main janta hun... Humne tumhe is case se nikala nahi hai par ab tum is case ko lead nahi kar rahe.. is case se judi koi bhi confidential information tumhare paas nahi hogi..

Kavin was really angry at this.

Kavin : Par kyu sir... Aap jante hain na ye case mere liye bohot zaruri hai...

Acp : Ha.. Aur kyu zaruri hai ye bhi janta hun.. Aur isiliye tumhe is case ko lead nahi karne de skta..Tumhara gussa main samajhta hun aur bas officers me yahi nahi hona chahiye... Officers dimag se sochne waale hone chahiye agar maine tumhe aaj permission de bhi di to tum emotionally deal karoge aur...

Sir mujhe kuchh nahi hua pls aap mujhe is case ko handle karne dijiye.. Kavin said in a hurry.

Acp : Kavin order is an order... Bas ab iske aage koi behes nhi... Acp left for his cabin after saying this. Everyone was tensed in the beauro kavin was still standing there in with tears in his eyes. Abhijeet patted his shoulder and went back on his desk. He also beckoned everyone to get back at their respective work. Kavin left beauro. Acp called Abhijeet and Daya inside his cabin.

Inside the cabin trio were discussing about some case when discussion went over. Abhijeet and Daya were still standing there looking at each other. Acp understood they want to talk over something. He looked at them who were busy in indicating each other something.

Kya hua..? Acp asked

Abhijeet : Kuchh...kuchh nhi sir...

Sir hume lagta hai kavin ko ye case lead karne dena chahiye... Daya spoke in one breathe. Abhijeet looked at him

Acp : Daya Abhijeet tum dono ko kya lagta hai main dushman hun uska... Mujhe pata hai uske liye ye case kitna important hai... uska sirf ek hi maksad hai iske mastermind ko pakadna jiski wajah se purvi... He sighed and continued .

Par mujhe uski condition ka bhi andaaza hai... Dar hai is baat ka ki agar use ye case lead karne diya kahin wo emotional hokar koi galat kadam na uthaye... Hum sab jante hain ki kavin ka koi bohot karibi bhi involved hai in sab me...

Abhijeet understood the situation but Daya was still not convinced he tried to speak something but abhijeet stopped him. And they left. Outside the cabin they found dushyant standing there. Abhijeet kept his hand on his shoulder and he left.

XX

Kavin was sitting quietly in cafeteria.

Kavin Pov's : Kaha chali gayi tum Purvi... Bohot yaad aa rahi hai tumhari... Sab kuchh khaali khaali sa lag raha hai...

_**Main wo duniya hun jahan **_

_**teri kami hai saayian...*2**_

_**Meri aankho me judaayi ki **_

_**nami hai saayian..**_

_**Mere zakhmo ki dawa **_

_**tere siwa koi nahi..*2**_

_**Meri tanhaayi mere jaan pe **_

_**bani hai saayian,**_

_**Meri aankho me judaayi ki **_

_**nami hai saayian...**_

_Kaash maine tumhara haath kabhi chhoda nahi hota... Humesha apne paas rakha hota har mushibat se chhupa kar... Yahi to khwaab tha na mera par.._

**_Apne tute hue khwabon ko _**

**_sambhalu kaise.._**

**_Khud ko duniya ki nigahon se _**

**_chhupa loon kaise.._**

**_Apne haathon se diya dil ka _**

**_bujha loon kaise..._**

**_Meri tanhaayi mere jaan pe_**

**_bani hai saayian.._**

**_Meri aankho me judayi ki _**

**_nami hai saayian..._**

_Jeene ka ek hi maksad hai mere paas tumhare katil ko saza dena.. Par dekho na... Tum bhagwaan me bohot believe karti thi na to unse kaho na ki wo meri help kar dein... Unse kaho na ki mujhe raasta dikhaye koi kuchh samajh nahi aa raha... He closed his tightly and a drop of tear fell from his eyes._

**_Meri hasti ko hara kar de _**

**_khiza hu maula.._**

**_De mujhe mera pata koi _**

**_kahan hu maula..._**

**_Ik bujhe ghar ke chiragon ka _**

**_dhuaan hu maula...*2_**

**_Meri aawaz mere dil me _**

**_dabi hai saayian.._**

**_Meri aankho me judayi ki _**

**_nami hai saayian..._**

**_Main wo duniya hun jahan_**

**_teri kami hai saayian..._**

Dushyant was seeing all this from window. He also had tears. Someone kept hand on his shoulder when he found Ishita behind him he turned and hugged her. He was sobbing silently ishita ruffled his hairs. And asked him to come along with her.

Here kavin went back to Beauro. He decided to accept whatever Acp said and work on that case no matter how. He was working on his desk. His eyes fell on a photograph in his drawer. He took out the photograph it was the same picture which was on his walls in a big frame. He recalled how did he took that pic.

_**XXXXX**_

After Kavin confessed his love he used to hesitate in front of Purvi. But she was behaving like nothing had happened even she didn't tell Neha about that. One day Kavin, Dushyant, Purvi, Ishita, and Neha all went for shopping When they were returning Neha got a call from one of her aunt and she left. Dushyant and Ishita were already gone from shopping mall to spent their quality time. Kavin was driving his car while Purvi was sitting on passenger seat. They both moved their hand to turn on the radio. While their hands touch each others they both looked at each other and shared a cute eyelock. Purvi removed her hand.

Kavin : bore ho rahe hain na koi song lagata hun...

He turn on the music

**_...Katra katra main girun _**

**_Jism pe tere thehrun_**

**_katra katra..._**

_Kavin changed the song in middle in embarrassment. Purvi wasn't saying anything she was continuously smiling and looking outside the window._

**_Pee loon tere nile nile naino se shabnam_**

**_Pee loon tere gile gile hotho ki sargam _**

**_Pee loon hai pi..._**

_Kavin again changed the song. He was murmuring something to himself _

_**Bheege hoth tere **_

_**Pyaasa dil mera...**_

_**Lage abr sa mujhe ye tan tera... **_

_This time he switched of the radio with this Purvi burst into laughter. He was embarrassed and Purvi was laughing her heart out. He got irritated and said_

_Kavin: Tumhe badi hasi aa rahi hai... Purvi kept quiet for a while and again started laughing. This time kavin also smiled seeing her laughing. Suddenly their car stopped Purvi looked at kavin he got out of car and checked it. He found some problems with it's engine and called mechanic. He then came to purvi and told her about the problem. She said that her house is two or three houses away from there so she will manage. But kavin insisted her to acompany her to her house by that time mechanic will have fixed the problem too and she agreed. They were walking towards there home she was talking about something and he was just staring at her._

**_Waise to mann mera pehle bhi raaton me _**

**_aksar hi chahat ke haan _**

**_sapne sanjota tha.._**

**_Pehle bhi dhadkan ye dhun koi gaati thi _**

**_par ab jo hota hai wo pehle na hota tha..._**

_Suddenly Purvi jerked him a bit and asked what happened. He nodded in no and started looking in other direction. Purvi was smiling and looking at him _

**_Hua hai tujhe jo bhi jo bhi _**

**_haa mujhe is baar hua _**

**_To kyu na main bhi keh dun keh dun_**

**_hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua..._**

_Kavin found her staring at him and he also looked at her they shared an eyelock._

**_Tera hone laga hun khone laga hun _**

**_jab se mila hun.._**

**_Tera hone laga hun khone laga hun _**

**_jab se mila hun..._**

_They reached their destination and Purvi started going in but Kavin held her hand and pulled her towards him._

**_Aankhon se chhoo lun ki bahein tarasti hain_**

**_Dil ne pukara hai haan _**

**_ab to chale aao..._**

**_Aaoge shabnam ki boonde barasti hain_**

**_Mausham ishara hai haan_**

**_Ab to chale aao..._**

_Mujhe jawab chahiya... Kavin whispered to her_

_Kis cheez ka.. Purvi smirked and made herself free from him._

**_Baahon me dale bahein bahein_**

**_Bahon ka jaise haar hua..._**

**_Haan mana maine maana maana_**

**_Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua..._**

_ But he again held her hand and said._

_Mere proposal ka.. he said_

**_Tera hone laga hun _**

**_khone laga hun_**

**_jabse mila hun...*2_**

_Waise kon propose karta hai... buddhu... She set herself free and ran towards her appartment laughing. Kavin Called her name she turned smilingly and kavin took a photo of her. She was confused but bid a bye and while leaving she said._

_I'll be waiting for... and ran inside her appartment._

_Kavin ruffled his hair and smiled._

**_Shinning in the setting sun _**

**_Like a pearl upon the ocean_**

**_come on feel me_**

**_Oh feel me..._**

**_Shinning in the setting sun_**

**_Like a pearl upon the ocean _**

**_come on heal me_**

**_Girl heal me..._**

**_Thinking about the love we're making_**

**_and the life we're sharing_**

**_Come and feel me _**

**_Oh feel me..._**

**_Shinning in the setting sun_**

**_Like a pearl upon the ocean_**

**_Come on feel me_**

**_come on heal me..._**

**_XXXXX_**

_Kavin came back from his past world when beauro phone rang._

**_Author's note:-_**

**_Hii guys I've tried my best to be on time hope I'm. Thanks to all who reviewed. And pls who are silent readers yaar review kar do. Well tell me guys how's this chappy. Hope I'm not disappointing you all. And really a big Thankkkyouu to them who are regularly reviewing. Thanks._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER-6**_

_**Recap:-In previous chapter we saw how Acp dismissed Kavin from leading the case. Kavin found a photograph in his drawer and it recalled him of the time when he proposed Purvi.**_

_**xx**_

_Kavin came out of his past world when beauro phone rang. Shreya picked up the call._

_Shreya : Hello CID beauro... Kaha pe.. Laash ko koi haath na lagaye... hum aa rahe hain..._

_Acp came out of his cabin and asked what happend. _

_Shreya : Andheri east me ek ladki ki laash mili hai sir... Use goli maari gayi hai.._

_Acp : Theek hai ek kaam karo Daya... And they continued through their works. _

_At night everyone was leaving for their respective homes while kavin was still busy on his laptaop. Dushyant was just staring at him. Daya came to him and asked him to say kavin to go to home and take rest. Dushyant nodded and went to kavin._

_Dushyant : Kavin yaar chal bohot raat ho chuki hai ghar chalte hain... _

_Nahi dushyant thoda sa kaam baki hai ek kaam karo tum jao main aa jaunga... He said without looking at Dushyant. Dushyant tried to convince him but failed. And at last he said_

_Dushyant : Theek hai... Lekin main apni car chhod kar ja raha hun agar leke nahi aaye na meri car to subah teri waali utha launga.. kisi ko chalane nahi deta na tu.. Dushyant tried to tease him so that he say something to prohibit him from touching his car as he never allow anyone to drive it._

_Kavin : Thik hai.. But kavin cold reaction brought tears in dushyant eyes. He left after wishing him good night. When he came out he found Ishita standing there She held his hand and squeezed it lightly._

_Sab thik ho jayega... She wishpered to him. He nodded and they left._

_Kavin was trying very hard to focus on his work and to not remember Purvi.. But his every attempt was in vain. He held his head in his hands tears were falling down his eyes. Since he had lost Purvi he had never slept peacefully. Suddenly he felt as if someone is sqeezing his hairs. He looked up and was shocked to see the person. She was Purvi who was smiling at him. _

_Kavin tried to utter her name but she kept her fingers on his lips. _

_Ye kya haalat bana li hai Kavin... she whispered slowly with teary eyes. _

_Tum ho hi nahi to.. He replied like a kid. Tum kaha chali gayi ho purvi mujhe bohot yaad aati hai tumhari..._

_Purvi : Mujhe bhi aati thi kavin.. bohot yaad aati thi jab tum mujhe... her voice chocked inside her neck She couldn't speak further._

_Kavin hated himself at the moment. A drop of tear slipped from his eyes. Purvi wiped it._

_Kavin dekho maine wahi saaree pehni hai Jo... Jo maine us din pehni thi... She said while pointing towards her saree with a smile on her face. It was then when Kavin noticed her saree it was the same saree which she had wore on the day which was most beautiful day of life... most special day for both of them. It was a cream color saree with a beautiful red border. _

_Hum kitne khush the na kavin.. She said in a dreamy tone. _

**_XXXXX_**

_since the day Purvi had said kavin to do something special he hadn't came to 's been 7 days now, Neither he had called her nor did he pick her calls up. no single message nothing. She asked dushyant if he knew about him but also said that he hadn't talked to him since that day. She was restless to get any news about him. One morning she was at her home, she was still thinking about kavin when her doorbell rang. As she opened her door she was shocked to see the scenario. There were band bajas on her doorstep. People were dancing on its beats. She couldn't understand what was going on...? She was trying to ask everyone but every person was busy in dancing. She saw Kavin's mother dancing with dushyant and tried to talk to them but no one was ready to listen her. She got annoyed and yelled at band baja walas to stop it. They stopped and everyone stop dancing. She was really annoyed._

_Purvi : Ho kya raha hai ye sab koi mujhe batayega.. Dushyant tum.. Dushyant advert his gaze another side. She stood there opened mouth. And then she asked to Kavin's mom._

_Aunt aap to... But she also didn't said anything. Meantime she heard a voice from behind the crowd. She tried to see the person although she had already recognized the voice she saw kavin came with a dhol and started beating it. Band baja walas restarted beating their drums too all people started dancing again. Kavin removed the drum from his neck and slowly he came to Purvi She was looking at him with so many questions as she tried to speak something kavin kept his fingers on her lips _

_Kavin : Sshhh... tumne us din kaha tha ki tum wait karogi... Lo khatm tumhara intezaar... Tumhe yakeen nahi aaj kal ke relationships me lo main sidha baarat le aaya... He said with a smile. Shadi karogi mujhse aaj hi...? Purvi was just looking in his eyes with a blank expression. He smiled and took a step back he signaled everyone to stop and then sat on his knees. Then he forwarded a ring towards her. _

_Kavin : Kya meri har galati pe ek baar rokne ke liye humesha saath rahogi mere..? Kya tum mere surname ko apne naam ke saath jodogi...? Miss Purvi Gupta se Mrs. Purvi Malhotra banogi...?_

_Purvi was still standing like a statue. Kavin was continuously smiling._

_Shadi karogi mujhse Miss Purvi...? Kavin asked in a little bit high tone. Everyone was shouting 'SAY YES'... Purvi stared at everyone and then she looked at kavin she had tears in her eyes. She wanted to hug me but she forwarded her hand to take the ring but then she remember something and she looked at Kavin's mother. She was smiling, and she nodded her head in yes and signaled her to take say yes. Purvi sat down on her knees and forwarded her hand Kavin slipped the ring into her hands everyone clapped. Kavin hugged her, she hit on his arms and started crying. After sometime kavin consoled her and they asked to kavin _

_Purvi : Kavin itni jaldi sabkuchh kaise hoga...? Mera matlab hai hum..._

_Yaad hai purvi tumne kaha tha ki tum apne birthday ke din ko hi apni marriage anniversary celebrate karna chahti ho... Kavin asked smililng. It was then when Purvi realised that it's her birthday... Happy birthday meri jaan he kissed her hands. Purvi blushed. _

_Ab tum batao main to ek saal wait nahi kar sakta.. tum shadi karna chahti ho na mujhse aaj... He raised his eyebrows.. Purvi lowered her gaze. And he continued.. To bas sab mujhpe chhhod do... Sab tayar hai... Ab tum hum sab ko andar bulaogi ya yahi khade rakhogi... He asked while making his faces. And she realized that everyone's watching them she got up and asked all of them to get inside the house._

_Everyone got inside the house. Kavin's mom came to them and gave blessings she called Ishita and ishita and neha both came with two big thalis covered with a red cloth. Kavin's mom asked purvi to get ready after wearing the saree and accessories in both of the thalis. Neha and Ishita went along with Purvi to help her. _

_Kavin was looking at the room's door where purvi went to get ready. Kavin's mom sit near him and saidd_

_Kv's mom : Ha laga tu nazar meri bahu ko... _

_Kavin blushed at this. His mom started laughing. _

_Kv's mom : Pata nahi usne tere jaise gadhe me kya dekha jo haan keh di.. Kavin made faces at this and everyone shared a laugh._

_Aise Kaise Haan nahi kehti... Mere kavin ko naa keh kon sakta hai...? Everyone looked at the source of the voice. On the gate a middle aged lady was standing with a high class black coloured kanjiwaran saree with a golden border and a heavy red shwal on her right hand. She had wore a big bindi on her forhead a big gold tops in her ears were enhancing her lavishing look. Kavin ran to her and hugged her_

_Badi maa... He said with a great excitement. She hugged him back and caressed his back. After sometime he got separated and touch her feet by then her mother and dushyant also had came there._

_Kavin : Ek aap hi to ho badi maa jo mujhe samajhti ho... Baaki sab to... His mother pulled his ears _

_Aaaah aaah dekho badi maa.. he said like a child._

_His badi maa smiled and said : chhodo mere bache ko.. ab koi tang nahi karega ise... _

_Kv's mom and Dushyant touched her feet. She blessed both of them and they took her inside. Kavin was super happy to see her there._

_Kavin : Badi ma apko pata hai maine aapko kitna miss kiya..._

_Ha pata hai isiliye to mujhe bin bataye ladki bhi dhundh li aur shadi bhi kar rahe ho... She taunted _

_Kavin came near to her and sat near her knees and said with his puppy eyes : Badi ma aisa nahi hai... Aap janti ho na main apko kitna pyaar karta hun.. Purvi ke baare me main sure nahi tha badi ma... Aur sure hone ke baad maine sabse pehle apko call kiya tha... sachi... _

_Mrs kaushalya (Badi maa) smiled and kept her hands on his cheeks. He smiled and said _

_Kavin: Mujhe pura yakeen hai purvi apko bohot pasand aayegi... Badi ma uski smile itni pyaari hai ki aap khud ko rok hi nahi paogi usse pyaar karne ko... _

_Ab mere kavin ki pasand hai to pyaari to hogi... She said with a smile. _

_They were talking while kavin noticed purvi coming along with Neha and Ishita. Purvi was in a cream coloured saree with red border a long earing and bangles which brides wear on their weddings. She was looking stunning in that saree kavin was lost in her. Kv's mom went kissed her forhead and blessed her. Ishita came and touched Badi ma's feet. Kv's mother introduced Purvi to Badi ma._

_Kv's mom : Purvi ye kavin ki badi ma hai... _

_Agar tum dil ho to ye uski dhadkan hain... mere dil ki dhadkan meri badi maa... Kavin interrupted in middle. Mrs kaushalya caressed his cheeks. Purvi smiled and touched her feet. she made her stand and kissed her forhead. _

_Sahi me mere bete ne chand ka tukda chuna hai... She said with a smile. Kavin smiled and looked at purvi while purvi was looking down. _

_They did some rituals there and left for marriage hall which was booked for their marriage. _

_Rituals started of Haldi mehndi and sangeet... (As Kavin had already planned everything. He want to get married today)_

_Purvi was in a yellow coloured saree with floral jwelleries. and kavin in Yellow kurta... _

_All were dancing and singing local folks. And at last the most awaiting performance of the night. Kavin extended his hand towards Purvi and asked for dance. Purvi kept her hands on his._

**_Tum Ho Paas mere_**

**_paas mere ho tum yun_**

**_Jitna mehsoos karun tumhe _**

**_Utna hi paa bhi loon..._**

**_Tum ho mere liye _**

**_mere liye ho tum yun.._**

**_Khud ko main haar gaya_**

**_tumko main jeeta hun... _**

**_tum hooo..._**

_They were so lost in each other eyes. Everyone was happy to see them happy._

**_Kahin se..., Kahin ko..., Bhi_**

**_Aao bewajah chale_**

**_Puchhe bina kisi se _**

**_hum mile..._**

**_Bandishe na rahi koi baaki_**

**_tum ho _**

**_paas mere ho tum yun_**

**_Saath mere ho tum yun_**

**_Jitna mehsoos karoon tumhe _**

**_Utna hi paa bhi loon..._**

They were so lost that they didn't realize that song got over and they are still standing looking at each other. Mrs Kaushalya came to them and coughed they both came out of their world. Everyone was teasing them and they were blushing like hell.

At night everything was ready for their marriage. Kavin was sitting in front of havan kund... Pandit ji was reciting some sanskrit mantras and at last he asked for Bride. Neha and Ishita brought Purvi. Kavin got lost in her She was in a red bridal Lehnga ofcourse it was Kavin's choice for his love. And he was right she was looking like his angel. She looked up at him and asked through her eyes if she was looking ok. But he couldn't respond Purvi blushed started looking down again. Mrs. Kaushalya came and took Purvi's hand in hers and brought her to mandap. She made her sit next to kavin. Kavin was still looking at his angel. Mrs Kaushalya noticed it and she said.

Mrs. Kaushalya : Haan haan kavin lekar ise hume ghar hi jaana hai.. ghar jakar achhe se dekh lena tumhari hi biwi hai...

Purvi smiled at this and Kavin felt embarrassed. And finally after sometime they got married. Purvi was really happy as it was her birthday and today she did a new beginning of her life. She had lost her parents at an early age after that she always dreamt of having a life partner who doesn't only love her but also understand her and today her dream became true. She promised to herself to be an ideal wife for him she thought that her pains and all her agonies were vanished from now. But she was unknown of her own fate. She was unknown of the pain which fate has kept for her.

**_XXXXX_**

_Suddenly kavin felt his head vibrating and then he realize that his phone is in vibration mode in he is sleeping over it. When he opened his eyes he searched for Purvi But found no one. His phone beeped again and he took the phone without looking at caller id. _

_Kahan ho kavin tum...? He heard a well known concerned voice from other side. _

_Badi maa... He murmured in a dizzy tone. _

_Mrs. Kaushalya : main puchh rahi hun ho kya raha hai.. ho kaha tum..? Ek bhi phone ka jawab nahi diya tumne..._

_Kavin : Sorry badi maa main.. But he couldn't speak further. _

_Ghar aao...He heard a rude voice from other side._

_He then left beauro._

_AT KAVIN'S PLACE_

_Kv's mom was sitting on sofa with tears. Mrs. Kaushalya was roaming here and there in anger. _

_Mrs. Kaushalya : Pata nahi ye ladki kaun si manhoos ghadi me hamare bache ki zindagi me aayi thi... aath saal pehle bhi isne mere bache ki hansi chheen li thi aur ek baar phir mera bacha uski wajah se pata nahi kya kya bardaasht kar rha hai.. _

_She then looked at Kv's mom who was crying silently. She came and sat beside her and said._

_Mrs. Kaushalya : Ab rone se kya fayda sumitra.. Jis din kavin ne mujhe phone kar ke is ladki ke baare me bataya tha usi din maine tumse kaha tha ki ek anath ladki ko apne ghar ki bahu banane se pehle soch lo dobara.. Par tumhari aankhon pe bhi to patti bandhi thi.. Main bhi kya kehti aage tum uski maa thi main to bas ek aaya jaisi hun.._

_Sumitra : nahi did aisa nahi hai.. Kavin apko badi ma bolta hai... Lekin purvi ki kya galati thi ki wo anath thi...wo to.._

_Bas yahi to tumne us waqt bhi kahi thi... Aaj hum sab ko uska natija bhugatna pad raha hai...She interrupted in middle_

_Just then doorbell rang. Kv's mom went and opened the door. Kavin came inside and Badi ma hugged him she was crying and asking him a lot of questions_

_Badi maa : Kaha tha tu kavin.. samay dekha hai tune ek baj rhe hain raat ke.. ye koi time hai ghar aane ka... aur to aur tere sare sathi bhi ghar wapas chale aaye the... Pata hai tujhe hum kitna dar gaye the..._

_Sorry badi maa.. He said while kissing her forhead. _

_Kv's mom was looking at them silently. _

_Badi ma :dekh apni ma ki taraf ro ro ke kya haal bana liya hai isne... Kavin looked at his mother swelled up eyes. He apologized to both of them. And then went to sleep without having dinner. He told them that he had taken his dinner._

_He went to his room and once again he was in front of Purvi's photo he was looking at her innocent face. _

_Kavin : kitni pyaari lag rahi thi na tum us saree me.. Purvi tumhari yaad aati hai yaar... Pls kahin se wapas aa jao na..Promise main tumhe dobara kabhi pehle ki tarah hurt nahi karunga... He broke into tears and sat there._

**_Mere ashk keh rahe meri kahani, _**

**_Inhe samjho na tum sirf paani..._**

**_Ro ro ke aanshuon ke daag ghul jayenge,_**

**_Inme wafa ke rang aaj ghul jayenge..._**

**_Paas tum rahogi dur nahi hogi_**

**_karunga na tumpe sitam..._**

**_Dil de diya hai jaan tumhe denge _**

**_daga nahi karenge sanam_**

**_Oooo Rab di kasam yaara _**

**_rab di kasam... _**

**_Dil de diya hai jaan tumhe denge_**

**_daga nahi karenge sanam..._**

_Kavin felt asleep on floor near her photo. Two ladies were watching all this from outside._

_Mrs. Kaushalya : Maine kaha tha na sumitra... Humshe galati ho gayi thi..._

_Kv's mom was just standing quietly in tears. _

**_Author's note:-_**

**_Hey guys tell me about the chappy...? How was it.. Please do review... Thanks to them who reviewed my last chapter. And a very big thanks for them who are regular reviewer. Thankyou so much guys... If anyone of you have any suggestion then you can surely give Ill try to make it better. And I'll try to update soon till then Bbye.. take care.. and stay safe..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER-7**_

_**Recap:- In previous chapter we read about Kevi's surprise marriage. And entry of Kv's badi maa. **_

_**xx**_

_Next morning Kavin was going beauro with his own car while he stopped on same signal where he had seen Purvi. He parked his car aside and went out of the car. His eyes were teary._

_Kavin Pov's : Kaash main tumhe bacha paata..._

_Suddenly a ball hit his head and when he saw in the direction from where the ball came he found a girl aged five standing there. She came to him held her ears with both of her hands. _

_Girl : Sorry uncle... _

_He smiled and sat on his knees. Her antics remind him of someone. Someone very special._

_Kavin : Koi baat nahi... Aap yaha aise road pe kyu khel rahe ho..?_

_Nahi nahi uncle main yaha khel nahi rahi thi.. wo to ball mere haath se phisal gayi... She said with an innocent pout._

_Kavin took the ball in one hand and lift the girl in other. _

_Kavin : Chalo main apko ghar chhod deta hun... She smiled and said ok. Kavin went in the direction as she directed him. _

_Ye raha mera ghar .. She exclaimed. Kavin looked at the building it was a five star hotel. _

_Kavin : Aap yaha rehti hain...? Hotel me..? _

_Before that girl could speak anything two guards came there running. One of them took the girl from kavin._

_Guard 1 : Kaha chali gayi thi aap baby ji.. Apko pata hai sab kitne pareshaan hain andar.. _

_The girl held her head and said_

_Girl : Hey bhagwaan main to mumma ke baare me bhul hi gayi thi... Mujhe niche utaro mujhe mumma ke paas jana hai wo na bilkul bachi jaisi hain abhi tak to rone bhi lagi hongi..._

_kavin smiled at this. _

_The girl got down of guard's lap. She was about to enter inside the hotel when she came back and asked kavin to bow down a bit. When kavin did that she kissed him on his cheek. She again was to enter inside but then again she stopped and bang her hands over her head and said_

_Girl : Are main to bhul hi gayi... She came back to kavin and said.. KHUSHI... khushi naam hai mera.. Apka...?_

_Kavin... He replied. _

_She extended her hands towards him and said Kavin uncle khushi ko aap achhe lage... kya aap mere dost banoge..? _

_Kavin sat on his knees and shook his hands with her. Sure..._

_Khusi gave a kiss on his cheeks and ran inside. Kavin smiled and was about to turn when he heard a voice of lady from near the reception._

_Khushi.. kaha chale gaye the aap.. Apko pata h n main dar jati hun... Aap bilkul nahi sunte apni mumma ki..._

_Kavin was stunned by the voice for a moment. The voice seemed of Purvi to him. He turned back and moved inside the hotel both guards were standing with khushi. A lady wearing a red saree was sitting in front of Khushi but he couldn't see her as her back was towards him. Khushi was busy in making that lady understand that she didn't go more far. He was coming closer they were just 1m away but a big luggage trolley came between. After the trolley passed he came to the lady and kept his hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him_

_Lady : Yes...?_

_After seeing that lady Kavin took a step back. She wasn't Purvi. Khushi saw him and exclaimed _

_Kavin uncle... She came to him and said.. Kya hua apka mere bina jane ka mann nahi kiya kya... And giggled at this. Kavin was not in state to say anything but seeing Khushi smiling face he got relaxed. He sat down on his knees and said_

_Kavin : Ha khushi ek kaam karo aap na uncle ke saath hi chalo... _

_Khushi : Chalti par na mujhe abhi apni mumma se baat karni hai... unhe manana bhi to padega na... Bachon jaise naraz hoti hain wo har chhoti baat pe.. Kavin laughed at this and said _

_Kavin : Achha thik hai... to hum apko uske baad leke jayenge..._

_Kavin got up and came outside of the hotel. He sighed a bit_

_Kavin Pov's : Ek pal ko aisa laga jaise maine tumhari awaz suni purvi... Kya ho gaya hai mujhe... He looked at the sky there were black clouds. It seemed like some storms was to went back to his car.  
_

_Inside the hotel Khushi was still looking at the entrance. When a lady came from backside and shaked her a bit _

_Lady: Kon tha ? _

_Khushi : Aap abhi aa rahe ho agar yaha hote to main apko kavin uncle se milwati naa... she made faces _

_lady : achha baba sorry.. ab chalo kuchh kha lo aap... She thanked the lady standing beside khushi to take care of khushi until she went to ask for her room keys. They left for their room but for a moment the lady looked back at the entrance and uttered the name  
kavin... She was puzzled with this name but she didn't understand why._

_Kavin reached beauro till then it had started raining slowly. He was sitting on his desk. Everyone was busy in their respective works. Just then Dushyant came with two coffee mugs. He kept one of them on his desk. He looked up at him. _

_Kavin : Yaar mann nahi hai tu..._

_Chup chap pi le jab se aaya hai ek break nahi li tune.. He said in stern tone._

_Kavin didn't drag the topic further and took the coffee mug. He went towards the corridor and looked out side the glass pane. It was raining. He remembered his first and last rainy season with Purvi._

**_XXXX_**

_After kevi's marriage it was there first rainy season together. Kavin had returned just now after some internship works. He came to Kevi's room directly but he didn't found Purvi there he asked to everyone but no one had any clue of it. He again returned to their room and sat on the bed with a gloomy face just then he heard some voice from balcony. He saw Purvi standing there and humming some song. He went near her and hugged her from back. She smiled and said_

_Purvi : Aa gaye tum..? Thak gaye hoge na...?_

_Kavin : Hmmm_

_Purvi : thik chalo kapde badlo main... but he was busy in kissing her neck. She was shivering at his touch._

_Kavin kya kar rahe ho... chhodo mujhe.. She said while making some distance between them. He pulled her towards him and said_

_Kavin : Yaar tum to aise react karti ho na jaise pehli baar touch kiya ho maine tumhe... Purvi laughed at this. and kept her hands around his neck. He again hugged her _

_Tumne gaana kyu band kar diya... he said in a complaining tone. Gaao na..._

_Purvi ; Httt... Pagal chalo pehle..._

_Nahi pehle gaao na uske baad kuchh... kavin interrupted her in middle. She again freed herself and nodded in no._

_Kavin made a face and started going while he heard voice of Piano which was settled down under shed of his balcony. He turned back and found Purvi playing that._

**_Meri aankho me hai tu  
Meri saanson me hai tu..  
Tu hi mera sapne hai  
Tera hi ye dil hai  
Jo mere seene me dhadakta hai...*2_**

_Kavin came near her and sat on the stool near her looked at him._

_**Aanchal main apna bichha dun  
Rakh de kadam tu jaha...  
Main jism hun jaan tu  
bin tere main hun kahan...**_

_She kept her hand on his cheek and kissed his forhead._

**_Teri raah ke kaate  
palkon se utha du main...  
Teri zindagi se wo har gam chura lu  
Jo teri aankho me jhhalakta hai..._**

_She standup at her place and went towards railing. While Kavin came and hugged her from behind._

**_Meri mohabbat hai kya  
Bas tera ehsaas hai...  
Dhadkan ki gehrayi me  
Pal pal teri pyaas hai...  
_**

_He made her face him. she hide her face in her chest._

**_Badi bekarari hai  
Lamha lamha bhari hai...  
Kaisi ye khumari hai  
Tera hi nasha hai jo  
Mere hothon se chalakta hai..._**

_They were in each other embrace while Kavin's phone rang. He picked up the call._

_Kavin(on call): Ha... KYA... suddenly his expression changed... he kept his phone and left the place in hurry Purvi kept asking where was he going but he didn't reply. She came downstairs running after him. _

_Purvi : Kavin wait a sec.. hua kya kaha ja rahe ho batao to...?_

_By then Kv's mom and his badi ma came out of their rooms._

_Kv's mom : Are... Kavin kaha ja raha hai bata to.._

_But Kavin didn't notice any of them. Purvi kept standing on the door after he left. Kv's mother came and said_

_Kv's mom : Purvi beta ho sakta h kuchh zaruri kaam ho... tu kapde badal le..._

_Purvi nodded. And went inside to change her clothes._

_It was nearly 12:30 am. But there was no sign of Kavin. Everybody was tensed because his phone was also switched off. His badi ma was getting Panic attacks as kavin had never been like this. Purvi was standing on the door weather was getting worst and it was increasing their tension. Dushyant was out of town for some work so they couldn't contact him 's mom came to purvi she could sense Purvi didn't say anything but she was really tensed about kavin's whereabouts. _

_Kv's mom : Purvi tu thik hai na..?_

_Purvi : Ha... Haan maa main thik hun... She said while looking outside._

_Kv's mom kept her hand on her head and said  
Kv's mom: Beta kab tak yaha khadi rahegi andar chal aa jayega wo.. _

_Maa.. ye kavin na bohot kharab hai... use bilkul fikra nahi hai hamari.. Dekho mausam kitna kharab hai aur ye pata nahi kaha jaa kar baitha hai...? She complained like a child._

_Suddenly kavin's car stopped in front of gate. He came out of his car and went on backside. Purvi and his mother looked at each other and they both come down _

_Kv's mom : kavin kahan tha tu.. sab kit...? But she stopped in the middle. kavin was carrying a girl in his hands. She had a some injuries on her face and hands. She gave way to kavin to come inside the home. purvi was still confused she just followed Kavin and his mother. Kavin took that girl to guest room and made her lie on the bed. Till then Badi maa came there and she hugged kavin he smiled and hugged her back._

_Kahaa chala gaya tha tu..? wo bhi bina bataye... pata hai hum sab kitne pareshaan ho gaye the... ek to mausam bhi aisa kharab ho rakha hai... She said in her teary and concerned voice._

_Kavin made her sit on sofa and said_

_kavin: Badi ma... main thik hi to hun dekho... Sorry bin bataye waise jaane ke liye... Par main kya karta Anu (Dushyant's cousin... I know you all don't remember her but may be some of you... She is the same girl in whose marriage Kavin saw purvi in Ahemdabad.) wo Ahemdabad se aa rahi thi aur uska accident ho gaya... Mujhe call aaya aur dushyant bhi yaha nahi tha to.. Aur Waise bhi badi maa Anu meri bachpan ki dost hai to meri bhi kuchh zimmedari banti hai na... _

_Badi ma nodded in yes and kissed his forhead. _

_Kv's mom : Theek hai ja ab kapde badal le.. Nahi to bimar pad jayega.. He looked at her and then at Purvi. She was standing there with a blank expression. It was then he realised that she's so angry on him for leaving without telling the matter properly. Purvi felt his gaze at her and left the room._

_Kavin came in his room to change. Purvi was keeping his new clothes on bed. He came near her. _

_Kavin : Achha purvi main kya soch raha tha aaj ye black wali nahi wo white wali t-shirt de do na wo pasand hai na tumhe... Purvi picked the t-shirt from bed and brought white one for him and kept it on bed. He looked at her. _

_Kavin : Hmm... Par ye bohot jaldi gandi ho jaati hai.. tum na wo black wali hi dedo wo hi theek rahegi... Purvi again exchanged the t-shirt without saying anything. she was about to go when Kavin caught her wrist and made her look at him but still her gaze was on floor. kavin saw this and said_

_Kavin : Baap re itna gussa... _

_She didn't look up just told him to go and change. And he went to change without further discussion as he could sense her anger. When he came back he found Purvi standing near window He came near her. She turned back and hugged him tightly without saying anything. Kavin was a little bit puzzled as he had thought she's angry on him but he could feel her tears on his chest she was sobbing silently. He hugged her back and said.._

_Kavin : Purvi... Baba ok I'm sorry.. mujhe aise nahi jaana chahiye tha please ro mat... Please baba. _

_He made her sit on the bed and looked at her face.. Her eyes were teary and red. He understood it's not just about today's incident it's something more than that. _

_Kavin : Kya baat hai Purvi..? Kya hua hai..? Kisi ne kaha kuchh tumse tumm aise kyun ro rhi ho.. bo... Purvi hugged him again and he went silent. This time he chosen to stay silent until she be a little calm he was caressing her back. _

_Pata hai kavin... Ek baar aise hi mumma papa bhi bina bataye jaldi me kahin chale gaye the... Mausam aise hi kharab ho gaya tha us din bhi jaise koi toofan aaya ho... Aur na wo laut ke nahi aaye lauti ke aayi to bas... And she broke in tears again. Kavin understood that she wasn't angry she was scared of loosing him too... His eyes got teary too.. He hugged her tightly so that she could feel that he is here with her and he'll always be._

_Kavin: Main kahin jaunga baba tumhe chhod kar.. Koi kahin nahi jaa raha.. Chalo ab so jao bohot raat ho gayi hai na... He made her lie on bed But she didn't close her eyes she just held his tightly. Kavin kissed her forehead._

_So jao baba... he said softly_

_Nahi.. Dar lag rha hai kavin ankhe band kiya to tum kahi chale na jao... She said like a child._

_Kavin : Nahi jaunga baba... Tum jab bhi aankh khologi main saamne milunga... _

_pakka promise... she extended her hands. He smiled and kept his hand on her_

_kavin : Pakka..._

_She fell asleep within ten minutes. Kavin was caressing her hair. He was looking at her innocent face continuously. _

_Kavin Pov's : I'm sorry purvi... Aaj jane anjane maine tumhe hurt kiya tum meri wajah se ro rahi thi.. Par dobara aisa kabhi nahi hoga.. Promise._

_He bent down to kiss her forehead when he heard a loud voice from outside. He got up to check but purvi had held his hand so tightly he looked at her and smiled. Slowly he freed his hand from her covered her with blanket and kept a pillow beside her. He whispered I love you in her ears and left to check from where the voice came. _

_He came to his corridor but found nothing before leaving he thought he should one check on Anu. When he went to guest room. He found her sitting on bed and holding her head with her both hands. He came to her and kept his hand on her shoulder she got panic and got up at her place But after finding Kavin there she relaxed a bit and hugged him. He caressed her back for sometime and then made her sit on bed properly. Kavin was not used to to see Anu like this. She used to be a chirpy girl at time but now her face was so pale. She was her Childhood friend and obviously no friend can see his friend like this. _

_Kavin : Kaisi ho Anu...?_

_Kaisi ho sakti hun kavin... She said with a painful smile. Milind ke jaane ke baad mann hi nahi karta jeene ka..._

_Paagal jaisi baatein mat karo.. Sab thik ho jayega.. He said to calm her down. And she just nodded in yes_

_Kavin : Chalo ab tum aaram karo.. He made her lay down on the bed and covered her with blanket. He was about to leave when Anu caught his wrist. He turned and looked at her._

_Tum thodi der mere paas nahi reh sakte... Anu said looking into his eyes. He smiled and sat down on a stool near her bed. They talked about their childhood their friendship and the masti they used to do together. Seeing her smiling he felt relief. _

_IN MORNING_

_When Purvi opened her eyes she didn't find kavin on bed. She sat on bed with a jerk and looked here and there But kavin was nowhere. She looked at washroom door but it was locked from outside. She came out of her room and came to Kv's mom to ask about kavin but she also hadn't any idea of kavin Whereabouts. Eventually she came to guest room. She found kavin sleeping there sitting on the stool and keeping his head on bed beside Anu. Anu had held his hand till now. She didn't say anything just stood there for sometime. Kv's mom came there and saw the scenario then she looked at purvi who was standing with a blank expression. Purvi realized his mother presence and she left the place without saying anything. Kv's mom came to him and jerk him a bit. He opened his eyes and found him mom their but before he could understand anything his mother dragged him outside. _

_Kavin shadi ho chuki hai teri.. Akal kab aayegi tujhe..? She said in a stern tone. _

_Kavin : Maa wo main to bas usse batein kar raha tha phir pata nahi nind kab aa gayi... _

_Kv's mom : Achha hai beta... Bohot achha hai.. Ye baat main samajhti hun par...Pata hai purvi tujhe kab se dhundh rahi hai aur tu use mila bhi to kaha ek ladki ke saath... use kaisa laga hoga wo to kuchh nahi janti na abhi teri aur Anu ki dosti ke baare me..._

_It was then he realized that he should have been with Purvi at this time. he remembered about his last night promise. He kissed his mother on her cheeks said sorry and thank you both and then ran towards his room. Kv's mom looked inside the room where Anu was sleeping. _

_Kv's mom pov's: He bhagwaan bas mere bachon ki khusiyon ko kisi ki nazar na lage... She closed her eyes and then went._

_Kavin came to his room he found Purvi near dressing she was wiping her hairs may be she had just taken her bath. Kavin came and hugged her from back. She smiled and touched his cheek._

_Kavin : I'm sorry purvi.. main apna pro.._

_Koi baat nahi baba.. Purvi cut him in middle. She turned towards him and kissed his forehead. Jao ab tayar ho jao. _

_Kavin : Tum pakka gussa nahi ho na... ?_

_Purvi : Nahi baba.. Main samajhti hun anu friend hai tumhari aur agar tum use yaha lekar aaye ho to wo tumhari jimmedari hai... Bas ab ho gaya jao tayar ho..._

_Kavin smiled and moved from there.._

**_XXXX_**

_Kavin came out of his world when he heard some voices from another end of corridor. He came near to the place from where the voice was coming. He saw ishita and dushyant standing there they were having an arguement but he couldn't hear clearly so he decided to go more near._

**_Author's note:-_**

**_Hey guys I'm back with new chapy I know I'm a little bit more late this time. Sorry for that. Thanks to them who reviewed last chapter and Once again a request read this chapter and tell me how was it. please review. I'll be back with new chapter very soon till then Bbye take care stay safe. _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER-8**_

_**Recap:- In previous chapter we saw how Kavin met khushi. And how after seeing rain he recalled his first and last rainy season with purvi. We also saw entry of Kavin's childhood friend and Dushyant's cousin Anu.**_

Ishita and Dushyant were having an arguement. Kavin was standing behind the wall to listen them.

Ishita: Dushyant look I know I should've told you about...

But you didn't Ishita... Dushyant interrupted her in middle of her sentence. Tumne mujhe kuchh nahi bataya.. Aur sachayi saamne aane ke baad bhi tumne mujhe ye nahi bataya ki tumhe sab pata tha... Tumhe pata tha ki Anu..

Ishita : Mujhe bhi sab kuchh nahi pata tha dushyant.. Ha kuchh batein pata thi par tum... She looked at dushyant who was looking away. She had tears in her eyes. Dushyant I'm really sorry.. pls try an understand main to bas...

Dushyant held her arms and pinned her to wall... Main to bas kya ishita.. Tum janti ho kitna kuchh ho gaya hai us wajah se... Kavin ki life...

Kavin.. Kavin Kavin Har waqt tum bas uske baare me sochte ho.. Ye kyu bhul jate ho dushyant ki hamari bhi ek life hai.. Biwi hun main tumhari aur tum... Ishita burst out. And pushed him away. Kyu har baar kavin mere aur tumhare bich chala aata hai wo...

Enough is enough ishita... Dushyant shouted on her and raise his hand to slap her. But suddenly he heard a voice from his back.

Dushyant stop it... Dushyant turned back and found Kavin standing there. Ishita left the place in tears.

Kavin came to dushyant and said

Kavin: Tujhe pata hai tu kya kar raha tha... Dushyant was looking down he sighed and said.

Dushyant: Kavin tujhe nahi pata main ye kyu kar raha tha...

Mujhe jaanna bhi nahi hai... Mujhe bas itna pata hai ki tum jo bhi kar rhe the wo galat tha... Kavin interrupted in middle.

Dushyant:- Nahi kavin mujhe lagta hai tumhe janna chahiye.. Kyun ki jo bhi hua wo.. Kavin ishita ko saalon pehle se pata tha ki Anu tumse...

Kavin : Usse kya fark padta hai dushyant...

Dushyant : Fark padta agar hume pehle se pata hota to shayad ye sab nahi hota...

Kavin : Nahi dushyant jo hua wo meri wajah se hua tha.. Ishita aur anu dost the us hak se ishu ne bas apni dosti nibhayi

Dushyant didn't say anything Kavin kept his hand on his shoulder

Kavin : Jo galati tu aaj kar raha hai na maine saalon pehle ki thi... Dushyant looked up at him. Kavin had tears in his eyes. Use naa smajhne ki galati... Aur main ek baat bata dun is galati ki koi maafi nahi hoti sirf saza hoti hai.. aisi saza jo zindagi bhar takleef deti hai.. jo ek pal ke liye bhi sukoon nahi lene deti..

Dushyant was just looking at him and he continued.

Pyaar ka dhaga sabse majboot dhaaga hota hai Dushyant jab tak do log ek dusre ko samajhte hain bharosha karte hain... Uske baad agar ek ne bhi is dor ko sambhalne me galati kar di na ye aitbaar khatam to bas kahani khatam.. Ye dhaga agar ek baar tut jaye to dobara kahin koi umeed nahi rehti.. Saans chalte hue bhi insaan zinda laash ban jaata hai..

He wiped his tears smiled and said

Kavin : Jo ho chuka hai hum use nahi badal sakte agar badal sakte to sabse pehli koshish main karta... Par ab dobara wahi sab hota dekhun wo bhi tere aur ishita ke saath itni himmat nahi hai mujhme dushyant... Tune socha ki use aaj kaisa laga hoga..

Dushyant recalled how he behaved with her he closed his eyes a drop of tear fell from his eyes.

Kavin yarr main... Sorry.. He said

Kavin : mujhse nahi usse sorry bol yaha se rote hue gayi hai.. Manayega kon meri bhabhi jaan ko.. teri aisi hi harkatein rahi na to mujhe wo tere ghar me ghushne nahi dengi... They both laughed at this.

Dushyant wiped his tears and said

Dushyant : Thank you yaar... They both huggedd each other and Dushyant left to find ishita. Kavin was looking at him until he disappeared from his sight.

Kavin Pov's :- Kaash aath saal pehle maine bhi wo galati na ki hoti purvi.. Kaash maine tumhari baat maan li hoti... To shayad aaj tum mere saath hoti

_**Badi chaal seedhi, hai**_

_**roothe dilon ki,**_

_**palat kar kabhi wo **_

_**mudte nahi hain...**_

_**Mohabbat ki dori, wafaon**_

_**ke dhaage ,**_

_**Agar tut jaaye to **_

_**judte nahi hain...**_

_**XXXXX**_

Anu had a special place in kavin's heart and his family too as she was his childhood friend and after she lost her husband it was first time when she was reciting at their residence. Kavin used to try his best to make her feel better. And as being better half of Kavin Purvi was also trying the same. She knew well the pain of lossing someone. But... Somewhere inside her she had a strange kind of feelings sometimes she didn't used to like kavin and anu's closeness. Kavin used to spend his most of time with anu, may be she was jealous or she was scared of loosing him. And often Purvi and kavin used to have small arguements because of this jealousy. But everytime She used to control her emotion and let Kavin win the arguement.

One evening When kavin and Purvi had a same argument and he went out in anger. She thought of surprising him to make his mood better. She decorated her room with balloons and lights. She was waiting for Kavin in her balcony she knew him very well he used to come to her first everytime. And today they had an argument still she was sure he'll come to her first. when she saw kavin coming inside their home. She went back to her room switched off the light. She waited for him for about one hour but he didn't come at all. She was confused because he used to come to her as soon as he enters in house. She came out of her room and started looking for him when she saw Mrs. Kaushalya coming from another side. She came to her and ask about Kavin.

Purvi : Badi maa.. Apne kavin ko dekha hai kya..?

Badi ma: Ha wo thodi der pehle aaya tha.. phir shayad... Shayad Anu ke room me chala gaya... She said while thinking. Haa ha anu ke room me hi gaya tha.. Wahin dekh lo...

Purvi didn't like the fact but she kept mum. She went to guest room. They were talking and laughing there. She kept standing on the door while looking at them. When Anu noticed her presence there.

Anu : Are purvi tum waha kyun khadi ho...? Purvi composed herself swiped away all negative thoughts from her mind and smiled. She came near them.

Anu ask her to sit and join them she did same. But she wasn't able to concentrate. Seeing them together seeing them so close hugging teasing laughing with each other she was not feeling so well. But she was herself confused because she had never been like that and kavin have other female friends but she had never feel like that. Then why Anu is bothering her. She wasn't sure but there was something strange in Anu's eyes the she used to stare at kavin the way she used to blush after his every comment. May be she was jealous of those things. Purvi again thought that she's just thinking too much. There's nothing like this.

Kahan khoyi ho purvi tumse hi to keh raha hun... Anu said while jerking her a bit. She came out of her world.

Anu: Are you alright ? Hum kabse tumse kuchh keh rahe hain aur tum sun hi nahi rahi...

Purvi composed herself smiled and said : Ha ha main thik hun... Wo main kuchh... Tumlog bolo na kya bol rahe the...?

tum keshar badam wala dudh banao na Kavin ne ek din bataya tha tum bohot tasty banati ho... mann kar raha hai.. Purvi smiled and said

Purvi : Ha banati hun... While they heard Badi ma calling kavin. Kavin was leaving but before that he said

Anu ke dudh me Cardmom nahi hona chahiye use allergy hai... and he left. Purvi also went to kitchen. She made keshar Badam dudh for all and in anu's milk she didn't add cardmom. While she heard some voice from outside and she went to check. She found a cat sitting on Kavin's car. and a flower pot broken on floor. Kv's mom also came there. She asked her to come inside and told that tomorrow she'll get this clean out. Purvi came back in the kitchen and served milk to all.

After sometime Kavin entered in his room to change he switched on the light when he noticed the decoration and smiled. He sighed and nodded his head he thought he should've come here first. Just then Purvi also came there. Kavin looked at her and held his ears with his both hands. Purvi nodded in no and came near him She kept her head on his chest and he caressed her hairs.

Purvi : tum to har baar mere paas pehle aate the na kavin phir... she didn't say anything further

Kavin : Sorry baba kuchh kaam tha Anu se to... He could sense she was not happy with this. Sorry...

Purvi : Hmmm...

Kavin decided to enlighten her mood. So he asked her if she's jealous of Anu.

Kavin : Kahin tum anu se jealous to nahi ho...? Matlab kayi baar mujhe aisa laga hai.. And he laughed.

Purvi nodded in no and said : nahi aisa kuchh nahi hai..

Jhuthi... Kavin teased her. She kept looking down kavin kept his hand on her cheek. Hey..

Haan hun jealous... Kyun ki tum mere ho aur main tumhe kisi se batungi nahi... kisi se nahi... She said in one breathe. Kavin was looking in her eyes she had anger tears and so much love for him in her eyes. He decided not to drag the matter further.

Kavin : Ye sab mere liye tha...?

nahi pados me jo jimmy rehta hai na uske liye... She said calmly.

Kavin looked at her. Achha...

Tum aise hi puchh rahe ho to.. She said making her face. Kavin laughed at this and said

Kavin: Achha baba... Sorry... Waise ye jimmy kon hai pados me..?

Tumhe nahi pata pados ki aunt ke paas jo kutta hai na uska naam jimmy hai... She again said calmly. Kavin looked at her from the corner of his eyes. And she burst into laughter. And ran from there kavin ran after her to catch her.

tum ruko bas batata hun... Kavin said

Kyun rukungi pagal... Purvi said while laughing. After sometime he caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. She crashed on his chest and closed her eyes tightly.

Ab kahan jaogi.. He whispered to her. She could feel his breathe near her face. She was shivering on his touch her lips were trembling he was about to kiss her when they heard a loud voice from hall.

Annnuuu... kya hua beta...?

They got puzzled and looked at each other. Anu kavin whispered and ran in that direction purvi also followed him. When they reached in hall they found Anu breathing heavily and lying on floor. purvi covered her mouth with her palm, Kavin ran to her and held her head in his lap. He was trying to wake her up.

Kavin : Anu...kya hua ? aankhein kholo... Anu... He noticed some blood near her nose. He picked her up in his arms and took her to her room Kv's mom called doctor. Kavin laid her on bed Purvi was keeping pillow beneath her head while kavin stopped her by doing that.

Kavin : Ruko Purvi...tum jao yahan se... All were puzzled with his behaviour Purvi was just looking at him.

Purvi : K.. main to bas ye pillow...

I said leave... Ye jo kuchh bhi hua h na ye tumhari laparwahi ki wajah se hua hai... He interrupted her in middle.

Purvi : Me..meri wajah se... she stammered. Kv's mom tried to interfere but kavin just told purvi to leave. And she left... After sometime the doctor came and checked Anu. He gave some medicines and anti allergy injections. Everybody was tensed. Kavin was sitting beside Anu hoding her hand. Purvi was standing at the doorstep. She had tears in her eyes she was just looking at Kavin but he wasn't looking at her at all. Badi ma came to purvi and said

Badi maa: Beta tu apne kamre me chali jaa pata nahi kavin ka gussa kab shant ho... Purvi didn't say anything just looked at her. Doctor left after assuring that she'll be fine soon.

Kv's mother was very angry with kavin. She came to him

Kv's mom: Kavin mujhe tujhse baat karni hai...

kavin : Abhi nahi maa abhi Anu ki tabiyat thik nahi hai wo jyada zaruri hai...

Nahi jo main karna chahti hun wo jyada zaruri hai... His mother shouted at him. he didnt say anything

Badi maa : kya hua tum...?

Kv's mom: nahi didi aaj aap kuchh nahi boliye... main isse ye puchhne chahti hun ki kisne hak diya ise is ghar ki bahu se unchi aawaj me baat karne ka... Kavin looked at his mother and then at purvi who was standing at the doorstep. But didn't reply.

Are maana Anu teri bohot achhi dost hai... tujhe uski chinta hai hum sabko hai humne bhi use apni beti jaise mana hai.. Par kya us wajah se tum ye bhul jaoge ki Purvi patni hai tumhari bahu hai is ghar ki...

Kavin was looking at his mother then at Anu.

Kavin : Main kuchh bhula nhi hun maa... Par hum sab dekh rahe hain na jo anu ki haalat hai... Aur ye kiski laparwaahi ki wajah se hai... He looked at Purvi. Maine kaha tha purvi ko ki Anu ko cardmom se allergy hai lekin phir bhi... usne uske drink me cardmom milaya... Are laparwaahi ki bhi had hoti hai na..

Purvi came and said : Nahi kavin maine Anu ki drink me cardamom nahi daala tha mujhe achhe se yaad hai... uska dudh maine sabse alag banaya tha aise kaise...

To uske dudh me Cardamom kaha se aaya purvi... He cut her in middle. Purvi was about to say something when Badi ma interrupted.

Badi maa : koi baat nahi kavin jaane de na ho jaati hai galati kabhi kabhi..

Kavin : Aur is galati ki kimat hume anu ki jaan gawan ke bhi chukani pad sakti thi badi maa... Kuchh bhi ho sakta tha.. kon leta iski jimmedari... kya apki bahu leti maa... He said looking at his mother. Purvi had tears in her eyes.

Purvi : Maine nah...

Mujhe koi lame excuse nahi chahiye purvi bas tum yaha se jao abhi... Kavin interrupted.

Main koi lame excuse nahi de rahi kavin bas sach bol rahi hun... Maine nahi daala the cardamom Anu ki dudh me mujhe achhe se yaad hai... Maine koi laparwaahi nahi ki.. Purvi resisted.

Kavin came close to her and looked in her eyes and said.

Kavin : Agar laparwaahi nahi thi to kya jaan bujhkar kiya... Purvi was taken aback with this. Everyone was shocked with his question. Bolo purvi... kahin tumne jaan bujhkar to...

Kavin bas... Kya bole jaa raha hai tu... Kv's mom interfere between them. Purvi was just looking at him in tears. Kavin was also looking at her. But this time he had anger in his eyes.

Badi maa: Ha beta tu abhi gusse me hai.. isliye tujhe samajh nahi aa raha tu kya bol raha hai...

Nahi badi ma maine jo bhi kaha hai bilkul soch samajh kar kaha hai... kavin said calmly while looking directly on purvi.

Ye kya matlab hua Kavin... Kya hum purvi ko jante nahi... Ha main manti hun ki wo teri aur Anu ki nazdikiyon se khush nahi hai par iska matlab ye nahi ki wo.. She interrupted but couldn't say further.

Kv's mom: didi aap ye kaisi baatein kar rahi hain...

Purvi left the room silently without saying anything.

Kv's mom: Tujhe pata bhi hai tune kya kiya hai... She nodded in no and left the room. Badi ma kept her hand on his shoulder then she also left room.

Kavin sat on bed. He covered his face with his palms purvi teary face flashed in front of his eyes. he opened his eyes with a jerk. It was 12 am he didn't go to his room but still he was thinking of purvi. He was not feeling good since she left without saying anything. He decided to go to his room and talk to her but as soon as he came to door he heard his name from Anu's mouth and he went back to her she was feeling thirsty he made her drink water. Seeing her in pain he dropped the idea of talking to purvi his anger won over his love. He kept his head near Anu's hand.

Purvi was sitting near her door on floor tears were flowing through eyes. She couldn't believe on her own ears. How can he say something like this ?

Purvi Pov's:- Tum aise kaise keh sakte ho kavin... Kya thoda bhi bharosha nahi hai tumhe mujhpar... Kya main...

Next morning Kavin opened his eyes and found himself in Anu's room he realized he slept here last night. Till then Anu also woke up. And Found kavin on stool near her bed.

Kavin tum yahi ho... soye nahi the kya..? She asked in concern

Nahi Anu yahi nind aa gayi thi... He replied with a smile. Tum thik ho na ab?

Anu : Ha main thik hun... Tum to jante ho na mujhe cardamom se allergy hai thodi si usi wajah... I'm fine now it's ok..

Kavin : I'm sorry Anu... Main purvi ki taraf se sorry bolta hun shayad galati se usne tumhare dudh me bhi...

It's ok.. Tumhe sorry bolne ki zarurat nahi hai... Aur purvi se galat se ho bhi gaya to kya.. yaad nahi hoga use.. Tum na usse is baat pe jhagda mat karna plss... She said while sitting on her bed.

kavin : Thik hai tum jao fresh ho jao...

Anu: Ha tum bhi thak gaye hoge na... Jao tum bhi fresh hokar kuchh kha lo.. Kavin was about to leave when Anu held his wrist. Kavin looked at her

Anu : thanks kavin... mere saath hone ke liye

Kavin kept his hand on her cheek and smiled.

He entered in his room and found Purvi sleeping next to door. He ran to her and was about to wake her up but those tear marks were showing clearly that she was crying whole night.

Maine kuchh nhi kiya kavin... maine nahi kiya kuchh... She murmured in her sleep. Kavin cursed himself for talking to her like that.

Purvi... He whispered slowly while caressing her hair. she opened her eyes. And sit properly she was looking down.

Kavin : Sorry purvi mujhe tumse waise baat nahi karni chahiye thi... Main thoda pareshan tha bas isiliye... I'm sorry... Purvi didn't respond. Bohot naraz ho..?

purvi : Tumhe pata bhi hai kavin tumne kal kya kaha hai... Main...

Kavin : Ha main janta hun kal maine kuchh jyada hi... Mujhe ye nahi kehna chahiye tha ki tumne jaan bujhkar... ye samajhna chahiye tha ki tum Anu ko itne achhe se nahi jaanti shayad bhul gayi hogi..

Main kuchh nahi bhuli thi kavin mujhe achhe se yaad hai... Maine anu ke liye dudh alag kar ke rakha tha.. jisme cardamom nahi tha... She tried to explain but it again raised Kavin's anger.

Kavin : You know what purvi mujhe laga tha ki Anu ki halat dekhkar shayad tumhe apni galti ka ehsaas hoga... Par nahi in sab ke baad bhi tumhe behes karna jyada sahi lag raha hai apni galati maanne ke bajaye...

Kavin Anu ki halat dekhkar mujhe bhi bura laga aur main uske liye sorry hun par jo galati maine ki nahi wo manne ko main tayar nahi hun.. Jo ho... Purvi replied.

fine then... And kavin got up at his place. And left the room. Purvi didn't say anything. Kavin went to Anu's room and kept his head in her lap Anu said nothing just caressed his hairs. His eyes were teary at that time he wanted to hug purvi, but why can't she accept her mistake once...? this thought was prohibiting him from doing so.

_**O re taare kaise tune**_

_**Bachpana ye kar diya hai,**_

_**Sach batana mere hisse **_

_**kiske dil me ghar diya hai..,**_

Purvi was still siting near her door. There were tears in her eyes.

_**Takrarein hain lakiron me **_

_**tasvire na dikha,**_

_**Haadse hain agar ishq me**_

_**to ye ishq hi kyu likha..,**_

_**Manmuradein manmuradein **_

_**Paas baithi mayusi se aadhi raatein...**_

_**Manmuradein manmuradein **_

_**Cheni dori pe ye chalti **_

_**Manmuradein...**_

Kavin entered in his room he couldn't find purvi there he took his clothes and was about to enter in washroom when purvi opened washroom door and collapsed at his chest she was about to fall when he held her by her waist. They shared an eyelock. There eyes were red and both understood each others tears.

_**Gardisho me behna tera**_

_**Dagmagate rehna mera**_

_**do naino ke darmiya..,**_

_**Marzi se hawayein teri **_

_**fadfafate rehna mera **_

_**teri uljhano ke darmiya..,**_

kavin made her stand properly and instead of going inside washroom he left the room without saying anything. Purvi couldn't do anything except to see him going. She was looking in that direction with blank expression.

_**Tera paas aana sahi**_

_**Faasle banana sahi**_

_**mera koi hak hi naa raha..,**_

Kavin was standing in front of mirror and he was continuously thinking about Purvi.

_**Manmuradein manmuradein**_

_**paas baithi mayusi se aadhi raatein,**_

_**Manmuradein manmuradein**_

_**cheni dori pe hai chalti **_

_**Manmuradein...**_

Days passed but neither Kavin left his stubbornness that Purvi should accept her fault nor Purvi accepted that she had made any mistake. They use do be in front of each other but none of them used to talk. Everyone tried to convince them but both of them were stubborn enough to ignore everyone. Purvi just wanted kavin to listen her once and kavin wanted her to accept that it was her mistake after that he would forget everything. One night when kavin was going to Anu Purvi held his hand and dragged him to their room. Kavin was confused.

Kavin : Purvi kya hua..? kya kar rahi ho tum...?

He freed his hand from hers. Purvi looked at him she was in tears. Kavin just looked away.

kyu laayi ho mujhe yaha pe..? he asked

Tumhe sachayi batane... Purvi replied.

kavin looked at her and asked

kavin : Matlab...?

Matlab ye ki ye jo kuchh bhi ho raha hai na uske pichhe ki sachayi... Us din Anu ke saath kya hua tha iski sachayi... Purvi replied.

Tum jo kehna chahti ho wo saaf saaf kahogi kya...? Kavin said in an irritating voice.

Purvi : Ha Mr. Kavin to saaf saaf shabdon me baat ye hai ki us din jo kuchh bhi hua tha.. wo kisi ki galti nahi thi kisi ki sochi samjhi chal thi.. us din wo cardamom Anu ke dudh me milayi gayi thi jaan bujhkar...

Kon hai wo jisne ye kiya... Kavin asked furiously.

Anu... Purvi replied in a stern voice.

Purviiii... Kavin raised his hand with his voice. Purvi got scared but still she managed to speak.

Purvi: Kavin tumhare chillane se sachaayi badal nahi jayegi...

kavin was about to leave when purvi again held his wrist. Kavin jerked her hand held her arms tightly and pinned her to wall. Purvi closed her eyes in fear.

kavin: Tumhe pata bhi hai tum kya bol rahi ho..? Anu aisa kyu karegi.. Purvi made herself free from him and said

Purvi: Ha mujhe pata hai main kya bol rahi hun... since first day wo tumhe mujhse dur karna chahti thi kavin and she won... tum dur ho gaye mujhse..

kavin: tum pagal ho gayi ho purvi tumhe kuchh samajh nahi aa rha tum kya bol rahi ho...

Nahi kavin mujhe achhe se pata hai main kya bol rahi hun... She said

kavin : Achha to wo aisa kyun karegi...?

Kyun ki pyaar karti hai wo tumse... She yelled. Kavin was still standing in confusion. He sighed and came closer to purvi held her face in his hands

Sorry... Kavin whispered to her. Tears dwelled up in her eyes. He wiped her tears and said

kavin : I'm sorry baba aise behave karne ke liye.. tumse gussa rehne ke liye...

She hugged him immediately and closed her eyes and he hugged her back.

Main janta hun tumhe bohot bura lag raha... He continued_ Bohot pareshan ho mere behavior ki wajah se isiliye aisi baatein kar rahi ho... Purvi opened her eyes but remained in his embrace. Par purvi kuchh to soch samajh kar bolo aise kisi pe jhuthe ilzaam laga dene se sab thik thode hi ho sakta hai...

Purvi jerked him. She was just looking at him in disbelief. Kavin tried to come close again but she stopped him.

Purvi : No please.. Don't do this... Please. Main kisi pe koi jhutha ilzaam nahi laga rahi... Bas sach bol rahi hun wo tumhe.. she stopped in middle and closed her eyes tightly. Isiliye wo hume bas alag... but she couldn't speak further Kavin dragged her out with him. She was continuously asking about where they were going but he didn't reply his mom and badi ma who were crossing through the corridor next to there room also came to check after them. Kavin took Purvi to Anu's room she was reading novel when they enterend. She looked at them and became confused to see them like that.

Kavin: Anu hume tumse kuchh jaanna hai...

kya..? Anu asked in confusion.

Bolo Purvi jo tum mujhe bata rahi thi batao hum sab ko yahan pe... Kavin said furiously. Purvi was just looking at him. Kya hua purvi bolo na... he continued...

Purvi came to Anu who was still in confusion.

Anu: Kya baat hai purvi ? Ye kavin kya bol rahi hai...?

Wow Anu anjaan acting to koi tumse sikhe... tumhe nahi pata kya hua...? Purvi replied. Kavin held her arms and pulled her aside. Kv's mom and his badi maa was just standing there they haven't any idea about this.

Anu Purvi pagal ho gayi hai... Dimag kharab ho gaya hai iska... Kavin said while looking directly into purvi's eyes. He continued.. Ye keh rahi hai ki tum mujhe aur ise alag karna chahti ho kyun ki... kyun ki tum pyaar karti ho mujhse...

Purvi sahi keh rahi hai kavin main pyaar karti hun tumse... Anu said straightly... Kavin left Purvi's arm and looked at Anu. Purvi was still looking at Kavin.

Everyone else present there were confused and looking at Anu for an explanation. Anu came to kavin and hugged him Purvi lowered her gaze.

Anu ye tum.. Kavin said but couldn't say further because anu kept her finger over his lips.

Kavin pyaar karti hun main tumse... Anu said... aur mujhe pata hai tum bhi karte ho aakhir ek dost ki tarah... Purvi looked at Anu with a jerk. Anu smiled and continued.. Tum hi batao kon pyaar nahi karega us dost se jo dost uske liye itna kuchh karega.. Bachpan se dost rahi hun main tumhari... To pyaar to karungi na tumse... Tum bhi karte ho mujhe pata hai... Kavin smiled and kissed her forhead. Kv's mom and his badi maa just looked at each other. They were clueless what to do.

Kavin : Of course karta hun... Anu smiled and Then turned towards purvi and came to her held her hands in her and said...

Anu: Purvi tum mera aur kavin ka rishta shayad kabhi samajh hi nahi paayi... Main pyaar karti hun aur kyun na karun kavin ne mujhe ek nayi zindagi di Milind ke jaane ke baad tum to janti ho na sab... Purvi just looked away.

Koi fayda nahi hai Anu samjhaya use jaata hai jo samajhne ki koshish kare... Kavin said.

Anu came to kavin and said

Anu: Kavin mujhe pehle din se hi lag raha tha ki Purvi mujhe pasand nahi karti...Par maine kabhi kuchh kaha nahi kyun ki wo biwi hai tumhari shayad uska hak jyada hai tumpe mujhse...

kavin : Aisa nahi hai Anu tum...

Nahi kavin bolne do mujhe... she interrupted. Then she turned towards purvi and continued... Purvi tum mujhse ek baar keh deti main yaha rukti hi nahi... Tum fikra mat karo main aaj hi chali jaungi tumhe aur kavin ko koi alag nahi karega... Purvi was just looking at her with blank expression.

Anu moved and started her packing while kavin held her hand and said: Kaha jaogi tum..?

Anu : Kahi bhi kavin par ab yaha rehna sahi nahi hai... Her eyes were teary.

Nahi beta aise hum tumhe kahin bhi jaane nahi de sakte... Badi maa said

Kavin: Exactly tum kahin nahi jaa rahi ho...

Anu : nahi kavin aaj please mujhe mat roko main nahi chahti ki purvi ko dobara aisa lage ki... Use koi problem nahi honi chahiye bas..

Tum kahin nahi jaa rahi ho maine kaha na... Kavin yelled ... jise problem hai wo jaa sakta hai.. Purvi and everybody else was shocked after listening this. Tears started flowing through her eyes.

Kv's mom came forward and slapped kavin.

Pagal ho gya hai tu... Purvi bahu hai is ghar ki... She yelled at him. He didn't respond anything.

K..kavin tum k..kya bbol ra..he ho... Anu tried to say but she was feeling dizzy She was about to fall when, Kavin held her in his arms.

Anu..Anu aankhein kholo... Kavin shouted.. he then made her lie on bed. Everybody got busy in Anu. Purvi was standing in a corner looking at all this. She couldn't understand what to do. She was taking her steps back.

After sometimes Anu got her conscious. And everybody took a sigh of relief. Kv's mother looked towards purvi but she didn't found her there. She looked at kavin but he was busy in convincing anu to stay there. Kv's mom came out of room when Mrs Kaushalya called her from behind. She turned towards her

Mrs Kaushalya: Kaha ja rhi ho sumitra...

Kv's mom : Didi wo main.. main purvi ke room me ja rahi thi.. use ek baar dekh loon.. Aap apne kamre me jaayiye sab thik hai ab aaram kijiye main use dekh kar wapas aati hun...

Mrs. kaushalya nodded and went to her room. Kv's mom went to Purvi's room. She switched on the light and searched for Purvi but Purvi wasn't present in her room. She searched whole house but there was no trace of Purvi.

Till now Anu was slept kavin was caressing her hairs Kv's mother came there and dragged kavin out of the room.

Kavin : Kya hua maa..Aap mujhe aise kyun..?

Purvi ghar me kahi nahi hai... She said while breathing heavily. maine har jagah dhundh liya kavin... mujhe bohot tension ho rahi hai..

Kavin recalled his words. (Jise problem hai wo jaa sakta hai)

Aap pareshaan mat hoiye.. Pagal ho gayi hai wo jaha bhi hogi thiik hi hogi... Aa jayegi thodi der me... He said in a casual tone.

Kv's mom : Kavin ho kya gaya hai tujhe.. Purvi patni hai tumhari... Itni raat ko wo ghar par nahi hai.. aur tumhe koi fikra nahi...

kavin: to main kya karun fikra kar ke maa... Uske paas khud ka dimag nahi h kya itni raat ko kon kaha jaata hai... Aur agar gayi hai to wo khud hi aa jayegi...

Before his mother could reply anything he went inside the room. Kv's mom left helplessly. Kavin sat on the stool near Anu's bed he was also restless and worried about Purvi. He called her but got no response. Kavin threw his phone in anger. And left for his room.

Wind was blowing too fast may be some storm was to come, There was not a single sign of Human on road Purvi was walking on the road alone tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was recalling every single word said by kavin.

_**Raanjhan dhundhan main chaleya**_

_**ranjhan mileya naa ye..**_

_**Jigran vichon agan laga ke rabba**_

_**lakeeraan vich likh di judayi...**_

_**Kho gaya, gum ho gaya**_

_**waqt se churaya tha jo**_

_**apna banaya tha...**_

Kavin entered in his room he was looking all over the room. He recalled moments spent with purvi in every corner of the room.

_**Ho tera, wo mera **_

_**saath nibhaya tha jo**_

_**apna banaya tha...**_

They both looked at sky.

_**Chadariya jheeni re jheeni**_

_**Chadariya jheeni re jheeni **_

_**Aankhein bheeni ye bheeni ye bheeni **_

_**yadein jheeni re jheeni re jheeni...*2**_

Kavin was standing on his window when he noticed that it was raining outside. He was really worried for Purvi and again tried her no. But he noticed her phone beeping in room. He took her phone and closed his tightly. Purvi's leg hit a small stone and hurt her knees. She sat on the road holding her knees.

_**Aisa bhi kya milna, saath hoke tanha**_

_**Aisi kyun saza humne hai paayi, Raanjhna ve**_

_**Phir se mujhe jeena, tujhpe hai marna**_

_**Phir se dil ne di hai ye duhayi, saajna ve**_

_**lakeeron pe likh di kyun judayi..**_

kavin sat on his bed he was looking at their marriage photograph.

_**Gair sa hua khud se bhi, na koi mera**_

_**dard se kar le chal yaari, dil ye keh raha**_

_**kholun jo baahein bas gham ye simat rahe hain,**_

_**ankhon ke aage lamhe ye kyun ghat rahe hain,**_

_**Jaane kaise koi sehta judaayiyan...**_

Purvi got up from her place and tried to walk again. She was fully drenched in water. Kavin came to his balcony he was looking at the piano in the shed and recalled the moments spent with purvi.

_**Chadariya jheeni re jheeni **_

_**Chadariya jheeni re jheeni**_

_**Aankhein bheeni re bheeni re bheeni**_

_**Yaadein jeeni re jeeni re jeeni...*2**_

_**Ranjhan dhundhan main chaleya**_

_**Ranjhan mileya naa ye...**_

_**jigran vichon agan laga ke rabba**_

_**lakeeran vich likh di judaayi...**_

Suddenly purvi felt flash on her face and she didn't know when she become unconscious.

Its been one hour since when Kavin was sitting near the piano. He got a call from someone he picked up the call and the person on the other side said something which shocked and he ran without even changing. In the hall Kv's mom and His Badi maa was sitting worried about Purvi. They saw Kavin coming down in hurry Kv's mom came to him and asked what happened. He was still in shock he was unble to say anything. He just said he'll come back soon and with Purvi.

Kavin reached city hospital and he saw the person who had called him. He went to him directly.

Person : Kya harkat hai ye kavin.. Koi is halat me akela chhodta hai kya apni wife ko..?

Kavin : Dushyant purvi hai kahan wo thik hai na...?

Dushyant : Badi fikra ho rahi hai tujhe abhi uski...

yaar please bol na... Kavin pleaded.

Dushyant : Wo thik hai abhi.. par pata nahi agar main nahi pahuchta us waqt to kya hota...

Kavin sat on bench near by him tears were flowing down his cheeks. Kavin told Dushyant about the incident that happened at his residence.

Tu hi bata dushyant main kya karun..? Purvi pata nahi kyun aise ajeeb se behave kar rahi hai... Kavin said

Dushyant : Main samajhta hun tu in sab se pareshan hai.. Lekin purvi achanak aise hi thode.. kuchh to hoga na jisne use...

kuchh nhi hai yaar bas uski jealousy aur kuchh nahi... Kavin replied

Baat koi bhi ho kavin... Lekin yaar tu aisi haalat me use akela kaise chhod sakta hai use... Dushyant said

Matlab...? Kavin questioned.

Dushyant : Kya matlab.. tujhe nahi pata...?

Kavin : Kya nahi pata..?

Dushyant : Yahi ki Purvi is pregnant... Maa banne wali hai wo...

Kavin was shocked+surprised after listening this.w

kya... He exclaimed and hugged dushyant..Dushyant sach me main...

Dushyant smiled and said : Ha abhi abhi doctor ne bataya...

Kavin : Dushyant purvi theek hai na aur hamara baby wo to theek hai naa...

Dushyant: Haa dono bilkul theek hain par tujhe uska khyal hoga ab achhe se... tu use aise akela nahi chhod sakta..

Just then doctor came there and told them that Purvi has got her conscious now. kavin ran inside Purvi was lying on a bed some medical machinaries were attached to her hands. Kavin went and kissed her forhead she opened her eyes. She wanted to be angry on him but the news she had just gotten from the doctors made her forget everything she hugged him tightly and so did he.

kevi : Hum parents banne waala hain... And they laughed Kavin kept his forhead on her they were crying and they remained like that for a long time Dushyant was about to enter but after looking at them he thought to not to disturb them. So he took his steps back again and left from there.

kevi talked for sometime. But when it came to Anu Kavin became silent. He stood up at his place and kissed his cheek

kavin: Main formalities kar ke aata hun... He left without listening purvi once.

_**XXXX**_

Kavin yaha kya kar rahe ho..? Kavin came out of his world when he heard a voice from his back when he turned back and abhijeet looking at him.

Kavin : Kuchh nahi sir.. bas coffee pi raha tha aa raha hun.. aap chaliye... Abhijeet nodded and went inside the beauro.

Kavin looked up and pov's: Kaash maine tumhe suna hota us waqt... Ab tumhari aawaz sunne ko taras raha hun purvi... He then remembered the voice he heard in that hotel. He again heard abhijeet calling him so he went inside.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys I know I'm late but still i've tried to write a long chapter. Please do review. and tell me how's it. And thanks to them who review my stories regularly. Thanks a lot. I'll try to come with next chapter soon till then Bbye take care. stay safe.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER-9**_

_Kavin was lying on his bed with purvi's photo near his chest but as always he was feeling so restless. He had never been fine after Purvi left but now it was unbearable for him. He could never get relieved of this. He always felt like his breath was getting stuck inside his throat. He thought There was a time when purvi was alone just because of him today he was alone missing her so badly. May be love is another name of Pain. A pain which is incurable. He was again thinking of Purvi. He was again thinking of past. The past which led him here that past which was full of his own mistakes. Or you can say that there fates were bound to bring them here._

**_XXXX_**

_After Kavin got that news he was trying his best to not to hurt purvi he even sent Anu at dushyant's residence when Dushyant asked him to send Anu with him. Dushyant assured him that he will take care of Anu after all she's his Cousin so he need not to worry he even prohibited him to meet Anu so that Purvi can feel secured with Kavin. Kavin also wanted the same as he didn't want any further issue on this matter. Everybody in his home was happy with the news they got after all Kavin was only son of his house. He always used to avoid talking about Anu. Purvi was happy with him slow and steady she was forgetting about the incident. _

_One day kevi were lying on there bed holding each other hands talking to each other_

_Kavin : Purvi mujhe believe hi nahi ho raha main.. main papa banne wala hun... Purvi looked at him and smiled. Main bohot chhota tha jab papa hume yaha chhod kar chale gaye pata nahi kahan.. Us waqt maa ne sirf itna kaha tha ki main unke baare me dobara kabhi nahi puchhunga... Humesha lagta tha ki papa aise hote hain kya.. kya wo mujhse pyaar nahi karte the.. but maa ke pyaar ne unki bhi kami puri kar di dobara puchhne ka to sawal hi nahi uthta... He continued in tears. Purvi wiped them he held purvi hands and kissed them._

_Par main ek bohot achha papa banunga purvi dekh lena... Itnna saara pyaar karunga humare baby se... Purvi laughed at this and said_

_Purvi : Ha dikh raha hai abhi tak do mahine bhi nahi hue aur tumne pura kamra khilono se bhar diya hai... She said while pointing towards the toys which kavin brought for his baby. _

_Kavin: HAa to use kisi cheez ki kami nahi honi chahiye... He hugged her and said thankyou. Just then his phone beeped they both turned towards his phone purvi saw the caller id it was from Anu. From last two days she had often noticed her calls. Kavin picked up the call and went to balcony. When he came back he found Purvi staring at him he knew she has a lot of question for him. He sat beside her. _

_Kavin : Puchho...? _

_Purvi : hmm..?_

_Puchho jo tumhe puchhna hai... He said while stretching his words. _

_Purvi : Tum... Anu.. Anu kyun call kar rahi hai tumhe..? Ab to wo safe hai apne cousin ke ghar pe... Phir..? _

_Kavin : Purvi wo Anu ki tabiyat thodi theek nahi hai wo achha feel nahi kar rahi thi to usne call kar liya..._

_Tumhe yakeen nahi hai na meri baat pe kavin...? Purvi asked directly looking into his eyes. Kavin adverted his gaze_

_Kavin : Purvi dekho I don't know kya sach hai kya nahi par mujhe itna pata hai wo meri kaafi achhi dost hai aur agar use meri zarurat padegi to main uska saath zarur dunga... Tum neha ko akela chhod sakti ho kya agar wo kisi problem me hui to...?_

_Kavin meri aur neha ki baat alag hai... Purvi replied_

_Kya alag hai... haa yahi alag hai na ki main ek ladka hun aur Anu ek ladki.. Aur ek ladka aur ladki kabhi dost nahi ho sakte.. Right Kavin said in irritated voice. _

_Purvi kept mum as she knew any further discussion over this topic would led them to an argument. Kavin looked at her she was busy with her magazine yeah obviously she was pretending to be busy. He sat down near her and hugged her tightly she also kept her head on his chest. _

_Purvi : Mujhe kuchh nahi pata kavin bas itna pata hai ki tum Anu se miloge nahi ab... Kavin didn't like her idea but he didn't want to drag that topic and give her stress so he promised her that he won't._

_Its been one month month since kavin had promised purvi to not to meet Anu. Everything was going smooth between them sometimes it was hard for them to compromise with their point of views when it comes to Anu but still they used to solve that dispute with mutual understanding. And may be this is the real meaning of realtionship to understand each other to listen each other even when you don't agree with them. But may be destijny was bound to test their relation again and again.  
_

_One night Purvi was standing on their window Kavin entered in room he was talking with purvi but she was lost somewhere. Kavin came near her he found her staring at moon. He called her name but she was not responding he kept his hand on her shoulder. She came out of her world and found kavin standing beside her with so many questions in his eyes. _

_Kavin: Kya ho gaya..tum thik ho na?_

_Purvi didn't reply she went to her dressing and returned with oil bottle and give it to kavin. He was confused. She dragged him to bed made him sit on bed and sat down on the floor kavin was still confused with her actions_

_Dekh kya rahe ho oiling karo mere baalon me... Purvi said. Kavin nodded in no and smiled. He was massaging her hairs. But he could sense purvi was still lost somewhere. _

_Kavin: Purvi sab thik hai na... tum kaha khoyi ho...?_

_Pata nahi kavin... Kuchh ajib sa lag raha hai... Aise jaise kuchh... she didn't say anythng further._

_Kavin sat down on floor beside her she kept her head on his shoulder._

_Kavin : Sab thik hai baba... Don't worry..._

_Tumhe apna promise yaad hain na kavin tum anu se... she stopped in middle._

_kavin: ha yaad hai... Chalo ab tum so jao kaafi raat ho gayi hai... he made her lie on bed and laid beside her she held his hand and closed her eyes. He was caressing her hair and within few minutes she fell asleep. he kept his head on the bed rest when his phone beeped he saw caller id. He got confused when her name flashed over his screen as it was realy late to call someone. He made her hand free from her then and came to balcony to talk to Anu. He was speaking in low voice so that purvi couldn't listen him. _

_Kavin : Hello_

_Anu: KKaavin... kkavin wo maain... she was stammering kavin became restless after listening her voice. _

_Kavin : Anu Anu kya hua bolo... ?/ Main sun raha hun..._

_But call got disconnected. He again tried her number but her phone was switched off. He thought of calling Dushyant but then he remembered he was out of city for two days for some work. He called her again but all his efforts were in vain. He thought to meet her but then he remembered his promise to Purvi. He was confused what should he do... He sighed returned to purvi sat beside her and kissed her forhead and said I'm sorry purvi but I've to go. He left in hurry. Just then purvi's phone beeped she opened her eyes and saw caller I'd it was from an unknown number. She picked up the call but call got disconnected till then she tried to call again but there was no response from other side. She kept her phone on table she saw here and there but didn't found kavin. She heard kavin's car's voice and ran to her balcony. Purvi was confused where was he going she could sense his tension on his face. She decided to follow him. _

_Kavin was driving very fast and Purvi was trying hard to catch him up. _

_Kavin Pov's : Mujhe maaf kar dena purvi main tumhe diya promise tod raha hun... Par mera jaana zaruri hai... Bas Anu kisi musibat me na ho..._

_Purvi Pov's : Kaha ja raha hoga ye...? Itni tension me bhi hai.. Bas kuchh problem waali baat na ho..._

_Kavin's car stopped in front of Dushyant's house, Purvi was confused she looked at the house and then at kavin_

_Purvi pov's : Dushyant ka ghar... Par dushyant to ghar pe hai hi nahi... Anu.. Nahi kavin ne promise kiya tha mujhse.. She jerked her thoughts. _

_Kavin was standing on the door he was ringing door bell continuously but got no response. Purvi got out of her car and hide herself behind plants. Kavin used his spare keys to get inside the home. Purvi also came close to the house she stood near the window and peeped inside. May be there was no electricity because she couldn't see anything clearly. She came to door went inside and saw Kavin and Anu hugging each other. Anu was continuously explaining to Kavin and he was caressing her hairs. He kissed her forehead. Anu saw Purvi at the doorstep kavin also follow her gaze and found Purvi there. He was shocked. Purvi left without saying anything. Kavin also just lowered his gaze._

_Anu: Kavin wo purvi..._

_Kavin: koi baat nahi.. tum yaha baitho pehle..._

_They talked for sometime kavin made her sleep and sat beside her. He was thinking of Purvi. _

_Kavin pov's : Pata nahi purvi tum kya soch rahi hogi.. Maine apna promise toda mujhe pata hai par mere liye ye zaruri tha... please maaf kar dena mujhe..._

_Next morning nearly 5am when kavin returned home he directly went to his room. He found purvi sitting on her bed keeping her head on head rest. Kavin wondered what was she thinking but he couldn't understand her state of mind right now. He went near her and sat beside her she opened her eyes and looked at him. _

_Kavin: Purvi dekho main janta hun tum..._

_Kyun...? She said in a stern voice cutting him in middle of his sentence looking directly into his eyes. Kavin was confused _

_Kavin: Matlab...?_

_Purvi: Kyun toda tumne apna promise aisa kya ho gaya tha kavin..? She said calmly._

_Kavin : Purvi Anu ka call aaya tha wo bohot pareshan thi... phhir call kat gaya aur dushyant bhi nahi tha ghar pe mujhe chinta ho rahi thi... I'm sorry yaar.._

_Purvi was just looking at him she said nothing after this. May be she was tired now. She was tired of explaining him. Now she just wanted to keep quiet. She laid on bed and covered herself with blanket kavin was confused with her actions. But he also decided to keep mum. He got up from his place when Purvi caught his wrist. He looked at her._

_Kavin agar is sab me maine tumhe kho diya to main maaf nahi karungi tumhe kabhi... She said with a blank expression and then left his hand. Kavin kept standing there looking at her for some minutes and then left._

_After some hours Purvi was busy in her household chores today she was alone in home as everyone went for a worship which was kept by badi ma in Mahabaleshwar. They didn't took purvi with them__ as she was pregnant and the temple was situated on a hill it was not safe for her to accompany them there. She also accepted to be at home as her mood was not so good. She sat on dinning table to have her lunch she was thinking about Anu when her phone beeped. She picked up the call. _

_Purvi: Hello..!_

_Person on call: Purvi.. ppurvi main anu bol rahi hun... pls phone mat rakhna pehle meri baat sun lo kavin ki car ka accident ho gaya hai.. Thodi der pehle meri baat ho rahi thi usse aur... She broke down in tears. Kuchh log use City Hospital le gaye hain... tum bhi please jaldi aa jao..._

_Purvi was hell shocked after getting this news her phone slipped from her hand. She could only utter kavin's name and ran towards her car. She was really scared of loosing him and her family. She was reminding every moment spent with them. __She reached City Hospital and directly went to reception.'_

_Purvi: Kkavin.. Kavin malhotra... Abhi kuchh der pehle admit hue hain yaha aur do ladies bhi hain saath me... Aap.._

_Receptionist: Let me check mam... _

_Purvi: Please jaldi... She was trying that unknown no. continuously from which she had gotten the call but it was coming switched off. She tried Anu no. but it was coming busy. Tears were flowing through her eyes she was continuously trying to wipe them off but.._

_Receptionist: Yes mam... Go straight and then take left.. There is a room he is being treated there. _

_Purvi was about to leave when Receptionist said that she have to sign some papers before she meet her family members. Purvi was in hurry she signed those documents without even looking at them once. And ran towards the direction she had gotten from the Receptionist. Purvi entered the room but there was complete darkness inside it. She was confused she turned to left but she felt dizzy at the moment and fell unconscious._

_Purvi opened her eyes slowly she found herself on hospital bed. Kavin his mother his badi maa dushyant everyone was present there. She sat and hugged kavin hurriedly _

_Purvi: Kavin tum.. tum thik ho naa.. Main bohot dar gayi thi... tum... But she stopped in middle she noticed kavin was standing like a statue he didn't hugged her back. She separated herself from hug. and looked at him._

_Kavin kya hua tum aise kyun khade ho... ? She asked in tears. Kavin didn't replied he was just looking at her. Kavin kya hua kuchh bolo na... she continued while keeping her hand on his cheek. __ She turned towards his mom_

_Purvi: Maa aap to bataiye kuchh kya hua... _

_Kv's mom just looked at kavin in tears and nodded in no. Then she asked to dushyant _

_Dushyant tum to bolo kuchh hua kya hai.. Ye sab aise kyun... But she couldn't say further as he was also not responding. _

_Ye tum puchh rahi ho purvi ki kya hua...? Kv's badi ma roared at purvi. Purvi looked at her in confusion till then Anu came there running. She came to kavin and hugged him Purvi was watching this scenario with complete silence. Kavin hugged her back and shed some tears on her shoulder._

_Anu: Kavin It's ok... Sab thik ho jayega... Main hun na tumhare saath... She was caressing his back. _

_Purvi : Ek min Anu tumne to mujhe call pe... _

_Us waqt main kavin se baat kar rahi thi purvi... isliye tumhare phone pick nahi kiya... Anu cut her in middle of her sentence without looking at her. Before Purvi can speak anything further. Doctor entered inside the room._

_Doctor: Thank god Mrs. Purvi apko hosh aa gaya... Please apni family ko bataiye ki aapne khud hi apna abortion karwaya hai..._

_Purvi was hell shocked after listening this._

_A.. ..tion... Purvi __murmured. A drop of tear fell from her eyes._

_Doctor: Haa... Subah hi to aapka call aaya tha appointment lene ke liye aur Apne hi to kaha tha ki apke aur apke pati ke bich situation kuchh thik nahi hai... And you don't want this child anymore... __Kavin closed his eyes and clutched his fist._

_Aap aise kaise kar sakte ho mera abortion... M__eri aapse koi baat nahi hui hai... Maine kabhi call nahi kiya apko... purvi said angrily. __Kavin looked at her. _

_Doctor: Are ab aap jhuth kyun bol rahi hain...?_

_Main koi jhuth nahi bol rahi... Purvi yelled... Call kaise kar sakti hun main apko main to apko janti bhi nahi.. Kisne kaha ye sab karne ko apko kisne...? She continued. Mera kar diya aapne bina mujhse puchhe aise kaise kar sakte hain aap...?_

_Doctor: Mrs Purvi humne aapka abortion apki marzi se hi kiya hai... Aap... But he couldn't speak further Kavin held his collar.. _

_Kavin : Chup chap se bol kiske kehne pe kiya hai ye sab...? _

_Doctor: main sach bol raha hun ne hi..._

_Chup... Abhi mere sar pe khoon sawar hai... Agar ek baar aur jhuth bola to tera murder kar ke jail jaane me mujhe koi afsos nahi hoga... Kavin yelled angrily_

_ Sir main sach bol raha hun inhone hi kaha tha abortion ke liye... aur abortion ke ye papers bhi sign kiye the... Doctor pleaded_

_He shows some documents to them. Kavin took the documents and stood without any reaction. __Purvi took those papers from his hands and looked over them kneely._

_Kya hua mrs. purvi... Doctor asked_

_Nahi ye papers maine kabhi sign nahi kiye... Purvi said tearly. Maine... She looked at kavin held his hand and continued... __Kk..ka..vin tumhe to mujhpe yakeen hai naa...? tum to jante ho na main aisa kuchh nahi kar sakti... Kavin took that paper from her hands sat beside her. He smiled painfully while looking at those documents. _

_Kavin : Jab main yaha aaya purvi aur in doctors ne mujhse kaha ki tumne.. Main confused tha tumhare hosh me aane ka intezaar kiya maine... Utni der mein maine bohot socha ki tum aisa kuchh kar sakti ho ya nahi... Tumne jab kaha ki nahi tum nhi janti iske baare me.. Maine tumpe yakeen karne ki koshish bhi ki par ye dekho... he said while showing those papers to her.. Dekho inko ye tumhare hi signatures hain na kaise jhuthlaogi inko purvi kaise...? Purvi was hell shocked with his statement and he continued... Ki na maine koshish tumpe yakeen karne ki par ab nahi hota... Maana maine apna promise tod kar hurt kiya tumhe... Par mujhe nahi pata tha tum uska badla aise logi... Apne hi bache ko maar k..._

_Kaaaviin... Purvi yelled at him_

_Chillao mat Purvi... He also yelled with same intensity. Dushyant tried to interfere but he prohibited him from doing so... Kaha se aaye in papers pe tumhare sign.. ye batao?_

_Purvi remembered she had signed some papers on reception. _

_Purvi : yaha maine reception pe kuchh formality papers sign ki thi... Kavin meri baat suno it's somekind of misunderstanding maine... Main to yahan..._

_kavin held purvi's hand and dragged her towards reception. He asked receptionist if she had signed some papers there and she informed them that she had signed documents for __abortion._

_Purvi: tum jhuth kyun bol rahi ho... maine to..._

_Mam I've copy and... Mujhe lagta hai aapko aisa lagne laga hai ki aapne galati ki hai that's why aap chhupa rahi ho us baat ko but it's ok.. We've this right if we wanna mother at time or not._

_Just shut up.. shut up.. Purvi yelled_

_Badi maa: Kis kis pe chillaogi purvi... kis kis ko jhuthlaogi.. hum sab in sabko jhuth maan ke tumhari baat ko sach maane kyun...?_

_Purvi tu yaha...? Someone called her from behind. Everybody looked at the person standing there. Purvi ran and hugged the person_

_Neha dekh na ye sab meri baat hi nahi maan rahe... Purvi sobbed._

_Neha : Purvi par hua kya... tu bata na mujhe... kavin tum to..._

_Kavin left without even listening her. Everybody except Dushyant left after him. Neha was shocked and purvi was crying continuously she felt dizzy so they took them to her room. _

_neha: Dushyant kya hua in logo ko... Yaar kitna pyaar karta tha kavin purvi se aisi haalat me chhod kar kaise..? _

_Dushyant sighed and narrated whole story to her. _

_What Purvi aisa kar hi nahi sakti... Are wo apni jaan de sakti hai par aisa kuchhh... Kuchh to kahin bohot galat hai...She said suspiciously._

_Pata nahi yaar mujhe... Kya sahi hai kya galat kuchh samajh nahi aa raha... Dushyant said. he left after sometimes._

_Purvi got her conscious after two hours. She sat on the bed while taking Kavin's name and breathing heavily. Neha came to her and hugged her. She was patting purvi's back and trying to console her. After some minutes purvi separated herself from hug and got up from bed. Neha was confused and asked her _

_Neha: Kaha jaa rahi ho purvi...?_

_Kkavin ke paas... She said while wiping her tears. _

_Neha : kavin..? kyu purvi... kis kavin ke paas jo tumhe yaha akele aisi halat me chhod kar chala gya...? _

_Purvi: Wo bohot hurt hai Neha... She said in her teary voice._

_Aur Tu...? Neha asked directly looking into her eyes. Purvi just adverted her gaze. She was leaving when Neha said that she'll drop her in her car. They soon drove off for Kavin's home. Car stopped in front of kv's home. _

_Neha: Tu jaa andar... Lekin agar unlogo ne tujhse koi bhi galat baat ki tu turant wapas aa jayegi... main yahin tera wait kar rahi hun..._

_Purvi got down and went inside the house. She directly went to kavin's room he was sitting on floor near his bed in tears. Purvi couldn't see him like this she came near him and sat beside him without speaking anything._

_Kyun purvi...? Narazgi mujhse thi to ye... Saza usko kyun di jo abhi tak is duniya me aaya bhi nahi tha... He asked while looking on the toys he once brought for his would be baby. _

_Purvi : Kavin tum aise kaise soch sakte ho...? Maine aisa kuchh nahi kiya... Mujhe nahi pata main wahan.._

_Kavin showed her the footage of reception which he got from hospital. In which it was clear that purvi came on her own. w_

_Purvi: Kavin main maanti hun main hospital khud hi gayi thi... Par mujhe... mujhe anu ka call aaya tha usne kaha tha ki tumhare car ka accident ho gaya hai aur..._

_Just shut up purvi... shut up Anu..Anu..Anu har baat me Anu... Purvi aaj sirf Anu se apni jealousy ki wajah se tumne kya kar diya hai tumhe andaaza bhi nahi hai...Kavin yelled at her. Anu us waqt mujhse hi baat kar rahi thi to wo tumse ye sab kyun kahegi..._

_Nahi kavin mujhe anu ka call aaya tha aur usne sach me mujhse kaha ki... Purvi replied..._

_Show me your phone agar anu ne tumhe call kiya hoga to hoga na wo call logs me... he said_

_Purvi: Nahi kavin usne kisi unknown no. se call kiya tha aur... Kavin took her phone and checked her call logs. He called at the no. and put it on speaker to the person on other side. It was a private company's no. and the girl on other side informed him that she had gotten this no. from there college. Kavin gave her phone back and nodded in no.. Purvi was shocked._

_Kavin: Ho gaya na Purvi bas...? _

_Purvi: Kk..avinn mera yakeen karo... _

_Khatam purvi sab khatam hamare bich ab kuchh hai hi nahi jis rishte se tumhara yakin karun main... before she could complete her sentence Kavin said without even looking at her. _

_Kavin Pls... Purvi murmured _

_Kavin held her hand and dragged her out of room and close the door right on her face._

_Chali jao yahan se purvi wapas kabhi mat aana... Mujhe apna chehra dobara kabhi mat dikhana... I HATE YOU... I HATE YOU Miss Purvi Gupta... Kavin yelled from inside. He sat on floor with a thud and started crying. Purvi was standing outside the door she had no expression on her face just tears in her eyes._

**_Kise puchhun hai aisa kyun _**

**_Bejubaan sa ye jahan hai,_**

_She walked through the corridor her steps were faltering. _

**_Khushi ke pal kahan dhundhu_**

**_Benishan sa waqt bhi yahan hai..._**

_Kv's mom came to drink water when she saw purvi passing through hall. She wanted to stop her but she didn't. Neha was about to enter inside when she noticed Purvi coming out of the house. She tried to ask what happened but Purvi didn't replied and silently sat on seat next to driver seat. Neha also sat in the car without further question and drove off. She looked towards purvi who was sitting expressionlessly next to her. _

_**Jaane kitne labon pe gile hain**  
_

_**Zindagi se kayi faasle hain,**_

_kavin was holding those toys he brought tears were rolling down his cheeks._

_**Base jitte hain kyun aankho me**_

_**Lakeerein jab chhuti in haathon se Yun bewajah,**_

_Both kavin and purvi were confused what to do. Everything was suffocating them so much. _

_**Jo bheji thi dua **_

_**wo jaake aasman **_

_**se yun takra gayi**_

_**ki aa gayi hai **_

_**laut ke sadaa...*2**_

_Kevi were recalling whatever happened in hospital...__Kavin kept his head on the door to breathe. __Purvi recalled kavin's word.. and she closed her eyes tightly._

**_Saanson ne kahan rukh mod liya_**

**_Koi raah nazar me na aaye_**

**_Dhadkan ne kahan dil chhod diya_**

**_Kahan chhode in jismo ne saaye_**

**_Yahi baar baar sochta hun tanha main yahan_**

**_Mere saath saath chal raha hai yaadon ka dhuaa_**

**_Jo bheji thi dua_**

**_Wo jaake aasman se yun takra gayi_**

**_ki aa gayi hai laut ke sada..._**

_Neha gaadi roko... Purvi said while breathing heavily. Neha was confused_

_Neha: Kyun.. purvi kya hua...? ye hum abhi itne sunsaan jagah pe..._

_Neha I said stop the car... Purvi yelled at her and she did the same. _

**_Jo bheji thi duaaaa..._**

**_Wo jaake aasmaaan..._**

_Purvi got down the car and ran towards cliff Neha ran after her. Purvi sat on her knees and burst into tears._

_**Jo bheji thi duaaa...**_

_**Bheji thi duaa..**_

_**Bheji thi duaa..**_

_**Bheji thi duaa..**_

_**Bheji thi duaa...** _

_ neha came and hugger her from back she couldn't see her bestie like this._

_On other side Kavin took out Purvi's belongings from his cupboard her clothes her jweleries and threw them on floor. He burnt them all his mom and badi maa were banging the door from outside _

_Kavin Pov's : Aaj ke baad tumse ek hi rishta hai purvi nafrat ka... I Hate You... __  
_

_PPuuuurrrviiiii... he screamed on his top_

**_XXXX_**

_Purviiii... he screamed in his dream and sat on bed with a jerk. He was breathing heavily when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder he looked up and found his mother standing there in tears. He hugged her and shed tears she caressed his hair. _

_Maaa... Purvi... He could utter only these words through tears. _

**_Author's note: _**

**_hey guys here I'm with a new chapter. So firstly thanks to them who reviewed last chappy.. Thankyou soo soo soo much. And pls read this chapter too and pls do review. I'll try to come up with new one. Till then take care Bbye..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER-10**_

_IN BEAURO_

_Everyone was busy in their respective works when Abhijeet entered in beauro he looked at kavin once who was busy on his desk. Daya could sense something fishy with him. He came to him and asked if there is any problem but he nodded in no _

_Abhijeet: kuchh nahi... wo... batata hun.. He called all officers and continued. Makrand ka pata chal gaya hai..._

_Makrand... This name enchoed in kavin's ears. He recalled a voice saying same sentence._

_"Sir Makrand ka pata chal gaya hai... Hum uske zariye mastermind tak aasani se pahuch sakte hain.." _

_Kahan hai Makrand sir...? Kavin asked in stern voice. Not only Kavin everybody else were eager to know about his __whereabouts. _

_Abhijeet: Makrand Mumbai me hi hai... Aaj shaam ko Hotel Blue Palace ek masquerade party hai us party me wo kisi se milne waala hai... Hume us party me pehle se maujood hona hoga..._

_Hotel Blue Palace... Kavin remembered this was the same hotel where he left Khushi that day._

_Abhijeet: Kavin kya hua ? Tum jaante ho is hotel ke baare me jante ho..._

_Kavin told them about khushi. _

_Kavin: Main jaanta nahi hun but bas us din gaya tha..._

_They discussed their plan for sometime. And decided that Abhijeet Shreya Dushyant and Kavin will attend the party as guests Daya pankaj and Ishita will be outside the hotel so that in any condition Makrand can't be able to escape from there. They left after the discussion got over to get ready for the party._

_kavin was getting ready in his room when he looked at Purvi's Photo he remembered how she used to tease him by her cheesy compliments whenever he used to get ready to go anywhere. He smiled and came to her photo. _

_Kavin : Aaj kuchh nahi bologi purvi ? A drop of fresh tear fell from his eyes he wiped them off hurriedly and continued... Nahi purvi aaj kamjor nahi padunga Aaj humare rishte ke tumhare katil tak pahuchne ki pehle kadi se milne jaa raha hun.. Aaj kamjor nahi padunga..._

_Kahan jaa rahe ho kavin..? A voice came from his back. he turned and found his badi maa there. _

_kavin: Badi maa wo... Wo main ek party me jaa raha hun hum saare Cid officers ko invitation aaya tha..._

_Badi maa: Kahan ?_

_Kavin wanted to tell the hotel's name but he got call from Dushyant at the mean time and he left without saying anything. Leaving Mrs. Kaushalya confused._

_They reached at the hotel and wore there mask before entering inside. _

_Abhijeet: Hum chaaron ka mask ek jaisa hai jisse hume ek dusre ko pehchaanne me dikkat na ho... Aur agar phir bhi koi problem hui to ye red rumal sab apne paas rakho. Apne apne bluetooth achhe se check kar lo... Aur kisi par bhi sak ho to to ek dusre ko inform karna... Masquerade party hai use pehchaanna itna aasan nahi hoga... Par tum sab ko uske haath pe bana tattoo yaad hai naa..._

_Kaise bhul sakte hain sir... Kavin said... Abhijeet looked at him his eyes were red. _

_Abhijeet: Thik hai to sab chaukanne rehna aur haa khash khayal is baat ka rakhna ki ye mask utre naa... tumhe koi pehchan na paaye_

_Everyone nodded and entered inside while Abhijeet stopped Kavin. __Abhijeet came near him and said._

_Abhijeet: Kavin tumhe gusse me apna aapa nahi khona hai... Kavin was about to say some thing when abhijeet stopped and continued... Hume bohot savdhani se kaam karna hoga... Tum jante ho na pichhli baar kya hua tha.. Kya chahte ho dobara ho waisa kuchh...?_

_Kavin closed his eyes and figure of purvi falling into cliff flashed in front of him. He opened his eyes with a jerk. Abhijeet __kept his hand on his shoulder._

_Kavin : Sir main apne gusse pe control karunga I promise... Abhijeet nodded and they both entered inside._

_Inside the hotel everyone had put on their masks and were busy in dancing having drinks . Dushyant someone who had a tattoo on his hand although he can't clarify that it was the same tattoo or not but he informed everyone about that person and All four of them were trying to have an eye on him and other on his tattoo. Kavin was moving to his right in order to look at the tattoo clearly when he collided to a lady._

_Kavin: Sorry mam... He was still looking at the tattoo_

_It's ok... It was not all your fault... The lady replied. Her voice left him in shock. No it's not possible it was the same voice.. Same voice which used to mesmerized him. He looked towards the lady she was still standing there while fixing her saree properly. Kavin couldn't see her face as there was mask but he kept staring at that beautiful figure in Red saree with black border. The lady felt his eyes on her she looked up at him. Now kavin could see directly into her eyes. The lady also couldn't take her eyes off. They were looking in each other eyes directly. Kavin was about to remove her mask. When He heard Dushyant calling his name again and again on bluetooth. He came out of the trance and held his turned to talk to Dushyant who informed him that The person wasn't Makrand. After talking to him when he turned he didn't find that lady there. He moved here and there to search her but... _

_Kavin Pov's: Aisa kyun laga ki wo tum thi Purvi... Uski aawaz... uski aankhein bilkul... Aisa kaise ho sakta hai... He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.. Kya ho raha hai ye mere saath..._

_Suddenly spotlight fell on him and he looked up. _

_Host: So... Ab jispe ye spotlight giri hai use hume entertain karna hoga... By doing something. Pls Come here on stage... Mr... _

_Kavin: Rahul.. Rahul Khanna..._

_Mr. Rahul khanna pls come here... He said again. Kavin went up in the middle of hall. Give a big hands for Mr. Rahul Khanna... The host continued... Rest of the cid officers were searching for makrand. _

_That lady was looking at kavin from a corner. _

**_Chorus: Rab ki kawali hai ishq koi_**

**_Dil ki diwali hai ishq koi_**

**_Mehki si pyaali hai ishq koi_**

**_Subah ki laali hai ishq_**

**_Girta sa jharna hai ishq koi_**

**_Uthta sa kalma hai ishq koi_**

**_Saanson me lipta hai ishq koi_**

**_Aankhon me dikhta hai ishq..._**

_Kavin took guitar from musician's hands. He __closed his eyes and purvi smiling face flashed in front of his eyes. _

**_Mere dil ko tu jaan se juda kar de_**

**_Yun bas tu, mujhko fana kar de_**

**_mera haal tu, meri chaal tu_**

**_bas kar de ashiqana..._**

**_Tere waaste mera ishq sufiyana _**

**_mera ishq sufiyana_**

**_mera ishq sufiyana...*2_**

_Couples were dancing on dance floor. That lady was also dancing with her husband but she was still looking at kavin..._

**_Rab ki kawali hai ishq koi_**

**_Dil ki diwali hai ishq koi_**

**_mehki hai pyaali hai ishq koi_**

**_Subah ki laali hai ishq..._**

_Kavin sat on the stair located in the middle of the hall with his closed eyes._

**_Sochun tujhe to hai subah _**

**_sochun tujhe to shaam hai..._**

**_Haan manzilon pe ab to meri_**

**_ek hi tera naam hai_**

_He opened her eyes a drop of tear fell from his eye._

**_Teri aag me hi jalke_**

**_koyle se heera banke_**

**_Khwabon se aage _**

**_chalke _****_hai tujhe batana_**

**_Tere waaste mera ishq sufiyana_**

**_mera ishq sufiyana _**

**_mera ishq sufiyana...*2_**

_Kavin felt someone's hand on his shoulder when he looked up he found Purvi there. She was staring at him smilingly. she had wore a red saree. Kavin stood up and was about to touch her when she turned to leave and he caught her wrist. _

**_Saath saath chalte chalte_**

**_haath chhoot jayenge_**

**_aisi raahon me milo naa_**

_Purvi kept her hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes._

**_Baatein baatein karte karte_**

**_ raat kat jaayenge_**

**_aisi raaton me milo naa..._**

_She kissed his cheek. and he opened his eyes._

**_Kya hum hain, kya rab hai_**

**_Jahan tu hai, wahin sab hai_**

**_tere lab mile mere lab khile_**

**_ab door kya hai jaana..._**

**_Tere waaste mera ishq sufiyana_**

**_mera ishq sufiyana_**

**_mera ishq sufiyana...*2_**

_Dushyant Shreya and Abhijeet were searching for Makrand. Shreya saw a person with same tattoo on hands. She informed everyone about him. After listening the news Kavin also came in that direction where shreya was. Abhijeet indicated shreya something and she moved to the person. She sat on the stool next to him and ordered a drink for her._

_Shreya: Hey... I'm Shri_

_Person: Hii _

_I liked this tattoo on your hand... She said while bending towards him. She was trying to talk as much as she can so that they could confirm that he was the same guy._

_But he didn't seem to be interested may be he was waiting for someone. Shreya hopelessly looked at Abhijeet._

_Makrand... Abhijeet came forward and said._

_Haan... Makrand turned to find three guys standing behind him._

_Tumlog ko mera naam Kaise pata..? he asked in confusion_

_Abhijeet smiled and said...: Are hum to antaryami hain... Makrand babu_

_Makrand put out his gun and kept it on Shreya's forhead. Abhijeet Duhyant and kavin trio were shocked with his action they also took out their guns and pointed towards him. All guests present there got scared after seeing guns. They gathered at one place. _

_Makrand: Bas... ab apne apne mask hatao... koi hosiyari nahi..._

_Trio looked at each other and removed their masks. _

_Makrand: Ooo... Abhijeet babu... Achha Kavin ji bhi hain... He removed shreya's mask too... Achha Aap hain.. Abhijeet ye to apki bhabhi ji hain... Chalo ab mujhe shaanti se yahan se jaane doo... varna iski khopdi yahin uda dunga... he yelled at them._

_Aaj tumhe yahan se kahin jaane nahi dunga Makrand... Kavin groaned._

_Aa ha.. lagta hai bhul gaye tum pichhli baar kya hua tha..? He giggled at them. Everyone recalled how becaus__e of this Guy they lost Purvi and Makrand continued... apni apni guns niche phenk.. do Abhijeet bhabhi jaan ki bilkul parwaah nahi hai tumhe... Dobara agar wahi dekhna chahte ho to... _

_Nahi... Abhijeet said.. Hum guns niche rakh rahein hain tum use kuchh mat karo... With this he indicated kavin and dushyant to keep down their guns. _

_Shreya: No sir... Aap iski baat mat suniye... Aap goli chalaiye aaj hum ise haath se nahi nikalne de sakte_

_Abe chup... Marne ki badi jaldi hai tujhe... Tumlog guns niche rakh rahe ho ya nahi..? He yelled in anger. _

_Abhijeet indicated something to shreya and she nodded__ and __Trio silently bent to put their guns down. Shreya hit at Makrand's leg with her heel with this his grip loosen on her abhijeet fired on his hand due to which his gun fell from his hand and Kavin caught Makrand's neck. But till then Makrand's goon came and started firing. __Due to firing there was a rout in people present there._

_Kavin: Makrand aaj haath aaya hai tu... Intezaar tha is din ka kab se.. Iss baar bach ke nahi jayega tu yahan se..._

_Makrand laughed kavin gave a tight slap on his face. Officers were trying hard so that the guests present there can't be harmed. Abhijeet kavin to take Makrand outside the hotel so that they could take him to beauro for interrogation. But just then his eyes fell on the same lady in red saree. Her saree was stuck to a decorative flower as she bent down to take out the saree her mask fell on ground. Now her face was visible to him. But he couldn't believe on his own eyes _

_Purvi... Whispered Shreya who was standing behind Kavin. That lady also saw Kavin who was just staring at her. She couldn't understand why was he looking at her and specially why is she feeling so strange on his stare. Kavin's grip lossen on Makrand and he got a chance he saw a knife on the floor and hit Kavin's stomach with that Knife. Purvi's eyes got widen after seeing that but before she could speak something someone came and dragged her outside with him. He was speaking something to her but kavin couldn't listen anything as he was not in his senses properly. Purvi was looking back again and again but she didn't do anything. Shreya tried to catch makrand but he was smart enough to escape. She came to Kavin who was lying on the ground unconscious. _

_Shreya: Sir... _

_All officers came there. They took Kavin to hospital. _

_They were waiting outside the OT when Kv's mom and Badi maa came they both were crying. _

_Kavin kahan hai..? Kv's mom asked to Dushyant. Dushyant didn't say anything he just looked towards OT. _

_After sometime Doctor came out of the OT. Everybody rushed towards him. He said that his condition is stable but nothing can be said until he get his conscious. They have to wait till morning to observe improvement in his health. _

_Dushyant came to Kv's mom and asked them both to leave. They denied but he convinced them to leave. Everyone left and Dushyant said that he'll be stay there with Kavin. Dushyant was sitting outside icu as kavin was shifted to icu. When he felt someone's hand on his shoulder he looked up and found Ishita standing there. Dushyant's eyes were teary he hugged her and she caressed his hair. She sat next to him and let him keep his head on her shoulder. _

_Dushyant: Tum ghar gayi thi naa... to wapas kyun aa gayi...?_

_Ishita: Tumhe akele kaise chhod deti...?_

_Dushyant: Ishu_

Ishita: Hmmm...

Bohot naaraz ho na... phir bhi yaha aayi... He said while tightening his grip around her. She didn't say anything. he continued. Sorry naa...

Ishita: Hmmm...

Dushyant separated himself and looked at her as expected she was in tears. He kissed her forhead and she hugged him

Dushyant: Ishu main nahi khona chahta tumhe... Main nahi reh paunga aise... Sorry pls maaf kar do...

Ishita: Sshhh... bas ab ho gaya... Main bhi nahi khona chahti tumhe... They both separated and Ishita held her ears and continued.. Sorry mujhe bhi to blona chahiye... Dushyant mujhe Kavin ke baare me wo sab... But she couldn't say further and looked at the gate of ICU.

She kept her head on his chest. And they again hugged each other. They didn't know when they fell asleep after sometime they got up because of some noises around them. They saw doctors and nurses running around. They looked at each other Dushyant calls a doctor to know what was going on.

Dushyant: Doctor kya ho raha hai yaha pe...? Kavin theek hai naa..?

Doctor: Dekhiye we can't say anything.. Apko thoda wait karna padega paitient sink kar raha hai... Excuse me...

The doctor went inside kavin's room. Dushyant didn't understand anything. Ishita kept her hand on his shoulder and made him sit on the chair.

_**Purvi purvi kahan ho tum yaar... please aa jao naa... Kavin is wandering here and there in an unknown place. **_

_**Kavin... He heard a girl calling his name. He looked in that direction from where the voice came and saw a girl running in other direction. **__**Purvi ruko... He also ran in that direction but when he reached there he didn't find anyone. Purvi kyun luka chhupi khel rahi ho mere saath... plss aa jao na... He continued. **__**He again heard same voice from his back. When he turned he saw Purvi standing there. But she **__**was taking her steps back **_

_**Purvi... Purvi ruk jao naa... Ab dur mat jao... He said in teary voice. Purvi stopped and extended her both hands towards him as if she wanna hug him. Her eyes were teary. Kavin ran towards her but before he could reach her someone held her hands and dragged her with him. Purvi was looking at kavin in tears Kavin ran to stop him but he fell on ground and extended his hand towards her. But Within some secs Purvi disappeared from the front of his eyes. He screamed her name..**_

_**Purviiiii...**_

_Purviiiii... Kavin screamed and opened his eyes while breathing heavily. Doctors checked him and came out of room. Dushyant came to doctor and asked about him. Doctor told them that he's fine now and they can meet him. Dushyant and Ishita went inside to meet Kavin._

_In morning all officers came to meet Kavin. He was lying on his bed thinking about the incident that happened in Hotel Blue Palace. Everyone was talking and trying to cheer each other's mood. Acp noticed kavin and said_

_Acp: Kya baat hai kavin kya soch rahe ho...? Koi baat nahi agar makrand is baar bach gaya... Kab tak bachega..._

_Kavin looked at him but he was wondering should he tell or not. He decided to tell everyone about the incident._

_Kavin: Sir wo... sir kal Hotel Blue Palace me maine... _

_Acp: Kya...?_

_Sir maine Purvi ko dekha tha wahan Hotel Blue palace me... He said in one breathe. _

_All were shocked after listening this. _

_Dushyant: Tu pagal ho gaya hai kya..? Aise kaise ho sakta hai_

_Kavin : Wahi to main bhi soch raha hun dushyant par mujhe pura yakeen hai wo purvi hi thi... Sach me.. Is baar Wo koi hallucination nahi tha Dushyant..._

_Acp came and kept his hand on his forhead: Kavin ho sakta hai na ki behoshi ki halat me wo tumhara bhram hi ho..._

_Before kavin could answer this they heard a voice from the gate._

_Nahi sir wo kavin sir ka bhram nahi tha... Shreya said who just entered in the room._

_Acp: Matlab...?_

_Matlab maine bhi purvi ko dekha tha kal wahan pe... She sighed and said. _

_Dushyant : Tumne bhi...? _

_Shreya: Haa sir... Jab kavin sir ko chaku laga tha tab bhi wo wahin thi phir use koi kheech ke le gaya... Par.._

_Acp: Par kya...?_

_Shreya: Par wo aadmi use Avni keh kar bula raha tha... _

_Kavin: Avni...?_

_Shreya: Haa sir... Avni..._

_Acp: Ye baat tumne hume kal kyun nahi batayi...?_

_Shreya: Sir sab itne tension me the... Main bhi samajh nahi paa rahi thi ki kya kahun.. isliye.. I'm sorry sir... She lowered her head. _

_Acp: Hmm... thik hai pata karo kon thi ye... Then he looked at kavin who was thinking something. and continued... Par Kavin ye bhi ho sakta hai ki wo Purvi ki koi humshakal ho... _

_Kavin looked at him and said: Par purvi bhi to ho sakti hai na sir... Waise bhi hume purvi ki... purvi ki laash nahi mili thi... to..._

_Acp nodded and then left._

_Kavin pov's : Nahi sir main aisa soch hi nahi sakta ki wo purvi ki koi humshakal thi... Maine mehsoos kiya hai use dekhne se pehle.. Uski aankhon me dekha hai uska chehra dekhne se pehle... Aise to ho hi nahi sakta ki wo koi aur ho..._

_ Kavin wanted to take discharge from the hospital Doctors weren't ready for that but he was adamant on his words. After sometime doctors became ready to give him discharge on the condition that he'll take rest at his home without any physical stress. All officers took him to his home after having a light breakfast he was lying on his bed and thinking about Purvi..._

_As he closed his eyes yesterday's scenario flashed again in front of his eyes. He sat on the bed with a jerk. _

_Kavin pov's : Aise hi kisi jagah pe mile the hum us din... kaash maine tumhe us din apne gale se laga liya hota... to aaj shayad tum saath hoti... Par uss din bhi maine tumhe... He rested his head on the head rest and got lost in his own world. _

**_XXXX_**

_It's been seven years since Kavin said Purvi to not to show her face again and she did the same Kavin never saw her face after that day. He had joined CID before Three years and now he was a senior officer. His mother always used to ask him either to search for purvi or to get married to another girl. But he used to make her confuse everytime with his lame excuses. He used to boast as if he has moved on but everyone knew he still love purvi. _

_Today it was the same date on which he had lost his child and his love. It was 1 am but he was still awaken his thought had kept him awaken. He was standing alone in balcony recalling everything that happened seven years ago._

_kavin pov's : Kabhi socha nahi tha purvi ki tumse itni nafrat karunga... Tum mere jeene ki wajah thi aur aaj mujhe fark hi nahi padta tumhare jeene marne se is baat se ki tum zinda bhi ho ya mar gayi... He closed his eyes and his tears found there way from his cheeks to come down. Suddenly his phone beeped and he came out of pool of his thoughts. He saw caller I'd it was Daya. _

_Kavin pov's : Daya sir iss waqt... _

_Kavin: Hello Good morning sir..._

_Daya: Ha kavin... Wo hume ek bar me rad karni hai...To tum abhi tayar hokar niklo.._

_Kavin: Sir iss waqt..?_

_Daya: Haa wo ek bohot bada drug dealer Raghu wahan drug ki special deal ke liye aa raha hai aur hume ye information abhi abhi mili hai... To humara wahan jaana bohot zaruri hai... Aur haa hume wahan disguise way me jaana so I think you understand..._

_kavin: Yes sir main nikal raha hun... _

_Daya: Ok then... Maine baaki sab ko bhi inform kar diya hai sab wahan aadhe ghante me pahuch jaayenge..._

_Kavin: Ok sir_

_They hung up._

_After half hour Abhijeet Daya kavin Dushyant Pankaj and Fredricks were outside of Gem bar. They discussed for sometimes and entered inside the bar. They all were trying to act as normal clubbers. Kavin and Dushyant were on the right side and Abhijeet and Daya were on left. Pankaj and Fredricks were on the backside of the pub table. _

_Are you okay..? Dushyant whispered in Kavin's ear_

_Hmmm... Kavin said without looking at him. He took a glass of drink and gave a fake smile. Dushyant also took a glass of drink._

_Dushyant : Main tumse kuchh puchh raha hun... he again asked while giving fake smile to everyone present there. _

_Kavin : Hum yahan Duty pe hain dushyant... Personal problems hum baad me bhi discuss kar skate... Suddenly they heard a voice from the stage._

**_Chaar dino ka pyaar o rabba_**

**_lambi judaayi lambi judaayi,_**

**_Rabaaa..._**

_They both were shocked to see the person How could she be here. Yeah She was purvi... Kavin took some steps forward. Purvi was busy in dancing. she had wore a short length one piece. Kavin lowered his gaze when she danced on the beats. It wasn't he had any problem with the type of dress it was that He had never seen her like that. Her innocence was lost somewhere._

**_Chaar dino ka pyaar o rabba _**

**_lambi judaayi lambi judaayi,_**

**_Tere bina dil mera laage kahin na_**

**_tere bina jaan meri jaaye kahin na_**

_Kavin tried to focus on his work but no matter how much he tried not to look at her, his heart used to make him stare at her. Eventually Purvi's gaze also fell at kavin. She bend on a column behind her. Her eyes had strange kind of dryness as if all her tears have dried already._

**_Kitne zamane baad o rabba _**

**_yaad tu aaya, yaad tu aaya..._**

**_Aaaa...aa...aaaaaaaa..._**

_She came forward and bend over to dance with Raghu. Kavin Clutched his feast Dushyant noticed this but kept mum. She went back on dance floor._

**_Khoyi rahi main saanson me apni_**

**_aahat bhi teri, bhul gayi hun_**

**_Sadiyon se itni tanha rahi hun_**

**_ishq tera, bhul gayi hun..._**

**_Aaa...aa_**

**_Khoyi rahi main saanson me apni_**

**_aahat bhi teri, bhul gayi hun_**

**_Sadiyon se itni tanha rahi hun_**

**_ishq tera, bhul gayi hun.._**

**_Uljhi rahi main iss zindagi me_**

**_dun kya duhaayi, dun kya duhaayi..._**

**Ohhh rabbaa.. rabbaaa..**  
**aaaaaaaaaaaa….**

**Kithe mein jaawaa…**

_Kavin was still staring at her when Dushyant kept his hand on his shoulder. _

_Kavin Dhyaan do... Dealers aa gaye hain... Ye log paise dekhne ke baad drugs use de denge be careful... It's duty time... Dushyant whispered in his ears. Kavin looked at him and then at Purvi..._

**Har bebasi mein, is zindagi mein**  
**Tujh ko hi chaha, tujh ko hi manga**  
**Jin raston se guzra yeh dil tha**

**Manzil mili na pyaar na paya**

_Kavin then nodded in yes. Abhijeet asked them to surround the drug dealer. And they did the same._

**ohhh… hoo…**

**Har bebasi mein, is zindagi mein**  
**Tujh ko hi chaha, tujh ko hi manga**  
**Jin raston se guzra yeh dil tha**  
**Manzil mili na pyaar na paya**

**Khud ko chupake rahon se guzri**  
**Dil ko sambhle dil ko sambhle**

**Tere bin dil mera lage kahin na**  
**Tere bin jaan meri jaye kahin na**  
**Kitne zamane baad o rabba**  
**Yaad tu aaya, yaad tu aaya**

_As the Raghu took money from another party and keept out his drug packet on the table Abhijeet took the packet. They got panic after seeing CID there. They had fight and CID caught them but they couldn't find the real Raghu. They sent All the goons for interrogation with local police. When Raghu came with Purvi keeping gun on her head. Kavin and Dushyant were shocked to see that._

_chalo apni apni gun phenk do... aur mujhe yahan se bahar jaane do.. warna ise upar pahucha dunga... Raghu says while laughing... _

_Abhijeet and Daya exchanged glance and started laughing. Fredricks Pankaj Dushyant and Kavin were confused. _

_Thik hai goli chalao to sahi... Abhijeet said _

_Raghu: Main sach me maar dunga..._

_Daya : haa to chalao na goli... _

_Raghu pressed trigger but his gun was empty. He searched his pocket for bullets._

_Kahin tum ye to nahi dhundh rahe... Purvi Asked while showing bullets to him._

_ye..ye meri bullets tumne... He gritted his teeth and continued.. Main chhodunga nahi kisi ko koi nahi bachega... He was taking his steps back while saying these words. Purvi held his collar._

_Purvi: Pehle mujhe ye to le lene dijiye... She said while taking out a microphone from his collar._

_Raghu: Ye kya hai...?_

_Purvi: Ye...? ye hai microphone isne na aapki saari baatein record kar li hain... Apke saare future projects running projects... Ab to sab khatam..._

_He tried to hit her when Daya caught him and gave a tight slap right on his face. And then sent him with local police. _

_fredricks Pankaj Dushyant and Kavin were still confused._

_Welcome To CID Purvi... Good Job... Ahijeet said while shaking his hand to her. _

_Thank you sir... Purvi replied._

_Daya indicated something and abhijeet looked towards his confused officers he smiled_

_Abhijeet: I'm sorry guys maine tumhe pehle nahi bataya ki aaj is mission ke baad hume ek nayi officer join kar rahi hai... Miss Purvi... Kavin and Dushyant were hell shocked after listening this._

_Daya: Acp sir ne specially appoint kiya hai Purvi ko iski carelessness and bravery ke liye... Aur aaj pehle hi din humne dekh bhi liya..._

_Abhijeet: Aao purvi main tumhe sabse introduce kara dun..._

_purvi moved ahead._

_Ye hain Fredricks.. he's your senior.. Abhijeet said while pointing towards Fredricks... _

_Purvi shakes her hand with Fredricks._

_Then He came towards Pankaj and then Dushyant. She shakes hand with both of them. At last He came to Kavin who was not really interested in meeting with her. As Abhijeet tried to introduce him to her he left the place. Everyone except Dushyant was shocked with his action._

_Abhijeet: Ise kya ho gya...?_

_Dushyant: kuchh nahi sir... Main dekhta hun... He also went behind Kavin. Purvi was just looking at them going._

_Next morning In Beauro_

_Acp was introducing Purvi to everyone when Kavin and dushyant entered in beauro. Kavin directly went to his desk. After sometime Purvi was working on her desk. She completed her file and thought to keep it in record room. When she was crossing through the corridor someone held her hands and dragged her to record room. She closed her eyes due to fear. And when she opened her eyes she was shocked to see kavin there. His face was just at one inch distance from her, anger was clearly visible on his face. She didn't react just tried to move from there when kavin kept his both hands on the both sides of wall to block her way. Broken pieces of his heart were visible in his eyes. Purvi looked at him with her dried eyes as if there is no emotion inside her._

_Kyun aayi ho tum wapas...? Kaha tha na maine mujhe dobara apni shakal kabhi mat dikhana... Tumhe dekh kar ghutan ho rahi hai mujhe... He groaned at her. But purvi said nothing. _

_**Toot Ke Bikhra Padda Hoon,**_  
_**Shans lena Bhi Hai Saza,**_  
_**Jeene Mein Abb Kya rakha Hai,**_  
_**Marr Raha Shau Dafa…**_

_**Kaisi Ye Sazishein,**_  
_**Roothi Hai Ranzishein,**_  
_**Leeti Hai Karwatein ZIndagi…**_

_She just looked into his eyes held his hand and did it aside clearing her way to leave and was about to leave when kavin again held her hand and pinned her to wall._

**_Abb Kis Modd Pe Aake Ruka Hoon Main,_**  
**_Na Koi Modd Hai Na Koi Pata…_**

**_Shashoon Ke Sarzamin Par Barshaat La Gaye,_**  
**_Ek Jhhapki Mein Tere Shau Khawab aa Gaye…_**

**_Bepnah..Bepanah …_**  
**_Pyaar Hai Tumse…_**  
**_Bepnah..Bepanah …_**  
**_Pyaar Hai Tumse…_**

_Tum mere jawab diye bina aaj yahan se nahi jaa sakti.. Miss Purvi... He shouted again. _

_Mujhe tumhe koi bhi jawab dene ki koi zarurat nahi hai Mr. Kavin Malhotra... She said while looking into his eyes and continued... Tum senior ho mere__ to wahi ban kar raho maalik banne ki koshish mat karo..._

**_Hai Alag Ye Baat Phir Bhi,_**  
**_Tu Mera Na Kabhi Hua,_**  
**_Phir Bhi Maine Tujhko Apne,_**  
**_Dil Mein Di Jagah….*2_**

_Ab mujhe mera kaam karne de to behtar hoga.. kavin SIR... Purvi said while stretching her word 'sir'... She pushed him aside and left._

**_Tu Mera Na Hua,_**  
**_Ab Ye Yakeen Hua,_**  
**_Kya Thi meri Khata Tu Bata,_**  
**_Jaun Kahan Main Abb Manzill Ka Na Pata,_**  
**_Thehra Hoon Iss Kadar Tujh Mein Haan…_**

**_Shashoon Ke Sarzami Par Barshaat La Gaye,_**  
**_Ek Jhhapki Mein Tere Shau Khawab aa Gaye…_**

**_Bepnah..Bepanah …_**  
**_Pyar Hai Tumse…_**  
**_Bepnah..Bepanaah …_**  
**_Pyar Hai Tumse…_**

_He banged his hand on the wall in anger. _

_Kavin Pov's : I hate You Purvi... I hate you... nafrat sirf nafrat karta hun main tumse..._

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hey guys I'm here with new chapter. And a new suspense what do you think She was purvi or someone who looked like Purvi tell me your guessings. Thanks a lot to them who are regularly reviewing and a request to silent readers plss review let me know what do you think about my story. Keep reviewing. I'll be back with next chapter very soon till then Bbye take care... **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER-11**_

_One week passed since purvi joined Cid Mumbai. kevi kept avoiding each other. Everyone felt Purvi had a strange behavior she used to talk very less. She was nice but there was a strange kind of dryness as if she doesn't have any emotion. ACP had a special bond with Purvi he used to take care of her like a daughter and he was the only person in front of whom she used to smile sometimes. One evening, Purvi was standing on the roadside waiting for taxi. A car stopped in front of her she noticed it was dushyant._

_Dushyant: Kya hua purvi... Yahan kyun khadi ho..?_

_Purvi: sir.. wo main taxi ka wait kar rahi hun..._

_Dushyant: Are yaar yahan to sir mat bolo... Matlab main to... But he stopped in the middle and looked at kavin who was sitting beside him with an arrogant expression and continued. Matlab hum to dost reh chuke hain to..._

_Ok sir.. aab Dushyant she said while correcting herself._

_Dushyant : Chalo main tumhe drop kar deta hun..._

_Purvi: Nahi nahi main... main manage kar lungi... koi taxi.._

_Dush__yant: Nahi aayegi... Purvi looked at him in confusion. Taxi waalon ki strike hai koi taxi nahi aayegi is waqt... _

_Purvi: Oooo..._

_Dushyant: Haa... to chalo main chhod deta hun tumhe..._

_Purvi: It's ok sir main..._

_Jab wo keh rahi hai ki wo chali jaayegi to tu kyun apna sir phod raha hai... gaadi chala chup chap...Kavin said in irritating voice _

_Dushyant: Kavin lekin..._

_Sir aap jao maine kaha na main manage kar lungi... Purvi said and walked forward.._

_Dushyant: Kya zarurat thi tujhe aise bolne ki.. Yaar dikh nahi raha tujhe raat ho chuki hai aur agar kisi _

_To wo ek Cid officer hai.. ACP sir ki chun kar laayi hui special officer wo khud manage kar legi... Kavin interrupted him.. Chalo ab... _

_Dushyant nodded in no but didn't say anything. _

_Purvi was walking towards her home when she heard someone screaming from a distance. She looked here and there for the source of sound and saw some goons teasing and molesting two girls. They were trying to touch the girls._

_Goon 1: kya ho gaya..? Humse darne ki zarurat nahi hai..._

_Goon 2: Haa hum to tumhare chahne wale hain_

_Goon 1: khubsurti ki kadar karne waale_

_And they laughed. _

_girl 1: dekho haath mat lagao hume... jao yahan se nahi to achha nahi hoga..._

_Goon 3: Achha...? Kya karogi... chillaogi... zara chillao to.._

_Girl 1: Help.. koi hai... pls hamari madad karo.. She broke into tears while saying that._

_Girl 2: Jaane do hume nahi to..._

_Goon 3: Nahi to kya...?_

_Bhai ye bhi chillayegi shayad.. Goon 4 said and they all laughed at this..._

_Goon 1: to chillane do na... ise bhi to pata chale ki hamare alawa inki madad karne wala koi nhi hai yahan pe..._

_Goon 2: haa.. Humse bolo na kya chahiye hum hain na..._

_He tried to touch her face the girl closed her eyes in fear. But then someone caught his hand and gave a tight slap on his face due to which he fell on floor. All goons looked at the person but they were shocked to see a girl. She turned towards the girls_

_Daro __mat __mera naam Purvi hai main CID se hun kuchh nahi karenge ye log... She said while wiping their tears._

_She heard the goons laughing. _

_Goon 3: Mardon ki kami ho gayi hai kya hamare desh me jo ab aurton ko bhi CID me rakhne lage hain ye log... _

_Kami nahi hui Mard tumhare jaise kamine hone lage hain to aurton ko to aage aana padega na... purvi said while turning towards them_

_Goon 1: waise tu bhi kuchh kam kamal nahi hai... Lekin abhi hum thode vyast hain hat ja hamare raashte se varna..._

_Purvi: Varna kya..? Oo haan tu bhi apne dost ki tarah zameen pe dikhega jo abhi tak utha nahi hai... _

_Goons looked towards their friend whom purvi slapped a while ago he was sitting on the road checking his ears. He felt like after the slap his ears got jammed he couldn't hear anything. _

_goon 4: Ek ko thappad maar ke tu kya apne aap ko jhansi ki rani samajhne lagi hai... Tu ruk main batata hun tujhe... They attacked on her she was fighting efficiently. She asked the girls to leave. They were leaving when one of the goons caught them._

_Ruk jaa... Goon yelled.. and continued... agar tune ab ek ko bhi haath lagaya to inka gala kaat dunga_

_Purvi stopped at her place. Goons laughed at this and caught her hands. _

_Goon 1: kya ho gaya ab aur ban jhansi ki rani..._

_He was about to touch her when he got a punch on his face. Purvi looked at the person he was Kavin. Dushyant caught the goon who had caught the girls and asked the girls to sit in the car._

_They were beating goons when some more goons came there they attacked on kavin from backside on his head. _

_Kkaaviiinn... Dushyant yelled and ran in that direction but some goons caught him and Purvi both. Purvi was shocked she was just looking at kavin this was the first time since she came when her eyes were not dried they had something in them. Her eyes were teary. They were laughing and hitting kavin badly. Purvi tried to advert her gaze and she saw gun near her leg. She picked it up hurriedly and did an air fire. All goons were shocked next fire she did on leg of one of the goon and then kept it on his head._

_Till then local police came there whom the girls had called after getting inside the car. Purvi ran to Kavin keep out her handkerchief and kept it on his wound. Dushyant also came there after police took the goons with them and took those girls to their home safely. He made kavin lie on the back seat Purvi sat their with him. She was applying medicine on his wounds. She asked dushyant to drive to her home as it was the nearest place. Dushyant did the same they reached her home within ten minutes. They both took kavin to her room and made him lie on her bed. After giving a proper medical care on kavin's wound Dushyant was sitting next to him and Purvi went to bring coffee for both of them. She returned with to mugs of coffee. She sat on sofa next to the bed and was having her coffee without saying anything. Dushyant decided to break the silence._

_To ye ghar kab liya tumne...? He asked while taking a sip of coffee_

_Kuchh mahine pehle hi bankar tayar hua hai... Purvi replied without looking at him_

_Ek baat puchhun..? Dushyant asked while looking at her kneely._

_Purvi: Hmmmm..._

_Dushyant: Kahan thi itne saal purvi... ?_

_Purvi stopped and looked at him and then downed her gaze. _

_Ahemdabad... She replied and took the empty coffee mug from his hand. She went to kitchen._

_Purvi returned and found Dushyant busy over phone. She noticed kavin who was lying on her bed without blanket she brought a blanket and was covering him with it. When kavin opened his eyes their eyes met and they shared an eye lock. Just then Dushyant came there he was about to say something but then he saw both of them like that. He didn't say anything just smiled. Purvi came out of her trance first and stood up at her place. Kavin sat on the bed Dushyant came and asked_

_Dushyant: Ab thik hai tu... Kavin nodded and looked here and there he was confused about their whereabouts. _

_Hum kahan hai Dushyant...? He asked in confusion._

_Dushyant : Purvi ke ghar pe... Kavin got up from bed after this and asked dushyant to leave. _

_You should take some rest here kavin... Dushyant said_

_Kavin: Main yahan ek min bhi nahi rukna chahta bas... Dushyant looked at purvi who was just standing there without any expression. Kavin started walking but his leg twisted and he was about to fall but Purvi held him by his shoulder. He looked at her and jerked her hands she fell on sofa with this and hurt her hand. Dushyan came forward to see her_

_Kavin pagal ho gaye ho kya...? Dushyant yelled at him. _

_Purvi: It's ok dushyant... I'm fine... she said while wiping the blood oozing from her hand._

_Kavin : Yeah... She's fine Dushyant... absolutely fine... Taklif me to wo hota hai jiske saath ye hoti hai... _

_Dushyant: Kavin tum.._

_Tu mere saath chal raha hai ya nahi...? Kavin asked directly._

_Dushyant sighed and nodded in yes. Kavin left by saying that she's waiting outside for him. Dushyant also left after saying sorry to Purvi._

_Purvi came and closed the door after they left. She didn't know why but today she was feeling as if she's too weak. She sat near the door keeping her head on the door._

_Dushyant was driving while kavin was sitting on the passenger seat. There was complete silence. Kavin could sense Dushyant's anger. _

_Kavin: Tu kyun muh phula ke baitha hai ab... ? Dushyant didn't replied anything..._

_Dushyant tu janta hai na uska chehra nahi bardaasht hota mujhe apni aankho ke saamne... Yaar main... Main sirf nafrat karta hun usse... He continued. Koi fark nahi padta mujhe uske jine se uske marne se.. main_

_Dushyant suddenly stopped the car. Kavin looked at Dushyant in confusion who was already staring at him. _

_Fark nahi padta to kyun bhage bhage gaye the uske paas us tarah Kavin.. He asked while directly looking in his eyes. Dushyant made him recall what did he do after they left without taking Purvi with them._

**_Dushyant was driving and kavin was on passenger seat. He was having headache so he felt asleep. Suddenly he opened his eyes. _**

**_Dushyant: Kya hua kavin..?_**

**_Kavin looked at him and said: Pata nahi... Par kuchh.. Tum gaadi chalao _**

**_Kavin was feeling so restless. He opened the window so that he could relaxe. _**

**_Dushyant Gaadi roko aur pichhe lo... Kavin said _**

**_Dushyant: Kya matlab..?_**

**_Gaadi pichhe lo...bas... Kavin shouted._**

**_Dushyant did the same._**

**_Tum bataoge kya hua...? Dushyant asked again_**

_**Purvi... Kavin ****murmured. Dushyant just looked at him Suddenly they saw a some goons attacking over girls. And they recognized Purvi. **_

_ Kavin turned his face to other side. __Mujhse jhuth bol sakte ho tum kavin apne aap se nahi... Dushyant smirked again and drove off. Kavin didn't say anything after that. He got down of the car and got inside the home without even looking once at Dushyant. Dushyant also left for his home. _

_Kavin entered his room and sat near the bed on floor._

_Kyun aayi ho tum wapas purvi... Ab kya chahiye tumhe mujhse... He Pov's_

_AT Purvi's home_

_She was still sitting there she also had so many questions inside her. _

_Purvi pov's : Aaj tak jab main kamzor nahi padi to phir aaj kyun... Kyun use waise dekh kar main... Nahi main usse pyaar nahi karti bilkul nahi karti uske aur mere bich me sirf ek hi rishta ho sakta hai nafrat ka... _

_I HATE YOU KAVIN  
I HATE YOU PURVI... They both shouted together. And closed their eyes. _

**_Rooh ko toda aise maroda_**

**_Ki aahein bhi chup ho gayin_**  
**_Dhadkan ko jisne jeena sikhaya_**

**_Wo aahat kahin kho gayi..._**

**_XXXX_**

_Kavin's phone beeped and he came out of his world. He saw the caller I'd and picked up the call._

_Kavin: Ha dushyant... _

_Dushyant: Kaisa hai ab..._

_Main thik hun bhai.. Kavin said while smiling_

_Dushyant: Hmmm... to aaram hi karna.. aur.._

_Kavin: Aur...?_

_Dushyant: Kuchh sochna mat... Everything'll be fine. _

_Hmmm... Kavin replied and they hung up... _

_Kavin pov's: Apni galatiyon ko sochne ke alawa aur kar bhi kya sakta hun dushyant... Kaash aisa kuchh hota jisse main ye sab bhi badal paata.. kaash... He looked at purvi's photograph and a drop of tear slipped from the corner of his eyes. He came to her photo and touched her innocent face._

_Kavin: Kitna bura laga hoga na tumhe purvi... Isiliye mujhse naraz hokar itni dur chali gayi ho... Laut aao Purvi... He sat down on the floor may be it was his favourite place after purvi left. The pain he had inside him the pain he had because of his past was far more than his physical pain. __As he closed his eyes he got lost in her memories once again._

_**Jism se saaya aise hai rootha**_  
_**Ki raahein juda ho gayin**_  
_**Dil ko tasalli jise mili thi**_  
_**Wo baatein kahin kho gayin**_

_**Dil ki sada bewajah**_  
_**Maange na koi dua**_  
_**Ye iltaza yahi raza**_  
_**Darta hai dil har dafa**_

_**Mujhmein hi tu yun rahe sada**_  
_**Haan, haan**_  
_**Aadat hai tu buri ya saja**_  
_**Tujh bin bhi tu lage lazmi**_  
_**Beyhadh hai ye meri aashiqi**_

_**XXXX**_

_Next day Everyone was busy in some chit-chat actually they were making some plans. They had to leave for a press conference in Dehradun and they wanted Daya and Abhijeet to convince ACP to extend the one day trip in at least three or four day so that they could have sometime for fun there. Basically they wanted a vacation as well as work tour together. The only person who was not interested in all these was Purvi she was working on her desk. Kavin was also not that much interested but he was in the discussion for his juniors. They were having their discussion when Acp enters in beauro and everyone went to their respective places in hurry. ACP was confused by their actions_

_ACP: Kya chal raha hai yahan...? __Everyone looked at each other faces he continued... Daya Abhijeet tum dono bataoge kya ho raha hai yahan...?_

_Abhijeet voice choked in his throat after his question_

_Abhijeet: sir.. woo ..Sir main.. _

_Ye kya sir wo sir main laga rakha hai aage bhi kuchh bologe..? Acp yelled in irritating voice. Abhijeet looked at Daya _

_Tum dono aao mere cabin me... Shakal dekh kar hi lag raha hai yaha kuchh khichdi pak rahi thi... Acp said and went inside the cabin_

_Yaar main.. main nahi jaa raha kuchh puchhne.. bas... Abhijeet said directly_

_Pankaj: Sir plsss plsss aap dono ke alawa aur koi ye nahi kar sakta... Sir plss._

_Nikhil: haa sir aap to jante hain na.. hum me se kisi me itni himmat nahi hai ki hum... _

_Daya: Are pagal ho tum log.. Hum me bhi nahi hai..._

_Abhijeet daya Andar aao... Acp shouted from inside_

_Yes..yes sir aa rahe hain... Abhijeet said.._

_shreya: EK insaan hai jo ye kaam asani se kar sakta hai..._

_Daya: Shreya nahi nahi main nahi karunga... _

_Shreya: sir main apki baat nahi kar rahi hun... _

_Abhijeet : Haan har baar wo tere baare me baat kare ye to zaruri nahi hai na... Tum batao shreya.. kon hai wo..?_

_Woo.. She said while pointing towards Purvi._

_Everyone was convinced that she's right. But the question was why will she do that..? She's not even interested in the trip._

_Nikhil: Lekin Shreya Purvi kyun karegi hamare liye..? wo to shayad is trip me interested bhi nahi hai.. use bas apne kaam matlab hai..._

_Shreya: Hmmm... Par ek baar try to kar sakte hain na... May be Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ke kehne pe wo maan jaaye..._

_They all nodded and went to her desk except Kavin he went back to his desk._

_Purvi looked up and found them all standing there she was confused. When Abhijeet told her about their plan_

_Purvi: NO sir... I... I won't do this... _

_Shreya: Plsss purvi... yaar hume kabhi time nahi milta thoda to hak hai na hamare bhi apni life pe... plsss_

_After listening everyone she nodded in yes. Abhijeet and Daya went inside the cabin and Purvi followed them._

_Acp: Aa gaye aap log.. Then he looked at purvi. and asked... Are purvi tum...? kuchh kaam hai...?_

_Purvi looked at duo and then nodded in yes. She told him about their plan. Firstly he denied but she convinced him. He agreed but on one condition_

_Acp: Thik hai... Par tum trip ke liye bhi rukogi conference ke baad wapas nahi aa jaaogi..._

_Purvi: Sir main..._

_Abhijeet: haa haa sir kyun nahi chalegi purvi aur rukegi bhi... _

_Daya: Haan Kyun nahi... Hai na Purvi..._

_Purvi wanted to say no but she didn't want to spoil their mood so she said yes._

_Acp: Aur haan ek aur baat.. agar koi case report hua to hum sab usi waqt wapas aa jaayenge... _

_Duo and Purvi together: Ok Sir..._

_Abhijeet: Sir wo..._

_Acp: Ab kya..?_

_Abhijeet : sir wo hum Dr. Salunkhe ko bhi saath le chale to.._

_Acp: Ha Hum Dr. Tarika ko bhi saath le chalenge... Tum tension mat loo... _

_Abhijeet: Thank you sir.._

_Acp nodded in no and then smiled. _

_Acp: Chalo theek hai tumlog jao aur trip ki preparation karo kal subah aath baje ki flight hai... Aur waise bhi aaj koi case report nahi hua to tum ghar jaa sakte ho..._

_They came out of the cabin and told everything to everyone. Everyone was so happy they hugged purvi together. This was the first time when she smiled in front of them. She was happy to see them happy. Everyone left for their respective homes. _

_AT PURVI'S RESIDENCE_

_It was around seven pm she was packing her stuffs when her doorbell rang. She opened the door and was surprised to see Shreya Ishita and Tarika there. _

_Purvi: Tum log...?_

_Andar nahi bulaogi kya.. matlab bin bataye aaye to.. Ishita said. _

_Purvi: are nahi nahi andar aao na.. _

_They got inside her house. Ishita hugged her tightly and she reciprocated too. After They separated _

_Ishita: Jab se tum aayi kabhi time hi nahi mila ki tumse baatein kar sakun.. ya ek dost ki tarah hug kar sakun..._

_Purvi: It's ok Ishu..._

_Shreya and Tarika were confused _

_Shreya: Ishita tum janti ho purvi ko... pehle se i meant..._

_Ishita: Haan hum ek dusre ko college time se jaante hain... _

_Oooh..._

_Purvi: Theek hai ab andar aao baitho to... tum teeno bas khadi ho... Main coffee lati hun tum logo ke liye.._

_Tarika: are no formalities hum.._

_Ishita : Tarika mam banaane dijiye na... wo bohot achhi coffee banati hai... _

_Tarika: Oo ok.._

_They settled themselves on sofa in hall. Purvi come with a tray of coffee mugs. Everyone have their coffee._

_Tarika: Purvi really coffee to tum bohot achhi banati ho... Purvi smiled _

_shreya: haan... waise ek baat bolun purvi aaj pehli baar tumhe smile karte hue dekha hai... Warna hume to lagta tha tumhe smile karna aata hi nahi... _

_Purvi downed her gaze._

_Aur... aur aisa bhi lagta tha ki tumhe dost banana baatein karna nahi pasand... Shreya continued._

_Purvi: Chhute hue rishte nahi pasand Shreya... She took coffee mugs from their hands and went to kitchen leaving Tarika and Shreya in confusion. _

_Ishita: Waise purvi.. Tumne ye nahi puchha hum yahan aaye kyun hain..?_

_Purvi came out of the kitchen but didn't said anything she just sat on sofa_

_Ishita: Actually hamara plan tha ki hum saath me hi tarika ke ghar se kal airport ke liye nikle to socha tumse bhi.. I mean agar tum comfortable ho to hum.. saath.. _

_They trio were looking at her. _

_Purvi: Meri packing abhi complete nahi hui.. _

_To hum help kar de... Shreya asked_

_Purvi: Ok... Par Abhijeet sir honge na ghar pe to..._

_Tarika: Are Abhi Daya ke saath hai... aur aaj raat wahin rukne wala hai..._

_Purvi:Ooo_

_So chale tumhari packing ke baad hume jaana bhi hai... Shreya said_

_They went to pack her bags. When they were packing her stuffs she noticed her phone beeping and picked up the call it was from Neha. She wanted to talk to her over vedio call. Purvi opened her laptop _

_Neha: Hey... Kaisi hai..?_

_Purvi: Thik hun.. Tu bata..?_

_Neha: main to mast hun... Neha noticed someone in Purvi's room so she asked... Koi aur bhi hai kya wahan pe...?_

_Purvi: Haa wo... Ishita hai aur kuchh coleagues hain.._

_Neha: Ooo... so Ishita kahan hai.. _

_Purvi called everyone and introduced to neha. After they were done through packing and the vedio call they left for Abhirika's home._

_Next __morning_

_Everyone was very excited for the trip. They took their flight on time. Having no option kevi had to seat together. Purvi decided to sleep for sometime as to avoid Kavin. She slept. keeping her head back on seat. Kavin was busy in magazines. When he felt her head over his shoulder. He wanted to jerk her but when his eyes fell on her face he couldn't do that. Even today she was looking like a sleeping beauty. He couldn't take his eyes off from her. But her innocence which used to be at her face always was missing today. Her face looked too pale. And this time he didn't know why it pinched in his heart. He started looking out side the window. _

_**Abhi Abhi Bhule Bhi Na The Tumhe,**_  
_**Khyal Banke Phir Tum Aa Gaye,**_  
_**Ehsaas Jo The Dil Mein Kahin Anhkahe,**_  
_**Lafzon Pe Phir Wo Yuin Aaa Gaye…**_

_**Shashoon Ke Sarzamin Par Barshaat La Gaye,**_  
_**Ek Jhhapki Mein Tere Shau Khawab aa Gaye…**_

_**Bepnah..Bepanah …  
Pyaar Hai Tumse…  
Bepnah..Bepanah …  
Pyaar Hai Tumse…**_

_After sometime he also fell asleep. They were sleeping like that when purvi's sleep got disturbed with cloud's sound. As she removed her head He was about to fall when held him and kept his head on her shoulder. She recalled how he saved him yesterday and looked at his face her eyes were teary. _

**Maanti Hoon Khuda Tujhi Ko,**  
**Tu Hi To Hai Rehbar Mera,**  
**Ab Se Khalipan Mein Bhi Tu,**

**Pass Mere Khada…**

_ She advert her gaze and turned her face towards other side._

**_Tu Hai Nahi Yaha,_**  
**_Ye Na Yakeen Hua,_**  
**_Kaise Karoon Ye Khud Se Bayaan,_**  
**_Bikhri Hoon Har Jagah,_**  
**_Main Rait ke Tarah,_**  
**_Na Mere Dard Ki Hau Dawa…_**

**_Shashoon Ke Sarzamin Par Barshaat La Gaye,_**  
**_Ek Jhhapki Mein Tere Shau Khawab aa Gaye…_**

**_Bepnah..Bepanah …_**  
**_Pyaar Hai Tumse…_**  
**_Bepnah..Bepanah …_**  
**_Pyaar Hai Tumse.._**

_After some hours they reached Dehradun. Kavin opened his eyes and found himself on Purvi's shoulder He sat properly with a jerk. Just then they heard announcement and purvi got up from her place. _

_They attended their conference and left for Guest house. Kavin wanted to leave for Mumbai but Dushyant and others convinced him to stay._

_All girls were reciting in one room. ACP and Dr. Salukhe were in one and Others were in other two rooms. Girls enter in their room they all were talking but Purvi silently went to change and she saw herself in mirror she noticed her one earring was started searching for her earing. _

_Shreya: Kya hua Purvi..? Kya dhundh rahi ho..?_

_Purvi: Shreya wo mera ek earing nahi mil raha may be kahin gir gaya.._

_Tarika: Are humlog yahan to avi avi aaye hain to.. bahar hi gira hoga shayad_

_Purvi: Haa... but she stopped in the middle she remembered she was sleeping on kavin's shoulder. _

_Ishita: Kya hua...?_

_Purvi: kuchh nahi... mujhe pata h earing kahan hogi.. then she looked at them.. Ab shayad.. shayad bahar.. main dekh kar aati hun..._

_Trio: Hmmm..._

_Kavin Dushyant Sachin Nikhil and Pankaj were in same room. Kavin was playing guitar while sitting on window he was recalling whatever happened in flight. Dushyant and Sachin noticed him lost They came to them. _

_Dushyant: Kaha khoya hai...?_

_Kavin came out of his world and looked at them _

_Kk..kahin nahi... Kavin said in a hurry._

_Ek min ye tere kandhe pe kya hai... Sachin said while picking up something from his shoulder but he smiled after seeing what was it.._

_Earring... Dushyant whispered_

_Earring...? Kavin said looking at him in confusion._

_Sachin: haa kavin jii... earing.. dekhiye to apke kandhe se latak raha tha ye... He burst out in laughter. Dushyant also smiled at this he noticed it was Purvi's earing. _

_Waise kiski hai ye earing...? Sachin asked_

_Ye earring to PURVI ki hai na... Dushyant said intentionally stretching Purvi's name._

_Sachin: Achha haa purvi hi to thi kavin ke saath baithi... _

_Kavin: Haa to usi waqt gir gaya hoga... Do mujhe wapas kar dun..._

_He snatched earring from his hand and left the room. Sachin stood their confused. While Dushyant was smiling._

_Kavin came out of the room and looked at the earring. And recalled her face how he was staring at her. Kavin closed his eyes tightly._

_Kavin Pov's: Nahi Purvi dobara nahi... Main tumhe apni zindagi me wapas nahi aane dunga Miss Purvi.. Chahe jo ho... Ab tumhe main yahan bardaasht nahi kar sakta main..._

_Purvi was coming towards Kavin's room when kavin blocked her way. _

_Kavin: Mujhe dhundh rahi ho... He said while looking into her eyes. She took a sigh_

_Nahi tumhe nahi us cheez ko jo tumhare paas reh gayi hai... Purvi said in stern voice. _

_Ise...? He said while showing her earring. She tried to take that earring but he threw it out. Purvi looked at him in confusion. He was smiling playfully. _

_Ooops Sorry... Kavin said and continued... Wo kya hai na miss Purvi... Pata nahi kyun par apka ye chehra jab bhi dekhta hun naa to irritation hoti hai bohot jyada... Aur na ab main aur ye chehra nahi bardaasht kar sakta apni aankhon ke saamne..._

_Purvi said nothing. She was just looking at him with a blank expression. _

_Kavin : tum kyun chali nahi jaati yaar... Maine kaha tha mujhe shakal nahi dekhni tumhari... Phir..?_

_Main tumhare liye nahi aayi hun yahan... Malhotra... Purvi said in stern voice. Aur agar tumhe koi problem hai na to ye to tum chale jao na yahan se... _

_Kavin pinned her to wall and kept his hand on wall both sides blocking her way. _

_Tumne mujhse meri hasi meri khushiyan sab chheen li Purvi... Aur ab meri family se mujhe dur karna chahti ho... Maine kaha main tumhara ye chehra bardaasht nahi kar sakta apni aankhon ke saamne... Aur agar maine tumhe majboor nahi kar diya na mumbai chhodne ko to... Kavin didn't say further and took his hands back. Purvi was about to leave..._

_Get ready Miss purvi... I'll make your life hell... Kavin said without looking at her. Purvi turned and looked at him going. She kept standing there for sometimes. _

_They decided to have bonfire. All gathered in garden and sat with their partners. All were singing dancing and having fun at last they asked Kavin to sing a song for them. Dushyant brought a guitar for him Kavin was in no mood to sing but just then he saw Purvi walking towards them. And he started playing guitar. Purvi stopped there and looked at him. He was also looking at her. _

**_Narm narm haatho se dil pe rakh ke khanzar_**  
**_Waar dheere dheere jo tune diye hain_**  
**_Narm narm haatho se dil pe rakh ke khanzar_**  
**_Waar dheere dheere jo tune diye hain_**

Kavin got up from his place and moved forward with a smile on his face. He came near purvi

**_Joothe meethe waadon se is bichaare dil par_**  
**_Zakhm gehre gehre jo tumne diye hain_**

She looked at him. He was smiling and looking directly into her eyes. He moved around her. Everyone else were enjoying the music.

**_Kal tu mera khuda thaa dil tujhpe fidaa thaa_**  
**_Kal tu mera khuda thaa dil tujhpe fidaa thaa_**  
**_Tuta bharam hain aaj sheh meri hain teri maat_**

His face was only at one inch distance from her she moved forward.

**_O meri jaan bachke jayegi kahaan_**  
**_Chasni si aankhon se behla phusla kar_**  
**_Qatl jaane kitno ke tune kiye hain_**

Kavin came back on his seat and sang still looking at her.

**_Narm narm haatho se dil pe rakh ke khanzar_**  
**_Waar dheere dheere jo tune diye hain_**  
**_Joothe meethe waadon se is bichaare dil par_**  
**_Zakhm gehre gehre jo tumne diye hain_**  
**_Chasni si aankhon se behla phusla kar_**  
**_Qatl jaane kitno ke tune kiye hain_**  
**_Kal tu mera khuda thaa dil tujhpe fidaa thaa_**  
**_Kal tu mera khuda thaa dil tujhpe fidaa thaa_**  
**_Tuta bharam hain aaj sheh meri hain teri maat_**  
**_O meri jaan bachke jayegi kahaan._**

_Purvi went inside. Everyone else enjoyed their night. _

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_Hey I'm here with new chapter... Plss review and tell me how's it. And thanks to those who reviewed in last chapter and who are regular reviewer. I'll try to be back soon with a new chapter. Till then take care Bbye..._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER-12**_

_Tu phir yahan so gaya hai... Kavin woke by hearing Dushyant's voice. Dushyant made him sit properly on bed._

_Dushyant: Tu pagal ho gaya hai kavin...? Dekh teri chot se khun aane laga hai... agar tu aise hi laparwaahi karega to main sach bol raha hun tujhe wapas hospital chhod aaunga..._

_Kavin: Sorry yaar... Dushyant did his dressing and sat beside him. _

_Kavin: Waise tu yahan ...? _

_Dushyant: Ha shaam ho gayi hai socha ek baar dekh lun tujhe Aunt bhi Mumbai se bahar chali gayi hain aaj to.._

_Maa kahan gayi hai...? Kavin asked_

_Dushyant: Tu hospital me tha na to Aunt ne mannat mangi thi kisi mandir me jaake puja karane ki... ki tu thik ho jayega to wo... par unhone ye nahi bataya ki kon se mandir me ya kahan... Actually us waqt puchhne ka mujhe bhi khayal nahi raha..._

_Kavin: Hmmm... _

_Dushyant: Kavin wo.. Wo ladki avni..._

_Just Then Mrs Kaushalya enters in Kavin's room. Dushyant got silent. _

_Mrs. Kaushaly: Are dushyant beta tum kab aaye..._

_Dushyant: Bas abhi abhi aunt..._

_Mrs. Kaushalya: Kavin maine tere liye khichdi banayi hai chal jaldi se kha le... _

_Kavin: Nahi Badi maa abhi mann nahi hai... Then turning towards Dushyant.. Tu kuchh bol raha tha na bol na..._

_Dushyant: Nahi pehle tu kuchh kha le tab..._

_Mrs. Kaushalya: Haa baatein baad me karte rehna... aise kaise mann nahi hai...? Subah ka nashta kiya hai tune aur shaam ke chaar baj rahe hain... Chal main apne haath se khila deti hun_

_Kavin: Badi maa..._

_Mrs Kaushalya: Sab pata hai mujhe khichadi dekh ke naak muh sikod raha hai tu..._

_Kavin sighed and said: Achha thik hai lo khila do aap apne haath se..._

_she made him feed and then left his room. Dushyant went and closed the door from Inside. Kavin was confused with his action._

_Kavin: Kya hua dushyant..? _

_Dushyant : Kuchh nahi... Wo main Avni ke baare me bata raha tha..._

_Kavin: Purvi..._

_Nahi kavin Avni... Dushyant said in a stern tone and continued... Avni Singhaniya Delhi ke famous Business Tycoon Kunal singhaniya ki wife. _

_Kavin was shocked after hearing this. Was he really wrong in recognizing her..? Dushyant sat beside him and kept his hand on his shoulder._

_Dushyant: kavin hume pehle se pata tha na ki aisa bhi ho sakta hai ki wo purvi naa ho... wo hamari purvi nahi hai... Please try an understand._

_Kavin didn't say anything. _

_Dushyant: Kavin... _

_Kavin: Hmmm..._

_Dushyant: Tu thik hai naa...?_

_Ha..haan main thik hun... wo mujhe lagta hai mujhe thoda aaram karna chahiye... Kavin said without looking at him._

_Dushyant: Lekin..._

_Kavin: Dushyant mujhe nind aa rahi hai..._

_Dushyant: Hmm... Dushyant got up from bed and left kavin kept his head on head rest. He recalled how he got lost in her eyes. His heart was saying that no he can't be mistaken in recognizing her. Suddenly he remembered he had heard same voice with khushi.._

_Khushi... He sat with a jerk. _

_Kavin pov's : Haan Khushi.. main ye kaise bhul sakta hun..._

_He got up from his bed and was about to fall when Dushyant held him. _

_Tu yahin hai..? Kavin asked in amazement._

_Dushyant: Ha kyun ki mujhe pata hai.. tu meri baat itni aasani se nahi maan jayega.. baith pehle yahan... He made him sit on bed._

_Kavin: Dushyant tujhe yaad hai maine Beauro me khushi ke baare me bataya tha.. Maine khusi ke saath kisi ko baat karte hue suna tha aur wo aawaz bilkul purvi jaisi thi... wo wahi aawaz thi jo maine us din party me suni thi... Main khushi se milne jaa raha tha..._

_Dushyant: Agar wo wahi ladki thi bhi kavin to maine tujhe bataya na ki wo Avni singhaniya ho sakta hai Khushi Avni aur Kunal ki beti ho..._

_Wo Avni nahi hai dushyant... Kavin said in irritating voice... Wo Purvi hai..._

_Dushyant: Kavin tu..._

_Kavin: Maine uske chehre se pehle uski aankhein dekhi hain... Main apni Purvi ki aankhein kaise nahi pehchanunga Dushyant...?_

_Dushyant: Kavin par..._

_Apne dil se puchh ke bata Kya tu Ishu ki aankhein pehchaanne me galati kar sakta hai... Kavin said while directly looking into his eyes. Dushyant lowered his gaze and Kavin continued... Nahi naa...?_

_Dushyant sighed and said: Thik hai.. Jo bhi tu karne waala tha main karunga par tu kahin nahi jayega... _

_Kavin: Lekin Dushyant..._

_Lekin wekin kuchh nahi hamare Data ke anusaar Khushi Kunal ki beti hai... Main milta hun usse aur.. aur haan tension nahi lena mainn janta hun wo bachi hai main handle kar lunga... Dushyant said..._

_Kavin nodded in yes and said: Thik hai.. Par tum jab usse milo to dhyaan rakhna.. aur haan mujhe vedio call kar dena..._

_Dushyant nodded and left. _

_Kavin pov's : Purvi main jaanta hun... janta hun wo tum hi thi mera dil kabhi dhoka nahi kha sakta tumhe pehchanne me... Tumhari wo aankhein jo har baar mujhe unme kho jaane par majboor kar deti thi unhe pehchanne me... Something hit his mind he went to his wardrobe and started searching for something. Finally he got that in the drawer of his wardrobe. It was a mangalsutra. Kavin took that mangalsutra in his hand a drop of tear slipped from his eyes he closed his eyes tightly and recalled when purvi kept that mangalsutra in his hand and left in tears. Kavin went back to his bed and sat. _

_Kavin: I'm sorry purvi... Main kyun nahi samajh paaya tha tumhe... ye mangalsutra tumse dur karne ke liye maine... He couldn't speak further._

_Kavin tied that Mangalsutra around his wrist like a bracelet. And kept his head and laid on the bed._

_That mangalsutra again took him into his past._

**_XXXX_**

_Kavin tu kya karna chahta hai mujhe bata...? Dushyant yelled at kavin_

_kavin looked at him with blank expression... They had just returned from Dehradun after a trip of three days. And in these three days everyday Dushyant noticed Kavin's behavior towards Purvi. He always used to keep himself trying to hurt her whether Mentally and sometimes physically too. _

_Main kya karna chahta hun...? Kuchh bhi to nahi.. Kavin replied in casual tone. _

_Dushyant came near him and said: Tu mujhe pagal samajhta hai... Kya mujhe nahi dikh raha tu kya kar raha hai Purvi ke saath..._

_Kavin looked at him and said: Achha to tu hi bata de kya kar raha hun_

_Dushyant sighed and sat on the sofa near him. kavin smiled and came to him he sat on his knees Dushyant looked at him. _

_Agar itni fikra hai na uski... to jaake usse kehta kyun nahi ki wo chali jaye yahan se... Uska chehra apne saamne nahi hota bardaasht mujhse yaar... Kavin said with a playful smile on his face_

_Dushyant bend towards him: Ye wahi chehra hai na kavin jispe hasi dekhne ke liye tu..._

_Wahi to problem hai na dushyant... Kavin got up from his place his eyes were teary and he continued... Wahi to problem hai.. wo wahi chehra hai jiski muskaan ke liye main apni muskan bhi waarne ko tayar tha... Par mila kya dushyant kya mila... kya diya usne mujhe..? Uski aankhon me aansoo dekhkar ab achha lagta hai mujhe sukoon milta hai..._

_Ye jo tum keh rahe ho na ye kitna sach hai wo tum bhi jaante ho Kavin... Dushyant replied._

_Kavin didn't say anything Dushyant left. Kavin kept standing there recalling moments spent with Purvi..._

**_Nahi karna dil nay dobara bharosa yaar tera,_**  
**_Bharosa pyar tera_**

_Kavin pov's: Main dobara khud ko tumpe bharosha nahi karne dunga Miss purvi... Toot kar bikhar jaunga par tumhe khud se door kar ke rahunga..._

**_Nahi samjheyga tu meray dil ko,_**  
**_Nahi pyar samagh tujhe aya_**

**_Tha jitna chaha tujhko,_**  
**_Utna hi tune rulaya_**

**_Humne to ki thi dil se wafa_**  
**_Pyar tune kaisa sila hai dia_**

**_Nahi karna dil nay dobara bharosa yaar tera,_**  
**_bharosa pyar tera_**

_NEXT DAY _

_It was Tarika's birthday so everyone had given her a small surprise in forensic lab everyone was present their she thanked everyone and Abhirika invited them at their residence for a small get together._

_Tarika: Acp sir Salunkhe sir Aap dono aayenge na..._

_Acp: Are Tarika hum aakar kya karenge tumlog enjoy karo..._

_Are sir par... Abhijeet said_

_Salunkhe: Ha tarika waise bhi mera aur Pradumn ka aaj kuchh aur hi plan hai... kyun Acp_

_Abhijeet : Kya plan hai sir..._

_Hum Club jaa rahe hain... Salunkhe said with a fake wide smile_

_haainn? Abhijeet was confused _

_Acp: Abhijeet... Are hum apne purane dosto se milne jaa rahe hain... _

_Everyone laughed at this._

_At evening _

_Everyone gathered at Tarika's residence. But Purvi hadn't came yet. Tarika was calling her when Shreya and Ishita came to her._

_Shreya : Kya hua Tarika..?_

_Tarika : Wo Purvi nahi aayi abhi tak to use hi call kar rahi thi..._

_Just then Purvi entered in White Kurti and Blue ankle jeans. She came and wished Tarika. _

_Tarika cut her birthday cake. They were having dinner after cake cutting. After dinner they were sitting in hall talking to each other cracking jokes pulling each other legs. Tarika: Waise aap logon ko pata hai purvi coffee bohot achhi banati hai... kyun shreya..._

_Shreya: Haa.. Purvi ab is waqt to hum tumse yahi bol sakte hain ki hume coffee pilao... _

_Purvi: Ha kyun nahi... _

_Tarika: Aao main tumhe kitchen me saaman dikha deti hun..._

_Purvi left with Tarika. After some time She returned with a tray of coffee mugs and gave coffee to all. Kavin and Dushyant were sitting on the window Purvi looked at them and called Ishita _

_Purvi: Ishu... She indicated her to give them their mugs. Dushyant took his but Kavin refused to take. All had their coffee_

_Abhijeet: Waise Purvi sahi me tum coffee to bohot achhi banati ho... _

_Dushyant: Ha sir... Sach me itne dino baad pikar maza aa gaya.._

_Itne dino baad...? Abhijeet asked in confusion. _

_Haa Abhi Ishita aur purvi college ke frnds hain to ho sakta hai ki dushyant bhi janta ho Purvi ko... Tarika said _

_They were again engrossed in their conversation. Purvi was standing near balcony gate staring at moon Shreya came and asked her to join them as they were to play a game. Purvi denied but shreya held her hand and try to drag Purvi with her but a chain in purvi's neck stuck in the gate of balcony due to which she got disbalanced and her chain fell apart. Everyone looked at them. Purvi sat down she was looking at the broken chain Everyone was shocked to see the chain as it was a mangalsutra. _

_Mangalsutra... Shreya murmured _

_Purvi picked them up. Kavin was looking at Purvi silently. Purvi stood up and left the place in hurry everyone was looking at her in confusion. Kavin also left after her._

_Purvi ki shadi ho chuki hai...? Tarika said in confusion..._

_Ishita: Ha mam... _

_Everyone looked at her in confusion. _

_Shreya: Kisse...? _

_Ishita looked at Dushyant who was also looking at her silently. _

_Tarika: Tum janti ho us insaan ko_

_Dushyant: Hum sab jante hain..._

_Sachin: Hum sab...? _

_Dushyant: Hmmm..._

_Daya: Kon hai wo...?_

_Dushyant: Sir Purvi Kavin ki wife hai... Saat saal pehle Purvi aur kavin ki shadi hui thi_

_All were shocked after hearing this. _

_Tarika: Kavin ki...? _

_They all recalled several incidents when they were confused over kevi's actions. When he left the bar after seeing Purvi there how they used to avoid each other Kavin's song everything made them realize that everything was in front of their eyes they were too slow to understand it. Sometimes they felt awkward and suspected their behavior but never paid so much attention._

_Abhijeet: Par agar Purvi kavin ki wife hai to wo dono saath kyun nahi hain.. matlab kya dono ki marzi ke bina shadi hui thi..?_

_Ishita: Nahi sir.. Undonno ki to love marriage hui thi... she said while smiling. _

_Dushyant: Kavin Purvi ki ek smile ke liye kuchh bhi kar sakta tha sir itna pyaar karta tha wo usse aur purvi bhi aisi bilkul nahi thi bohot pyaari thi wo zindagi khul kar jeena janti thi... Par pata nahi shayad kisi ki nazar lag gayi dono ko aur... His eyes got moist._

_Abhijeet: Dushyant hume puri baat batao shuru se... Ishyant started telling them about kevi's broken marriage. _

_Purvi was walking on the road looking at her broken Mangalsutra._

_Kavin and snatched it from her hands. She got panic and looked at him_

_Purvi: Kavin mujhe wapas karo..._

_Kavin was playing with her_

_kavin: Are itni aasaani se kaise...?_

_Purvi: Dekho main..._

_Kavin: Kya dekhun dikaho... Waise purvi ye to wahi mala hai na jo maine tumhe shadi ke din pehnayi thi saat saal pehle... __Purvi didn't say anything and he continued. Par tumne abhi tak kyun pehen rakhi hai..? I mean iska matlab kya hai ab..?_

_Purvi: kavin mujhe tumse koi behes nahi karni bas mujhe ye wapas kar do..._

_Kavin: Are kya karogi tum iska.. Ise main phenk hi deta hun bina matlab ke show off kyun karna ye pehen ke..._

_Kavin nahi... Purvi yelled but kavin threw it behind the bushes. Purvi had tears in her eyes she ran towards the bushes and started searching for her mangalsutra. Kavin came there he was confused to see purvi so restless and looking for her mangalsutra just as a child look for his favorite toy. She was crying yeah she was tears were continuously rolling down her cheeks._

_Kavin looked at the mangalsutra in his hand he had just pretended to throw it. _

_Kavin: Purvi utho kya kar rahi ho...?_

_Purvi: Tum jao yahan se.. tumhara kaam ho gaya na.._

_Kavin: Purvi upar aao pehle phir baat karte hain raat hai jhadiyon me kuchh..._

_Purvi: Maine kaha na tum jao... mujhe tumhari koi baat nahi sunni jab tak mujhe mera mangalsutra mil nahi jaata main kahin nahi jaungi..._

_Kavin: Purvi meri baat.._

_Purvi: Mujhe kuchh nahi sunna tum jao yahan se..._

_Purvi Manglasutra mere paas hai... Upar aao tum.. Kavin shouted at her while showing her mangalsutra. Purvi ran and took mangalsutra from him. She kept it near her heart and burst into tears. Kavin heart pinched a bit looking purvi in that condition. But he wanted to be happy as purvi was crying because of him. He moved around her she was crying her heart out as if she's crying after so many years. Her dried eyes had locked so many tears inside them._

_Ye tadap kis baat ki hai Miss Purvi...? Kavin whispered near her ear. She opened her eyes and wiped her tears kavin continued... Bolo naa... Mera aur tumhara koi rishta nahi hai ab... Phir kis baat ki tadap hai... Ye nishani rakh ke kya karogi..._

_Yeah today she was speechless. She had no any answers for his questions she couldn't answer herself in these seven years why had she kept that Mangalsutra with her then how can she answer him. She was about to leave when Kavin held his hand and twisted it from back. she closed her eyes in pain. _

_Pata hai aaj tumhe aise tadapte hue dekh ke dil ko ek sukoon mil raha hai... sach me... He said._

_Purvi again said nothing. _

_Par kyun ye samajh nahi aa raha.. Ye mangalsutra... koi matlab nahi hai iska... Aur tumhara to koi hak bhi nahi hai ye pehenne ka... Kavin said_

_Purvi made herself free and pushed him away._

_Kyun nahi hai... She yelled at him... Mr. kavin Malhotra tum mano ya na mano biwi hun main tumhari aur haan jab tak biwi hun tumhari tab tak ye hak mujhse koi nahi chheen sakta... kavin again held her hand and pulled her towards him _

_Jab tak meri biwi ho tab tak na... He said with a smile on his face and then left her Purvi ran away from him._

_Kavin pov's: Jitna tumne tadpaya hai... nafrat karta hun main tumse sirf nafrat.. _

**_Dil tutta ve_**  
**_Sab ruttha ve_**  
**_Mahiya tu ki lai gaya_**

_Purvi was running towards her home._

**_Ja chhutta ve_**  
**_Ho rab jhuttha ve_**  
**_Bandeya nu ki keh gaya_**

_Her tears were rolling down her cheeks but she wiped them off._

**_Rondi rondi akhiyon se_**  
**_Supne bhi beh beh jaave_**  
**_Ki nazar na aave_**  
**_Ki hunda pyaar_**

_Kavin went to a nearby park and sat on the bench. He remembered how madly she was searching for her mangalsutra. Unknowingly a drop of tear fell from his eyes. He wanted to be happy but... Was he really happy to see her like that...?_

**_Dar dar phire aake_**  
**_Yaar nazar kithon aave_**  
**_Ke uss nu bataave_**  
**_Ki hunda pyaar_**

Purvi reached her home and sat near her bed.

Purvi pov's: Kyu ye sab kavin...? Tum to bohot pyaar karte the na mujhse itna ki jaan bhi de sakte the mere liye phir kahan gaya wo pyaar...

**_Koi ishq dilasa deke_**  
**_Ik ilm zara sa de de_**  
**_Woh jo mera tha mujhe hi ab_**  
**_Milta hi kyun nahi_**

**_Kabhi teri ibaadat kar loon_**  
**_Kabhi chhup baghawat kar loon_**  
**_Kuch bhi main kar loon_**  
**_Tu sunta kyun nahi_**

_Kaisa pyaar hai ye tumhara kavin...Pyaar hai yaa phir saza hai ye... Kisi aisi galati ki jo maine kabhi ki hi nahi... Purvi was thinking all this_

**_Mera mehram maare taane_**  
**_Tera ishq raham na jaane_**  
**_Kaisi sacchi preet laga ke bhi_**  
**_Tu kalla reh gaya ve_**

**_Toote toote dil di yeh dhadkan_**  
**_Tur tur jaave_**  
**_Kitthon ud jaave_**  
**_Ki honda pyaar_**

**_Dar dar phire aake_**  
**_Yaar nazar kitthon aave_**  
**_Oss nu bataave_**  
**_Ki honda pyaar_**

**_Dil tutta maahi dil tutta maahi..._**

_Suddenly it started raining and Kavin was getting drenched in rain with his eyes closed._

**_O..._**  
**_Alam Fazal yaar sayaane_**  
**_Aaye they humko samjhane_**  
**_Humne kahaa tumhein khaakh pata hai_**  
**_Jisko lagi hai wohi jaane_**

**_Peer Faqira jo inni kitaab padhave_**  
**_Mainu samajh na aave_**  
**_Ki Honda Pyar_**

**_Dar dar phire aake_**  
**_Yaar nazar kitthon aave_**  
**_Oss nu bataave_**  
**_Ki honda pyaar_**

_Purvi pov's : Nahi main kamzor nahi padungi... itne saal itne saal maine tumhare bina apni zindagi apne tarike se jee hai aur aage bhi jiyungi.. Main kamzor nahi padungi Mr. kavin Malhotra.. nahi padugni... _

**_Dil tutta ve_**  
**_Oh Rab ruttha ve!_**

_Other Side Ishyant finished kevi's story. All were sad after knowing the truth._

_Tarika: Ab samajh aaya purvi aisi kyun ho gai hai... Main to shayad... Abhijeet pressed her hand lightly she looked at him in tears and hugged him tightly. Ishita also kept her head on dushyant's shoulder. _

_After sometime They all left for their respective homes. _

**_Author's note_**

**_Hey guys I'm back with this new chapy. I hope you'll like it so plss review and let me know how was it. And thanks to them who are regularly reviewing thanku guys thanku so so much for you precious reviews. I'll be back soon with a new chapter till then take care Bbye..._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER-13**_

_NEXT __DAY_

_Purvi entered in beauro and went to her desk directly everyone looked up at her. All were feeling bad for her but they couldn't do anything and got engrossed in their work again. After sometime a girl entered in beauro everyone confused to see her as no one knew her she went to Purvi's desk who was still unaware of her arrival at the mean time Dushyant from record room and he saw the girl he was shocked to see her there. _

_Girl: Oh to tum sach me yahan ho... __Purvi looked at her and got up at her place. She was also shocked to see her there and the girl continued. Kaisi ho purvi...? _

_Purvi said nothing took the file kept on her desk and left. The girl tried to follow her but Dushyant came in front of her _

_Dushyant: Anu yahan kya kar rahi ho tum...? Everyone was shocked to hear her name. ANU _

_Anu smiled and hugged Dushyant tightly._

_Anu: Oo Bhai I missed you so much... Dushyant was still not so happy with her presence but still he hugged her lightly._

_Dushyant: Wo to thik hai par tu yahan kya kar rahi hai...? Anu separated herself from hug._

_Anu : Kyun tum mujhe yahan dekhkar khush nahi ho kya...?_

_Dushyant: Nnahi nahi Anu aisa nahi hai main to bas ye soch rha tha ki tum achanak yahan kaise... aur beauro mein.. I mean.._

_Main lekar aaya hun... A voice came from the gate. Everyone looked in that direction He was kavin. Kavin moved forward and continued.. Main lekar aaya hun Anu ko yahan pe.._

_Dushyant: Par aise achanak matlab Anu to Delhi me thi... Phir..?_

_Bhai wo ek surprise hai... Anu said _

_Dushyant: Surprise...?_

_Kavin: Anu aao main tumhe sab se mila deta hun... They moved away leaving Dushyant in confusion_

_Kavin introduced Anu to others. Just then Purvi also came back Kavin saw her held Anu's hand and came to her. _

_Kavin: Aao Anu main tumhe apni ek aur colleague se milwata hun... Are sorry tumhe to yaad hi hogi Purvi.._

_Anu: Yeah obviously kavin... __She moved forward and hugged Purvi. Purvi stood silent just like a statue without any expression. Anu continued.. Main to sabse pehle isi se mili thi... Par isne kuchh bola hi nahi.. _

_Kavin : Haa wo baatein thoda kam karti hai.. Hai na Purvi...? _

_Purvi didn't say anything. Ishita came in front of Purvi and held her hand_

_Ishita: Purvi chalo na cafeteria chalte hain... Thoda headache ho raha hai mujhe_

_Ab haan haan chalo main bhi chalungi tum logon ke saath... Shreya also came forward _

_They were about to drag Purvi with them When Kavin stopped them._

_Kavin: Are ruko ruko tumlog.. Main yahan kuchh batane ke liye aaya tha aur tumlog bhage ja rahe ho... Ishu yaar do min ruk jaa..._

_Abhijeet: Kya batana hai kavin..?_

_Dushyant: Aur itna kya zaruri tha ki tum yahin batana chahte ho sabko... Hum baad me bhi to baat kar sakte hain..._

_Kavin: Ruk yaar batata hun..._

_He held Anu's hand and came in the middle of the beauro. Everyone gathered around them. Purvi was standing there with her head down._

_Dushyant: Tu bolega ab...?_

_Kavin: Haa ha batata hun... Guys Anu ab sirf meri dost nahi hai... Everyone was confused to hear him and he continued... Anu meri would be wife hai... Main Anu se shadi karne waala hun... Purvi looked at him in shock. She didn't understand what to do... She kept standing there silently. Everyone else was also shock._

_Dushyant: Kavin ye tu... Anu ye sab kya hai...?_

_Anu : Haa bhai... Main aur Kavin Shadi kar rahe hain... I'm so sorry sab kuchh itni jaldi jaldi me hua main tumhe bata bhi nahi paayi..._

_Purvi left the place everyone saw her going but kept mum. What could they do about it..? Kavin also noticed her going. He wanted to be happy because may be again she is in tears and he's the reason. But was he happy. Still the smile on his face was fake. He was faking every little curve of his lips. But why he should be happy for hurting her. _

_Ishita: Par Anu..._

_Anu: Kya ishu tu khush nahi hai mere liye... Itne saalon baad main phir se apni life shuru karne jaa rahi hun shayad iss baar mujhe meri khusiyan wapas mil jaaye... _

_Ishita kept mum. _

_Kavin: Kya hua dushyant tu hi to chahta tha na ki main apni life me aage badhun to main badh raha hun phir... kya hua..?_

_Dushyant nodded in no and congratulated them. _

_ Everyone congratulated them one by one although they were not so happy with his decision. Ishita and Shreya left after congratulating them._

_Purvi was sitting on corner seat of cafeteria. She had thought that in these years she has made herself strong enough so that she can bear anything she had buried all her emotions and now no one will ever be able to hurt her. But she was wrong Kavin could still hurt her so deep. He was still able to make her cry and break her in pieces._

_Purvi pov's: Kyu kar rahe ho ye sab kavin... Kitni baar ye ehsaas dilaoge ki tumse pyaar karna, tumse rishta rakhna meri life ki sabse badi galati thi... Sabse badi galati... Jis galati ki saza aaj tak mil rahi hai mujhe... She closed her eyes to control her tears and took a deep breath to not to cry._

**_Kuchh haare naal naseeb vi si_**

**_kuchh dil de rishte tod ditta_**

**_kuchh hanju na va ankhiyan si_**

**_kuchh kal jo vichh jamane tokh vi si..._**

**_Kismat ne na jaane ae dil_**

**_ye khel kaise khele_**

**_mann andar andar roye _**

**_gum sehta rahe akele...*2_**

**_Kise apna haal sunawa_**

**_kise apna zakham dikhawa_**

**_jo beet gaya hai mujhpe_**

**_main jaanu ya dil jaane..._**

**_Haaye rabba.. Haaye rabba_**

**_Koi dard na jaane mera dard naa jaane...*2_**

_She was sitting there lost in her own world. When someone kept her hand on her shoulder she looked up at the person she was ishita._

_Purvi: Ishu Shreya are baitho... Sorry main tumhare bina hi chali aayi..._

_Ishita hugged her. _

_Ishita: Purvi main jaanti hun tu is waqt thik nahi hai.. tujhe aise.._

_Main bilkul thik hun mujhe kya hua hai... Purvi cut her in middle. Ishita was about to say something when Shreya stopped her. _

_Shreya: Chalo thik hai ab yahan aa gaye hain to kuchh khate hain.. She ordered three coffee with Chocolate chip cookies. __They were having their coffee Ishita and Shreya were continuously talking and pulling each other legs to make Purvi feel better._

_Suddenly Ishita saw someone and her expression changed. Shreya also follow her stare and found Kavin and Anu there._

_Shreya: I think ab hume chalna chahiye.. Chalo purvi.. She tried to take purvi with her but just then Kavin and Anu came there. _

_kavin: Are tumlog bhi yahan ho... Chalo achhi baat hai ab mujhe specially koi mehnat nahi karni padegi..._

_Ishita: Matlab sir...?_

_Anu: Matlab ye ki tumlog to bina puri baat sune hi yahan chale aaye... Actually hume aur bhi kuchh announcement karni thi..._

_Shreya: Aur Bhi...?_

_Kavin : Haa... Actually hume ye batana tha ki hum kl sagayi kar rahe hain... To main bas tumlogon ko invite karna chahta tha.. Ab agar tumlog yahan nahi milte to phir mujhe specially mehnat karni padti naa... He said and laughed._

_Purvi tum to aaogi na...? he said turning towards Purvi with a smile on his face._

_Purvi looked at him and smiled._

_Purvi: Haa sir kyu nahi... zarur aaungi..._

_ishita: Par sir itni kya jaldi thi.. Matlab_

_Anu: Ishu wo... mujhe london jaana hai do din baad wo bhi do mahino ke liye kisi kaam se and hum usse pehle hi ye sagayi karna chahte the to kal ka hi muhrat best tha.. Aur main apne aur kavin ke rishte ke liye sab kuchh best hi chahti hun... Kyun kavin.. She looked at kavin and he smiled in return. _

_Purvi was about to leave when Anu came to her and said: Purvi please mujhse koi ranj mat rakhna... Purvi was not even looking at her but she continued while coming more close to her.. Aur ek aur baat ab Kavin se dur rehna... Now he's mine._

_Next day..._

_Purvi was not in mood to go to beauro today. She was feeling too weak and she had to gather some strength for today's evening too as it was Kavin and Anu's engagement. She was sitting on her bed when she heard sound of her doorbell. She went and opened the door she was shocked to see kavin and anu there. _

_Andar nahi bulaogi purvi... Kavin said with a smile._

_Purvi left way to let them come inside. They both entered inside._

_Kavin: Hmmm... tum Yahi soch rahi hogi naa ki hum yahan kya kar rahe hain..._

_Purvi looked up at him but said nothing._

_Anu : Par usse pehle Purvi tum mujhe apne haath ka keshar baadam waala dudh nahi pilaogi.. main first time tumhare ghar aayi hun... _

_Kavin: Nahi Anu.. Bharosha aur wo bhi Miss Purvi par.. pichhli baar cardamom milaya tha is baar pata nahi..._

_Anu: Nahi nahi kavin aisa..._

_Hum jis kaam ke liye aaye hain wo karte hain aur nikalte hain... Hume aur bhi kayi jagah jaana hai... Kavin said while cutting in middle. Anu nodded and keep out a card from her hand bag and gave it to kavin. Kavin took that card and forwarded it towards Purvi.._

_Kavin: Ye hamari sagayi ka card hai... tum thodi special friend ho na hamari to card dena to banta tha.. loo.._

_Purvi was staring at the card her eyes were becoming blur because of tears but she took them back and accepted the card without saying anything. Anu took out some documents and kept them on table _

_Kavin: Aur haan hum ye bhi chahte hain ki tum ise sign kar do... taaki hum aasani se shadi kar sakein.._

_Purvi looked at the papers they were divorce papers. She was shattered after looking at them. Kavin forwarded a pen towards her but she was only staring at the Divorce papers. She held a glass artifact kept on a decorative table near her. Due to which she got a cut on her hand blood were oozing from her hand but she kept holding it. _

**_Kachi thi aas ki dori_**

**_ek pal me toot gayi hai_**

**_ye apno ki khudgarzi _**

**_khushiyan meri rooth gayi hai..._**

_Kavin: Agar tumhe time chahiye to shaam tak ka time hai tumhare paas... Purvi didn't say anything she was still lost somewhere._

**_iss rahe wafa me paayi_**

**_har mod fakat ruswaayi_**

**_jo manjil ki chahat thi _**

**_raashte me hi chhut gayi hai.._**

_She extended her hands towards kavin for pen without looking at him. Kavin saw blood on her hand he held her hand_

_kavin: Khoon purvi..._

_Pen... Purvi asked without looking back at him.. Kavin was not sure but he was not feeling good seeing her like that Anu was noticing all this. She took the pen from his hand and kept it on Purvi's hand. Kavin looked at her when purvi took her hand back._

**_Soona man ka angan hai_**

**_ye kaisa khaalipan hai_**

**_mere andar hai tanhaayi_**

**_mere baahar hai virane..._**

_She signed the papers and gave it to them._

**_Haaye rabba, haaye rabba_**

**_koi dard na jaane mera dard naa jaane,_**

**_Haaye rabba, haaye rabba,_**

**_koi dard na jaane mera dard naa jaane,_**

**_Haaye rabba..._**

_Kavin looked at Purvi she was not looking at any of them. Her eyes were looking down at the floor. This time they were again dried. They had no tears. Then kavin looked at her hand which were red due to blood. He was about touch them when Anu held her hand._

_Anu: Chale kavin hume aur bhi jagah jaana hai..._

_She dragged kavin out with her. Purvi came and closed the door. She sat on the floor with a thud near the door a drop of tear slipped from his eyes._

**_Koi puchhe mere dil se_**

**_kaise ye zeher piya hai_**

**_marna kisko kehte hain_**

**_jeeteji ye jaan liya hai..._**

_Slowly her tears started making their way through her eyes to her cheeks. She banged her head on door. _

**_Bedard zamane se main_**

**_Koi shikwa karun to kaise_**

**_humdard jise samjha tha _**

**_usne hi to dard diya hai..._**

**_Ye soch ke dard sahu main _**

**_is dar se kuchh na kahun main_**

**_ye dil ke rishte pal me ho jaaye na begane..._**

_She burst into tears laid on the floor and cried her heart out. She felt like if he hates her so much why didn't he kill her once. She couldn't bear now. Was it love really...? Do love only give pain... Is love another name for darkness, pain, agony tears. Is this only love..?_

_**Haaye rabba, haaye rabba**_

_**koi dard na jaane mera dard na jaane...**_

_kavin was driving car Anu was talking to him but he was lost somewhere else he was also not feeling good. He was also feeling the same pain she was going through but he didn't want that. He wanted to feel happy after seeing her in pain.. but.. Could he be...?_

**_Haaye rabba, haaye rabba_**

**_koi dard na jaane mera dard na jaane_**

**_haaye rabba..._**

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey I'm back with this new chapter. I hope I'm too soon this time. So pls do review tell me how's it. And one more question is really love another name of Darkness, pain, agony, tears is this the only meaning of love.. I wanna know your point of view whether in PM or in review if you'll like to reply then pls. I also don't wanna forget to thanks who reviewed last chappy and who are regularly reviewing. I'll be back soon till then take care Bbye..._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER-14**_

_After leaving Purvi's place Kavin and Anu were driving back to Kavin's home Suddenly kavin stopped driving and went out . He closed his eyes and leaned back on his car's gate. Anu saw it came out of the car and went near him. She kept her hand on his shoulder but he didn't respond._

_Anu: Kavin main samajhti hun tum Purvi ko aise nahi dekh sakte.. Actua..Actually hum dono hi nahi dekh sakte... Kavin still said nothing and anu continued. Mujhe bhi bohot bura lag raha tha use waise dekh ke.. Par mujhe laga ki tum usse nafrat karte ho aur... Par main ye bhul gayi thi ki hum dono me se koi purvi jaisa emotionless nahi ho sakta.. __Humme se koi purvi jaisa nahi ho sakta jisne apne hi bache ko... __Kavin opened his eyes and tighten his fist she continued further. Kavin ek kaam karo tum uske paas chale jao... Chaho to main bhi saath chalungi usse maafi maang lungi... tum use sambha..._

_Koi kahin nahi jaa raha... Kavin said in a stern tone he looked at Anu and continued... Main Purvi se sirf nafrat karta hun... Koi hamdardi nahi hai mere dil me uske liye.. Aur tumhare dil me bhi nahi honi chahiye..._

_Anu: Par Kavin..._

_Ghar chalo tumhe tayar bhi hona hoga... Kavin said while sitting in car. Anu looked at him and smiled. She went and sat on passenger's seat silently._

_In Evening_

_Guests came to Kavin's home for his engagement. His mother and Badi maa were standing on the door receiving guests. Just then CID team also arrived there. Kavin and Dushyant came out to greet them as Ishyant were already present at Kavin's residence. Kavin touched Acp and Dr. Salunkhe's feet and took them inside. Unknowingly Kavin's eyes were looking for someone who was not there. _

_Wo nahi aayi hai abhi humare saath...kavin heard a voice from his back. He turned back and found shreya and Ishita standing there. _

_Kavin: Kk...kon..?_

_Ishita: Wahi jise aap dhundh rahe hain sir..._

_Kavin: Main nahi purvi ko.._

_Shreya: Par humne to ye kaha hi nahi ki aap purvi ko dhundh rahe hain..._

_Kavin chosen to stay quiet and left the place. Ishita and Shreya looked at each other. Dushyant was looking this all from a distance. He dragged Kavin with him in his room._

_Kavin: Kya baat hai Dushyant...? mujhe yahan kyu laaye ho..?_

_Dushyant: Kyu kar raha hai ye sab tu... Kavin looked away and said_

_Kavin: Kya kar raha hun...?_

_Dushyant: kavin anjaan mat bano tum achhe se jante ho main kis baare me baat kar raha hun... Aur ye bhi jaante ho ki tumse ye hoga nahi... kavin still kept mum. Dushyant nodded in no and left the place._

_Kavin sat on his bed covered his face with his palm and remembered the moments spent with purvi... Then he recalled Anu's word._

_Humme se koi Purvi jaisa nahi ho sakta jisne apne hi bache ko..._

_He stood up at his place and left his room. After sometime Kavin was talking to some of his guest suddenly he felt a fresh breez of air on his face he felt something different. He turned back and looked towards gate but noone was there he kept looking for sometime but nothing happened he was about turn when he saw Purvi coming inside she had wore a cream colour white saaree with a full sleeved blouse and a long chain earlines. She had left her hair open. But her face didn't had that shine that used to be there seven years ago she looked so pale stil she was looking so beautiful. He was mesmerized with her beauty when Anu came and took him with her on stage. Ishita Shreya and Tarika went to Purvi. They looked at her wound her face was dried as always. She had nothing in her eyes too. She didn't talk to them may she was scared that if someone will ask about her wellness she will loose her control over her emotion they'll be able to see so much emotions behind her dryness. She directly went to Kavin and Anu both saw her coming._

_Purvi: Congrats sir.. She said to kavin. Kavin wanted to ask about her hand he wanted to held her hand and kiss on her wound but he couldn't. No he was happy with her condition he wanted to be but was he...? He was getting too confused. _

_She took her steps back and went to a corner. Someone came from her backside and kept hand on her shoulder. Purvi looked back and found Kv's mom standing there she was in tears. After seeing her Purvi's eyes also become teary. _

_Mm..aa... Purvi uttered. Kv's mom smiled through tears and nodded in yes. She hugged purvi and purvi also hugged her back._

_kv's mom: Kaha thi tu itne saal...? Maana maine tujhse baat nahi ki par tune apni maa kaha tha na.. Koi apni maa ko aise chhod ke jaata hai kya...?_

_Purvi: Sorry maa... _

_Kv's mom: Jab tu yahan hai to ye sab kyun ho rha hai purvi..? Ise rok le naa.. She held Purvi's hand and moved forward but Purvi didn't moved a bit she was standing there with her head down. _

_Kya ho gaya tu chal na rok ye sab..? Kv's mom asked_

_Nahi maa... Purvi stopped her and continued... Ye kavin ki life hai aur uska descision hai... Main beech me kuchh nahi bolungi..._

_Purvi main nahi janti jo humne dekha suna wo sach tha ya nahi.. lekin itna janti hun shadi gudde gudiyon ka khel nahi hai jo itni asani se khatam kiya jaa sake... Tum dono kyun apni zid pe ade ho... Kv's mom yelled at her. Purvi kept mum. Kv's mom left Purvi took a deep sigh and wiped her tears. _

_Pandit ji recited his mantras and asked them to exchange rings. A girl was coming with rings. Suddenly her feet got stuck in near by table she was about to fall when purvi held her and the plate in which the rings were kept. Everyone looked at them._

_Purvi: You ok..?_

_Girl: yeah I'm... Thanks..._

_Are Supriya lagta hai tujhe lag gayi hai tujhe ab kuchh karne ki zaoorat nahi hai.. Purvi hai na wo lekar aayegi rings... Anu said from the stage. All officers and kv's mother were really shocked they looked at her. Purvi didn't react she kept standing without turning towards them._

_Kv's mom: Anu... Tumara kya dimag kharab ho gya hai... Tum.._

_Kya problem hai maa... isme Anu ko itna sunane wali kon si baat hai.. Purvi meri colleague hai aur agar Anu ki frnd hurt hai to obviously wo itna to kar hi sakti hai... kavin said._

_Mrs. Kaushalaya: Ha sumitra kya prblm hai.. Agar wo purvi ko anguthi laane bol rahi hai to.. _

_Kv's mom was about to say something but just then she saw Purvi coming towards them. She came on stage and stood in front of kavin and Anu. She forwarded Ring towards them without looking at them. Kavin was staring at her Anu took the ring from her and Slipped it into kavin's finger. Kavin was still looking at Purvi. _

_Anu: Kavin ring... But Kavin was not listening to her She closed her eyes no fiancee can bear this._

_Kavin Ring pehnao Anu ko... Kv's badi maa said in a stern tone. Kavin came out of his trance. He took the ring Anu forwarded her hand towards him but he again looked at Purvi who was looking down. He slipped ring in Anu's finger. Everyone clapped. Party was going on everyone was dancing and Having fun except all the officers as they were not so happy with kavin's descision after knowing the truth._

_Anu came to purvi. Purvi started going when Anu stopped her Purvi looked at Anu._

_Anu: Purvi aaj mere aur kavin ke liye itna bada din hai... Ye celebration ye sab kuchh... Main chahti hun tum bhi in sab me dil se shamil ho.. Everyone was as confused as Kevi by her words. And she continued... Yaar tum hamari dost ho ek gaana to banta hai... Tum itna achha gaati ho to pls kuchh suna do.._

_Dushyant: Anu ho gaya bohot... Main nahi jaanta tum kya karne ki koshish kar rahi ho lekin ab bohot ho gya... Agar purvi kuchh bol nahi rahi to iska matlab ye nahi ki tum bas bakwaas karti jaogi... _

_Anu: Par bhai maine aisa kya keh diya... She turned to Kavin held his hand and continued... Kavin tum batao maine kuchh galat keh diya kya.. Main to bas celebration ki baat kar rahi hun hamara saath celebrate karne ki baat kar rahi hun... _

_Kavin: Hmm.. Haa Dushyant.. Ai..aisa kya galat keh diya Anu ne... _

_Kv's mom: Kavin tu ye... But she stopped in the middle when Mrs. Kaushalya pressed her hand and indicated to stay quiet. _

_Anu: See.. bhai maine kuchh galat nahi kaha... Kyun Purvi..._

_Purvi was just looking at her. She then moved her gaze towards Kavin who was just standing there looking at her. _

_Anu: Purvi tum.._

_Hmmm... Purvi said in the middle of her sentences while nodding in yes._

_Anu: Perfect... _

_Purvi moved forward a bit and started singing. _

**_Rajj ke rulaaya_**  
**_Rajj ke hansaya_**  
**_Maine dil kho ke ishq kamaya_**  
**_Maanga jo usne ek sitara_**  
**_Humne zameen pe chaand bulaya_**

_Kavin stared at her she was also staring at him. She recalled the moments when they were getting wet in rain then when she decorated her room for cute memories._

**_Jo aankhon se. haaye_**  
**_Wo jo aankhon se ik pal na ojhal huve_**  
**_Wo jo aankhon se ik pal na ojhal huve_**  
**_Laapata ho gaye dekhte dekhte_**

_She smiled painfully._

**_Sochti hoon..._**  
**_Sochti hoon ke woh kitne masoom thay_**  
**_Sochti hoon ke woh kitne masoom thay_**  
**_Kya se kya ho gaye dekhte dekhte_**  
**_Sochti hoon ke woh kitne masoom the_**

**_Kya se kya ho gaye dekhte dekhte_**

_ Kavin remembered when he used to kiss her forhead lovingly and when she used to hug him without speaking anything. __She recalled how he used to promise her that he'll never leave her in any condition. He'll always be there for her no matter what._

**_Woh jo kahte the bichdenge na hum kabhi_**  
**_Woh jo kahte the bichdenge na hum kabhi_**  
**_Alvida ho gaye dekhte dekhte_**  
**_Sochti hoon..._**

_She was staring at him and so was he. They were lost in the memories of their past. Purvi came out of her trance and looked outside the window she saw moonlight in she looked at the moon and started admiring it. It was so beautiful so soothing. She continued her song_

**_Ek main ek woh, aur shaamein kayi_**  
**_Chaand roshan thay tab aasmaan mein kayi_**  
**_Ek main ek woh, aur shaamein kayi_**  
**_Chaand roshan the tab aasmaan mein kayi_**

_She recalled their cute chasing with each other. Their cute small fights. Everything._

**_Yaariyon ka wo dariya utar bhi gaya_**  
**_Aur haathon mein bas ret hi reh gayi_**

_She remembered the moment when kavin make her out of his room and said that he hates her. Kavin also recalled the same. _

**_Koi puche ke. haaye_**  
**_Koi puche ke humse khata kya hui_**  
**_Kyun khafa ho gaye dekhte dekhte_**

_She sang while looking deep in Kavin's eyes. This time kavin was not able to let his eyes met with her. He was also confused why did it happen. She looked at others and smiled..._

**_Aate jaate thhe jo saans ban ke kabhi_**  
**_Aate jaate thhe jo saans ban ke kabhi_**  
**_Woh hawa ho gaye dekhte dekhte_**  
**_Woh hawa ho gaye. haaye..._**  
**_Oh ho ho..._**  
**_Oh ho ho..._**

_Kavin was staring at Purvi and Anu was looking at him she was not liking the fact that he was staring at her like this. _

**_Sochti hoon..._**  
**_Sochti hoon ke woh kitne masoom thhe_**  
**_Sochti hoon ke woh kitne masoom thhe_**  
**_Kya se kya ho gaye dekhte dekhte_**  
**_Kya se kya ho gaye dekhte dekhte_**

**_Kya se kya ho gaye. oh ho ho..._**

_Purvi again looked at him and at last Anu kept her head on his shoulder due to which he came in the reality. He looked at Anu who was smiling and pretending to be engrossed in song. _

**_Woh jo kahte the bichdenge na hum kabhi_**  
**_Woh jo kahte the bichdenge na hum kabhi_**  
**_Alvida ho gaye dekhte dekhte_**  
**_Sochti hoon..._**

_Purvi was looking at them. She took her steps back slowly and moved out of his home. Ishita was to go after her when Dushyant stopped her._

_Ishita: Par dushyant... _

_Dushyant: use akela rehne do thodi der..._

_Shreya: Sir sahi keh rahe hain ishu use thodi der akele rehne do..._

_Purvi went to Garden her eyes were teary. A drop of tear slipped from her eyes she quickly wiped them out. She sat there for some moments and then decided to go home. She was about to leave when she heard Kavin's voice from her backside._

_Kavin: Ruk jaiye miss Purvi_

_She turned and looked at him. He came closer _

_Kavin: Yaad hai us raat aapne kya kaha tha.. Ki jab tak aap meri biwi hain apse ye mangalsutra pehnne ka hak koi nahi chheen sakta... Purvi was confused by his words and he continued while moving around her... Par ab na to main apka pati hun naa hi aap meri patni.. Yaad n ho to main dila dun Aapne subah hi divorce papers sign kiye hain and and and most importantly meri shadi hone wali hai.. Aur aaj meri engagement bhi ho chuki hai.. So according to situation ab se Anu meri hone waali biwi hai aur kuchh din me meri biwi hogi... He said while showing the ring to her. _

_Kavin: To ab aap mujhe ye mangalsutra wapas kar deti to... Purvi was looking at him she couldn't believe he was the same person whom she loved. Purvi held her mangalsutra and dragged it from her neck. She then took his hand and kept the mangalsutra on his hand. She took a deep breath her eyes were teary and left without saying anything. Kavin saw her going and then he looked at the mangalsutra on his hand. He didn't know why but a drop of tear escaped from the corner of his eyes too..._

**_XXXX_**

_Kavin's trance broke when his phone beeped. He opened his eyes and looked at the caller I'd. Dushyant was calling him on Vedio call._

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey I'm back with new chapy. I'm sorry to those who were expecting a happy chapter but I'll try to update that soon. Thanks for your reviews thank you so much. I'm really glad that you're liking this story. I'll update new chapters soon._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_CHAPTER-16_**

_Kavin's trance broke when his phone beeped. He opened his eyes and looked at the caller I'd. Dushyant was calling him on Vedio call. He picked up the call other side he found Dushyant with Khushi. Khushi face lit up as soon as she saw him. _

_Khushi: Are Kavin uncle.. Kaishe ho aap... _

_ Main to bilkul thik hun.. Aap batao khushi kaisi hai.. Kavin said with a smile._

_Khushi bhi thik hai... Ye uncle ne bola ki apka accident ho gaya... Khushi said while pointing towards Dushyant and continued.. Aur ye meri baat apse karayenge to main sabse chhup ke inke saath yaha Park me aa gayi... She giggled._

_Kavin: Hmmm... Ha hua tha accident par ab main thik hun... Khushi ki smile ne sab thik kar diya... Lekin khushi koi bhi aakar aapse aise kuchh kahega to aap uske saath chale jaoge...?_

_Khushi: Nahi kavin untle.. in uncle ne mujhe apki photo bhi dikhayi thi... Khushi bohot samajhdaar hai aise nahi jaati kisi ke saath..._

_Achha... Kavin laughed at her statement.._

_Khushi: Sachi... She said with a pout. uncle aap batao... She said to dushyant who was busy in smiling at her antics._

_ab..Haan haan... ye sahi bol rahi hai Khushi bohot smart hai... Dushyant said while suppressing his laugh._

_Kavin: thik hai baba... Achha beta hume aapse kuchh puchhna tha... He continued while getting serious. _

_Khusi: Kya...?_

_kavin and Dushyant looked at each other... _

_Kavin: Wo beta apki mumma... Aap... Apki mumma..._

_Mumma...? Khushi uttered while interrupting him. Uncle wo mujhe chalna chahiye naa bohot der ho gayi hai.. She stood up at her place to leave when dushyant stopped her._

_Khsuhi bete kya hua aap aise achanak kyun ja rahe ho...? Dushyant asked_

_Kavin was also confused by her sudden action and specially sudden change of her facial expression._

_Kavin: Khushi hum to bas apki mumma se milna chahte hain..._

_Khushi: Nahi khushi ki mumma kisi se nahi milegi.. Naa hi wo kisi ke saath jayegi... Khushi ran from the place after saying these words leaving kavin and Dushyant in confusion. _

_Dushyant: ise kya ho gyaa..._

_jo bhi hua.. lekin ye sab mera faith aur bhi strong kar rahe hain ki wo meri purvi hi hai... Kavin replied while being lost in himself. Then he looked at dushyant... Main wahan aa raha hun... _

_Dushyant: Tu pagal ho gaya hai kya...? Tu nahi aa raha... Kahin bhi.. Aaram karega tu bas.._

_Kavin: Dekh dushyant... Tu janta hai ab main nahi ruk sakta... Mujhe Khushi se milna hai janna hai ki apni maa ke baare me sunte hi wo aise kyun react kar gayi... Avi nahi aane dega to chhup kar chala jaunga... _

_Dushyant sighed and said: Theek hai main aata hun tujhe lene..._

_Kavin: Nahi tu wahin reh Khushi pe nazar rakh.. Main aa raha hun_

_Dushyant: Par... But kavin disconnected the call._

_Khushi was sitting in the garden of the same hotel. Some kids came her to ask her to play with them. But She was in no mood to play she was thinking something. Kavin came and sat next to her. _

_Kavin: Lagta hai koi kuchh soch raha hai..._

_Khushi looked at him and stood up at her place. She was about to leave when Kavin held her hand. _

_Khushi: Aap jaao... Mujhe apse baat nahi karni..._

_Kavin: Are...? Maine kya kiya...?_

_Khushi: Aap khushi ki mumma ko dur le jaoge khushi se... _

_Kavin: Khushi aisa kuchh nahi hai..._

_Khushi: Nahi... aap jhuth bol rahe ho..._

_Kavin: beta aap pehle yahan baitho... kisne kaha ki hum apki mumma ko dur le jayenge..._

_Papa ne... Khushi replied.. unhone mujhse kaha tha ki agar koi mumma ke baare me kuchh puchhe to mat batana nahi to mumma wapas chali jayengi..._

_Kavin and Dushyant both were confused to hear her statement. _

_Dushyant: kab kaha aisa apke papa ne.. aur kyun_

_Khushi: Kyun mujhe nahi pata... Par jab wo mumma ko lekar aaye the kuchh din pehle tab hi unhone mujhse ye kaha tha... Kavin uncle aap please meri mumma ko mujhse dur lekar mat jaana waise bhi maine unhe bohot din baad paya hai... She was in tears._

_Khushi beta suno meri baat... koi aapse apki mumma ko dur nahi karega... Main bhi nahi... he said while wiping her tears and continued further while showing his batch to her... dekho hum to cid se hain aur hamara kaam hai achhe logon ko bure logon se bachana bas.. Hum kabhi dur nahi krenge apko apki mumma se.._

_Khushi: Sach me... Jaise movies me hero bachate hain logon ko _

_Dushyant: Khushi apke papa apki mumma ko kitne din pehle lekar aaye the...?_

_Khushi: Shayad twenty days pehle... us waqt na mumma ki tabiyat kharab thi unhe chot bhi lagi thi..._

_Bees din pehle... Kavin uttered _

_Suddenly Dushyant held Kavin's hand and dragged him aside..._

_Kavin: Dushyant kya hua...?_

_Kunal ke bodyguards aa rahe hain wo zarur khushi ko dhundh rahe honge... Dushyant replie while pointing towards Some bodyguards coming towards khushi._

_Kavin:Hmmm... Maine kaha tha na Dushyant... Main meri purvi ko pehchanne me kabhi galati nahi kar sakta... He said and turned towards Dushyant.._

_Dushyant: kavin par ab bhi hum surely nahi keh sakte ki wo purvi hai... Hamare paas koi proof bhi nhi h... _

_Kavin: proof bhi mil jayega... Par dushyant dil to saboot nahi mangta na... Wo to mehsoos kar sakta h... Aur mera dil yahi kehta h ki wo meri hi purvi hai..._

_Dushyant smiled and said: Main bhi yahi chahta hun ki tere dil ki baat hi sach ho.. aur ye hamari hi purvi hai is baat ka saboot bhi jald mil jaaye hume... Ab chal main tujhe ghar chhodkar Beauro jaata hun..._

_Kavin: Nahi tu beauro jaa... Main apni car se aaya hun chala jaunga tension na le..._

_Dushyant: Pakka...? _

_Kavin: haa... _

_They both left for their respective destinations._

_Dushyant entered in beauro and went to his desk... When Abhijeet told him that Acp was searching for him.. Dushyant went to Acp's cabin..._

_Dusyant: May I come in sir..._

_Acp: Haa Dushyant Aao..._

_Dushyant: Sir aap mujhe dhundh rahe the...?_

_Acp: Haa... Kahan gaye the tum...?_

_Sir.. s.. wo.. main.. Haa main kavin ke ghar gaya tha... Dushyant stammered._

_Acp: Jhuth..._

_Dushyant kept mum he knew Acp will easily understand that he was telling lie. _

_Acp: Dushyant main Kavin ko jaanta hun jo information tumne use di hogi usne uspe believe hi nahi kiya hoga... Wo kuchh aur leads... Ab sach sach batao kahan gaye the tum dono...?_

_Dushyant: Sir wo hum khushi se milne gaye the... And Dushyant told everything to Acp... Sir ab bhi apko lagta hai ki wo hamari Purvi nahi hai...?_

_Acp was silent he had always considered Purvi as his own daughter. _

_Acp: Is Kunal singhaniya ke baare me sab kuchh pata karo... puri janm kundli nikalo iski.. Agar wo hamari Purvi hai to iss kunal ke saath kya kar rahi hai.. hume jald se jald ye sab pata karna hoga.. Jitni jaldi ho sake..._

_yes sir... Dushyant said happily..._

_Acp called Daya and Abhijeet and told about whatever Dushyant conveyed to him. They were very happy to think that they will get Purvi back. After Abhi Daya and Dushyant left his cabin. Acp was sitting thinking about how he came to Know about Kavin and Purvi's marriage._

**_XXXX_**

_Acp was working on some case file when his phone beeped he saw caller i'd and picked up the call.._

_Acp: Haa neha bolo beta..._

_Neha: Uncle Purvi ko aap le gaye the na yahan se.. Use hosla dekar.. ki wahan ke logon se milkar shayad wo apna past bhulkar aage badh jayegi.. Par hua kya apko pata hai kuchhh...?_

_Acp: Neha kya baat hai.. Kya hua hai...?_

_Neha: Don't tell me uncle ki apko kuchh pata hi nahi hai... _

_Acp : Kya pata nahi hai..._

_Neha: Uncle jin logon ki aap itni tarif kar rahe the na unhi logon ne purvi ki wo halat ki thi aur aaj bhi purvi unki wajah se hi... Kya aap nahi jaante ki purvi ka pati aur koi nahi apka senior officer Kavin Malhotra hai..._

_Acp was shocked to hear that.. _

_K..akavin... He murmured. Lekin kavin ki to kal shaam ko sagayi ho gayi... Aur..._

_Neha: ji uncle... She explained everything whatever happened there with purvi.._

_Acp : Mujhe kuchh nahi pata iss bare me.. Purvi ne mujhse kyun kuchh nahi kaha... Aur tumne pehle kyun nahi bataya...?_

_Neha: Aap jante hain na purvi ko uncle.. usi ne mana kar diya tha.. and wo khud to..._

_Acp: Hmmm... _

_They talked for some more time and then hung up. Acp came out of his cabin and didn't found Purvi there. _

_Acp: Shreya purvi kahan hai...?_

_Shreya: Sir. wo purvi to nahi aayi aaj.._

_Acp nodded and said: Hmm.. Koi nahi tum apna kaam karo... _

_AT PURVI RESIDENCE:_

_Purvi was sitting on her bed. She had not even changed her saaree since she returned from Kavin's engagement she was sitting like this. She was not crying she was just lost somewhere. Suddenly she heard her door bell rang. She went and opened the door. Purvi was shocked to find Acp there. But she wasn't in condition to react and just invited him inside. Acp entered inside. _

_Sir aap yahan baithiye main kuchh lati hun... Purvi said coldly..._

_Acp stopped her and asked her to sit in front of him... She did the same. _

_Acp: Yaad hai purvi tumhe yaha aate waqt maine kaha tha ki main tumhara pita saman hun.. Kabhi agar zarurat ho to tum mujhse kuchh bhi maang sakti ho.. __Purvi was confused so she just looked at him...and he continued.. Par mujhe pata nahi tha beta ki tum mujhe apne senior se jyada kuchh manti hi nahi ho..._

_Purvi: Nahi sir aisa nahi hai... Is duniya mera apna kehne ko koi nahi apke aur Neha ke alawa... Apne mujhe ek beti jaisa pyaar diya hai... Shayad sagi beti se bhi jyada.._

_Acp: To phir mujhe apni beti ki zindagi ke baare me jaanne ka hak kyun nahi hai purvi...? Tumhe apne saath rakhna chahta tha tumne kaha ki tum usi ghar me rehna chahti ho jo tumne apne parents ki jameen pe banaya hai main bhi maan gaya... Lekin yahan aane ke baad tumhare saath itna kuchh hota raha aur tumne mujhe kuchh nahi bataya.. kavin ke baare me kuchh nahi bataya... Kya ek baap hone ke naate mera koi hak nahi ki main..._

_Purvi lowered her gaze and then looked up at him_

_Purvi: Sir main... She couldn't speak further as her voice stuck in her throat She burst into tears. Acp hugged her and consoled as a daughter. _

**_XXXX_**

_Acp came out of his trance when Abhijeet came with a file._

_AT KAVIN RESIDENCE_

_Kavin took his dinner and silently went to his room. Although he didn't speak a word still his face had a relief and a strange kind of glow which was missing since the day they had lost Purvi... His mom and his badi ma both noticed it... they were happy for him._

_Kavin was sitting on his bed he looked at the mangalsutra on his hand he had still wore it as a bracelete._

_Kavin pov's: Bohot jald ye us insaan ke paas hogi jiske paas ise hona chahiye..._

_He then looked at her photograph and came near her. _

_Kavin: Purvi main janta hun ye Avni nahi tum hi ho.. Aur bohot jald main tumhe apni duniya me wapas le aaunga... He kept his forehead on her photo and sat there on the floor. He recalled the time when he saw purvi in the hotel how they were lost in each other. Kaash main tumhe usi waqt rok leta purvi jaane hi nahi deta.. Hai na... Par hum sab ko wahan dekhne ke baad bhi tum ruki kyun nahi.. Kya tumhe kuchh bhi nahi yaad Purvi... Kuchh bhi nahi... Kya hua hoga tumhare saath.. Kya.. He stood up at his place and continued.. Kuchh bhi hua hoga hua to meri hi wajah se hai na... I'm sorry purvi.. Agar maine tumpe yakeen kiya hota to aaj tum mere saath hoti... Mere paas hoti.. Par main waada karta hun jald hi tumhe in sab se bahar nikal kar le aunga... Bohot jaldi..._

_**Dil ko diya hai dilaasa**_  
_**Aayega phir jaane waala**_  
_**Bichda hai jo rangon se**_  
_**Mausam hai wo aane waala**_

_He returned to his bed and laid on it. Kavin kept that mangalsutra near his heart._

_**Jitni bhi hain dooriyan**_  
_**Hone lagin beasar**_  
_**Yeh jo teri yaad hai**_  
_**Ab hai meri humsafar**_

_**Bhula na teri baatein dil**_  
_**Bhula na teri baatein**_  
_**Abhi bhi hain nayi si**_  
_**Purani mulakatein**_

_**Bhoola na teri baatein dil**_  
_**Bhoola na teri baatein**_  
_**Abhi bhi hain nai si  
purani mulakatein**_

_IN HOTEL BLUE PALACE_

_A girl was sleeping. She was having strange flashes in her dreams and those flashes were disturbing her so much.. Suddenly she opened her eyes due to fear but when she opened it she found someone standing in front of her and a cry escape from her mouth..._

_Person: Are itna kyun ghabra jaati ho...? Main hi hun tumhara pati... The person sat near her and touched her cheek. She was trying to get normal but she didn't know why she doesn't used to like his touch. Although she knew he was her husband still she was not comfortable with his touch. She removed his hand looked down the person continued.. Kya hua Avni...?_

_Avni looked at him and nodded in no..._

_Avni: Kuchh nahi... Kunal Aap aise achanak aa gaye na to.. main thoda dar gayi... She was panting. Kunal again tried to come close to her. He caught her waist and pulled her close to him. _

_Kunal: Are mujhse kyun darti ho.. Main to tumse itna pyaar karta hun... he tried to kiss her but she pushed him away.. _

_Avni: Kunal kitni baar kaha hai aapse mujhe samay chahiye... Main koi connection nahi feel karti aapse... Pata nahi kyun... Main nahi jaanti.. She held her head tightly she was having same flashes again._

_Kunal came closer and gave her a medicine.._

_Kunal: Avni tum aaram karo.. I'm sorry main aage se khayal rakhunga.. Tum ye dawa lo aur aaram karo sab thik hai... _

_She took the medicine silently... He made her lie on the bed and was about to leave when he heard her voice_

_KKa..vvi..ii..nn... Avni murmured in her sleep. Kunal just glared at Purvi and left._

_Puurvviii... Kavin took her name and opened his eyes with a jerk. He began to look here and there and then looked towards Purvi's smiling picture._

_Kavin Pov's: Sab thik hai na purvi... tum...?_

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey guys I'm back with new chapy.. I know I'm little bit late than all other chapters.. So sorry for that.. Next time I'll try to keep it soon. So read it and pls do review tell me how was it..? Thanks to them who are regularly reviewing and who reviewed last chapter... Thanks for your reviews guys you know they are precious... I'll try to update soon.. Till then take care Bbye see you soon..._**


	16. Chapter 16

_CHAPTER-16_

_**Recap: Kavin met khushi and told her that they are from CID. At last we met Avni who took Kavin's name in her sleep and at the same time Kavin woke up because he felt as if purvi is calling him. **_

_kavin was restless as he woke up. He was feeling something strange in previous nights he never slept with relief because he has always been thinking about Purvi. It was first time when he slept peacefully with a relief that he'll get his life back. But what happened why was he feeling as if she was calling him. He closed his eyes and brought the mangalsutra near his chest_

_Kavin Pov's: Shayad abhi abhi tumne mujhe yaad kiya hai Purvi... Main jald hi tumhe apne paas le aaunga meri Angel... He again got lost in his past may be this was the only place where he used to find her. And he wanted to recall his every single mistake so that he can ask sorry for his every mistake from her whenever she meet him. _

**_XXXX_**

_Purvi didn't come beauro it's been two days from Kavin's engagement. Kavin was very tensed about her in these two days although he didn't want to show this and wanted to act normal but still it was clearly visible in his eyes. He wanted to see her, meet her he even went to her place but didn't find any courage to go inside so came back. But today he had decided that if she won't come he would go to meet her. But within ten minutes He found her in beauro. He wanted to talk to her but a case reported and they all left for crime scene. Whole day he didn't get chance to talk to her as she was also not interested in talking to him. _

_Next day when Purvi entered in beauro no one was present there she was to go to her desk when someone held her hand and grabbed her with him. She was shocked with this sudden action the person pinned her to wall and kept his hand on her mouth. She was looking at the person with widened eyes. She was shocked as he was none other than Kavin he came closer their eyes met and they shared and eyelock. Purvi came out of the trance first and bit his hand._

_Kavin: AAaa...hh aaah.. Ye kya pagalpan hai_

_Pagalpan mera hai yaa apka... ye kya tarika hai apne juniors se pesh aane ka... She said while standing properly. _

_Juniors se nahi par apni biwi se... Kavin was about to say something but he stopped in the middle. Purvi looked at him and was about to leave when he again held her hand and pinned her to wall. She was looking at him in confusion. He kept his both hands around her _

_Kavin: Maine abhi tumhe jaane ko nahi kaha..._

_Purvi: Junior hun main aapki naukar nahi... Kavin Sir... Yaad hai maine aapse kya kaha tha ki aap mere senior hain mere malik banne ki koshish mat kijiye... _

_Kavin: Main tumhe yahan lekar aaya hun to tum meri marzi se hi yaha se jaa bhi sakti ho... Miss Purvi... __Purvi diverted her gaze. Main tumse baat kar raha hun miss purvi... _

_Jisme main bilkul bhi interested nahi hun... KAVIN SIR... Purvi snapped back at him..._

_Kavin left her and stand properly._

_Kavin: Purvi mujhe seriously tumse kuchh baat karni hai..._

_Purvi: Mujhse kya baat karni hai apko...? Thik hai boliye main sun rahi hun... Kavin looked at her but didn't speak anything... Boliye...? _

_Kavin: Purvi wo... wo main... But he couldn't say anything. Actually he himself didn't know why did he take her here. And what does he wanted to talk to her...?May be He was just frustrated with her behavior. He didn't like the fact that she was saying nothing to him even after he got engaged with Anu she didn't complained she didn't fight._

_Purvi: Wo main kyaa... Aage aap kuchh bolenge ya aap sirf mera samay barbaad kar rahe hain... He was still quiet. He was searching for words to say something but couldn't... Fine then mere paas apke picchhhe barbaad karne ka waqt to bilkul bhi nahi hai... Waise main bataun apko kya pareshan kar raha hai mera yahan rehna... Kavin was staring at her... Ha apko laga tha ki apko Anu se sagayi karte dekh main toot jaungi aur bikhar kar ye seher chhod kar chali jaungi... right..? Kavin kept mum... Yahi kaha tha na aapne ki aap meri life hell bana doge aur mujhe ye seher chhod kar jaane par majboor kar doge... Par aisa kuchh nahi hua yahi baat pareshaan kar rahi hai apko... _

_Kavin: Haa main yahi chahta tha ki tum toot kar bikhar jaao aur ye seher chhod do.. lekin main shayad bhul gaya tha ki tum apni zid puri karne ke liye kuchh bhi kar sakti ho... tumhara jo ye chehra hai na wo mujhe yaad dilata hai ki tumne sirf apni zid me aake hi mere bache ki... He closed his eyes and didn't complete his sentence..._

_Purvi nodded in no: Maine kya kiya hai kya nahi kiya hai ye main achhe se jaanti hun... Aur haan bohot maayne rakhti hai mere liye meri zid... mujhe koi fark nahi padta aap mere baare me kya sochte ho ya mujhe kya samajhte ho... Mujhe pata hai, ki Maine life me sirf ek galati ki hai aur wo galti thi pyaar karna wo bhi aapse.. Actually pyaar karna galati nahi thi aapse karna galati thi... Kavin didn't say anything. Purvi left the place but stopped at the door turned towards him and continued... Mr Kavin Malhotra tum kitni bhi koshish kar lo mujhe ab tod nahi sakte kyun ki khone ke liye mere paas kuchh nahi hai.. Na kisi baat ka dar hai.. Ab bhul jaao ki main is seher ko chhod kar jaungi... Wo bhi Tumse dar kar... kabhi bhi nahi... she smirked at him... One more thing ab to sagayi ho gayi hai tumhari kisi aur ki amanat ho tum mujhe pura yakeen hai use bilkul achha nahi lagega ki uska fiancee kisi aur kaa hath pakad kar use aise akele me... So now just stay away from me... Kavin turned towards her and she left. He clutched his fist in anger and banged it on the wall. _

**_Mil ke milna chhod dena _**

**_dil na de ye izazat _**

**_dil laga ke tod dena_**

**_hai ye kaisi mohabbat...*2_**

_Purvi came out of that place and directly went to her desk... Everyone was present in beauro till then. She sat on her desk and tried to focus on her work but she was unable to do so..._

**_Kyun hai doobe pahuch kinare_**

**_Ae dil tu bata_**

**_ab jiye hum kiske sahare_**

**_ae dil tu bata..._**

_Kavin also came back just then and went to his desk. Purvi was pretending as if she's busy in her work. Kavin sat on his seat his gaze fell on her but eventually he adverted his gaze. _

**_Humne ibadat dil se ki thi_**

**_jisne chaha dil ko toda_**

**_dard-e-mohabbat tujhko _**

**_bata kya naam dun...*2_**

_At night both kavin and purvi were trying to sleep but they both were unable to... Purvi sat on her bed and rested her head on headrest of the bed. She was recalling everything._

**_khwaab kyun sataye ghum me_**

**_aake ab na so sake_**

**_humme tumme pyaar waali _**

**_baatein ab na ho sake_**

_Kavin was lying on his bed with opened eyes._

**_Jab huye juda the hum to_**

**_sab khudayi dekh li_**

**_Bewafai karne waale ne _**

**_wafa bhi dekh li.._**

**_Kyun hai dube pahuch kinare_**

**_ae dil tu bata_**

**_ab jiye hum kiske sahare _**

**_ae dil tu bata..._**

**_Humne ibadat dil se ki thi_**

**_jisne chaha dil ko toda_**

**_dard-e-mohabbat tujhko _**

**_bata kya naam dun..._**

_Kavin came out in his balcony and looked at the sky. Purvi also looked at the sky through her window. _

**_Raat chandni hai lekin _**

**_sar pe aasman nahi _**

**_dard bhi bohot hai lekin_**

**_lab pe ye dua nahi..._**

_They both were staring at the moon._

**_Dil sawal kar raha hai_**

**_bewafa jawab de_**

**_Mangta hai bas ye itna_**

**_hinzra ka azad de..._**

**_Kyun hai dube pahuch kinare_**

**_ae dil tu bata_**

**_ab jiye hum kiske sahare _**

**_ae dil tu bata..._**

_Purvi again laid herself on the bed and closed her eyes tightly._

**_Humne ibadat dil se ki thi_**

**_jisne chaha dil ko toda_**

**_dard-e-mohabbat tujhko _**

**_bata kya naam dun...*2_**

_Days were passing like this Anu had returned now from London. Kavin' marriage date has been fixed with her. Kevi were trying to avoid each other as much as they could. Anu was very much happy to see this. She always used to try to spend much time with kavin He was not interested but it was his decision to marry her. And he had to keep it. Whenever he used to be with her he used to remember time spent with purvi. _

_**Kaash hum na yun bichhadte **_

_**Kaash dil na aaj rota**_

_**Kaash saath wo humara **_

_**chahton ki laaz hota..**_

_Purvi used to show as if she doesn't care about anything. She had also convinced ACP to not to transfer her anywhere else as he had decided that he will get her transferred before kavin's marriage so that she doesn't have to suffer more. But she refused as she wanted to show Kavin that she's not in love with him anymore and anything he'll do will not affect her. She also used to show as if she don't but deep inside she also had understood till then that love is immortal it'll be alive inside you even after your death. Maybe for sometime it'll be coped up with hatred but if it's real it'll never die. _

**_Dekh ro raha hai sawan_**

**_aaj mujhe bhi dekh ke yun_**

**_dard tumko bhi to hoga_**

**_aake khud tu dekh le jo..._**

**_Kyun hai dube pahuch kinare_**

**_ae dil tu bata_**

**_ab jiye hum kiske sahare _**

**_ae dil tu bata..._**

_One day Kevi were coming from opposite directions and tried to open door together in order to open that door their hands touched and they looked at each other. _

**_Humne ibadat dil se ki thi_**

**_jisne chaha dil ko toda_**

**_dard-e-mohabbat tujhko_**

**_bata kya naam dun...*2_**

_Suddenly beauro phone beeped they came out of their trance and found everyone one staring at them. They both went to their desk Pankaj picked up the call and informed them all that a murder case got reported. Officers left for the crime scene._

_On crime scene Kevi were investigating inside a room Purvi was searching in cupboard while kavin was checking the bookshelf Everyone else was busy in investigating in other rooms. Kavin was engrossed in his work when his gaze fell on Purvi, she was also busy in investigation He couldn't resist himself by staring at her. She was looking so pale brightness which used to be at her face had faded away. Although he wanted her to be hurt yet he wasn't so happy with all this. He took out the Mangalsutra from his pocket which he took that night from Purvi and looked at it. He didn't know what made him keep this mangalsutra in his pocket till now. Purvi found a bag inside the cupboard and opened it she was shocked to find a bomb inside it whose trigger was its chain and bomb had activated now._

_Purvi: Sir... yahn bomb hai..._

_Kavin came and saw the bomb. _

_Kavin: Jaldi yahan se bahar niklo... Pankaj, Abhijeet sir, Nikhil Shreya jaldi bahar chaliye sab yahan se... ghar me bomb hai.._

_He ran out of the room shouting and informing everyone to leave from there. Everyone ran out of the house when purvi's leg got stuck in a table kept near the door. _

_Purvi: Aaa..aahh_

_Kavin looked back and found that she was trying to spring out her leg from between the table and the wall. Kavin ran to her and helped her to spring out her leg in order to helping her mangalsutra slipped from his hands. Just then Purvi's gaze fell on the mangalsutra in his hand She was staring at it. When he held her hand_

_Kavin: Tumhe marne ka sauk hai kya.. Sunayi nahi diya bahar chalo yahan se... She was blankly looking at the mangalsutra. Kavin nodded in no and ran outside while holding her hand. Suddenly she made herself free from his grip and ran inside the house again... Kavin was shocked why the hell did she do like that_

_Kavin: Purviiiii ... Purvi kahan jaa rahi ho..._

_Everyone else looked at them confusingly.. They all ran towards the house again Kavin also got inside the house. He found Purvi near the table picking up something she was feeling dizzy may be because of the wound she got from the table that time he lifted her up in his arms and ran outside. He came out of the house with purvi in his arms everyone stopped at their places and took a sigh of relief after seeing them house blasted within fraction of seconds. Kavin came near his colleagues and make purvi stand properly. He was very angry on her _

_Kavin: Akal nahi hai tumme... Pagal ho gayi ho kya... Jab pata tha ki andar bomb hai to dimag kharab hai kya tumhara... Matlab andar kyun... Aisa kya reh gaya tha andar jiske liye tumm... He asked while watching what did she pick from that place. After seeing that mangalsutra he got more angry.. Ye iske liye...? Are pagal ho kya... Itni hi pasand hai tumhe jewelries to main aise das jewelries banwa ke de sakta hunn tum... _

_Ha pata hai Mr. Kavin Malhotra kitne bhi mehnge jweleries kuchh nahi tumhare aage... Lekin iss jewelry ki kimat naa nahi laga sakte tum... She shouted on him and kept the mangalsutra on his hand. She continued further.. Ye Mumma ne tumhari biwi ke liye banwaya tha aur maine bhi tumhe isliye wapas kar diya tha... Anu hai na tumhari hone waali biwi to shayad iski kimat use pata ho jaakar puchh lena... Aur agar mujhse isi maala ko chhenne ke liye itna kuchh kar sakte ho to sambhal kar rakhna bhi sikho ise..._

_Kavin was standing staring at the mangalsutra. She was about to leave but her head was spinning Shreya held her by shoulder and made her sit inside their vehicle Abhijeet asked her to take Purvi hospital. _

_Dushyant: Kya hua kavin...? Kavin looked at him and he continued.. Kya ho gaya itna kyun soch raha hai tu... Are koi baat nahi kya fark padta hai agar usne apni shadi ki nishani bachane ke liye apni jaan ki baazi laga di... To kya hua agar... But he stopped in the middle and looked at kavin who was already staring at him... Galati kar raha hai tu aisi galati jo phir kabhi sudhar nahi payega kavin yaad rakhna meri ye baat..._

_Abhijeet kept his hand on Dushyant shoulder._

_Abhijeet: Chalo ab beauro bhi jaana hai hume... Kavin agar tumhe chot lagi hai to tum bhi hospital chale jaao ek baar... Chalo hum drop kar dete hain.._

_They all sat in other quail and left they dropped kavin in hospital and left for beauro. Kavin went for dressing and when he was coming back he found shreya on reception he came to her._

_Kavin: Shreya Purvi kaisi hai... Shreya looked at him._

_Shreya: Wo abhi behosh hai sir... Par tension waali koi baat nahi hai wo thik hai... Aap thik hai naa...?_

_Kavin: Hmmm... Kahan hai wo..?_

_Shreya: Yahan se straight jaake right me second room hai na usi me... Sir main dawa lene jaa rahi hun aap wahan rukenge naa thodi der...?_

_Kavin: Hmm.. Haa tum jao tum jab wapas aaogi tab main jaunga wahan se..._

_Shreya left and he also left for Purvi's room. when he entered the room he found her lying on bed unconscious. He again looked at the mangalsutra in his hand and came near her. Kavin sat on the stool near her bed and touched her hand. He didn't know what was he feeling... He was too much confused. He wanted to hug her but on the other hand he also wanted to hate her... kavin closed his eyes in frustration._

**_Tujhe bhulne ki khwaish hai_**

**_paane ki azmaish nahi hai_**

**_jaane ye kaise ehsaas hain _**

**_Par dard to hai..._**

**_Jab pyaar tha had se jyada_**

**_tujhe khone ka na tha iraada_**

**_aaj badli badli si ye hawa hai_**

**_Par dard to hai..._**

**_Jab khwabon ke mandar rangeen the_**

**_tab hum tum kitne karib the_**

**_aaj saanson me kyun ghutan si hai_**

**_Par dard to hai..._**

**_Pehle hum sirf hum the_**

**_ab humare bich bas aham hai_**

**_kya yahi wo ishq ka garal hai_**

**_Par dard to hai..._**

**_HAAN DARD TO HAI..._**

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey guys I'm back with this new chapter. I hope you'll like it. Sorry if I'm late I was a little bit busy. Thanks a lot to them who reviewed last chapter. Pls keep reviewing and tell me how's this chapter. And those who are silent reader please review if you're liking the story. I'll try to update next soon till then take care Bbye.. See you soon..._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Recap- Kavin was missing purvi, He felt as if she's calling him. He again got lost in his past. And recalled how Purvi risked her life for her mangalsutra. **_

_Shreya returned and found Kavin sitting beside Purvi while holding her hand. He was constantly looking at her face. _

_Shreya: Sir..._

_Kavin came out of his trance and wiped his tears._

_Kavin: Ab.. Hh..Haa Shreya tum aa gayi...? Chalo thik hai ab main nikalta hun..._

_He said and was about to leave when shreya stopped him_

_Shreya: sir... Agar aap yahan rukna chahte hain to ruk jaaiye thodi der main apka bahar wait karti hun... _

_Nahi shreya mujhe wo beauro jaana hai... tum yahin raho iske paas aur haan... iski dawayi uska khayal rakhna itni aasani se nahi legi... Purvi ko dawa khana pasand nahi hai... He said while turning towards her.. Shreya nodded in yes and then he left._

_Shreya turned towards Purvi and found her staring at the gate. _

_Shreya: Are purvi tum thik ho ab...?_

_Purvi nodded in yes still looking towards gate, shreya followed her gaze and then again looked at her. She kept her hand on Purvi's shoulder. _

_Shreya: Tum thik ho na...?_

_Hh.. Haan shreya... Purvi replied and looked down. _

_purvi ek dost hone ke naate ek baat kahun...? Shreya asked_

_Purvi: Ha bolo na..._

_Shreya: Jab tum dono ek dusre se itna pyaar karte ho to ye..._

_Kiski baat kar rahi ho tum...? Purvi asked while interrupting her._

_Shreya: Tumhari aur kavin sir ki... Tum dono ki aankhon me saaf dikhta hai Purvi ki tum dono kitna pyaar karte ho ek dusre se... _

_Purvi: Kavin sir sirf mere liye senior hain usse jyada koi rishta nahi hain humare bich... Aur agar koi rishta hai to wo sirf nafrat ka hai... Bass_

_She said directly looking into Shreya's eyes._

_Wo nafrat bhi to pyaar ki wajah se hi hai Purvi... Shreya also said direclty. Purvi adverted her gaze and Shreya continued... Purvi life me kayi baar aise mauke aate hain jab hume jo dikhta hai jo lagta hai wo sach nahi hota... Zindagi kayi baar hume majboor kar deti hai apni parchhayi se nafrat karne ko par kya parchhayi ko hum khud se alag kar paate hain..,,, Pyaar bhi usi parchhayi ki tarah hota hai aur ye to marne ke baad bhi pichha nahi chhodta..._

_Purvi again looked at her in tears and said: Kon sa pyaar Shreya...? Kaisa pyaar..? Jis pyaar me bharosha hi na ho wo kaisa pyaar hai... Kya kiya tha usne saalon pehle... Mujhe hospital me dekha kisi ne ye keh diya ki maine apne hi bache ko... She closed her eyes a drop of tear fell from her eye... Usne maan bhi liya... Meri ek baar baat tak nahi suni.. Kya pyaar aisa hota hai...? Kya mujhe janta nahi tha wo...? kitni aasani se sab kuchh maan gaya na.._

_Shreya: To tum kya chahti ho purvi ki wo zindagi bhar tumhare baare me wohi soche jo unhone us waqt socha tha... Kya tum apne aap ko begunah nahi saabit karna chahti...? Kya us insaan ko saamne nahi laana chahti jisne tumhari aur unki dono ki hasti khelti zindagi tabah kar di..._

_Purvi: Mujhe ab koi fark nahi padta shreya ki wo mere baare me kya sochta hai ya kya bolta hai... _

_Shreya: Shayad tumhe is baat se fark naa pade... Par ek baat batao kya tum nahi chahti ki tumhara bacha jo is duniya me abhi tak aaya bhi nahi tha use maarne waala tumhare saamne aaye, unke saamne aaye... _

_Purvi looked at her kneely.. and she continued... Haa purvi hume lagta hai ki jo kuchh bhi tumhare saath hua wo koi ittefaaq nahi tha... Ittefaaq ho hi nahi sakta... Kyun koi doctor kisi ka abortion aise hi karke jhuth bol dega... Tumhe nahi lagta ki ye Anu.. Ye Anu kuchh sahi nahi hai... Kuchh to hai jo hum sabko nahi pata... jo tum dono ko nahi pata... Ek cid officer ki tarah soch kar dekho... Maana tum nafrat karti ho unse lekin ek cid officer hone ke naate bhi ye zaruri hai ki jo galat hai use tum roko... _

_Purvi was recalling every minute thing about Anu. She recalled Anu was in love with kavin and just to get Kavin away from her, she had mixed cardamom in her milk even though she had known that she's allergic of it. Then the call she got from Anu that day. On which she had told that Kavin had met an accident. She clutched her fist while recalling everything. _

_Main use nahi chhodungi Shreya... Main nahi chhodungi use usne maar daala mere bache ko.. Main kuchh nahi kar paayi lekin ab use nahi chhodungi... Purvi shouted and got up from her place, she took a knife kept on side table and was about to leave when shreya held her.. _

_Shreya: Purvi tum abhi kahin nahi jaogi.. pls yahan baitho shaant dimag se socho..._

_Mujhe jaane do shreya main jaan le lungi uski... usne mujhse mera sab kuchh chheen liya hai yaar please.. She was shouting at her top and trying to get herself free from Shreya's hand. But shreya didn't let her go..._

_Doctors and nurses everyone came there after listening their voice. Purvi shouted and at last when she found herself helpless she started crying. Shreya hugged her tightly, she also started crying. Doctors gave her anesthesia so that she can rest for sometime._

_Sab chhin liya mujhse... Mere bache ko maar diya shreya usne.. aur main ye samajh bhi nahi paayi... Purvi was murmuring and slowly drift off. _

_Shreya: Thanks doctor..._

_Doctor: Haa par achanak aise kaise... Aap inka khayal rakhiye aur jyada stress se dur rakhiye... She'll be fine soon..._

_Shreya: ok doctor..._

_After sometime Purvi got her conscious. She recalled whatever happened before she got unconscious. She sat on her bed and found Acp Daya Shreya and Abhijeet standing there. Acp came to her . She hugged him and started crying._

_Acp: Nahi beta rote nahi... Sab thik ho jayega..._

_Purvi: Sir main Anu ko nahi chhodungi.. Usne hi.._

_Acp: Purvi hum anu ko nahi chhodenge agar usne ye sab kiya hai to use saza zarur milegi lekin hum nahi kanun dega use saza.. Tum kanoon ki rakshak ho kanun apne haath me lene ka nahi soch sakti... Aur kanun sabut mangta hai hume Anu ke khilaf saboot ikkathe karne honge... _

_Abhijeet: Haa Purvi... Hum Anu ko saza dilwayenge usse pehle hume uske khilaf kuchh thosh sabut dhundh honge... _

_Purvi looked at them Shreya came and sat near her.._

_Shreya: Purvi shuru se jo bhi tumhe anu ke baare me pata hai.. _

_Daya: Haa shayad hume koi clue mil jaaye..._

_Purvi told them everything whatever had happened seven years ago how Anu came in their lives and tried to destroy everything. And may be she won too.. _

_Acp: Purvi chinta mat karo sab thik ho jayega.. Aur jisne tumhari zindagi tabah ki hai hum use chhodenge nahi... _

_Purvi: Sir... Humesha lagta raha ki koi nahi hai mera apna... aur Kavin ko khokar maine sab kuchh kho diya tha... pariwaar ke naam pe sirf ek dost thi Neha... Par aapse milne ke baad mujhe ek pita mile.. Thank you so much... Apne papa ko humesha miss karti thi main aur apko paakar shayad maine unhe wapas paa liya.._

_Acp smiled and caressed her head_

_Acp: Aur mujhe bhi to ek beti mili wo bhi itni pyaari, itni bahadur,..._

_Everyone smiled while looking at them. _

_KAVIN'S PLACE_

_Everyone was busy in preparation for Kavin's marriage as only four days has been left for his marriage. Kavin entered in his house._

_Kv's badi maa: kavin kahan tha tu aur ye chot kaise lagi tujhe... kavin recalled everything whatever happened in the morning_

_Kavin: Kuchh nahi badi maa wo ek mujrim ko pakadte waqt lag gayi thodi si..._

_Kv's badi maa: Haa shadi hai teri chaar din me lekin tu ghar pe kaise reh sakta hai.. tujhe to beauro jaana hai.. kal se tu kahin nahi jayega.._

_Kv's mom: kYa hua didi...? and then looked at kavin.. Kavin ye kya hua tujhe...?_

_Kv's badi maa: dekh rahi hai naa... bas isliye bol rahi hun kal se shadi tak kahin nahi jayega kavin..._

_Kavin: Badi maa pls... Aaap chahti thi main shadi karun Anu se.. main kar raha hun.. par ab aap aise restrictions mat lagao mujhpe.. Nahi to main apne decision pe dobara sochne pe majboor ho jaunga..._

_Kv's mom: Kavin ye kya tarika hai bado se baat krne ka.._

_Kavin: maa main... Badi maa main chilla nahi raha hun.. bas ye keh raha hun ki main beauro jaunga.. aur bharosha rakhiye mujhe kuchh nahi hoga.. ye shadi bhi hogi zarur hogi.. hmmm.. aap tension mat lo.._

_He kept his hand on Mrs. Kaushalya cheek and left to his room. Kv's mom was kept looking at him until he got vanished from her eyes._

_Kavin sat on his bed and again looked at the mangalsutra. He went to his cupboard and kept it in a box carefully. After becoming fresh he again came and sat on his bed. He was thinking about Purvi._

_On the other side Purvi was sitting thinking about him sitting on her bed. Both eyes were wet as their past was flashing in front of their eyes._

_**Kyun na roye ye naina **_

_**dil kyun na roye**_

_**Bewafa se wafa nahi**_

_**Dil ye khud se khafa hai **_

_**khud hi ye roye**_

_**Bas kisi se khafa nahi..**_

_**Khwaab mere saath mere**_

_**kyun bhala ye kar na saka**_

_**Saari khusiyan gum bani jo **_

_**kyun gila bhi kar na saka...**_

_**Ae mere khuda t**__**u itna bata**_

_**Kyun mera naseeb aisa likha...*2**_

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey here's new chapy for manmuradein... I'm sorry for being late.. Thanks who reviewed in last chapy.. And for those who want me to add some cute nok jhok between Kevi I'll but You'll have to wait for sometime. I'll try to update next soon.. Till then take care Bbye... _**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Recape: In last chapter we read how Shreya helped Purvi to understand that Anu had been playing mind game with both of them. Purvi took a vow that she'll destroy Anu. Acp and Duo promised her that they'll help her through this but as they're cid officers the way they'll follow will be a legal way.**_

_Next Day _

_Kavin came beauro and found Purvi already working their. He couldn't stop himself by asking her that how was she doing._

_Ab tabiyat kaisi hai tumhari... She heard a voice and she looked up at the person. It was Kavin._

_Purvi: Thik hai... And again started working on her laptop. Kavin wanted to say something further but as she didn't speak anything he also kept mum and went back to his desk._

_Soon all the officers except came and engrossed themselves in their work. The next moment duo were there they called Purvi in Acp's cabin._

_Daya: Sir jitni sidhi ye Anu dikhti hai utni hai nahi... _

_Acp: Matlab...?_

_Abhijeet: Sir hume shak hai ki iska connection Makrand jaise drug dealer ke saath hai..._

_Makrand... Drugs... Purvi murmured in shock._

_Abhijeet: Haa purvi... Ye dekho ye uske call details hain aur ye jo no. hai jispe usne kal parso me das baar call kiye hain ye no. Makrand ka hai..._

_Daya: Sir sirf itna hi nahi hume to ye bhi shak hai ki... Anu ke pati Milind ka accident nahi khun hua hai... Aur ye khun bhi... _

_Abhijeet: Anu ne hi kiya hai..._

_Acp and Purvi both were shocked to hear that._

_Daya: Milind ki chhoti behen Misha is waqt mumbai me hai... humne use milne ke liye bulaya hai... Wo kabhi bhi aati hogi..._

_Nahi sir... Misha.. misha ko aap beauro me mat bulaiye.. kahin uski jaan ko bhi khatra naa ho jaaye... Agar anu apne pati ko maar sakti hai to... Purvi said while thinking..._

_Acp: Purvi sahi keh rahi hai... Misha ko mere ghar pe bulao aaj raat... _

_Duo: Sir..._

_They left Acp looked towards Purvi she was thinking about something._

_Acp: Kya hua purvi...? Kya soch rahi ho...?_

_Purvi looked at him and replied..: Yahi sir ki ye sab kuchh mere dimag me pehle kyun nahi aaya... Meri takleefon ne mujhe itna andha kar diya tha ki mujhe kuchh nazar hi nahi aaya jab ki sab kuchh mere aankho ke saamne tha... Main achhe se janti thi ki anu pyaar karti hai kavin se aur use paane ke liye mujhe kavin se dur karne ke liye kuchh bhi kar sakti hai... phir bhi main samajh nahi paayi..._

_Acp: Koi baat nahi purvi... Ab to sach sabke saamne hai... pata nahi aur kya kya pata chalna hai is Anu ke baare me... _

_Purvi: Sir mujhe itna to pata tha ki Anu sahi ladki nahi hai.. par ye kabhi bhi nahi socha tha ki uska drugs ki deal me koi haath hoga ya phir usne apne hi pati ko..._

_Acp caressed her head. _

_At Night (Acp's residence)_

_Misha was crying in front of the officers Purvi gave her a tissue._

_Abhijeet: To misha kya lagta hai tumhe...? Tumhare bhai ka khoon hua tha ya accident..._

_Misha(Sobbing): Sir mujhe nahi pata ki uska accident hua tha ya khoon... Par haa main itna keh sakti hun ki agar aap logon ko shak hai ki Anu bhabhi ne ye katl kiya hai to mujhe isme koi do rai nahi hai... _

_Purvi: Par Anu tumhari bhabhi thi tum aise kyun bol rahi ho uske baare me..._

_Misha: Wo ladki bohot ajib thi mam... Hum usse jitna hi achhe se behave karte utna hi sar pe chadh jati thi... Aur bhaiya pata nahi wo itna kuchh kaise jhel rahe the..Us aurat ne kabhi unse pyaar nahi kiya naa hi kabhi unki izzat ki... Aur phir pata nahi achanak se bhaiya ke jaane ke baad kahan se uska pyaar dikhne laga... _

_Purvi: Anu Milind se pyaar nahi karti thi... _

_Misha: nahi kabhi bhi nahi..._

_Daya: Sir ab hume kya karna chahiye..._

_Acp: Daya tum Ahemdabad jao anu ke ghar ki talashi lo... Shayad kuchh mil jaaye.. Aur Shreya ko bhi lete jaana..._

_Purvi: Sir main bhi jaungi daya sir ke saath_

_Acp: Nahi purvi tum abhi kahin nahi jaogi,.. Agar tum yahan se gayi to Anu ka saara dhyaan tumpe hoga... Aur agar use pata chal gaya ki tum ahemdabaad gayi ho to.. Shayad use shak ho jayega... isliye tumhara yahan mumbai me rehna zaruri hai..._

_Purvi: Ok sir... _

_Daya and Shreya went to Ahemdabad the very next day. They went to Anu's adress for investigation. Anu's parents were in Mumbai for her marriage function... They directly went to her room and while investigating they got kavin's old photographs. And so many things which belonged to kavin. _

_In beauro at evening_

_All officers left for their respective homes. Kavin was getting into his car when he saw purvi struggling to her Scooty. She banged her foot on it as it was not starting. _

_Are apna gussa is bichari scooty pe kyun utar rahi ho... Kavin said in a teasing tone. Purvi turned and looked up at him and walked forward without saying anything while looking for a taxi. Kavin also followed her. _

_Kavin: Main chhod sakta hun chaho to..._

_Chhod to diya hai... purvi smiled and said. Kavin looked at her..._

_Kavin: Main ghar chhodne ki baat kar raha tha..._

_Purvi: Ooo... Thanks but no thanks._

Kavin pov's: Akad to koot koot ke bhari hai abhi bhi...

Kavin: Fine Bye...

He left and came drove his car but then he remembered what had happened that night when they left her here. He again came and stopped his car in front of her and dropped his window glass, she looked away.

Kavin: Dekho bohot raat ho gayi hai pata nahi koi taxi milegi ya nahi.. chalo main chhod deta hun ghar tumhe...

Purvi: maine kaha na main chali jaungi... mujhe apki help ki zarurat nahi hai kavin sir..

Kavin: Meri help ki zarurat nahi hai ya aisa lagta hai ki mere saath rahi time spend kiya to phir se mujhse pyaar ho jayega...

Ye..ye kisne keh diya apse.. ? Purvi looked at him and asked.

Kavin: Ye kehne ki kya zarurat nahi hai.. Tumhare chehre pe saaf dikh raha hai aur isiliye to tum mujhe humesha avoid karti rehti ho..

Purvi: Aisa kuchh nahi hai..

Kavin: Aisa nahi hai to mere saath chalne me problem kya hoti tumko..

Purvi was about to say something but she didn't say anything and sat in his care silently. He smiled as his plan worked and then they both drove off. In car both were silent Purvi was looking outside of the window. Suddenly their car stopped Purvi looked at Kavin who went out of his car and opened his car's bonnet.

Purvi: Kya hua..? Gaadi kharab ho gayi kya...? She asked while peeping out of the window.

Kavin: Are nahi to kisne kaha...?

To phir..? She asked innocently

Phir kya main to yahan bone fire karne ka soch raha hun.. utro tum bhi picnic manate hain yahan pe... Kavin replied while having a extra wide smile on his face.

Purvi understood what was he trying to do

Purvi: Sorry galati ho gayi aapse seedhe jawab dene ki umeed main kar bhi kaise sakti hun...

Kavin: Seedha jawab tumhe dikhayi nahi deta kya andhi ho... Gaadi kharab hui hai tab to main yaha car bonnet khol ke khada hun

Purvi said nothing and sat silently in the car. Kavin looked at her and shook his head in no.

Kavin pov's: Help karne ka to ye maharani soch bhi nahi sakti.. kam se kam company dene ke liye hi bahar aa jati par nahi... Chhod yaar kavin tu bhi kisse kya umeed kar raha hai.. Just then it started raining heavily.

Kavin: Woah.. Ab yahi hona baaki tha... He banged his feet on his car.

Purvi looked at the sky and then at Kavin. She was worried about him as he was completely wet in rain. She looked here and there in the car and found an umbrella on the back seat. She took it and came to kavin. Suddenly kavin felt that rain droplets were not making him wet anymore, he looked up and found an umbrella over his head. Then he looked at the person who was holding it, she was purvi. He stood up from his place in a jerk and colide to her she lost her balance and he held her from waist. Their eyes met for a while.

**_Rom rom tera naam pukaare_**  
**_Ek hue din reain hamare_**  
**_Hum se hum hi chiin gaye hai_**  
**_Jab se dekhe hai nainn deewane_**  
**_Sajda ._**

_Kavin made her stand properly, adverted his gaze and again got engrossed in his work._

_**Teri kaali ankhiyon se jind meri jaage**_  
_**Dhadkan se tej daudu, sapno se aagey**_  
_**Ab jaan lutt jaaye, ye jahaan chhut jaaye**_  
_**Sang pyaar rahe, main rahun na rahun**_  
_**Sajda tera sajda**_  
_**Din reain karoon na hi chain karoon**_

_**Sajda tera sajda**_

_Kavin: Mere phone me mechanic ka no. hoga tum uspe call kar sakti ho...?_

_Purvi: Maine try kiya tha hum dono me se kisi ke phone me network nahi hai..._

_Kavin: Waah.. bohot achha hai... Kahan phas gaya yaar... wo bhi kiske saath.. Purvi glared at him but said nothing... Tumhe wahin chhod dena tha.. Jahn jaati ho na musibat ka free package saath leke jaati ho... _

_Purvi: Oo really aap ye kehna chahte hain ki ye sab meri wajah se hua hai...?_

_Kavin: Haa.. tumhe koi sak hai'_

_Purvi: To mujhe saath leke chalne kisne kaha tha... ?_

_Kavin: Wo hi to galati ho gayi.._

_Purvi: Haa apse galati ke alawa kuchh ho hi nahi sakta... _

_Kavin: Tum ladne ke alawa kuchh soch nahi sakti kya..? Hum yahan se ghar kaise jayenge ye socha hai..?_

_Purvi: Excuse me Main lad rahi hun yaa aap...?_

_Kavin: Oh god... pls bhagwaan ke liye chup ho jao.. mujhe kuchh sochne do.. ek to ye baarish... _

_Purvi: Shayad main bata sakti hun ki hum yahan se kahan ja sakte hain raat guzarne ke liye..._

_Kavin: To ab tak soch kya rahi thi bolo na..._

_Kuchh soch nahi rahi thi.. aap ladne me itne busy the ki apne puchha hi nahi.. Purvi snapped back at him. _

_Kavin: Thik hai sorry ab batao.._

_PUrvi: Aap aaiye mere pichhe... Kavin followed her silently without any further discussion. They both reached in front of a big gate written orphanage on it._

_Orphanage..? Kavin uttered Purvi nodded _

_Purvi: Jab se yahan aayi hun aksar yahan aaya karti hun.. Mumbai me mera acp sir aur is orphanage ke bachon ke alawa apna koi nahi... she said when kavin looked at her. She took a deep sigh and went inside. Kavin also followed her. _

_Purvi entered inside and met the watchman._

_Watchman: Are bitiya tum itni raat ko yahan..?_

_Purvi: Ji kaka main ja rahi paas se to meri gaadi kharab ho gayi..._

_Watchman: Ooo achha ek min ruko... main jamuna ko keh ke mem shaab ko bulwa deta hun.. Then turning towards the building he shouted.. Jamuna ee jamuna _

_Jamuna came running towards him._

_Jamuna: Ji kaka.._

_Watchman: Dekh purvi bitiya aayi hai isko andar le ja.._

_Jamuna: Are did chalo.. then she looked at kavin._

_Purvi: ye mere saath hain... _

_Jamuna took them inside the building. Some children came running towards her _

_Children: Didi aa gayi didi aa gayi..._

_Purvi : Are are bacho main bheegi hui hun thodi dur raho..._

_She sat on her knees and kissed on their forehead. Kavin was looking at her. She was so happy with those children. _

_Didi aap itne dino se kyun nahi aayi thi.. kaha thi aap... A sweet chubby girl asked_

_Purvi: Sorry bache kaam me time hi nahi pa raha tha... _

_Just then Orphanage owner came there. purvi looked at her and stood up at her place. _

_Lady: Are purvi tum to bheeg gayi ho.. ek kaam karo meri saariyan hain na yahan change kar lo... She then looked at kavin and asked.. Ye kon hai.._

_Purvi: Ye mere seneior hain mam... Hum dono saath me ja rahe to aur achanak hamari gaadi yaha paas me kharab ho gayi... _

_Lady: Oo achha thik hai..She forwarded her hand towards kavin... Hi officer I'm Sugandha.. _

_Kavin too shook his hand with her..: Inspector Kavin..._

_Sugandha: jamuna inke liye bhi kapde nikal do ye bhi bheeg gaye hain... Aur sir main abhi mechanic ko call kar deti hun kal subah tak aakar wo tumhari gaadi bhi bana dega,... as abhi to koi aayega nahi dekh hi rahi ho na kitni tez baarish ho rahi hai... Purvi tum chalo mere saath.. aur bachon jao bohot raat ho chuki hai sab so jaao..._

_Children: nahi mam.. plss aaj nahi aaj hum didi ke saath khelenge... plss_

_Sugandha: Are lekin bohot raat ho gayi hai... _

_Purvi: Mam rehne dijiye na waise bhi main bohot dino baad yahan aayi hun mujhe bhi inke saath thoda time spend karne dijiye... _

_At last sugandha got convinced and asked them to sleep by next one hour. Purvi went with her and changed her clothes. She wore a black cotton saaree with golden border and blouse. When she came out she found kavin already playing with children. Children had blind folded him and they were playing aankh micholi with him._

_Child 1: Idhar bhaiya... _

_Child 2: Pakdo _

_They were giggling kavin was coming forward in the direction of the voice. _

_Kavin: ruko batata hun_

_Purvi was looking at all this silently with a corner. Suddenly kavin jumped and caught purvi with his both hands. Children started laughing at this. Kavin removed his blind fold. And looked at the person whom he had caught. He found Purvi there. She was staring at him. Then removed his hand and went towards children. Children forced her to play as well. They blind folded one of the child and started playing. That child went in the balcony as he couldn't see. Purvi felt as if he was about to fall from the railing she ran in that direction and held the child. But due to rain there was some water and her leg slipped she was about to fall from the railing when kavin held her hand._

_Kavin: Purvi Haath mat chhodna kuchh nahi hoga..._

_Children called for the help and then ran towards them._

_Children: Haa didi kuchh nahi hoga tension nahi lo..._

_Kavin: Purvi upar aane ki koshish karo... main hun na... _

_Purvi tried her best and within 5 mins she was safe. Kavin hugged her tightly, purvi was confused she too wanted to hug him but could she...?_

_Till then sugandha jamuna and manager of the orphanage came to them._

_Sugandha: Purvi tum theek ho na..?_

_Purvi: Haan mam... She turned towards children and said: Bachon main bilkul theek hun... _

_Sugandha: Chalo bacho ab ho gaya bohot so jao... _

_Purvi: Haa bacho ab bohot raat ho gayi hai chalo so jao..._

_Children: lekin agar aap wo lori sunayengi tab... _

_Purvi smiled and took them with her. Kavin was still sitting there he was scared of thinking that what would have happened if he hadn't come to save her. He jerked his thoughts and went inside. _

_Purvi was making every child lay on there bed and started singing._

**_Aa leke chalun tujhko_**  
**_Ek aise desh mein_**  
**_Aa leke chalun tujhko_**  
**_Ek aise desh mein_**  
**_Milti hain jahan khushiyan_**  
**_Pariyon ke bhes mein_**  
**_Milti hain jahan khushiyan_**  
**_Pariyon ke bhes mein_**  
**_Pariyon ke bhes mein.._**  
**_Aa leke chalun tujhko_**

_Kavin came and sat in the corner. He was staring at her. She was looking so soothing and peaceful unlike everyday._

**_Ho chand chahe aadha_**  
**_Ho phir bhi roshni_**  
**_Ho chand chahe aadha_**  
**_Ho phir bhi roshni_**  
**_Ummeed jo na chhute_**  
**_Har baat hai bani_**

**_Raaton ke sur se nikle_**  
**_Subah ki raagini_**  
**_Lori tujhe sunaun_**  
**_Lori tujhe sunaun_**  
**_Bachpan ki ek main_**  
**_Lori tujhe sunaun_**  
**_Bachpan ki ek main_**

**_Milti hain jahan khushiyan_**  
**_Pariyon ke bhes mein_**  
**_Pariyon ke bhes mein.._**  
**_Aa leke chalun tujhko.._**

_He was thinking something. Purvi was caressing head of girl child. When kavin came held her hand and dragged her with him. Purvi was confused with his action._

_Purvi: Sir mera haath chhodiye... sir kya kar rahe hain aap.. haath chhodiye mera.._

_Kavin pushed her towards wall. _

_Kavin: Kya ho tum... Kyun kuchh samajh nahi aata tumhare baare me..._

_Aap kya keh rahe hain meri kuchh samajh nahi aa raha... Purvi said in confusion._

_Kavin: Samajh to mujhe nahi aa raha tumhara kon sa roop sacha hai aur kon sa jhutha... jis aurat ne aaj ek bache ko bachane ke liye apni jaan khatre me daal di us aurat ne apne hi bache ki jaan li thi.. _

_Purvi said nothing just started to leave but he held her hands and continued._

_Kyun miss purvi kya bigada tha usne tumhara jo abhi is duniya me aaya bhi nahi tha...? Uski kaatil kyun ban gayi tum... aur mujhe aaj samajh nahi aaya ki ho kon tum_

_Kyun ki tumne kabhi jaanne ki koshish hi nahi ki... na mujhe naa hi humare bache ke katil ko... tumhe kabhi mujhpe bharosha tha hi nahi Mr. kavin malhotra aur yahi wajah hai ki maine apna bacha kho diya... She yelled at him in tears... tum mujhe mere bache ki katil kehte ho na par sach jante ho kya hai.. tumhari wajah se wo is duniya me aa bhi nahi paya.. tum ho uski maut ki wajah..._

_Kavin: Just shut up Purvi... Bakwaas band karo... sab log jante hain ki tumne maara..._

_Maine nahi maara.. maine nahi maara mere bache ko suna tumne... maine nahi maara... Purvi yelled and ran from there. Leavin kavin in confusion_

_Kavin was recalling every word said by her._

_sach jante ho kya hai.. tumhari wajah se wo is duniya me aa bhi nahi paaya.. tum ho uski maut ki wajah... __ These words were echoing in his ears. He held his ears with both his hands and closed his eyes tightly. _

**_Pyaar Hai Ya Saja Aai Mere Dil Bata_**  
**_Tutata Kyon Nahi Dard Ka Silsila_**  
**_Is Pyaar Me Ho Kaise Kaise Imntihan_**  
**_Ye Pyaar Likhe Kaisi Kaisi Dastan_**  
**_(Ya Rabba De De Koi Jaan Bhi Agar_**  
**_Dilbar Pe Ho Na Dilbar Pe Ho Na Koi Asar) - (2)_**  
**_Pyaar Hai Ya Saja Aai Mere Dil Bata_**  
**_Tutata Kyon Nahi Dard Ka Silsila_**

_Purvi ran to a veranda and searched for a dark corner to sit and cry her heart out._

**_Kaisa Hai Safar Wafa Ki Manjil Ka  
Na Hai Koi Hal Dilo Ki Mushkil Ka  
Dhadkan Dhadkan Bikhri Ranjishe  
Saanse Saanse Tooti Bandishe  
Kahi To Har Lamha Honto Pe Fariyad Hai  
Kisi Ki Duniya Chahat Me Barbad Hai  
(Ya Rabba De De Koi Jaan Bhi Agar  
Dilbar Pe Ho Na Dilbar Pe Ho Na Koi Asar) - (2)_**

_After sometime kavin went outside to search for Purvi. He didn't find her and became worried. Suddenly he heard a stammering voice from a corner. When he went there he found Purvi there. She was trembling due to cold. He ran near her and now he could hear what was she murmuring in her sleep clearly._

_Purvi: Mm..aain..ne nnnahi.. maa..ra.. me.. ba...ch..che.. ko.. kav..in me..r..ra y..aki...nnn kar..oo... Maine.. kk..ukuchh na...h..hi... ki..ya..._

_Kavin eyes became teary to see her like that. He couldn't bear seeing her in this condition. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, she felt warm in his arms and withing some seconds she slept silently.. _

_Kavin Pov's : Kya kiya hai maine... kahin maine sach me apni purvi ko... Nahi nahi aise kaise ho sakta hai... He then looked at her innocent face. He didn't want to think anymore as it was just confusing him. he just wanted to be near him so that he could sooth her wounds._

**_Author's note:-_**

**_hey I'm back with this new chapy.. I hope you'll like it.. I've tried to put some nok jhok between them but you've to wait a lil bit for it.. And this flashback will be over withing one or two chapy... So don't worry about that.. thanks who reviewed in last chapter now Pls tell me how's it.. do review and those who are silent readers pls do review yaar... I'll be come back with next chapter soon till then take care bbye.._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Recap: In previous chapter we read how Kevi got stuck on their way to home and went to an orphanage to spend their night. Then Kavin again blamed Purvi for the same thing and Purvi snapped back that she's didn't kill her child it was him who was the reason behind they lost their child. Kavin found Purvi in Half faint and he realized that somewhere he had done something wrong.**_

_Next morning Purvi woke up and found herself in kavin's arms. She recalled whatever happened last night and removed his hands Kavin also woke up with this._

_Puu..purvi tum thik ho na... Kavin asked in with a concerned voice. _

_Haa... She replied while standing on her feet. she fixed her saree properly Kavin also stand up. _

_They went inside and found children still sleeping. Just then Sugandha came _

_Sugandha: Are aap dono kamre me nahi the kahan the...?_

_Kevi looked at each other.._

_Purvi: Wo.. wo hum..._

_Kavin: Walk pe gaye the... Hum walk pe gaye the..._

_Sugandha: Thik hai aap log nashta kar lijiye nashta ban gaya hai..._

_Purvi: Aur bache..?_

_Sugandha: Main utha dungi unhe tum fresh ho jao pehle.._

_Purvi: Hmm..._

_Kevi left for their respective rooms. They returned Sugandha was waiting for them on breakfast table. _

_Sugandha: Aa jao aap log nashta kar lo... _

_Purvi: Nahi mam hume nikalna hai..._

_Sugandha: Are par nashta to kar lo... _

_Purvi: no mam baba ne bataya hamari gaadi bhi thik ho chuki hai aur gate par lagi hai... hume beauro jaana hai uske pehle ghar bhi jaana hai hum late ho jayenge.. so Please..._

_Kavin: Haa sugandha jii... Hume nikalna hoga... _

_Sugandha: Thik hai phir.. Purvi aate rehna bacho ko achha lagta hai.._

_Purvi: Off course mam... mujhe bhi achha lagta hai... Abhi time nahi hai nahi to unse milkar hi jaati... _

_Sugandha: Hmmm... Purvi and she hugged each other and then kevi left. _

_Kavin was driving the car and purvi was sitting on the passenger seat. She was looking outside the window. Kavin looked at her. _

_Kavin Pov's: Samajh nahi aa raha kya karun... Kya ho raha hai mere saath... Main sach to janta hi hun na phir bhi itni bechaini kyun hai... kyun tumhe us haal me dekh ke main... He then recalled her condition.. But slightly jerking his thoughts out of mind he also looked away._

_Kavin stopped in front of Purvi's house. Purvi came out of the car started walking towards her home without looking back towards kavin once. Suddenly her head started spinning she was about to fall when someone held her from waist. She looked at the person he was Kavin._

_He lifted up Purvi in bridal style._

_Purvi: Thanks but I'm fine.. I can walk._

_Kavin: I can see that... How much fine you are.. He said while looking straight. He reached to the door. Open the door for us Miss Purvi..._

_Purvi opened the door silently. They walked in (Oops sorry kavin walks in while taking her in his arms.) He made her sit on the sofa and poured water in the glass kept on the table. She silently drank the water. Kavin started leaving but he stopped at the door and came back to her, she had tittled her head back on the sofa. _

_Tum aaj beauro nahi aaogi... Kavin said directly looking at her. _

_Purvi opened her eyes and looked at him confusingly. _

_Purvi: Excuse me..? Kyun...?_

_Kavin: Bas kyun ki main keh raha hun... tum nahi aaogi.. rest karogi.._

_Purvi: Aur aap ye kehne waale kon ho...?_

_Kavin: Kon hun main...?_

_Wahi to main puchh rahi hun kon ho aap ye kehne waale ...? Purvi again repeated herself confusingly._

_Kavin: Wahi to main bhi puchh raha hun kon hun main.. Insaan hun tum bhi ho aur insaan hone ke naate ye bata hi sakti ho ki main kon hun...?_

_Purvi: Aapka dimag kharab ho gya hai kya...? kya ul jalul baatein kar rahe hain...?_

_Kavin: Tum bas mere sawal ka jawab do.. Cross question mat karo..._

_Purvi was fuming in anger till then..._

_Purvi: You know what aap galat bol rahe ho... Aap insaan nahi ho.. Actually na obvious baat puchhne waale ko insaan nahi insane kehte hain..._

_Kavin looked at her and then sat on sofa.._

_Kavin: For your kind information miss purvi obvious baatein puchhne waale ko hi insaan kehte hain.. bakwaas karne waale ko insane kehte hain..._

_Purvi: aap...? _

_Kavin: Kya main...? Batao...? Kon hun main..._

_Purvi: Aap.. aap Kavin malhotra hain..._

_Kavin: galat... Main Senior inspector Kavin Malhotra hun... Purvi just glare at him.. and he continued.. Aur tumhara kon hun..._

_ye bhi aap hi bata dijiye... Purvi said in a irritated voice with a fake smile on her face. _

_Kavin: Achha.. To suno main tumhara pa... But he stopped in the middle Purvi looked at him with a jerk.. After a pause he continued... Senior hun... Purvi adverted her gaze... _

_Purvi: Pata hai mujhe.._

_Kavin: Haan to senior hone ke naate ye mere orders hain miss purvi ki aaj aap beauro nahi aayengi... aur rest karengi..._

_Purvi: Mujhe pata hai aap mere senior hain.. lekin beauro me mere ghar pe nahi... malik nahi hain samjhe...?_

_Kavin just glared at she continued... Aur haan ek baat aur Kal shadi hai apki aur aap kisi aur ladki ke saath raat bita rahe hain ye baat apki hone waali biwi ko kabhi pasand nahi aayegi... Naa hi apke ghar waalon ko to plss.. ab aap ja sakte hain darwaza udhar hai... Purvi turned to other side after finishing her words. Kavin wanted to speak further but kept mum. He clutched his fist in anger and then left her place. After he left Purvi turned towards him and went near her door. Kavin sat in his car he felt as if she was staring at him. He looked towards her but then Purvi closed her door. Kavin drove off after that. _

_In car Kavin Pov's: Itna attitude.. mujhe attitude dikha rahi thi.. ek baar bhi usne mujhe shadi karne se roka nahi... Par main kyun chahta tha ki wo... Kavin stopped the car and banged his hand on the starings in frustration._

_Purvi titled her head on the door. A drop of tear fell from her eyes._

_Purvi Pov's: Kyun nahi kiya tumne mera yakeen kavin..? Kitni khubsoorat thi hamari duniya tumne sab barbaad kar diya.. Main kabhi maaf nahi karungi tumhe... kabhi nahi..._

_It started raining again. They looked outside of their window. Purvi opened her room's window and Kavin opened his car's window as the droplets touched their faces they recalled last night spent with each other. _

**_Bheegi Bheegi Si Hai Raaten_**  
**_Bheegi Bheegi Yaaden_**  
**_Bheegi Bheegi Baaten_**  
**_Bheegi Bheegi Aankhon Mein Kaisi Nami Hai_**  
**_Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha_**  
**_Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha_**  
**_Aa Ha Ha Ha_**

_Car horns brought back Kavin to reality. He saw a lot of cars behind his and drove off hurriedly. __Kavin reached his home everyone was asking him where was he last night but he didn't respond and directly went to his room and sat on the bed. There was some rituals so they called him for that.__ Purvi was still standing at her window staring at the sky and the droplets. Tears were continuously flowing through her eyes. _

**_Sapnon Ka Saya Palkon Pe Aya_**  
**_Pal Mein Hasaya Pal Mein Rulaya_**  
**_Phir Bhi Yeh Kaisi Kami Hai_**  
**_Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha_**  
**_Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha_**  
**_Aa Ha Ha Ha_**  
**_( Na Jaane Koi Kaisi Hai Yeh Zindagaani Zindgaani_**  
**_Hamari Adhuri Kahani )… (2)_**

_After sometime Kavin entered in beauro, he found Purvi already working there. As he entered she looked up at him her red eyes were clearly showing that she had been crying so long. She downed her gaze as fast as he looked into her eyes. He also kept quiet and went to his desk silently._

**_Aadhi Aadhi Jaagi Aadhi Aadhi Soyi_**  
**_Aankhen Yeh Teri Toh Lagta Hai Royi_**  
**_Lekar Ke Naam Hamara_**  
**_Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha_**  
**_Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha_**  
**_Aa Ha Ha Ha_**

_Purvi was collecting some information about Makrand but as much as she was searching about him, her past was haunting her so badly. She got mail from Dareya in which they had sent her the proofs against Anu. She closed her eyes in anger and again looked at kavin who was already staring at her. Their eyes met and they shared an eyelock. There were questions in both pair of eyes. But everything remained just in eyes because they didn't speak a word to each other. _

**_Rutha Rutha Rab Chhuta Chhuta Sab_**  
**_Toota Toota Dil Tere Bina Ab_**  
**_Kaise Ho Jeena Ganwara_**  
**_Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha_**  
**_Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha_**  
**_Aa Ha Ha Ha_**  
**_( Na Jaane Koi Kaisi Hai Yeh Zindagaani Zindgaani_**  
**_Hamari Adhuri Kahani )… (2)_**

_Purvi went to Acp's cabin to discuss about Anu. They had gotten enough proof against Anu. _

_Acp: Chalo phir der kis baat ki hai... kavin ko sab kuchh bata dete hain.. Isse pehle ki dono ki shadi ho jaaye hume use sab batana hoga..._

_Purvi: Nahi sir.. Abhi tak hume Anu aur Makrand ke khilaf koi pakka saboot nahi mila... Sir ye mauka bohot achha hai hum Anu ke zariye makrand ko aasani se pakad sakte hain... _

_Acp stopped and thought for a while then he looked at purvi.._

_Acp: Par Purvi.. agar humne der ki... Matlab kavin aur Anu ki shadi hai kal... Agar hume kal tak koi proof nahi mila to Anu Kavin ki biwi hogi..._

_Purvi: To kya hua sir... Mujrim to mujrim hota hai na.. phir chahe wo kisi cid officer ki biwi hi kyun na ho..._

_Acp: Haa purvi.. par main uski baat nahi kar raha tha.. main tumhari baat kar raha tha..._

_Purvi: Mujhe koi fark nahi padega sir... Kavin apni life ke saath jo bhi kare..._

_Acp: Are you sure...?_

_Purvi: Damn sure..._

_Acp caressed her head and she came out of his cabin. She again looked at Kavin. He was busy on his PC. She went to her desk and tried to focus on her work but couldn't._

**_Bheegi Bheegi Si Hai Raaten_**  
**_Bheegi Bheegi Yaaden_**  
**_Bheegi Bheegi Baaten_**  
**_Bheegi Bheegi Aankhon Mein Kaisi Nami Hai_**  
**_Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha_**  
**_Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha_**  
**_Aa Ha Ha Ha_**

_She was looking at him again and again. Acp words were echoing in her ears. _

_Agar hume kal tak koi proof nahi mila to Anu kavin ki bi__wi__ hogi..._

_Then she recalled her own statement._

_Mujhe koi fark nahi padega sir... Kavin apni life ke sath jo bhi kare... __She closed her eyes tightly and ran out from there. Kavin looked at her in confusion but didn't do anything. She locked herself in washroom and cried in frustration._

**_Na Jaane Koi Kaisi Hai Yeh Zindagaani Zindgaani_**  
**_Hamari Adhuri Kahani_**  
**_( Na Jaane Koi )… (2) Hamari Adhuri Kahani_**  
**_Na Jaane Koi Kaisi Hai Yeh Zindagaani_**  
**_Hamari Adhuri Kahani_**

**_Hamari Adhuri Kahani Kahaani_**

_Next day in beauro everyone was busy in their respective works. Acp was talking to Abhijeet about some case. When Purvi entered with a file. She directly went to Acp and Abhijeet._

_Sir makrand ka pata chal gaya hai... Purvi said._

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey I'm back with new chapter. Read it and tell me how's it. Thank you so much who reviewed last chapy and a special thanks to them who are regularly reviewing really it feels too good when I get your reviews. I'll update next soon till then take care Bbye. Stay safe._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Recap: We read in previous chapter that Cid team got some evidences against Anu but Purvi denied to show them to Kavin as she didn't want any hurdle in catching makrand through Anu. But she got very weak from inside when she thought of Kavin's marriage to Anu. Next day she came with a news that she had gotten something about Makrand's whereabouts._**

_Everyone except Acp and Abhijeet was confused about this name._

_Sir Kon Makrand...? Kavin asked confusingly._

_Acp: Wahi Makrand jise pakadne ki koshish cid itne time se kar rahi hai..._

_Matlab Makrand.. Wo drugs dealer Makrand... Dushyant asked in excitement._

_Purvi: Haa sir.. Wahi drug dealer... Humlog uske kaafi close hain.. jald hi humare haath uske collar pe honge... _

_Acp: Well done Purvi... Ab iske aage hum sab ka kaam aur badh jaata hai.. is beauro se is makrand ke baare me koi bhi baat bahar nahi jaani chahiye... _

_Sure Sir... Everyone said. _

_Acp: Jald hi Makrand humari giraft me hoga... _

_Suddenly Kavin phone beeped which dragged everyone's attention. He looked at the caller id and picked up the call_

_Kavin: Ji badi maa_

_Badi maa on call: Kavin aaj shadi hai teri shadi ke din koi kaam pe jaata hai kya..._

_Kavin looked at purvi who was not at all looking at him._

_Kavin: Sorry.. kuchh zaruri kaam tha main aata hun thodi der me.._

_Badi maa: Zaruri kaam aisa bhi kya zaruri kaam... Abhi ke abhi ghar aa... kitni saari rasme baaki hain... kitna kuchh baaki hai.. aur ye sahabzaade.. ABhi ghar aa bas..._

_Kavin: Ji main aata hun... _

_Kavin cut the call everyone was staring at him like a culprit._

_Acp: Kavin sahi hai.. aaj shadi hai tumhari tumhe apne ghar pe hona chahiye tha... tum ghar jao.._

_Kavin: Par sir.. thik hai sir main..._

_He returned to his desk for his car keys when he heard Purvi's phone beeping. She picked up the call and got tensed after hearing something from other side._

_Purvi: Kya... Main abhi aa rahi hun..._

_She cut the call and was about to leave when Acp interrupted._

_Acp: Purvi kya hua.. kahan jaa rahi ho itni jaldi me...?_

_Purvi: Sir mera jaana bohot zaruri hai.. wo makrand... ma.. main aake batati hun..._

_Acp: Are purvi ruko... _

_But she left without hearing anything. Everyone got tensed after she left in this hurry._

_Acp: Ye ladki kya karne waali hai.. Abhijeet Purvi ka phone track karo dekho kahan jaa rahi hai.. Aur nikhil abhi ke abhi uske pichhe jao wo kisi musibat me na daal le ye_

_Sir... Abhijeet and Nikhil both left after Acp's order. _

_Kavin was also tensed with her behavior. He was thinking something_

_Acp: Kya hua kavin...? Tum gaye nahi..._

_Kavin: Sir main abhi.. abhi kaise ja sakta hun... But again his phone beeped and the call was from his home. Acp looked at his phone and then said_

_Acp: It's ok tum jaao.. hum sambhal lenge... _

_kavin left for his home. All the way he kept thinking about Purvi. _

_In the evening Dushyant was helping kavin in getting ready. He didn't know why but he was feeling really restless. Dushyant buttoned his sherwani near his neck but he again opened it irritably and sat on the bed. _

_Kavin: Dushyant beauro se koi khabar hai.. kaha hai purvi.. kya kar rahi hai...?_

_Dushyant: Nahi kavin abhi tak kuchh pata nahi chala uska phone andheri me track hua tha par uske baad se off aa raha hai... nikhil ka bhi phone nahi lag raha..._

_Kavin: To tum yahan kyun chale aaye tumhe abhi wahan hona chahiye tha... _

_Dushyant: Maine kaha tha abhijeet sir se par unhone kaha ki mujhe yahan hona chahiye tumhare saath... wo log sambhal lenge..._

_Kavin: Kya sambhal lenge... abhi tak to sambhal hi rahe hain na.. kuchh pata nahi chala abhi tak uska..._

_Dushyant: Hmm.. wo to hai.. par tumhe itni tension kyun ho rahi hai...? Kavin looked at him and he continued. Ha batao tumhe kyun tension ho rahi hai itni...? Kya lagti hai wo tumhari...?_

_Kavin: Colleague hai... obviously.. to_

_Dushyant: Achha kabhi shreya divya ke liye to aise bechain nahi hue tum.. ya phir jab dr. tarika ka bhi kidnap hua tha tab bhi aise to bechain nahi the tum... Phir aaj ye kon si colleague hai.. ki apni shadi ke din tum shadi chhod ke bas uske baare me soch rahe ho..._

_kavin: Aisa kuchh nahi hai.. He got up from his place buttoned his sherwani properly and left the room. _

_Dushyant Pov's: Aisa hi hai kavin... Aisa hi hai... _

_In the mandap kavin was sitting on his seat Dusyant was sitting just behind him. _

_Kuchh pata chala...? Kavin murmured to Dushyant.._

_Dushyant: nahi.._

_Kavin was still restless. After sometime Anu came and sat on the left side of Kavin. Marriage rituals started but Kavin mind and heart both were somewhere else. Just then he heard Dushyant talking over phone._

_Dushyant(on call): Kya.. kidnap... _

_Kavin was shocked to hear that. He didn't understand about whom he was talking but the first name came in his mind was of Purvi. He stood up at his place everyone including Dushyant were shocked with his action. _

_Dushyant: Kavin kya hua...?_

_Kavin: Kya baat kar raha tha tu abhi phone pe...?_

_Dushyant: Kavin sab dekh rahe hain hum is baare me baad me baa..._

_Main kuchh puchh raha hun tujhse... Kavin yelled at him_

_Dushyant: Ishita se baat kar raha tha wo beauro me hai.. wo nikhil wapas aa gaya hai..._

_Kavin: Nikhil wapas aa gaya aur.. aur purvi..._

_Dushyant: Kavin wo... Wo purvi ka.. purvi ko Makrand ke admiyon ne kidnap kar liya hai..._

_Kavin was shocked to hear that. He was scared.. scared of loosing her once again... He took off the gathbandhan cloth and his turban. Everyone was wondering what was he going to do next. _

_Mrs. Kaushalya: Kavin ye kya kar rahe ho.. aise ise shadi se pehle nahi utarte bache..._

_Kavin: Abhi mera jaana bohot zaruri hai badi maa... pls mat rokiye..._

_Anu was just looking at him. Kv's mother came forward._

_Kv's mom: Kyun jaana zaruri hai tera... Pehle tune purvi ko chhoda aur aaj uski kidnaping ki baat sun ke bhaaga ja raha hai Anu ko chhod ke... Tujhe pata hai tu Anu ko mandap me chhod ke jaa raha hai.. kiske liye...? Uske liye jise tune pehle hi chhod diya hai... Maine socha tha main apne bete ko uske baap jaisa kabhi nahi banne dungi... Her eyes got filled with tears... Lekin tu to usse bhi gaya guzra ho gaya..__Kavin looked up at her, he was feeling really bad but he can't help it. And his mother continued... __ wo mujhe chhod ke chale gaye kisi aur ke liye... aur tu.. Tune purvi ko chhoda Anu ka haath thaama hum sabne tujhe rokne ki bohot koshish ki par tu maana nahi.. Aur aaj Anu ko aise mandap me chhod kar jaa raha hai Purvi ke liye..._

_Maa mujhe maaf kar do.. Main Nahi hone de sakta kuchh purvi ko... He said in teary voice. Kavin then turned towards Anu who was just staring at him without any expression and continued.. Anu main janta hun shayad main tumhare saath galat kar raha hun par main kya karun..._

_Anu stared at him for some more minutes and then stood up at her place with a jerk._

_Anu: __Tu..tum kahin nahi jaoge...__ Aaj hamari shadi hai tum aise mujhe chhod kar nahi jaa sakte... Chale jaana use bachane par hamari shadi hone ke baad... Ab baith jao chup chap..._

_Anu held his hand and tried to make him sit but he kept standing there._

_Kavin: I'm sorry..._

_Anu: __I'm sorry or tumhare sorry bolne se kya ho jayega Kavin... Nahi ma..main kahin nahi jane dungi tumhe... Aaj itne saalon baad meri wish puri hone jaa rahi hai main biwi banne ja rahi hun tumhari tum mujhe aise chhod ke nahi jaa sakte..._

_She screamed at her top._

_Anu please samjho.. mujhe mat roko tumhe sirf bura lagega kyun ki.. kavin tried to make her calm but she interrupted in middle_

_Anu: Mujhe kuchh nahi samajhna... Tum kyun jana chahte ho tum nafrat karte ho usse are wo jiye ya mare tumhe koi fark nahi padna chahiye... Main to kehti hun wo mar hi jaaye to behtar hai tu..._

_Anu just shut up.. Enough is enough.. Kavin shouted at her... Tum jiske baare me baat kar rahi ho na wo biwi hai meri..._

_Anu: Biwi hai nahi biwi thi tumhari... Tumne khud divorce diya hai use... Smjhe,.. main hun tumhari hone waali bwi... To uske paas kyun jaana chahte ho tum_

_Ha kavin tumhari hone waali biwi anu hai phir uske paas kyun jaana chahte ho...? Dushyant also interrupted in the middle. _

_Kv's mom: Haa batao hume.. tum nafrat karte ho usse phir... Phir kyun uski jaan khatre me hone se tumhe fark pad raha hai...?_

_Anu: Kya lagti h wo tumhari... aisa kya rishta hai batao mujhe.. Anu yelled and held his collar._

_Saanson ka rishta hai.. Pyaar karta hun main usse... Aur mere hote hue use kuchh nahi hoga... Kavin shouted back at all of them. He removed Anu's hand and continued... Jisko jo sochna hai soche wo aazad hai... Main nahi janta kya sahi hai kya galat... jo saat saal pehle maine dekha wo bhi sach hai ya jhuth... Main bas itna janta hun ki wo zindagi hai meri uske bina mera jeena namumkin hai... Main use kuchh hone nahi de sakta... Aur ab main kisi ke kisi bhi sawal ka koi jawab nahi dunga... He turned towards Dushyant.. Dushyant tujhe jaana hai to tu aa jana main gaadi nikal raha hun... After completeing his sentence he left. Anu kept staring at the door from which he went out. Dushyant and Kv's mom smiled through their tears. Everyone else present there were shock with his behavior. Dushyant also left after him. In anger Anu threw whatever was kept in the mandap. _

_Kavin and Dushyant directly went to Beauro. Everyone was busy in getting clues about purvi whereabouts. They got to know that Makrand is going to leave Mumbai after a deal which was scheduled tonight. _

_Abhijeet: To is baar hamara plan full proof hona chahiye.. pichhli baar ki tarah is baar koi galati nahi.. Kyun ki hamari ek bhi galati purvi ki jaan khatre me daal sakti hai... Specially kavin tum... But he stopped in the middle he didn't found Kavin there... Ye kavin kahan gaya... _

_Dushyant: Oh shit.. Sir kahin kavin..._

_Abhijeet: Oh my god... Acp sir ko inform karna padega... He then informed Acp about Kavin..._

_Dushyant: Sir main Kavin ko dhundhne jaa raha hun..._

_Daya: Dushyant tum bhi kavin jaisi bewakoofi mat karo... is waqt hume emotions me aaake nahi dimag se kaam lena hai... Hum sab jayenge aur Kavin aur purvi dono ko lekar wapas aayenge... Lekin iss tarah se nahi..._

_Abhijeet: Haa dushyant humare paas plan hai uske liye..._

_After that they discussed about their plan as they have to be more careful now._

_Kavin was driving his car as fast as he could. He was recalling moments spent with her. He recalled the time when he saw her last time today._

**_O jaana na jana tu_**  
**_Door humse kabhi_**  
**_So jo tu chali gayi_**  
**_Mar jayeinge hum abhi_**

**_Tujhse shuru tujhpe khatam_**  
**_Tujhse mukammal hain hum_**

_He just wanted her to be with him right now. His heart was aching so much. He was really restless don't know why but he had a feeling as if something bad was going to happen._

**_O ho ho tere bina adhe bhi kya_**  
**_Tere bina adhoore kya tu hi bata_**  
**_O meri jaan tere bina hain poore kya_**  
**_Tere bina jaana kahan_**

**_Haa tere bina jeena kya_**  
**_Tere bina marna kya_**  
**_Tere bina jaana kahan_**  
**_O meri jaan ab ke na ja.._**  
**_O meri jaan.._**

**_O jaana na jaana tu_**  
**_Door humse kabhi_**

_He recalled his own trials to send her away from this city, away from him. Today she was far away from him but he was so desperate just to see her once. _

**_Koshishein ki badi_**  
**_Khudse mitade tumhein sanam_**  
**_Par hai dil ka karam_**  
**_Ke khud hi mit gaye hain hum_**

**_Tumse mitte tumse bane_**

**_Tumse mukammal hain hum_**

**_O ho ho tere bina adhe bhi kya_**  
**_Tere bina adhoore kya tu hi bata_**  
**_O meri jaan tere bina hain poore kya_**  
**_Tere bina jaana kahan_**  
**_O meri jaan ab ke na ja.._**  
**_O meri jaan.._**

**_O jaana na jana tu_**  
**_Door humse kabhi_**

_He reached the club from where the deal was to happen and went inside without thinking twice. He was searching for Makrand here and there. _

**_Ho jee rahein thhe tera_**  
**_Ghum-e-dil chhupa ke hum sanam_**  
**_Ab hai shor har taraf_**  
**_Haan ishq karte hain hum_**

**_Tab ishq tha ab ishq hai_**  
**_Karte raheinge sada tumse hi_**

**_Tere bina adhe bhi kya_**  
**_Tere bina adhoore kya tu hi bata_**  
**_O meri jaan_**  
**_Tere bina hain poore kya_**  
**_Tere bina jaana kahan_**  
**_O meri jaan ab ke na ja_**  
**_O meri jaan ab ke na ja…_**

_Kavin found Makrand in a corner, Makrand's back was towards him. He went to him and snatched his collar and started beating him._

_Purvi kaha hai mujhe bata...? Kavin yelled at him but then stopped as he saw the person wasn't Makrand. He was someone else. Someone injected a needle in Kavin's neck from his back. He got faint. _

_Cid team has arrived in the club they surrounded the club and then Abhijeet, Daya and Dushyant went inside they were shocked to see the scenario. They just found a corpses there. Suddenly they heard some cries from the corner. _

_Dushyant: Sir us taraf se awaz aa rahi hai.. Till then Abhijeet had called all officers inside the club and asked them to investigate. When they followed the sound they found a man who was half died. Trio ran towards him._

_Abhijeet : Kon ho tum...? aur kisne kiya ye sab..._

_Person: Makrand... Shaab ye. y..e s..ab makrand.. makrand ne ki..ya haaiii... Usn..e mee...ere ko bola tha yaha acting karne ko uski... Wo apke Eeek.. officer .. ko bhi le gaya... hai..._

_Daya shown him kavin's photo..._

_Daya: Ye tha wo..._

_RAghu: H..ha sshh...shaab ya... He then died without speaking further._

_Dushyant: Sir iska matlab unhone kavin ko bhi..._

_Duo nodded in yes... Suddenly they got a note in Raghu's packet... After seeing it kneely Abhijeet said_

_Abhijeet: Shayad mujhe pata hai kavin ko kaha lekar gaye honge..._

_Kavin opened his eyes and found himself lying on the grass. He sat while holding his head and tried to recall whatever happend before he got faint. After recalling he looked around he was on a hill side. There was a deep cliff just in front of him. He tried to stand up at his place but his head was spinning so he couldn't. Just then he saw a lady coming towards him holding hand of an another one. His sight were blur so he was unable to see properly but as they came closer he was able to recognize them. _

_Anu... Kavin murmured... Purvi..._

_He saw Anu coming towards the cliff along with Purvi. Purvi's hands were tied backwards tears were rolling down her cheeks. He again tried and stood up at his place. _

_Anu: Kya hua kavin..? chaunk gaye..?_

_Kavin: Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho..?_

_Anu: Aha... main yahan kya kar rahi hun...? tum to mujhe mandap me chhod ke aaye the.. hai na? yahi galati kar di tumne kavin.. aur tumhari is galati ki saza ab ise milegi..._

_Kavin: Anu kya bole jaa rahi ho tum pagal ho gayi ho...?_

_Anu: haa main hun pagal.. tumhare pyaar me pagal hun main.. bachpan se pyaar kiya hai maine tumhe... par kabhi himmat nahi hui bolne ki... pehle wo milind bich me aa gaaya.. jab use raste se hataya to ye purvi bich me aa gayi.. Kavin was shocked with her confession and she continued... kitna kuchh nahi kiya maine tum logon ko alag karne ke liye... khud ke dudh me cardamom milaya ye jante hue ki mujhe allergy hai... Kavin recalled how purvi was trying to make him understand these things his eyes got teary after recalling the way he had treated her... Phir bhi ye purvi bich me aa gayi.. maine iska abortion kara diya.. aur ilzaam ispe laga diya.. main to kamyab bhi ho gayi lekin ye phir wapas aa gayi... Aur aaj meri shadi ke din bhi ye bich me aa gayi... _

_Kavin: Bich me purvi nahi aayi anu.. tum aayi ho... Aur agar tumhe pyaar tha mujhse to kabhi kaha kyun nahi..._

_Anu: Mere kehne se tum mere ho jaate kya kavin... To main abhi kehti hun na ho jao mere... KAvin closed his eyes.. and after getting no response from him she continued... Janti hun kabhi nahi ho sakte mere tum... par agar tum mere nahi ho sakte na to main tumhe kisi ka bhi nahi hone dungi.. is purvi ka to kabhi nahi..._

_Kavin: Nahi anu... tum purvi ko kuchh nahi karogi..._

_Anu laughed slightly.. : I'm sorry kavin lekin jab maine us bache ko marne se pehle nahi socha.. to ise marne se pehle kyun sochungi.. Uski galati bas itni thi ki wo iska bacha tha... Nahi to tumhare bache ko main apne seene se laga kar rakhti... Sachhi... Main janti thi ek baar tumhe beauro se mere baare me pata chal jaata phir tum kabhi mere nahi hote.._

_Tumne bilkul sahi kaha Anu.. Ab tumhari jagah kavin ke ghar me nahi jail me hai... They heard a voice from another side. When they turned towards the voice and found Abhijeet standing there... _

_Anu: Main janti hun kavin ab main kabhi tumhe apna nahi bana paungi.. Mera mar jaana hi behtar hai.. aur is purvi ko main apne saath lekar hi jaungi... _

_ABhijeet : Nahi anu aisi galati mat karna... apne aap ko kanun ke hawale kar do..._

_Everyone was busy in making Anu understand that she was doing wrong while Kavin was just looking at Purvi who was trying to speak something but was unable to speak._

_Kavin: Purvi/... bolo na kya hua...? Tum kuchh kehna chahti ho..?_

_Everyone looked at Purvi. She wanted to indicate at something. And tell them something but she wasn't able to speak anything. Anu laughed sarcastically._

_Anu: Ab ye nahi bolegi... Ab to kabhi nahi bolegi..._

_Everyone was shocked with her statement._

_KAvin: Kya matlab hai tumhara..? kya kiya hai tumne purvi ki saath..._

_Anu: Ab nahi bolegi tumhari purvi kabhi nahi bolegi.. she was just repeating her sentences. Shreya tried to walk towards her and catch her but unfortunately she saw Shreya coming towards her. Aee wahi ruk jao warna main.. main ise dhakka de dungi..._

_Kavin: Nahi anu.. pls pls pls nahi.. Please chhod do use... usne kuch nahi kiya..._

_Anu was taking her steps back with purvi... Kavin ran towards her to catch purvi's hand but it was too late Anu jumped in the cliff along with purvi. _

_Puuuuurrrvvviiiiiiii..._

**_XXXX_**

_Puuuurrrrvvviiiiii... he screamed on his top and woke up. He was sweating badly. After sometime he realized he had seen the same dream again. Actually not a nightmare a reality which became a nightmare for him. he took water from the table and drand it then looked at the clock. It was showing 6 am. Just then his phone beeped and he picked it up. Someone said something to him on call which made him shocked._

_Kavin(On call): Kya...?_

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey I'm back with new chapter. I hope i'm not so late this time. Thanks for your reviews really it feels to good to get them. I'll try to update next soon. Till then take care bbye... And yes yes yes.. plss keep reviewing.. I reallly love to read them. _**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Recap: In previous chapter we read about purvi's death. ANd the next moment Kavin came to reality from his past. He got a call from someone after which he was shocked to hear something from the opposite side.**_

_Within half hour kavin had gotten that call he reached beauro. Till then Only duo and Dushyant were present in the beauro who were discussing over something when the notice someone presence on the door they looked at the person._

_Dushyant: Kavin tu.. tu yahan kya kar raha hai.. tujhe to abhi kuchh din aaram karna chahiye tha... Before Kavin could say something Abhijeet also said _

_Abhijeet: Haa kavin tumhe abhi kuchh din aaram karna chahiye tha..._

_Itna sab kuchh ho raha hai yahan pe.. sir aaplog ye soch bhi kaise sakte ho ki main.. main ghar pe rahun aaram karun... Wo kunal wo meri purvi ko lekar jaa raha hai Mumbai chhod kar... Aur aaplog... Wo hota kaun use kahin bhi le jaane waala.. Main directly uske paas hi jaana chahta tha par Dushyant ne mana kar diya... To... Kavin shouted in anger._

_Daya: Kavin kya tum phir wahi galati karna chahte ho jo tumne us waqt ki thi... Emotional hokar nahi dimag se socho... Kavin humare paas koi proof nahi hai ki wo hamari Purvi hai... Aur us kunal ke paas saare proofs hain ki wo Avni hai.. Even uski marriage certificate bhi... hum rok hi nahi sakte Kunal ko Mumbai se jaane se.._

_Kavin kept mum. When Abhijeet kept his hand on his shoulder. _

_Abhijeet: Don't worry Kavin hum sab jante hain wo hamari purvi hi hai... Lekin iske liye hume koi strong proof chahiye hoga... Par agar humne aise emotional hokar koi kadam uthaya to ye baazi humare haath se nikal jayegi... Kunal alert ho jayega... _

_Tears dwelled up in Kavin's eyes._

_Kavin: To main kya karun sir.. chup chap baitha dekhta rahun... Do baar kho chuka apni purvi ko wo bhi apni hi wajah se ab phir se use...kaise..._

_Abhijeet: Nahi kavin... Hum use wapas layenge.. par aise nahi... Kavin looked at him._

_Haa kavin.. Aise nahi par hum purvi ko wapas zarur layenge... A voice came from their backside. Everyone looked at the Person he was Acp. He came forward and kept something on centre table. _

_Abhijeet: Ye kya hai sir...?_

_Acp: Flight tickets... _

_Kavin: Flight tickets..? kiski...?_

_Acp: Tum sab ki..._

_Hamari...? Everyone asked in confusion._

_Acp: Haan.. Tum sab bhi Delhi jaa rahe ho usi flight se jis flight se purvi I mean Avni ko kunal Delhi lekar jaa rha hai... _

_Kavin became happy after listening this. _

_Dushyant: Par sir kavin ko abhi aaram karna chahiye... uske ghav abhi hare hain..._

_Acp looked at Kavin and then spoke: Tumhe kya lagta hai Dushyant agar tumlog ise apne saath lekar nahi jaoge to ye delhi nahi jayege... Kavin smiled at this. To isse behtar hai ki tumlog ise apne saath hi le jao... _

_Everyone else also smiled at this. _

_Acp: Lekin tumlog chaukanne rehna kyun ki Kunal buisiness tycoon bhale hi hai lekin bohot kuchh suspcious pata chala hai uske baare me... Tum wahan kaam karoge aur baaki team kunal ke baare aur bhi jankari tumhe deti rahegi..._

_Yes sir... Everyone said together._

_Acp: To ye lo tumhari tickets 12 baje ki flight hai... Isme Tumlogon ke saath saath Ishita aur Shreya ke bhi tickets hain... aur kavin tum apne ghar par ye mat bolna ki tum Delhi jaa rahe ho maine tumhari maa aur badi maa se baat kar li hai aur unhe bataya ki main tumhe Nainital bhej raha hun ek chhote se case ke silsile me aur tumhara mann bhi lag jayega thoda wahan isliye..._

_Kavin: Par kyun sir..._

_Acp: Bas is mission ko ek undercover mission ki tarah samjho aur kya... Kavin nodded and Acp continued... Anyone else.. aur kisi ko koi doubt hai..._

_Abhijeet: sir wo.. _

_Acp: Ha bolo Abhijeet..._

_Abhijeet: Woo... Main..main keh raha tha ki... sirf ishita aur shreya ki tickets..._

_Acp: Haa to... _

_Abhijeet: Nahi mere kehne ka matlab hai.. ki kya kya zarurat hai.. I mean hum hain na waise bhi itna khatarnaak mission hai... To dono ko bhejna _

_Usme Tarika ke bhi tickets hain... Acp interrupted in the middle. After listening Tarika's name Abhijeet face lit up. All else were suppressing their laugh. And Acp continued... Par agar tum keh rahe ho ki khatarnaak mission hai to main..._

_Ha sir wohi to khatarnaak mission hai... Aur humare saath obviously lady officers and lady forensic doctors honi hi chahiye... yahi to keh rha tha main... Abhijeet corrected himself while stressing the word lady. _

_Haan... Acp said while nodding his head in yes and went into his cabin whie smiling. Everyone else except Kavin burst into laughter after Acp left. Kavin was in his own world._

_Kavin Pov's: Main aa raha hun purvi... Tumhe lene bohot jald hi tum mere saath hogi..._

**_Palko Pe Ons Sa_**  
**_Tera Naam Saja Ke_**  
**_Rakhta Hu Yaar Main_**  
**_Tujhe Khwab Bana Ke_**  
**_Har Kisse Pe Har Panne Pe_**  
**_Tujhko Padhta Hai_**  
**_Phirta Rehta Hai Pagal Sa_**  
**_Bas Ye Kehta Hai Ki Tujh Bin_**

**_Ki Tujh Bin Nai Lagda Jee Nahi Lagda_**  
**_Haye Nahi Lagda Jee Nahi Lagda_**  
**_Haye Nahi Lagda Jee Mera Mahiya_**  
**_Ki Tujh Bin Nai Lagda Jee Nahi Lagda_**  
**_Haye Nahi Lagda Jee Nahi Lagda_**  
**_Haye Nahi Lagda Jee Mera Mahiya_**

_They all left for respective homes. Kavin was driving and thinking about Purvi._

**_Kaisi duaayein kaisi ye sadayein_**  
**_Dil kyun tumhara sunta hi nahi_**  
**_Tujhko bulayein tujhko hi chaahe_**  
**_Dil ye kyun mera rukta hi nahi_**  
**_Ki mera har lamha mera ek hissa ban jaana_**  
**_Meri khwahish jo bhi saari poori kar jaana_**

**_Ki tujh bin nai lagda jee nahi lagda_**  
**_Haaye nahi lagda jee nai lagda haaye_**  
**_Nahi lagda jee mera mahiya_**  
**_Ki tujh bin mera nai lagda jee nahi lagda_**  
**_Haaye nahi lagda jee nai lagda haaye_**  
**_Nahi lagda jee mera mahiya.._**

_On the other side A lady was packing her bags. When a girl came to her._

_Girl: Mumma... _

_Lady turned towards her and smiled looking at her lil baby._

_Lady: Ha beta bolo..._

_Girl: Mumma hum ghar ja rahe hain wapas...?_

_Lady: Haa khusi hum ghar ja rahe hain..._

_Khusi became sad after listening this.. Her mother noticed her sadness and asked_

_Kya hua bache meri khushi itni sad kyun ho gayi...? Khushi ko ghar nahi jaana... She asked with so much concern._

_Khushi looked up at her and said: Nahi aisa nhi hai... wo n khushi ko apne dost uncle se milna hai.. jaane se pehle..._

_Avni: Kon se dost uncle...? _

_Khushi banged her hand on her head: Are mumma aap kitni bhulakkad ho...Wohi dost uncle jo us din mujhe chhodne aaye the hotel gate pe... KAVIN Uncle..._

_Avni was smiling at her daughter's antics but she didn't know why, when she heard this name, she felt something strange inside her. She tried to recall if she had met any person with this name but in vain. She jerked her thoughts and looked at her daughter who was sad because she couldn't meet her friend._

_Avni: Hmm... Achha koi baat nahi kabhi aur mil lena ok... Ab itni sad si mat raho nahi to main..._

_khushi looked at her and asked through her eyes.. NAhi to aap kya...?_

_Avni smiled and sat beside her: Nahi to main... Main apko gudgudi karungi.. She started tickling Khushi in her stomach. They were playing and laughing each other. When Kunal entered in their room. He became so angry to see them playing instead of packing their stuffs._

_Kunal: Ye kya kar rahe ho tumlog...? _

_Khushi and Avni both got frightened after hearing his voice. Khushi hide herself behind Avni. _

_Avni: K.. wo hum bas..._

_Kunal: Hum bas kya avni...? Khushi to bachi hai.. tumhe to samajh honi chahiye na.. 12 baje flight hai humari aur tum yahan bacho ki tarah khel rahi ho... _

_Avni: Wo bas thodi si packing baaki hai ho jayegi jaldi..._

_Kunal: Aadhe ghante me mujhe tum dono ready chahiye... Hume nikalna hai yahan se jald se jald.. samajh aayi meri baat..._

_Avni nodded in yes. After this Kunal left their room. Avni sat on her knees and hugged khushi who was still scared with her father behavior. _

_Avni: Khushi beta chalo ab apki packing karte hain... aur phir apko tayar bhi to hona hai..._

_Khushi: Mumma papa humesha aise kyun baat karte hain... mujhe unse bohot dar lagta hai..._

_Avni kissed her forehead._

_Avni: Kahan humesha aise baat karte hain.. jab kaam ki wajah se pareshan hote hain n tab rude ho jaate hain thode se... Aise to wo apni khushi se bhot saara pyaar karte hain... _

_Khushi: Sachi..?_

_Avni: Muchi... Khushi smiled and they both left to pack Khushi's stuffs._

_At Airport_

_Dareya and Ishyant reached after Kavin they were waiting for Abhirika to reach there. Kavin was really restless he was looking at the entrance again and again. Suddenly his eyes fell on his life, for a second his breathe got stuck in his throa. She was looking so freaking beautiful. She had wore a rose gold coloured saree with a little bit makeup. For a min he thought she was the same Purvi who used to live with him eight years ago. Her face had same glow same innocence._

**_Aaa..._**  
**_Tu itni khoobsurat hai_**  
**_Fida deedaar pe tere_**  
**_Tu itni khoobsurat hai_**  
**_Fida deedaar pe tere_**  
**_Muqammal ishq ho mera_**  
**_Zara sa pyaar toh de de_**  
**_Falak kadamon pe aa jhuke_**  
**_Haseen lamhaat woh de de_**  
**_Tere sang bheeg jaaun main_**  
**_Kabhi barsaat woh de de_**  
**_Tere bina jeena pade_**  
**_Woh pal mujhe naa de...*2_**

_She was coming with her luggage and Khushi. Two lady workers were with her who was trying to take the luggage from her hand but she was continuously refuging. Obviously he knew her she used to believe in self dependecy. How could she rely on her servants for her work. She was talking and laughing with them. Kavin was loosing himself in her smile. _

_**Tu hi shaamil raha duaa mein meri**_  
_**Naam tera rahaa zubaan pe meri**_  
_**Zikr tera fikr teri har ghadi dil mein mere**_  
_**Falak kadamon pe aa jhuke**_  
_**Haseen lamhaat woh de de**_  
_**Tere sang bheeg jaaun main**_  
_**Kabhi barsaat woh de de**_  
_**Tere bina jeena pade**_  
_**Woh pal mujhe naa de**_  
_**Tu itni khoobsurat hai**_

_**Fida deedaar pe tere**_

_Kya hua tujhe...? Kavin came out of his world with Dushyant's voice. He looked at him and found Abhirika standing beside him. They were trying to call him to enter another hall before Kunal could see them but he was lost somewhere. Kavin then looked towards purvi again this time his gaze fell on Khushi whose eyes also fell at him at the same she was about to call him when he indicated her to stay quiet. Khushi understood that and kept quiet. Kavin entered in hall next to that. After some minutes Kavin excused himself and went inside the hall where Purvi and Khushi were sitting. He indicated Khushi to come towards him._

_Khusi stood up and was about to leave when Avni stopped her._

_Avni: Are khushi beta kahan jaa rahe ho aap..?_

_Khushi: Mumma main bas do min me aayi..._

_Avni: Are lekin kahan jaa rahe ho...?_

_Khushi: Mumma please bas do min... pls... _

_Avni: Khusi par... Khushi ruko... But Khushi ran away from there. _

_Avni pov's: Agar kunal ya koi guard khushi ke aane se pehle aa gye to bohot gussa ho jayenge... par ye khushi gayi kahan... Do min keh kar gayi hai.. do min tak wait karti hun phir dekhne jaungi kahan gayi hai..._

_Khushi came to kavin. _

_Khsuhi: kavin uncle aap yahan..? _

_Kavni: ha... Main khushi se milne aaya tha... He gave chocolates to her.._

_Khushi: ye mere liye hai... _

_kavin: ha ye apke liye hai.._

_Khushi: chalo na main apko mumma se milwati hun... _

_kavin: milunga main apki mumma se lekin ye sahi waqt nahi hai..._

_Khushi: matlab?_

_Kavin: Matlab kuchh nahi.. bas aap kisi ko mere baare me kuchh mat batana.. apni mumma ko bhi nahi jab tak main na kahun... promise karo..._

_Khushi: par kyun... ?_

_Kavin: Are baba aap promise karo na bas... sab bataunga lekin abhi nahi.. Abhi aap sirf promise karo..._

_Khushi: Ok promise... _

_She kept her hand on his and promised whatever he asked for._

_Kavin: Good girl.. Ab jaldi se jao.. apki mumma pareshaan ho jayengi... aur phir papa bhi aa jayenge na..._

_Khushi: haa main jaati hun.._

_She gave a small peck on his cheek and ran from there. Kavin just smiled and got back to his team. _

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey sorry if I'm late. I'm here with this new chapter. Please read and tell me how was it. And I'm really thankfull tho them who are regular reviewer and reviewed last chapy. I'll be waiting for your reviews. so read and review. I'll be back with new chapter soon. Till then take care bbye._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Recap: In previous chapter we read that purvi was going to Delhi with Kunal. And Acp allowed Kavin and some other officers to go to Delhi after her and get her back to Mumbai.**_

_Khushi came to Purvi who was eagerly waiting for her._

_Kahan gayi thi aap Khushi... Apko pata hai na agar ye baat papa ko pata chali to wo bohot gussa honge... Purvi scolded her little angel for not obeying her mother._

_Khushi sat in her lap and said_

_Khushi: main kahin nahi gayi thi mumma yahi to thi.. apke paas.. aur agar papa ko pata chalega tab na gussa honge aap batana hi mat... She giggled at her last note. Purvi also smiled and gave a small peck on her daughter's cheeks._

_Purvi: Aap jante ho na main dar jaati hun jab aap mere saamne nahi hote..._

_Hmmm... Khushi replied and kept her head on purvi's shoulder. Purvi started caressing her hair._

_Mumma aap mujhe chhod kar kabhi nahi jaoge na... Khushi asked in her innocent voice. Purvi was confused with her daughter sudden question. She held her face in her palm and kissed her forehead.._

_Purvi: main kahan jaa rahi hun... Mumma apni khushi ko chhod kar kabhi nahi jayegi..._

_They both hugged each other. Meantime Kunal joined them._

_Soon the plane was ready to take off. And within some hours they were in Delhi. Cid team reached the hotel which was booked for them all the way they were disscussing about kunal and his reach to political powers. They were now aware of the fact that Kunal was not just a simple businessman there was something hidden in his identity._

_While Daya Abhijeet and Dushyant were busy in discussing their plan excution they noticed Kavin who was busy in his laptop and smiling to himself. They found it very rare as they were talking about Purvi and he was busy somewhere else._

_Daya: Ise kya hua hai... wahan kya kar raha hai ye..._

_Dushyant: Pata nahi sir..._

_Abhijeet: Chal ke dekhe/...?_

_They all nodded and moved towards Kavin who was still busy in his laptop. When they behind him silently, they were shocked to see his laptop screen. _

_Abhijeet: Ye kya hai...? _

_Kavin came out of his world with his voice looked up at them. He shut his laptop in a hurry. _

_Dushyant: Kya tha wo kavin.. Kya chhupa rahe ho tum..?_

_Kuu..kuch bhi to nahi.. he said while stammering._

_Abhijeet: Achha...? _

_Abhijeet looks made him realize that he was too late to shut his laptop down. He took a sigh and opened it again. He was watching Purvi's home vedio where she was playing with Khushi..._

_Kavin: Maine khushi ki doll me ek camera aur ek microchip fit kar diya tha... taaki main purvi ko dekh sakun at least... jab tak wo mere saath nahi hai... He was stealing his eyes from them. They looked at each other and then started laughing. _

_Daya: To humse chhupa kyun rahe the... _

_Tumhe kya laga ki hum tumhe tumhari priyatama ko dekhne se rok denge... Dushyant said while laughing... _

_Kavin: nahi aisa nahi hai... he felt embarassed. suddenly they heard a loud voice from their laptop. They looked towards the laptop. And saw khushi scared and hidden behind Purvi. She had clutched purvi's saree tightly. Avni(Purvi's) eyes were also filled with fear. _

_Avni: Kun..kunal... khushi ne wo jaan bujhkar nahi toda... Wo..wo to ba..bas khel rahi thi..._

_Kunal was fuming in anger. While playing khushi had broken his laptop by mistake. Kunal moved ahead held khushi's hand tightly and dragged her away from Avni. _

_Khushi started crying : Mumma please... mujhe nahi jaana..._

_Avni: Kunal chhod dijiye na use... Maine kaha na galati se hua hai ye..please maaf kar dijiye aage se nahi hoga... She held Khushi's another hand and tried to pull her away from him. _

_Kunal: Avni haath chhodo khushi ka... Bohot shararati hoti jaa rahi hai ye... aaj main ise samjha kar rahunga... achhe se..._

_Avni: Nahi kunal pls... main hun na main sambhal lungi... please aap rehne dijiye... She said in her pleading tone. _

_Khushi was continuously crying. She was really scared of Kunal. Kunal pushed avni aside, she fell on the bed with this. He slapped khushi on her right cheek. _

_Kunal bas kijiye chhodiye use... warna main... Avni shouted at him. Kunal looked at Avni furiously, he left khushi's hand and then moved towards avni. _

_Kunal: Warna tum kya Avni...?_

_Avni got really scared. He moved closer and held her from her hairs. _

_Aaaahhh... a scream escaped from Avni's mouth._

_Khushi ran towards them._

_Khushi: Papa mumma ko chhodo meri galati hai na... plss mumma ko chhodo... she was crying and begging to let her mother go. _

_Kunal: Tumhe pata hai na mujhe unchi awaz nahi pasand avni... _

_Avni wasn't saying anything. Tears were continuously flowing through her eyes. Kunal left her khushi ran and hugged her tightly._

_Kunal: Main pati hun tumhara... Yaad rakho... Aage se unchi awaz me baat karne se pehle sochna... He then sat on his knees and caressed her cheeks and continued... tumhe pata hai na main kitna pyaar karta hun tumse aise achha thode hi lagta hai mujhe... par tum hi gussa dila deti ho mujhe kabhi kabhi... Ab se aise nahi karna... Ab chalo apni dawa le lo sir dard kam ho jayega..._

_Avni: Nahi main thik hun... main.._

_Kunal: tumse achhe se janta hun main tumhe... tum thik nahi ho... Chalo chup chap se ye dawa lelo thik ho jayega... He froced her to take the medicine and then laid her on the bed. Khushi was still hugging avni and crying coninuously. Avni was caressing her hairs. But then she started feeling dizzy and kunal dragged khushi away from her_

_Kunal: Khushi bete main apse bhi sorry bolta hun... papa ne jyada gussa kiya na.. ab ek kaam karo aap apni bahar jao jo uncle khade hain wo tumhe lekar jayenge park me ghumane... _

_Khushi: Nahi papa main mumma..._

_Kunal: Maine kaha na jao... _

_Khushi: main change kar loon..?_

_kunal: haan jao... And then he left the room_

_Khushi sat near her mother and kissed on her forehead._

_Khushi: I'm sorry mumma... _

_Khusshii jaldi aao... She heard Kunal calling her_

_khushi: haa..._

_She ran out of the room._

_On the other side Kavin was fuming in anger and clutched his fist. Dushyant kept his hand on Kavin's shoulder. Kavin got up from his place and was about to leave the place when Dushyant stopped him._

_Dushaynt: Kahan ja rahe ho kavin..._

_Kavin: dushyant aaj mujhe mat rok..._

_Abhijeet: Par tum jaa kahan rahe ho..?_

_Kavin: main nahi chhodunga us kunal ko... aapne dekha na wo purvi ko kaise treat kar raha tha..., Aur sirf purvi ko hi nahi khushi ko bhi... Main is baar use nahi chhodunga..._

_Daya held his hand and said: kavin bachpana mat karo..._

_Kavin: sir to kya karun main dekhta rahun ye sab kuchh yahan baithe baithe... he went near his laptop and looked at that unconscious figure. He touched his laptop screen and broke in tears. They all were teary as no one could see this with any girl and today they had to bear this all with one of their own member who was just like a sister to them. Khushi entered in room and ran towards her doll. She took her doll and left the room. _

_Kavin was not feeling well so dushyant asked him to take rest. But he refused to do so as they were about to leave for some investigation. He wanted to accompany them there but After Dushyant insisted so much and talked about purvi he decided to be in the hotel. They left and he was lying on the bed thinking about whatever he saw on his laptop. He was not able to close his eyes. After so many trials when he couldn't sleep he took out his phone and stared at purvi's photo._

_Kavin pov's: I'm sorry purvi main janta hun ye sab meri wajah se ho rha hai... I'm really sorry... ye sab tumhe meri wajah se jhelna pad raha hai.. par main jaldi hi tumhe wahan se nikal lunga... tum mere paas hogi bohot jaldi... He said with a determination in his eyes. _

**_Author's Note: _**

**_hey I'm here with a new chapy.. I'm sorry for being late actually I was a little bit sick..So couldn't write. Well thanks for your reviews I am glad that there are so many people who are eager to read further. So read and tell me about how this chapter. Read and review. I'll try to update next as soon as possible. Till then take care bbye... Stay safe._**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Recap: In previous chapter we read how Kunal misbehaved with Avni(Purvi) and Khushi and cid team saw this through the help of the camera Kavin had installed in Khushi's doll. kavin lost his patience after seeing that but still rest of the team could be able to calm him down._**

_While investigating team reached the hospital where Avni was admitted one month earlier after an accident. There they got to know that approx one month ago Kunal brought Avni with him and admitted her here he claimed to be her husband. Doctor also told them that after accident she suffered from amnesia and she refused to recognize him as her husband. But then he showed her pictures of their wedding and their marriage certificate. They were confused that from where he got the pictures and that marriage certificate. _

_At night when they reached hotel Kavin was waiting for them to know if they got any further clue. They told about whatever they got to know from hospital. _

_Dushyant: Lekin agar wo purvi hai to kunal ke paas wo marriage certificate aur undono ki shaadi ki photos wo kahan se aayi...?_

_Sir par ye sab to nakli banwaya ja sakta hai na...? Shreya interrupted _

_Hmmm... Shreya sahi keh rahi hai... Abhijeet nodded and said._

_They all discussed about this but all this while kavin was silent. He didn't speak anything._

_Ishita: Kya hua sir... Aap kyun aise chup hain... Don't worry wo purvi hi hogi..._

_Kavin: Main us baare me nahi soch raha hun ishita... Main janta hun wo purvi hi hai... Mera dil janta hai wo purvi hi hai... Main ye soch raha hun ki kaise jald se jald use wahan se nikaloon..us nark se..._

_Abhijeet: chinta mat karo jald hi hume koi na koi rasta mil jayega..._

_Ishita: sir mujhe lagta hai ki hume Purvi ko uska past yaad dilane ki koshish karna chahiye..._

_Daya: Mujhe lagta hai ki ishita sahi keh rahi hai... Agar use sab kuchh yaad aajaye to kuchh aur proof karne ki zarurat nahi hogi... _

_Abhijeet: hmmm... par kaise..? _

_Kavin smiled and said: Mujhe pata hai kaise... _

_After two days Avni went to temple she gave her puja thal to pandit ji and closed her eyes to pray. Kavin came and stood beside her He also joined his hands then looked at her and smiled. Suddenly a red chunni which was hung on the ceilings fell over both of them. Purvi opened her eyes in hurry and looked at the chunni she was about to look at the person standing beside her but turned her head towards pandit ji again because she heard pandit ji saying something_

_Pandit ji: Lo lagta hai mata raani ko apki jodi bohot pasand aayi... Aapki jodi humesha aise hi bani rahe... _

_She was shocked to hear that but before she could react on this. Kavin interrupted_

_Kavin: Shukriya pandit ji.. She narrowed her eyebrows and turned her head towards him but he left as soon as she tried to get a glance of him. She could just see his back. _

_Avni Pov's: Ye kon tha... aur aise kaise kuchh bhi bol kar chala gaya..._

_She turned towards pandit jii and asked: Kon tha wo...?_

_pandit ji: Are ye humse kyun puchh rahi ho beti...? tumhare pati hi to the n..._

_Avni rolled her eyes and said: Nahi wo mere pati nahi hain... Main to unhe janti bhi nahi..._

_Pandit ji: Ooh maaf karna beta tum dono aise saath me khade the na to mujhe laga..._

_Avni: Jii koi baat nahi..._

_She took her thal from his hand and left. When she came outside the temple she found the same person talking over phone his back was towards her and she got that it was the same person._

_Avni pov's: Puchhti hun isse aise hi koi bhi kuchh bhi keh dega to kisi ko bhi apni... Chhi _

_Avni marched towards him in anger. Kavin was about to enter in his car when he heard her voice from his back. _

_Avni: Ooh mister... ruko..._

_Kavin smiled because he knew she'll come behind him. But he didn't turn. She came more closer_

_Avni: Tumhe sunayi nahi de raha main tumse baat kar rahi hun... Mr..._

_Kavin... Kavin said smilingly while turning towards her. She didn't know why but she became silent after looking at his face and listening to his name. There was something strange in his eyes. She kept loosing herself in those deep eyes. Kavin wanted to touch her, he wanted to touch her face hold her hands... But he was helpless. Suddenly a child collided to Avni and she fell over kavin, he held her from her waist and she closed her eyes in fear. kavin was still staring at her innocent face. _

**_O jaana, o jaana.._**  
**_O jaana.._**  
**_Khoya khoya rehta hai_**  
**_Dil tadap ye kehta hai_**  
**_Tu hai mere jeene ki wajah_**

**_O jaana, o jaana.._**  
**_Khoya khoya rehta hai_**  
**_Dil tadap ye kehta hai_**  
**_Tu hai mere jeene ki wajah_**  
**_O jaana.._**

_She opened her eyes and looked here and there. She found people looking at them and freed herself from his grip._

_Avni: Ye kya tarika hai...?_

_Kavin: Kon sa tarika...? _

_Avni: Yahi jo tumne andar kiya...?_

_Kya kiya... He said while acting innocent.._

_Avni: Kya bola tumne pandit ji se...?_

_Kavin: Kya bola...?_

_Avni: dekho jyada smart banne ki koshish mat karo... Shukriya kyun kaha tha tumne pandit ji se...?_

_Kavin: Shukriya...? Unhone mere aur meri patni ke jode ko aashirwaad diya tha to shukriya bhi nahi keh sakta main...?_

_Haawww.. tumhari biwi...? She yelled_

_Haan to...? Kavin said casually while supressing his laugh. _

_Avni: Tumhara dimag kharab hai kya...?_

_Kavin: Nahi to.. Main... But his phone beeped in the middle he saw at the caller id. It was from Dushyant so he picked up the call. _

_Dushyant (On call): Kya kar raha hai tu wahan...? Nikal wahan se abhi kunal ke bodyguards aa rahe hain unhone tujhe dekh liya to problem ho jayegi..._

_Kavin: Are yaar main to bas... tu unhe thodi der ke liye rok nahi sakta kya... He said while thinking and staring at Purvi who was glaring at him._

_Dushyant (On call): Nahi main kuchh nahi kar sakta nikal tu wahan se bas... maine mana kiya tha na tujhe yahan aane ke liye Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ko pata chalega na to wo log bohot gussa karenge... Ki unhe bina bataye tu..._

_Kavin: Achha achha thik hai aata hun main... He sat inside his car while hanging up._

_Oo Mister.. tum baat aise aadhuri chhod kar nahi jaa sakte... Avni yelled at him while peeping inside his car from window._

_Kavin looked at her and smiled_

_Kavin: Nahi main kuchh adhura chhod kar nahi jaa rha.. aur naa hi kuchh adhura rehne dunga.. Na koi baat, na koi kahani... Avni was confused with his words and he continued... Bas is waqt mujhe jaana padega... Bbye Angel... _

_Before Avni could react anything he drove off with a smile on his face. _

_Avni pov's: Angel...? She stared at the road where he disappeared... Kya ghanchakkar insaan tha ye kahin pagal wagal to nahi tha..._

_Kya hua mam..? Any problem..? She heard voice of her bodyguards who had just arrived there. Avni looked at them and got frightened as they'll tell everything to Kunal whatever happened there._

_Avni: Nn..nahi nahi to kuchh nahi hua... Koi problem nahi hai... Apne aise kyun puchha...?_

_Bodyguard 1: Wo aap car tak nahi aayi na isiliye..._

_Avni: Haa chaliye main abhi abhi mandir se bahar hi aayi hun.. aa hi rahi thi bas... She left with them but before that turned towards the direction where she saw Kavin disappearing._

_Dushyant was waiting for Kavin who came from his backside and slapped on his head. _

_Kavin.. Ye kya hai yaar...? Dushyant said in his irritated tone_

_Kavin: Ye tujhe to main... tu do min aur nahi sambhal sakta tha un bodyguards ko main apni angel se baat kar raha tha na..._

_Dushyant: Nahi sambhal sakta tha... aur baat tu baat kar raha tha ya tang kar raha tha use...?_

_Kavin laughed slightly.. _

_Kavin: Jo maza uska irritated face dekhne me hai na wo usse baat karne me nahi hai tu nahi samjhega... Kavin got lost in Purvi her smiling face, her irritated face, her anger everything flashed before his eyes. _

**Tanha adhoora sa, khaamosh lamha sa**  
**Tehra hua hai dil yahaan**  
**Mehsus kar le tu, jazbaat ki khushboo**  
**Khud se karun kya mai bayaan**

**Dard hai jo halka sa, khaab khaab chalka sa**  
**Tu muskuraaye har jagah**

**_O jaana.._**  
**_Khoya khoya rehta hai_**  
**_Dil tadap ye kehta hai_**  
**_Tu hai mere jeene ki wajah_**  
**_O jaana..o jaana…_**

_Dushyant was staring at his buddie with a smile. He himself didn't know after how much he was seeing him like this so carefree and happy. Kavin found him staring._

_Kavin: Abe oye... Kya hua...?_

_Dushyant: Aaj kitne dino baad tujhe itna khush dekh raha hun... shayad aath saal yaa usse bhi jyada... _

_Kavin smiled and said: Meri Purvi jaldi hi paas hogi na dushyant...? Meri khushi, mera ghum, mera ant, meri shuruat, meri puri kahani sirf usse us tak hi hai... _

_Dushyant kept his hand on his shoulder and hugged him._

_Dushyant: wo teri hai na to jald hi tere paas hogi.. tension na le... Ab chal agar Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ko pata chala na to hamari khair nahi... _

_Abhijeet sir aur daya sir ko pata chal gaya hai... They heard a voice from their back and recognized that it was Abhijeet. They turned towards the voice and found whole team standing there. _

_Dushyant: Sir aap log..?_

_Abhijeet: Haan ji humlog..._

_Dushyant: Sir meri koi galati nahi hai... ye.. ye sab kavin ka idea tha..._

_Kavin: Oye jhuth kyun bol raha hai... Tune bhi saath diya tha yaad h na... _

_Daya: Bas karo tum dono bachon ki tarah ladna... They both became silent. _

_Abhijeet: Agar tumhe ye karna bhi tha at least hum sabko pata to hona chahiye tha na taaki agar koi problem ho to hum use sambhal sake... _

Sorry sir... Kavin and Dushyant both _ said together. _

_Daya: Hmmm... Wo to humne in teeno ki baatein sun li nahi to tumlog hume batane waale hi nahi the... Daya said while looking towards trio girls. Who were standing there with there head down. _

Tarika: Achha thik hai ab jo hua so hua... ye batao kavin Purvi ne tumhe dekh ke koi react kiya I mean aisa laga use tumhe dekhne ke baad kuchh yaad aa raha ho..

Now the light leg pulling gossip has turned into a deep discussion. Kavin recalled every moment and nodded in no. Everyone was disappointed with this. Tarika was thinking something

Kavin: Kya hua Dr. Tarika kya soch rahi hain aap...?

Tarika: kavin humne kayi cases me dekha hai ki logon ko aisi dawaiyan di jaati hain jo amnesia me unki memory wapas aane me problem create karti hain... In short wo unhe thik nahi aur beemar karti hain unke amnesia ko aur badha deti hain... Kahin purvi ko aisi koi dawayi di jaa rahi ho to... matlab you know what I mean... May be isliye ki use kuchh yaad na aaye...

Whole team was convinced with her logic. Kavin recalled the medicine which Kunal has given to her and soon she had fell unconscious.

Kavin: Haan sir kal humne bhi kunal ko ek dawayi dete dekha tha purvi ko jiske baad wo turant behosh ho gayi thi...

Abhijeet: Hmmm... Lekin hume ye kaise pata chalega ki wo kon si dawayi hai...

They all thought for sometime and then left for the hotel.

At night Kavin was again busy in watching Avni( Purvi ) with Khushi they were chatting and enjoying each other's company. Khushi was again busy in telling about his friend uncle whom he met in Mumbai and liked very much. Avni was silently listening to her when something strike her mind.

Avni: Khushi bete apne apne friend uncle ka naam kya bataya tha...?

Khushi: Oofho mumma aap phir bhul gayi..

Sorry bache aap ye last baar batao... Avni said while holding her ears.

Khushi: Unka naam Kavin hai...

Avni: kavin...

Khushi: Haan

Avni was thinking something and then said: Thik hai khushi ab aap so jao bohot raat ho gayi hai na...?

Khushi: Haan... Mumma main apke paas so jaun aaj...? Plss... plss

Avni: Achha thik hai aap yahin so jao...

Avni turned off bright lights and made Khushi sleep she was still thinking something.

Avni: Kya ye wahi kavin hai jo aaj mujhe mila tha...? Lekin... She jerked her thoughts... Are nahi nahi jis tarah khushi uske baare me baat karti hai..

Kavin was smiling while looking at his cute confused better half and she continued... aur duniya me ek hi kavin thode hi hai.. tu bhi na purvi kuchh bhi sochti hai... So ja chup chap...

Kavin face lit up more as unconsciously Avni call herself Purvi. His eyes got moist he was staring at his angel who was trying to fall asleep but was unable to do so. Suddenly kunal entered inside the room. Kavin got angry after seeing his face and clutched his fist. Kunal came and was about to touch her face Kavin wasn't able to watch more but still he didn't shut his lappy down. Suddenly Avni opened her eyes and sat with a jerk. She settled her saree properly and looked down.

Kunal: Yaar jab bhi main aata hun tum aise dar kyun jaati ho...?

Avni: Nahi wo aap aise andhere me achanak se aa gaye na to...

Kunal: Hmm... tumne dawa li..?

Avni: Ooh.. main to bhul hi gayi thi...

Kunal: aise kaise bhul jaati ho tum...? He took her medicines and was about to open it when Avni stopped him..

Avni: Ek min main le lungi.. Aap mujhe de do na...

Kunal: Main de... But he got disturbed with his phone he saw at the caller Id and said... Thik h ye lo aur abhi le lo dawa.. ye zaruri hai... he left after saying that keeping the medicine box on her palms. She looked at the box...

Kavin was trying hard to look at the name of the medicine. But he could only take a look on it's composition which included Benzodiazepines.

Avni took the medicine and again laid on the bed. Within ten mins she fell asleep.

Kavin kept staring at his sleeping beauty. But he noticed that she was being bothered with something terrible in her dreams.

Avni was getting flashes of her past. She saw a girl falling into cliff. She wanted to stop this but the affect of medicine was so strong that she couldn't open her eyes.

Tears started flowing through Kavin's eyes he wanted to be with her that time. So that he could hug her and calm her down. Like he used to.. this time he couldn't bear and closed his laptop. He rested his head back on the window pane. he looked at others who were sleeping peacefully but sleep was far away from his eyes. He decided to walk outside for sometime. He came near pool side and sat while putting his leg inside pool. He was recalling purvi.

**_Har Waqt Dil Ko Jo, Sataye, Aisi Kami Hai Tu..._**  
**_Main Bhi Na Jaanoon Ye, Ki Itna, Kyun Laazimi Hai Tu..._**

**_Neendein Jaa Ke Na Lauti, Kitni Raatein Dhal Gayin_**  
**_Itne Taare Gine Ki Ungliyaan Bhi Jal Gayin..._**

**_Humnawa Mere, Tu Hai Toh Meri Saansein Chalein,_**  
**_Bata De Kaise Main Jiyunga Tere Bina,_**

**_Humnawa Mere, Tu Hai Toh Meri Saansein Chalein,_**  
**_Bata De Kaise Main Jiyunga Tere Bina,_**

Kavin pov's: Pata nahi aisi kitni hi raaton me tumne mujhe pukara hoga purvi par main wahan nahi tha... Ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena... Par tumhare bina main bhi nahi jiya purvi... Main bhi to haar gaya hun khud se... koi tumhari jagah kabhi n le paya hai na le payega...

**_Tu Akhiri Aasnoo...O Yaara... Hai Akhiri Tu Gham..._**  
**_Dil Ab Kahan Hai Jo.. Dobara.. De Dein Kisi Ko Hum..._**

**_Apni Shaamon Me Hissa, Phir Kisi Ko Na Diya..._**  
**_Ishq Tere Bina Bhi Maine Tujh Se Hi Kiya..._**

**_Humnawa Mere, Tu Hai Toh Meri Saansein Chalein,_**  
**_Bata De Kaise Main Jiyunga Tere Bina,_**  
**_Faasle Na De, Ki Main Hoo Aasre Tere,_**  
**_Bata De Kaise Main Jiyunga Tere Bina...!_**

_He kept staring at the sky for sometime and then went inside the room. _

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey I'm back with new chapter. so plss read it and tell me how was it. Thanks for your precious reviews. I'll try to update next soon till then take care Bbye.. Stay safe._**


	24. Chapter 24

Next morning Kavin woke up and told other officers about what he heard that night.

Dushyant: Matlab ye to confirm hai ki wo purvi hi hai... Ab bas hume ek strong proof chahiye...

Kavin: Achha Dr. Tarika aapne kaha tha na ki ho sakta ho purvi ko aisi koi dawayi di jaa rahi ho jo amnesia badhane ke liye use hoti ho..?

Tarika: Haa.. ho sakta hai

Kavin: Kal maine use di jaa rahi dawayi ki naam dekhne ki koshish ki thi... Par main sirf us dawa ki composition dekh paya... wo bhi puri nahi

Tarika: koi baat nahi kavin jo bhi tumhe yaad hai tum batao ho sakta hai usse kaam ho jaaye...

Kavin gave a small piece of paper on which he had noted down the name of the drug.

Tarika: I was right Kavin... But let me be confirmed once again..

Tarika went to her room with her laptop after saying that she'll meet at breakfast table. All officers were waiting for her at the breakfast table. Tarika came her face was showing that she had some good newz.

Abhijeet: Kya hua tarika...? Wo dawayi kuchh pata chala..?

Tarika: Relaxe abhi haa hum sahi the purvi ki amnesia ko badhane ke liye use drugs diye jaa rahe hain...

Dushyant: Dr. Tarika ye to uski health ke liye bhi achha nahi hoga n...

Tarika: Haa dushyant is drugs ki wajah se uski health pe kaafi bura asar bhi ho sakta hai...

Everyone got worried after this.

Kavin: Par koi to raasta hoga na... hum ise kaise rok sakte hain...?

Tarika: Kavin main wahi bata rahi thi... Maine is drugs ke antidote ke liye salukhe sir se baat ki aur unhone mujhe antidote bataya bhi hai... Agar kisi tarah se hum us dawayi ki jagah wo antidote pahucha de to.. Hum purvi ko jaldi sabkuchh yaad bhi dila sakte hain aur uski is drugs ki addiction bhi chhuda sakte hain...

Shreya: Par Dr. Tarika ye kaise hoga.. uske liye hume wahan jaana hoga aur...

Ho jayega... Dr. Tarika aap ye antidote kitni der me mangwa sakti hain...? Kavin interrupted.

Tarika: Maine search kiya tha yahan se ek km ki duri pe ek Pharmacy shop hai wahan pe hume mil jayegi ye dawayi... lekin hum ye karenge kaise..?

Kavin: Aap uski tension mat lo... Main wo medicine lekar aata hun... Uska naam mujhe msg kar do...

He was about to move when Dushyant stopped him.

Dushyant: Pehle tu apna breakfast khatam kar...

Kavin: Main lekar aata hun dawa uske baad kar lunga...

Dushyant: Nahi tu kahin nahi jayega... Pehle ye khatam kar dawa uske baad hum sab tere saath chalenge

Before Kavin could speak anything Daya interrupted.

Daya: Haa kavin.. Ye ab tum personally handle nahi kar rahe hum sab yahan hain ek mission pe... Aur phir tumhe apna khayal bhi rakhna hai... Breakfast karo dawayi lo uske baad sab saath chalenge...

This time Kavin couldn't deny and sat quietly. They finished their breakfast and discussed their plan for sometime and left. Within an hour they were near a school looking at it's entrance from a distance.

Shreya: Sir aise hum khusi se kaise milenge... Ye kunal ke bodyguards to school ke entrance pe bilkul dera daal ke baithe hain ek min ke liye bhi idhar udhar nahi jaa rhe...

Dushyant: Hmmm... Par kuchh na kuchh to karna padega...

_Abhijeet: Mujhe pata hai kya karna hai..._

_All looked at the him and he beckoned towards a group of spado who were coming while singing and dancing. _

_Kavin: Sir ye humari help kaise karenge...?_

_Abhijeet smiled and said: Shreya Ishita meri baat suno... He explained something to them they nodded and left. Shreya and Ishita went to the group and explained something they gave some money. _

_After sometime the group came to Khushi's bodyguards. They started dancing and singing around those bodyguards._

_Bodyguard 1: Are tumlog hato yahan se... Jao udhar jaake karo apna ye gaana bajana..._

_But The group was not ready to leave. They continued to vex them. The more they were trying to make themselve free from the group the more they were getting stuck between them. Cid team was supressing their laugh after seeing there condition. Soon the bodyguards were at a reasonable distance from school entrance. Just then bell rang for school leave the Team proceeds towards the entrance of school. With other parents who were there to take their children cid team also entered in the school. They were searching for Khushi. Abhijeet instructed them go in different ways. _

_Kavin uncle... Kavin heard a voice from his backside. He turned to find Khushi standing there. Khushi smiled and ran to him. Kavin took her in his arms. _

_Khushi: aap khushi se milne aaye ho...?_

_Kavin: Haa bilkul..._

Till then whole team reached there. They brought Khushi in the backside of the school.

Khushi: Kavin uncle ye sab aapke dost hain...?

Kavin: Haa... Then he introduced whole team to Khushi.

They beaten around the bush for sometime. Then Kavin tried to bring the focus on the main point.

Kavin: Khushi bete wo hume aapse kuchh kaam tha...

Khushi: Kya..?

Kavin looked at the team took out the medicine and then continued: Khushi hum chahte hain ki aap ye medicine apki mumma ke medicine se exchange kar do...

Khushi looked at the medicine in confusion.

Khushi: Par kyun uncle...?

Dushyant: Beta kya hai na ye dawayi apki mumma ki health ke liye jyada achhi hai...

Khushi: matlab:?

Kavin: Matlab ye ki apki mumma jab ye dawayi lengi na to wo jaldi recover karengi...

Khushi: To aap ye dawa sidhe mumma ko kyun nhi dete...?

kavin: Kyun ki bache apki mumma ek stranger pe kyun believe karengi... Wo to Kunal pe believe karengi na.. Par apko to believe hai na apne kavin uncle pe...

Khushi looked at Kavin and then recalled of Kunal. She nodded in yes and took that medicine.

Khushi: Main kar dungi...

Shreya: Khushi aap na ye dawaiyan usi dawa ki bottle me daal dena usse kisi ko pata nahi chalega ki medicines exchange ki gayi hain...

Khushi looked at kavin who nodded in yes. She smiled

Khushi: ok...

Suddenly they heard some voices from other side of the school. Dushyant ran in that direction to see what happened. He came running and told them that Kunal's bodyguards were searching for Purvi while yelling at the school staffs for being irresponsible.

Kavin: Chalo khushi beta.. Apke bodyguards apko dhundh rahe hain... Apko abhi jaana padega.. Lekin aap unko kuchh mat batana humare baare me... Kavin made her stand properly she held his hand and looked deep into his eyes. He could understand that she was thinking about Kunal's behavior and she doesn't wanna go to him again. Kavin touched her cheeks and continued... Main jaldi sab thik kar dunga khushi... Aap tension mat lo... Abhi jao...

Khushi put the medicine in her bag and ran towards other side.

Abhijeet: Bachi kaafi dari hui hai kunal ke behavior se...

Kavin: Hmmm...

Daya: Tension mat lo kavin bohot jald hum Purvi ke saath saath Khushi ko bhi wahan se nikal lenge...

Kavin nodded and they left the place.

In the evening

Kavin: Dushyant main nahi jaanta kuchh... Main bas jaa rha hun..

Dushyant: Nahi is baar main tujhe koi pagalpan nahi karne dunga... tu nahi jayega kahin...

Kavin: Achha to yahi dosti yahi pyaar bich me mission ke chakkar me darar... Hai na..? He said while trying an emotional blackmail.

Dushyant looked at him

Dushyant: Tu na kitni bhi koshish kar le.. Aaj tera koi emotional blackmail nahi chalne waala...

Kon kise emotional blackmail kar raha hai bhai... abhijeet said from their backside.

Dushyant: Sir ye kavin phir se...

Koi nahi sir... Kavin interrupted in the middle.

Dushyant: Nahi sir... ye kavin yahi mujhe emotional blackmail karne ki koshish kar raha hai... Aaj Iski priyatama shopping mall jaane waali hai aur ye sahabzaade unke saath jaana chahte hain...

Abhijeet: Achha...

Kavin: Sir please please... please hum sab chalte hain na... thoda time paas bhi ho jayega sir please...

just then girls entered in their room.

Tarika: Kis baat ke liye sir ko itna maska lagaya jaa raha hai bhai hume bhi to batao...

Dushyant told them everything.

Shreya: Haa to isme problem kya hai sir chalte hai na...

Kavin: Exactly...

Abhijeet: Nahi shreya wahan Kunal hoga aur unke bodyguards bhi zaroor honge... Aur agar humme se koi bhi unki nazar me aa gaya na to problem ho jayegi unhe samajh aa jayega ki mumbai cid team yahan hai...

Kavin pleaded to girls to convince his seniors. Tarika came near abhijeet

Tarika: Abhi kya problem hai.. chalte hai na humari bhi kuchh shopping ho jayegi aur hum dhyaan rakhenge pakka... She said with her pleading eyes.

Kavin: Dekhiye sir ab to apki tarika jii bhi bol rahi hain...

Abhijeet couldn't deny after this. He sighed and said

Abhijeet: Thik hai.. Lekin sab chaukkanne rahenge...

Okkaayyy... Everyone said together.

They got ready and soon left for the shopping mall. Their car stopped at the entrance of mall when they saw Purvi entering inside the mall along with kunal and his bodyguards. They also entered. Girls went for their shopping after Abhijeet instructed them to be careful. Kavin's eyes were searching for only one person. He found purvi at one store and he ran in that direction. Kunal had given her a red saaree to try. She was going to trial room. Kavin was running behind her but she entered inside the room. he stood there suddenly a guard came there running

Guard: Are wo mam andar chali gayi...

Kavin: Haa.. Kyun..?

Guard: Shaab andar ka ek hi room khali hai jiski kundi tooti hai...

Kavin looked towards the entrance and said: Achha koi baat nahi main janta hun unko bata deta hun tum jao...

Guard left and Kavin went inside. He found one room which was half open he went there and was about to push the door but stopped in the middle and pulled it tightly. He stood there for sometime holding door latch.

pata nahi ab ye kyun nahi bandh raha...? He heard Purvi murmuring inside. he thought for some moments and then pushed the door a little bit. He saw his angel struggling with her blouse. Slowly he entered inside till then Purvi didn't saw him as she was busy in her struggle but as soon as she saw his reflection in the mirror. She turned kept her aanchal on the other side too and yelled

Purvi: Tum...?

Kavin came out of his world and realized that what had he done.

Purvi: Tum yahan aise trial room me kya kar rahe ho...? Pagal ho kya...?

Kavin: Are dhire bolo koi sun lega...

Purvi: Wow amazing... ab main dhire bolun taaki koi sun na le... Main to chillaungi...

Kavin: Pehle tum meri baat to suno...

Purvi: Main... Ek min sabko bulati hun sabko sunana... tum apni baat... She was about to shout when kavin kept his one hand on her mouth and other on her waist.

Kavin: Chup ekdum... kab se bole jaa rha hun baat sun lo baat sun lo... lekin nahi tumhe to zid hi karni hai... Purvi was got lost in his eyes. Kavin also stared back at her and got lost in her eyes. They shared a cute eyelock.

**_Aise zaroori ho mujhko tum_**  
**_Jaise hawayein saanson ko_**  
**_Aise talashun main tumko_**  
**_Jaise ki per zameeno ko_**

**_Hansna ya rona ho mujhe_**  
**_Paagal sa dhoondu main tumhe_**  
**_Kal mujhse mohabbat ho na ho_**  
**_Kal mujhko ijazat ho na ho_**  
**_Toote dil ke tukde lekar_**  
**_Tere darr pe hi reh jaaunga_**  
**_Mmm_**…

**_Main phir bhi tumko chahunga_**  
**_Main phir bhi tumko chahunga_**  
**_Iss chahat mein marr jaaunga_**  
**_Main phir bhi tumko chahunga_**

_Kavin was the first to come out of the trance. He looked at her and said_

_Kavin: Main help kar deta hun tumhari... Purvi also came out of her world. She downed her gaze. Kavin sensed she was uncomfortable so he said further... look I'll close my eyes while doing so... Promise... Purvi looked up at him. She wanted to deny but his eyes were so pure she couldn't. she turned and removed her hairs from her back Kavin closed his eyes Purvi was staring at him through the mirror. After he was done he brought her hairs and left on her back. After that he opened his eyes and found her still lost in staring at him. A smile came on his lips. He went back to the door and clicked his fingers. purvi came out of her world with this_

_Kavin: Hoo gaya apka kaam mam... well is darwaaze ki kundi tooti hai so dusri baar yahan change mat karna... He left after saying this. Purvi turned towards him and saw him going._

_Purvi pov's: Ye ho kya gaya tha mujhe... main kyun use waise... Pagal ho gayi hai kya tu... She also picked up her belongings and left the room.._

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey guys I'm back with new chapter. Please read and do tell me how was it... Sorry for being late... I'll try to update next soon till then take care Bbye. Stay safe._**


	25. Chapter 25

Avni(Purvi) came out of the trial room she was still thinking about Kavin. She bumped into kunal.

Kunal: Are Avni kahan khoyi ho kya hua...? He asked while trying to peep inside. Avni looked upon him and then said

Avni: Kk..Kuchh nahi kunal...

Kunal looked at her suspiciously and tried to read her face. She downed her gaze. He came closer

Kunal: tum janti ho na tum mujhse kuchh chhupa nahi sakti...

Kavin was watching all this from a distance and was fuming in anger. He was about to move to them but just then dushyant came and stopped him from doing so. Avni felt uncomfortable with his closeness but tried to smile.

Avni: Mmmain... main kahan kuchh chhupa rahi hun... Then she took her steps back and showed her saaree... Aap ye saaree dekhiye na kaise lag rahi hai...

Kunal looked at her she was looking stunning in that red saaree. He smiled and said

Kunal: Achhhi lag rahi hai... Akhir pasand kiski hai..

Avni also smiled back.

Avni: Main change kar leti hun...

Kunal: Ok.. Par mere paas aur bhi kuchh hai tumhare liye... He gave her more dresses and asked her to change. She went inside the trial room and changed into other dresses one by one and showed him. She was not at all interested in this but she knew saying no to Kunal is not so easy and she didn't want any useless drama there so she did without any question.

After she agreed to all the dresses choosen by Kunal they moved towards Jewelry shop. Kunal gave her a necklace to try she took it and kept it on her neck. She looked at Kunal who responded with a thumbsup she smiled weekly and then Kunal got busy on his phone then again looked towards the mirror to check on her own. Kavin was standing behind her he shrinked his nose and nodded his head in no as if he wasn't liking the jewelry piece. Avni(Purvi) moved her head.

Avni pov's: Ye phir aa gaya.. Aur sir kya hila raha hai main iski baat kyun sunungi... Nhi main nahi dekh rahi uski taraf... But then again she looked at her reflection and her eyes fell on Kavin. She tried to avoid him but no matter whatever she did she couldn't. And eventually she kept down the necklace and checked on other one. Kavin smiled when he saw her doing this. She kept another necklace on her neck and looked at kavin's reflection who again nodded in no. Avni kept trying necklace until Kavin smiled and nodded in yes. She then looked at the necklace and felt that really it was looking so pretty on her. She smiled and turned back to see kavin but she didn't found him there. She was confused looked in that direction for him. Just then Kunal finished his call and found Avni searching for someone. He got confused and followed her gaze but found no one.

Avni kise dhundh rahi ho...? Kunal asked in confused tone. She came in the reality with his voice. She looked at him and then nodded in no.

Avni: Kisi ko nahi... Ye necklace dekhiye na Kunal kaisa lag raha hai...

Kunal looked at the necklace. It was a pearl necklace with a pendant.

Kunal: Hmm... Achha hai.. par kaafi sasta nahi hai... I mean tum Kunal singhaniya ki biwi ho tumhe kuchh aisa pehenna chahiye jo hamare status ko suit kare... Maine tumhe itne saare mehngi aur heavy jweleries dikhayi aur tumhe pasand bhi kya aaya to... Kuchh aur dekh lete hain...

Avni: Nahi kunal rehne dete hain.. phir kabhi dekhenge abhi ghar chalte hain... She said while removing that necklace.

He held Avni's hand and said

Kunal: Thik hai ghar chalte hain...

He took Avni with him. Kavin was watching all this from a corner. He recalled how Purvi was exchanging her jewleries after his instruction and smiled.

Kavin Pov's: Tum apni pehchan apni pasand sab bhul gayi purvi... Par tumhare dil ne mujhe aaj bhi kahin na kahin tumme zinda rakha hai... pata nahi main kab tumhe saamne se mil paunga chhup chhup ke nahi... pata nahi kab hum saath honge... tum paass hogi mere bilkul paas...

Suddenly he felt someone's hand over his Kavin looked up at the person.

Dushyant: Kya hua.. kahan khoye ho...?

Kavin nodded in no.

Dushyant: Purvi chali gayi hai kavin... Aur sabki shopping bhi ho gayi hume bhi nikalna chahiye... Chalein...?

Kavin looked at him and then inside the shop.

Kavin: Ek kaam karo dushyant tum chalo main aata hun...

Dushyant: Are lekin tum kahan jaa rahe ho...?

Kavin: Kahin nahi main bas do min me aaya... And he ran inside the shop Dushyant nodded in no and left. He came where all other officers were waiting for them.

Ishita: Kavin sir kahan hai dushyant...?

Dushyant: Pata nahi.. Aa raha hai bas...

Just then they saw Kavin coming towards them. Soon they reached hotel. At night again Kavin was busy in staring at his angel who had already slept today. He adverted his gaze and looked at a packet in his hand. He took out a jwelry box from inside it. When he opened it, it was the same jwelry which he had selected for Purvi today. When he looked at that necklace he recalled something. His stare automatically moved towards Purvi and then lost somewhere.

**XXXX**

_Eight years ago, It was a fine sunday. Kevi had decided to spend their day in shopping. _

_Kavin: Purvi jaldi karo na.. uske baad mujhe dosto se milne jaana hai... He said while standing on the door of his room. _

_Aa rahi hun na ek min ruko tum... Her voice came from inside the room. She opened the door and stood on the door with a pout. she was looking at Kavin in anger. Kavin looked at her she was looking stunning in that peach brown saaree. _

_Kavin pov's: Ye kyun mujhe aise dekh rahi hai... par jo bhi ho gusse me cute to badi lag rahi hai... He supressed his smile._

_Kavin: Kya hua... Tum mujhe aise kyun dekh rahi ho...?_

_Purvi: Tum bohot bure ho..._

_Kavin: Are ab maine kya kiya.. he said in an innocent tone._

_Purvi: Tumne kaha tha na aaj ka pura din mera hai phir tumne dosto ke saath kyun banaya plan..._

_Kavin realized that he had promised her to be with her today for every single second. _

_Kavin: Haa to maine din bitane ko kaha tha unke saath plan shaam ka hai... _

_Purvi made a horrible face... _

_Purvi: Haawwww... Bhaand me jao tum... She went inside her room after saying that. kavin laughed and ran behind her. _

_Kavin: Are suno to meri baat suno na... he hugged her from behind and continued... Baap re itna gussa kar rahi hai meri angel... Nahi jaa raha main kahin aaj ka ek ek min tumhara hai... _

_Purvi: Jhuth... She said while making a pout on her face. _

_Kavin: Nahi baba... Aaaj ka din kya puri zindagi tumhari hi hai... _

_Purvi: Pakka...?_

_Kavin: Haa baba pakka..._

_Purvi: To chalo main late ho rahi hun na..._

_Kavin: Chalta hun par usse pehle mera gift.. He said while indicating towards his cheeks. She smiled and gave a small peck on his cheek. _

_They both left their room and crossing through the hall they were about to go out when Kv's badi maa stopped them. _

_Mrs Kaushalya: Kahan jaa rahe ho dono..?_

_Kavin: Wo Purvi ko shopping karni thi to hm bas mall jaa rhe the..._

_Mrs Kaushalya: Achha thik hai... She smiled and said. Just then Anu came there _

_Anu: Tumlog shopping pe jaa rhe ho..? Mujhe bhi kuchh kaam hai main chalun tumhare saath.._

_Kavin couldn't deny but he looked at Purvi first who was already looking at him. He asked for sorry through his eyes. Purvi didn't react. _

_Kavin: Haa tum chalo..._

_Anu became happy.. : Thank you..._

_Kavin smiled back. They came to their car Purvi was last one to reach there Kavin sat on the driver seat Anu was about to sit on front seat with Kavin, Purvi didn't say anything just kept looking at her but then she stopped and slapped her forehead._

_Are main bhi na... Aao Purvi tum aage baitho Kavin ke saath.. Actually na main aur kavin jab bhi apne friends ke saath bahar jaate the na to main yahin baithti thi isiliye mujhe dhyaan hi nahi raha ki tum ho iss baar saath me.. I'm sorry... Anu said in embarrased tone._

_But before Purvi could say anythin Kavin interrupted_

_Kavin: Are anu koi baat nahi tum aaj bhi baith sakti ho... Baitho naa..._

_Purvi didn't like the fact but still kept mum. Anu looked at her and said_

_Anu: Nahi kavin.. purvi ko bura lag gaya to..._

_Purvi: Nahi jab Kavin keh raha hai to tum baith sakti ho... Baitho na.. And then she entered in car on back seat. Kavin sensed she was angry on him for whatever he did. He settled his mirror so that he could look at her face but she turned to other side. Anu sat beside Kavin and soon they drove off. Whole way Kavin tried to lighten Purvi's mood. But she wasn't speaking a word. And anu kept trying to talk about their higher secondary days when they used to study together. _

_In Mall_

_Purvi was checking some dress on herself. When kavin came Purvi turned towards other side._

_Kavin: Gussa ho..._

_But she didn't reply._

_Kavin: Bolo na_

_Purvi: Kya bolna hai..?_

_Kavin: Gussa ho...?_

_Purvi: Kyun tumne kya kiya hai ki main gussa hongi..?_

_Kavin: kuchh nahi_

_purvi: Haa... Are tum kahan kuchh karte ho.. main to bas yunhi.._

_Kavin pulled her towards him and kept his finger on her lips._

_Kavin: Sssshhhhh..._

_Purvi looked here and there everyone was looking at them and smiling_

_Purvi: Kya kar rahe ho kavin... sab dekh rahe hain..._

_KAvin: To kya hua... Apni biwi ko pakda hai bhai kisi aur ko thode hi..._

_Purvi: KAvin pls..._

_Kavin: Agar aise muh phula ke rahogi to main... He came more closer. She was feeling nervous. _

_Purvi: Kkavin.. main nahi hun gussa.. chhodo na pls.._

_She closed her eyes tightly. Kavin loosen his grip and smiled._

_Kavin: Pakka nahi ho na gussa..._

_Purvi nodded in no. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling. She hit on his shoulder and left the place. Kavin ran after her._

_Are abhi to tumne bola tha tum gussa nahi ho... Kavin said while running behind her._

_Purvi: Chup karo tum..._

_Kavin held her hand and took her into a jwelry shop. _

_Purvi: Ab yahan kyun laaye ho mujhe...?_

_Kavin: Wo dikhane... He indicated towards a pearl necklace with a simple pendant. Purvi smiled after looking at the necklace. _

_Woww... Kavin ye kitna sundar hai... She said with a brightness in her eyes._

_Kavin: Aur bhi khubsoorat lagega jab meri khubsoorat biwi ise pehnegi... _

_Purvi blushed at his comment. She asked the shopkeeper for the necklace and kept it on her neck and looked in the mirror at her own reflection. Then she looked at Kavin's reflection he winked at her and she lowered her gaze. _

_Yaaar... Kahan ho tumlog mujhe to yahan kuchh pasand hi... Anu said in irritated tone while entering inside the shop, her gaze fell over necklace in Purvi's hand and she continued... Wow purvi ye necklace to bohot khubsoorat hai... Purvi looked at the necklace and then at Anu._

_Anu to shopkeeper: bhaiya aapke paas same aisa ek aur hai..._

_Shopkeeper: no mam ye ek hi piece tha... Sorry_

_Kavin:Anu agar ye tumhe itna pasand h to tum hi lelo... Hm purvi ke liye dusra le lenge... _

_Anu: are nhi nhi kavin... It's ok.._

_Kavin took the necklace from purvi's hand and kept it on Anu's hand. _

_Kavin: koi baat nhi anu tum ye rakh sakti ho..._

_Purvi said nothing. Anu took the necklace and smiled._

_Anu: Thanku kavin... Main ise pehen kar dekhti hun... Kavin smiled and nodded. Anu started wearing it. Kavin looked towards purvi who was staring at the floor of shop. _

_Kavin: purvi... I'm sorry.. Par tum janti ho naa main Anu ko bas khush dekhna chahta hun..._

_Purvi looked up at him and smiled._

_Purvi: It's ok kavin..._

_Kavin: Aao aur kuchh dekhte hain..._

_Purvi: Nahi kavin I think hume chalna chahiye... Agar tmhe aur kuchh dekhna h to dekho... Ya phir agar Anu ko kuchh aur chahiye to kharid lete hain... Hum kabhi aur aa jayenge... _

_Kavin: Purvi tum..._

_Purvi meri help kr do na ye necklace pehnne me... Anu said _

_Purvi: haa aayi..._

_She left. Kavin felt bad as he again hurt her without any reason._

**_XXXX_**

_kavin came out of his world. His eyes were teary. _

_Kavin pov's: Ek din tha jb aisa hi ek necklace maine tumhare haathone se kisi aur ko de diya tha... Shayad aaj isi wajah se tumhe ye pehnane ka hak bhi kho chuka hun purvi... Par plss agar saza deni hai to bas mere paas reh kr saza do... Ab aise aur bardaasht nahi hota..._

_He touched purvi's picture running on his laptop and closed his eyes. He was recalling every momment spent with her. Every mistake he had made in his past._

* * *

**_Roothe roothe se savere_**  
**_Jaage jaage hain andhere_**  
**_Roothe roothe se savere_**  
**_Jaage jaage hain andhere_**

_Kavin pov's: Mujhe ab bas tum apne paas chahiye humesha ke liye... Maana meri hi galati hai phir v ab tumhe khud se door nhi dekh sakta..._

**_Leharon ko kinare_**  
**_Mil jayenge saare_**  
**_Paas hain jo lagta hai door_**

**_Ke maana dil da hi mera hai kasoor_**  
**_Aise koyi vi na hove majboor_**  
**_Maana dil da hi mera hai kasoor_**  
**_Aise koyi vi na hove majboor_**

_Aur main jald hi tumhe paas le aaunga... Chahe jo karna pade... _

**_Khoya hai jo woh mil jayega_**  
**_Toota hai jo woh jud jayega_**

**_Khoya hai jo woh mil jayega_**  
**_Toota hai jo woh jud jayega_**

_par purvi kya tum mujhe kabhi maaf kar paogi... He opened his eyes with a jerk. Now he was really scared what if she won't accept him. What if she won't forgive him._

**_Tera mera yeh safar_**  
**_Jaane le aaya kidhar_**  
**_Khaab dekhe the jo_**  
**_Ho gaye hain choor_**

_Tumhara jo faisla hoga dekha jayega par ab tumhe is hell se to nikal ke rahunga... He said while staring at her._

**_Ke maana dil da hi mera hai kasoor_**  
**_Aise koyi vi na hove majboor_**  
**_Maana dil da hi mera hai kasoor_**  
**_Aise koyi vi na hove majboor_**

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey guys I'm back again with this new chapy. Plzz read and do review. And really thanks to those who reviewed my last chapy. I'll try to update next soon. Till then take care Bbye... Stay safe._**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Panchalichandra1 you showed interest to know about how to write ff. I tried to reply you but I think you private messaging is not working. If you want to ask any question you're free to message me._**

Kavin there on the window. In the morning he opened his eyes when sun rays fall over his face and found himself sleeping on the window. He looked at his laptop again but couldn't get her glimpse as his laptop was discharged and shut down on its own. He sighed and looked around him others were still sleeping as it was only 6 am. But the girls were awaken and they just entered inside their room.

Lo.. ye log abhi tak so hi rahe hain... Tarika said while making faces and keeping her hands on her waist. Kavin smiled and got up to plug charger inside his laptop.

Tarika: Kuchh nahi ho sakta inka.. Kavin ek kaam karo inn sab ko jagao aur lekar aao niche hum breakfast table pe inka wait kar rahe hain...

Shreya: Haan sir hume ye bhi to sochna hai ki ab aage kya karna hai... Jab tak Purvi ki memory wapas nahi aa jaati tab tak kaise bhi hume proof dhundhna hi hai ki wo purvi hai avni nahi.. Taki zarurat padne pe wo proof bhi humare kaam aa sake...

Kavin: Hmmm.. Tumlog chalo main aata hun inhe lekar...

Girls left and then he moved and to wake them up. Within half hour they all were sitting in girls room having their breakfast and discussing about their further plan as they thought it would be safe to talk in a closed place.

Ishita: Par sir Purvi ko to bilkul bhi kuchh yaad nahi aa raha... Aur hume koi aisa clue nahi mil raha jisse ye saabit ho ki wo avni nahi purvi hai...

Daya: Ek kaam kar sakte hain...

Abhijeet: Kya...?

Daya: Marriage registry office chalte hain wahan se to pata chal jayega na ki ye papers asli hain ya nakli...

Kavin: Haan sir ye thik rahega... aur hume ye bhi pata chal sakta hai ki asli avni hai kon...?

Abhijeet: Hmmm... Thik hai to jaldi jaldi tayar ho jao.. Wahin chalte hain...

Sometimes later they all left for marriage registry office. They interrogate about Kunal's marriage's certificate. After asking for sometimes they met an officer Mr. Rachit Garg who acted as if he knows about Kunal.

Abhijeet: Dekhiye hume uski shadi ki marriage certificate dekhni hai bas... Ye bohot zaruri hai..

Mr. Rachit: Aap samajhne ki koshish kyun nahi kar rahe main aise hi kisi ko bhi marriage certificates nikal kar nahi dikha sakta.. ye duty rules ke khilaf hai...

Kavin: Plls aap samajhne ki koshish kijiye wo certificate dekhna humare liye bohot zaruri hai...

Mr. Rachit: Lekin main aise hi kisi ko bhi kaise...

Daya: Kisi ko bhi nahi Cid ko to dikha sakte hain na...?

Mr. Rachit: Cid...?

Abhijeet: Ji hum Cid se hain.. He showed his batch and Mr. Rachit got shocked after seeing that.

Mr. Rachit: I'm sorry sir.. Lekin phir bhi main aise hi kaise...

Dushyant: Dekhiye hume wo certificate ek case ke silsile me proof ke taur pe istemal karni hai... And I think ye apki duty hai ki aap hamari help karein..

Mr. Rachit thought for sometime and then said: Thik hai sir... Main lekar aata hun... he brought a file and searched for Kunal's certificate. After sometime he handed over the certificate to them. They all looked towards the photo of his wife enthusiastically but unfortunately that enthusiast didn't last long.

Shreya: Sir ye photo to Purvi ki hai... Aur naam Avni...

No one could believe on their eyes. But they gave the certificate to Mr. Rachit again and left. Soon they reached hotel no one speak a word on the whole way. They were still in shock.

Kavin was sitting on the window of room. Everyone else was sitting in tensed.

Daya: Aise kaise ho sakta hai...? Wahan purvi ki photo kaise ho sakti hai...? Daya breaks the silence.

Abhijeet: Wahi to main bhi soch raha hun Daya...

Dushyant: Sir iska matlab kahin ye to nahi ki wo... purvi nahi Av...

Nahi ye sach nahi hai... Wo purvi hi hai... Ye sach nahi hai... Kavin murmured while sitting on the window.

Dushyant: Kavin meri baat sun...

But Kavin jerked his hand and left the room without listening to anyone murmuring.

Wo purvi hi hai... Meri purvi hai wo... Mera dil use pehchanne me galati nahi kar sakta...

Dushyant tried to stop him. But abhijeet stopped him

Abhijeet: Ruk jao dushyant... use thodi der akela chhod do...

Dushyant: Par sir...

Tarika: Dushyant abhi sahi keh raha hai... Tab tak hum ye pata karne ki koshish karte hain ki sachayi akhir hai kya...

Dushyant: Par sir agar wo akele bahar chala gaya to apne liye hi problem khadi kar lega...

Abhijeet: Thik hai na hum thodi der baad usse baat karenge... Abhi chhod do...

Hmmm... Dushyant said with heavy heart.

Kavin was driving. He didn't know where was he going but only one thing was going in his mind that she's none other than Purvi. Suddenly he stopped as he felt his phone beeping since a long time. He thought it would be Dushyant but he was wrong as he saw the caller Id it was an unknown number. He picked up the call as there was 5 miss calls from that number.

kavin(on call): hello...

His mood became a little bit fresh after hearing from the person on the call. He kept his cell down and drove off. Within half hour he was in front of a place where he was invited by his little friend. His little friend was waiting for him to come while crossing her hands across her chest.

Apko mera number kaise mila...? Kavin said while sitting on his knees.

She turned and saw her friend uncle she ran to him and hugged him and kissed on his cheek.

Khushi: Maine us din le liya tha jab apne mujhe god me bithaya tha tab apke phone se... She said while showing her teeth. Kavin laughed at his little friend.

Kavin: To kahan hain apki mumma... Jinse aap mujhe milwane waale the...

Khushi: Are wo andar hain na... Yahan pe function chal raha hai aur apko pata hai yahan pe papa ke koi bodyguards bhi nahi hain main unse apko aaram se milwa sakti hun...

Kavin smiled and they entered inside. It was Khushi's school annual function and she wanted Kavin to meet her mumma. Kavin was also happy that he'll get one more chance to see her. As his heart was not at all ready to accept that she wasn't Purvi. He knew well she was Purvi and how could he believe he had listened her calling herself as purvi in unconsciousness. Various announcements were going on. When a three legged race announcement happened which students were supposed to play with their father. Khushi was still looking for her mother in that crowd when her some friends came and said that you should also participate in the race.

Friend 1: Khushi tu bhi chal na race me participate karne...

Khushi: Par main to.. Wo mere papa... But before she could complete her sentence her friends dragged her with them.

They make her stand with them in the race line. But they were standing with their fathers but Khushi was standing alone as kunal was not present there. She didn't understand what to do..

Teacher: Khushi bete apke papa kahan hain...? Papa ko bulao tab hi aap is race me participate kar paoge...

Kavin was watching all this from a corner as well as Avni(Purvi). She tried so many times to call Kunal but it was out of network coverage area. And may be she knew his answer.

Friend 1: Tere papa nahi aaye khushi...?

Friend 2: Are aise kaise nahi aaye... mere paapa to apni meeting tak chhod kar aaye hain mere liye.. kyun ki maine zid ki... wo mujhse bohot pyaar karte hain na...

Khushi's eyes became teary after listening these things. She recalled how Kunal behave with her and her mother. Avni's eyes also became teary seeing her daughter in that condition.

Teacher: Khushi agar apke papa nahi aaye to sorry bete aap is race me participate nahi kar sakte...

Khushi was about to move but suddenly she felt someone beside her. He tied his one leg with her she looked at the person he was Kavin. She smiled through tears.

Race started and Kavin and Khushi were doing far better than others. Avni who had already moved to take her daughter away from that insulting place stopped in the middle when she saw Khushi running with someone. Their back was towards them so she was unable to look at his face. She tried her best but failed eventually Kavin and Khushi won the race. Khushi jumped in happiness. Kavin smiled looking at her. Avni was also smiling while looking at her little angel. But she still didn't know who was there with Khushi. Khushi's gaze fell on Avni, she held Kavin's hand and ran towards her mumma ignoring the announcements of her wining. Avni also wanted to see the person who ran with Khushi in the race as she knew well he can't be Kunal so she also moved towards them.

Avni was looking for Khushi here and there when Khushi pulled her aanchal. Avni turned and hugged her daughter.

Khushi: Mumma mujhe aapse kisi se milwana hai...

Avni: Haa khushi main... But she stopped in the middle when her eyes fell on Kavin who was standing there and smiling while looking at these lovely moments. She stood on her place and shouted... Tum...?

Khushi: Aap jante ho in uncle ko mumma...?

Avni looked at Khushi and then at Kavin who was still smiling like an idiot.

Avni: Haa beta... ek min ruko aap.. She moved to Kavin and said... Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho...?

Kavin: Wahi jo tum kar rahi ho...

Avni: Matlab...?

Kavin: Matlab kya...? Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho...?

Khushi came in the middle: Are aap log jhagad kyun rahe ho..?

Kavin: Khushi beta main kahan jhagad raha hun...?

Avni: Tumhare kehne ka matlab hai ki main jhagad rahi hun...

Kavin: May be...

Avni was fuming in anger. She held Khushi's hand and said

Avni: You know what.. Mujhe tumse koi baat hi nahi karni.. And she left to other side. Khushi tried to stop his angry mother. She looked back at Kavin in hope that he'll stop them. He indicated her to stay calm and smiled. Khushi smiled back and went with her mumma Kavin also followed them.

School fest was still going on Avni came in auditorium with Khushi within two mins Kavin also came there. Avni looked at him

Avni: Tum follow kar rahe ho mujhe... Kya chahiye tumhe..?

Kavin: Jii nahi... main yahan bas khushi ke liye aaya hun...

Avni: Khushi ke liye... She then looked at khushi. Who was standing quietly. Before Avni could say anything some teachers came to them.

Teacher 1: Are aap dono yahan hain... Sir aap race me khushi ke saath bohot achha daude.. I mean mind blowing chemistry thi aap dono ki...

Avni was shocked to hear that the person who ran with Khushi in the race was none other than Kavin. She looked at him disbelief. Kavin smiled at the teacher.

Teacher 2: Haan sir.. Agar apki beti ke saath apki chemistry itni achhi hai to apki patni ke saath kitni achhi hogi..

Avni Pov's: Beti...? Patni...?

Teacher 1: Isiliye humne socha ki is couple ka ek dance performance to hona hi chahiye...

Dekhiye aap logon ko koi galatfehmi hui hai... ye mere pa... Avni tried to interrupt. But the teacher cut her in the middle.

Teacher 1: mam plss aaiye na.. sir aaiye...

Avni tried to explain them that it was just a misunderstanding. But none of them was ready to listen her. They dragged both of them in the middle. Avni was about to leave when music played in her background. She turned and found Kavin smiling at her. He ran sat on his knees in the middle and reached to her hand.

_**Badan pe sitare lapete hue,**_

She pushed him aside and moved away. But he held her hand again.

_**O jaan-e-tamanna kidhar ja rahi ho**_

He rolled her towards himself and she collided to his chest.

_**Zara paas aao to chain aa jaaye,**_  
_**Zara paas aao to chain aa jaaye**_

_She was continuously trying to go away from him. But he was not at all ready for it. Khushi was as well enjoying it and she showed thumbsup to him. He smiled and continued. _

_**Hamin jab na honge, to aye dilruba,**_  
_**Kise dekh kar, haaye, sharamaaogi**_

She again went near exit but he came and showed her mirror and then kept it aside.

_**Na dekhogi phir tum kabhi aaina,**_  
_**Hamare bina roz ghabaraaogi**_

She came back in the middle and so does he. He continued to dance with her.

_**Badan pe sitare lapete hue...**_

_He held her face, and applied a tika of kajal on bottom of her cheek. she was looking at him in disgust he suppressed his smile._

**_Hai banane sanvarane ka jab hi maza,_**  
**_Koi dekhne wala aashiq to ho_**

He moved around her and make her dance with him without her permission.

**_Nahin to yeh jalve hain bujhte diye,_**  
**_Koi mitne wala ek aashiq to ho_**

He rolled her in his arms and held her from waist. She looked down at the floor with an irritated look and then looked at him, she was about to say something but again she lost herself in his eyes. Those eyes were so deep, so soothing.

**_Badan pe sitare lapete hue..._**

_After the song got over Avni stood at her own and left him there. She held Khushi's hand and left the room. Kavin tried to follow him but couldn't in that crowd. _

_Khushi: Mumma meri baat suno na... Ye wahi kavin uncle hain jinke baare me maine apko bataya tha..._

_Avni: Thik hai par ab aap inse nahi milogi..._

_Khushi: Par kyun mumma...?_

_Avni: Bas khushi beta har baat ki explanation nahi hoti..._

_Khushi: Par mujhe chahiye explanation..._

_Avni: Pehle gar chalo uske baad baat karte hain iss baare me... Lekin aap gaadi me iske baare me kuchh nahi bologi..._

_Khushi nodded and the came to their car. Till then it was getting dark. They sat in their car and asked the driver to start the car. Soon they drove off. Kavin reached behind their car but he was too late. He sat in his car and tried to follow their car. _

_Suddenly Avni's car stopped with a jerk._

_Avni: Ye kya hua bhaiya...?_

_Driver: Pata nahi madam... lagta hai gaadi kharab ho gayi hai... Aap yahi baitho main dekh ke aata hun..._

_Driver got out of the car and started checking the car. _

_Avni: Khushi aap yahin wait karo... Mumma abhi aati hai..._

_Avni also came out of her car and went to the driver._

_Avni: Bhaiya gaadi thik to ho jayegi na..._

_Driver: Madam main dusri gaadi manga deta... iska thik hona abhi kuchh samajh nahi aa raha... lekin network bhi nahi hai..._

_Avni: Hmm..._

_Driver was trying to fix the car and Avni was standing there. Suddenly a jeep full of local loafers stopped there. Avni looked at them and tried to avoid but they were drunk and looking at her. Avni decided to go inside the car so she moved. But one of them said_

_Loafer 1: Kya hua madam kahan jaa rahi ho...?_

_Avni stopped and turned towards them they were coming close to her she was getting scared. One of them tried to touch her cheek but someone held his hand and slapped him right on his cheek he fell on the road. Avni looked at the person, He was Kavin. Who was fuming in anger after seeing them._

**_Author's note: _**

**_Hey I'm back with new chapy please read and do tell me how was it...? And really thanks to them who reviewed last chapter. I'll try to update next soon till then take care Bbye... And stay safe._**


	27. Chapter 27

Kavin slapped the guy right on his face due to which he fell on the road.

Guy 2: Ae tu kyun hero ban raha hai bich me...

Kavin looked directly into his eyes. The guy felt something strange in his eyes, he became quiet. Purvi was looking at them silently she was scared of the scenary.

Gaadi me baitho... Kavin said to purvi. Avni looked at him but didn't move

Sunayi nahi diya tumhe... This time he yelled at her. She got more scared and was about to move when one of those guy spoke up.

Guy: Tu bich me kyun pad raha hai.. Dekh hamari tere se koi dushmani nahi hai... Tu is ladki ko hume dede aur hum tujhe chhod denge jaane denge...

Kavin: Tu mujhe jaane dega.. Tu haath laga ke dikha ise bas... Avni looked at him with a jerk. Guys started laughing at him.

Guy 1: To tu hume rokega...? Dekho re isko...

Guy 2: Bhai body bana rakhi hai.. One man Army... Hahaaahhaa... The again started laughing.

Guy 3: Chal thik hai ab tere saamne se ise utha le jaate hain ise... Avni was getting more and more scared with their fight.

Kavin turned towards khushi and gave her his mobile phone with earphone.

Kavin: Khushi beta ye lo mera phone apko gaana sunna pasand hai to gaane suno ya games khelo... Gaadi ko andar se lock kar lo... Thik hai..?

Khushi nodded in yes and locked herself inside the car.

Avni: Tum pagal ho kya.. ye log itne saare hain aur tum akele...

Main akela rahun ya das logon ke saath jab tak main tumhare saath hun tab tak tumhe kuchh nahi hone dunga itna yakeen karo... He said without looking at her.

Kavin removed his watch and jacket and gave it to Avni. Avni took that silently. He moved towards them and they started fighting. Kavin was really angry on them and the thought that they were about to touch his Purvi just increased his anger. Avni was feeling uneasy she was getting flashes of some fights as if she had already saw this somewhere. She was trying hard to clear her vision but that flash was on her unconscious mind and her conscious mind was not ready to show it clearly. Kavin's eyes fell on her and he felt the same thing as if she was trying to remember something. He decided to use the situation as an opportunity. Just then one of the boys attacked him from his back and before he could react or respond they caught him and started beating him. Kavin also stopped reacting as he hoped that may be this situation can return his Purvi to him. Suddenly Avni saw that One guy was about to attack on Kavin with his knife, she tried to speak but she felt as if she has lost her voice. The flashes was haunting her so much she closed her eyes and held her head tightly

KAVIN UTHO... KAVIN APNI PURVI KE LIYE UTHO... She shouted the moment she got every flash clear in her mind. Now everything was clear as a film reel in her mind tears started rolling down her cheeks. She was not Avni anymore now she was Purvi. Kavin smiled as it was the moment for which he had waited so long he caught the hand of the guy and stood while pushing all others away. He started beating them badly. Purvi leaned back on the car as she was feeling dizzy just then other cid officers also reached there with local police. Kavin ran to Purvi and took her in his arms she felt unconscious in his arms. He was smiling through his tears.

Kavin: Purvi kuchh nahi hoga main hun na tumhare saath kuchh nahi hoga... Ab sab thik ho jayega meri angel mujhe wapas mil jayegi...

**_Tha jisme khuda, dil tujhko diya_**

**_Ab mere dil ki rab jaane_**

**_Hai paas tere tujhe haal pata_**

**_Tu mere dil ki sab jaane_**

**_Ye ishq duboye paar lagaye_**

**_Ye ishq kya chahe kon bataye_**

**_kuchh bole na chup ishq rahe_**

**_Sunna hai agar kya ishq kahe_**

**_Sun kun faaya kun...*2_**

**_Ye ishq ki ramz khuda hi jaane_**

**_sun kun faaya kun...*2_**

Kain kissed purvi's forehead while moving towards his car. Khushi was watching all this standing on the car Dushyant came and followed her gaze first he understood what must she be thinking. He kept his hand on her cheeks from behind she looked up at him.

Dushyant: Aap bohot brave ho Khushi... agar apne hume call nahi kiya hota to hum yahan nahi aa pate na...

Khushi didn't respond and just shifted her gaze again towards kevi.

Kya soch rahe ho aap...? Dushyant questioned again.

Khushi: Aaplog mumma ko le jaoge na ab mere paas se...

Koi apki mumma ko nahi le jaa rha khushi... They heard Abhijeet voice that came from their backside. He took Khushi in his lap and kissed her forehead and continued... Ab mumma ke paas chalein... Khushi nodded.

Kavin was about to start his car when Abhijeet stopped him.

Abhijeet: Ruko kavin kahan jaa rahe ho tum...?

Kavin: Sir main purvi ko hospital lekar jaa raha hun... Aap dekhna ye bilkul thik ho jayegi...

Abhijeet: Nahi kavin tum purvi ko hospital lekar nahi jaa sakte...

Kavin: Par kyun sir..?

Abhijeet: Kyun ki kavin raat ho chuki hai lagbhag kunal jaise hi dekhega ki purvi wahan nahi hai wo pure seher me use khojega hume is waqt hotel chalna chahiye... Wo hi safe rahega...

Kavin: Thik hai to main ise lekar hotel jaata hun...

Abhijeet: Pehle tum driver seat se utro... is haal me gaadi chalaoge tum...?

Kavin got down from driver seat and went on the back seat Abhijeet instructed Shreya and Ishita to go with them as tarika was waiting for them in hotel with medical kit.

Abhijeet: Shreya Ishita tumlog jao iske saath... Tarika jii wahan tumlogon ka wait kar rahi hain aur maine unhe kavin ke baare me bhi bataya hai wo iski dressing kar dengi.. Par haan ek baat ka khayal rakhna purvi ko koi dekh na paaye... maine tarika ko bola hai wo bhurke ke saath tumhara gate pe hi wait karegi andar jaane se pehle tumlog purvi ko wo bhurka pehna dena...

Sir... Shreya and Ishita said together and then sat inside the car. Ishita was driving Shreya was seating beside her with khushi in her lap. Khushi was continuously watching at Kavin who was sitting on the backseat keeping purvi's head in his lap. He was caressing her hairs affectionately. Purvi was trying to open her eyes but was unable to do so she could only see kavin's blur image in front of her eyes.

**_Ye ishq hai dil aar paar _**

**_Sab apna ishq nihar haar_**

**_Phir jaan bhi de na waar waar_**

**_Hai ishq bada dushwar yaar..._**

**_Dil dil ke dar par aa baitha _**

**_Apni jholi phaila baitha_**

**_Tere bin dhadkega hi nahi_**

**_Dil kaisi kasam hai kha baitha_**

_Kavin was rubbing her hand continuously. _

_Kavin pov's: Tumhe kuchh nahi hoga purvi bilkul thik ho jaogi jaldi hi... He himself was too much injured and feeling dizzy but being with his love kept him in conscious._

**_Ye ishq hai dil aar paar_**

**_Sab apna ishq nihar haar_**

**_Phir jaan bhi de na waar waar _**

**_Hai ishq bada dushwaar yaar..._**

**_Ye ishq hai dil aar paar_**

_On other hand Abhijeet and others were still on the spot completing formality with police._

_Sir ye Avni ji ka driver wahan ped ke pichhe chhupa hua tha... A police came with Avni's driver_

_Driver: Shaab maine kuchh nahi kiya... Meri koi galati nahi hai shaab... main to unlogon ko jaanta hi nahi hun..._

_Daya and Abhijeet looked at each other._

_Daya: ek kaam karo ise is waqt delhi se bahar bhejne ka intezaam karo... Aur tum... kunal se ya uske kisi bhi aadmi se hamari izazat ke bina nahi miloge..._

_Driver: Thik hai shaab... Aap mujhe mere gaaon bhej do..._

_In the hotel_

_Kavin: Tarika purvi abhi tak aankhein kyun nahi khol rahi hai...? He asked in his restless tone. _

_Tarika: Kavin tum pehle apni dressing kara lo maine purvi ko dawa de di hai.. Thodi der me use hosh bhi aa jayega..._

_Kavin: Lekin_

_Just then all other boys came there _

_Abhijeet: Kya hua tarika tumne abhi tak kavin ki dressing nahi ki...?_

_Tarika: Dekho na abhi ye karwa hi nahi raha hai kehta hai ki purvi hosh me aa jayegi tab hi karwayega..._

_Abhijeet: Kavin kya bachpana hai ye..._

_Kavin: sir ise abhi tak hosh kyun nhi aa raha..._

_Before abhijeet could say anything khushi went to kavin and held his hand._

_Khushi: kavin uncle aap dawayi lagwa lo n... Mumma ko hosh aa jayega..._

_Kavin looked at khushi and he realized that someone else is there who is equally concerned for purvi as him. _

_Dushyant: Kavin kara le yaar iss bachi ki to baat maan..._

_Kavin nodded khushi held his hand took first aid kit and went to tarika. _

_Khushi: aunt aap na dawayi achhe se lagana... _

_Tarika bend towards her touched her cheeks and said : to ek kaam karo aap hi apne chhote chhote haathon se laga do... Main seekha dun..?_

_Khushi smiled and nodded in yes. Tarika took them to another room. _

_Tarika returned after sometimes _

_Abhijeet: kya hua tarika jee kavin kahan hai...?_

_Tarika: wo use maine thodi der aaram karne ko kaha hai aur khushi v uske hi saath h bachi h n use v nind aa rahi hogi..._

_Abhijeet : hmmm..._

_Ishita: par Dr. Tarika purvi ko ab tak hosh kyun nahi aaya...?_

_Tarika: pata nahi ishita maine medicines ke dose v diye hain... May be uska asar ho kuchh der wait karte hain par agar thodi der me hosh nahi aaya to mujhe lgta hai hume ise hospital le jaana chahiye...abhi _

_All nodded girls were sitting around her and others were standing here and there. After half hour they saw some movements in her body._

_Shreya: sir lagta hai purvi ko hosh aa raha hai..._

_Purvi held her head as it was hurting badly. When she opened her eyes she could not see anything clearly but then slowly it started getting clear. She tried to sit and girls helped her in doing so. She looked at every person present in room and then downed her gaze. Everyone was looking at her kneely they were not sure if she had had her memory back or not. Ishita breaks the silence_

_Ishita: purvi tum matlb...Avni_

_Purvi... Ishu... Purvi interrupted in the middle and looked at her, she had tears in her eyes. Ishita also became teary and hugged her. A smile crept on everyone's face. _

_Ishita: Thank god purvi tumhe sab yaad aa gaya... Hume bohot dar lag raha tha... _

_Abhijeet: Tum thik ho ab purvi matlab..._

_Main thik hun sir bas headache ho rha h... She replied. And then looked here and there... Sir... Sir khushi kahan hai...? Wo thik to hai na... _

_Dushyant: relaxe purvi wo kavin ke saath hai... Tension mat lo... Main abhi dono ko lekar aata hun... _

_Dushyant left and Purvi became silent after listening Kavin's gave her a medicine to reduce her headache. _

_Tarika: Tumhe pata hai humne kitna miss kiya tumhe... Koi tha hi nahi jise hum sab milkar hasane ki koshish kar sakein... _

_Shreya: ha bilkul sahi kaha... And they all laughed slightly along with purvi. Purvi hugged them both._

_Purvi: sir aap meri baat acp sir se karwa sakte hain..._

_Daya: kya baat hai purvi..._

_Purvi: main batati hun par usse pehle mera acp sir se baat karna bohot zaruri hai..._

_Daya: thik hai ek min... Then he dialed Acp's no. And gave it to her. _

_On other side Dushyant was so much happy for his friend his eyes were also teary, he entered in the room where kavin was there with khushi... Kavin was caressing khushi's hair she had kept her head on his lap. _

_Dushayant: kavin... _

_Kavin looked up at him khushi also sat on the bed._

_Kavin: kya hua dushyant...? Teri aankhon me aansoo kyun hain...?_

_Dushyant: wo purvi..._

_Kya hua purvi ko...? Kavin stood at his place. _

_Dushyant: Kavin mujhe bol..._

_Main uske paas jaa rha hun... Kavin said and left in hurry. _

_Are meri baat to sun... Dushyant said but Kavin left without listening further. Dushyant turned and found Khushi staring at him blankly. He took her in his arms. _

_Dushyant: Khushi beta aap kuchh mat socho sab sahi hai... Mumma ke paas chaloge...?_

_Khushi smiled and nodded. _

_Dushyant: Thik hai thodi der me chalte hain..._

_Kavin opened the door with a bang and entered inside the room. Everyone looked at him in amazement Purvi also was talking to Abhijeet and looked up at him as he entered inside. Their eyes met. Kavin held his breathe in his throat, Purvi downed her gaze._

_Abhijeet: Purvi tum aaram karo humlog aate hain... She nodded. Abhijeet indicated everyone to come out of the room. Kavin heard the name 'PURVI'. He kept staring at her and took steps forward._

**_Naa jeene de, na marne de_**

**_Ye ishq to kuchh na karne de_**

**_Phir chahe dena dard mujhe_**

**_Ye zakhm to pehle bharne de_**

_Tears dweled up in purvi's eyes but she didn't look up at him. She kept staring down. He came and sat beside her on the bed but didn't said anything. Now his tears had mend their way down to his cheeks._

**_Ye ishq rulaye khub sataye_**

**_Ye ishq to apna naam bhulaye_**

**_Kuchh bole na chupa ishq rahe_**

**_Sunna hai agar kya ishq kahe_**

**_Sun kun faya kun _**

**_Ye ishq ki ramz khuda hi jaane _**

**_Sun kun faya kun_**

_Kavin held her chin and slowly made her face him. She kept her gaze down and didn't look up. And he just kept staring at his angel after so long he got a chance to touch her like this. He kissed her on her forehead. Her tears also started rolling down her cheeks. But still she didn't looked up._

**_Waada aisa bhi lagta hai_**

**_Tera jhuth bhi sacha lagta hai_**

**_Na meri khushi ki fikra karo_**

**_Tera dard bhi achha lagta hai_**

_And finally he took her into his arms. He hugged her so tightly but she didn't respond back. Tears were rolling down from their eyes._

_Kavin: Purvi kahan chali gayi thi tum... Tumhe pata hai main bohot akela ho gaya tha... Bohot jyada... Pata nahi kitni raatein maine jaagte hue bita di... Humesha tumhari yaadon ke sahare jiya hun ab please mujhse kabhi dur mat jaana pleaseee..._

**_Iss yaad ko ek pal neend na aaye_**

**_Iss sabra ka matlab ishq sikhaye_**

**_Kuchh bole na chup ishq rahe _**

**_Sunna hai agar kya ishq kahe_**

**_Sun kun faya kun..*2_**

**_Ye ishq ki ramz khuda hi jaane_**

**_Sun kun faya kun...*2_**

_Kavin recalled that last time she when she fell from cliff she was indicating something. He seperated himself and then looked at her_

_Kavin: Purvi tum us raat kya kehne ki koshish kar rahi thi... kYa tha jo main samajh nahi paaya tha... Mujhe batao..._

_This time purvi looked up at him but then again moved her gaze hurriedly. _

_Kavin: Purvi bolo na plsss... Aise chup rahogi to kaise chalega.. Tum kisi ke cheez ke baare me batana chah rahi thi ya shayad kisi insaan ki ore ishara kar rahi thi... Plss batao na_

_Purvi didn't speak anything. And before Kavin could say anything further Khushi entered inside the room she ran to purvi. Purvi's face lit up after seeing Khushi there. She hugged her_

_Purvi: Khushi beta aap thik ho na...?_

_Khushi: Haa main thik hun... _

_Purvi: Kya hua khushi aap sad kyun ho...?_

_Khushi: Nahi mumma main to bilkul sad nahi hun..._

_Jhuth... Purvi said while looking deep into her eyes. Kavin was just staring at both of them. He was imaging that how perfect they trio will look together. Just like a perfect family. Khushi hugged Purvi again _

_Khushi: Mumma ab aap meri mumma nahi rahengi na... aap chhod jaoge na mujhe...?_

_Purvi caressed her hair and said: Khushi ye sab kisne kaha apse...? _

_Khushi: Kisi ne nahi par.. Ab to apko pata chal gaya h na ki aap avni nahi ho.. meri mumma nahi ho..._

_Purvi again made Khushi face her..._

_Purvi: Bache main Avni nahi hun par aapki mumma nahi hun ye aapse kisne kaha... Aur bhala koi mumma apni daughter ko akele chhod ke jaati hai... Khushi nodded in no and purvi continued... Phir main kaise chali jaungi main to apni khushi ko apne saath leke jaungi ek pyaari si jagah pe jahan hume koi pareshaan nahi karega... _

_Khushi: Sachi mumma..._

_Purvi: Haa bache... Ab mujhse promise karo ki aap ye dobara kabhi nahi sochoge ki main apki mumma nahi hun..._

_Khushi smiled and promised her that she will never think like that again. _

_Purvi: good girl..._

_Khushi: Mumma jis pyaari si jagah pe aap mujhe le jaane ki baat kar rahe ho hum Kavin uncle ko wahan lekar chalenge na... plsss..._

_Purvi looked at Kavin and then at her. Kavin also looked at Purvi._

_Purvi: Khushi beta wo... _

_Just then Abhijeet and other officers entered inside the room and interrupted in their convo._

_Abhijeet: Purvi Kunal tumhe aur Khushi ko Seher me har jagah dhundh raha hai... Tum sahi thi tumhe jald hi wapas jaana hoga..._

_Purvi: Sir... _

_Kavin: Ek min kahan wapas jaana hoga...? Aur purvi kahin kyun jayegi..._

_Purvi just looked at Kavin but said nothing to him. She turned to Khushi_

_Purvi: Khushi beta aap ek kaam karo aap Dushyant uncle ke saath jao wo aapko ice cream khilayenge... Khushi nodded and Dushyant took her with him._

_Daya: Kavin Kunal ke baare me proof ikkattha karne ke liye zaruri hai ki Purvi abhi wahin Avni ban kar rahe... _

_Kavin: Sir aap aise kaise kar sakte hain... Aap jante hain na wo Kunal.. wo kaise treat karta hai Purvi ko aur Khushi ko..._

_Abhijeet: Hum sab jante hain kavin.. But abhi hum ek cid officer hone ke naate soch rahe hain Kunal ke baare me uske saath reh kar hi pata lagaya jaa sakta hai... Aur purvi ka wahan rehna humare liye kaafi helpful hoga..._

_Kavin: Sir aap log kuchh bhi bolo main Purvi ko wapas us hell me nahi jaane dunga... Us taklif me use wapas kabhi nahi jaane dunga... Us kunal ko to aas paas bhi nahi bhatakne dunga Purvi ke... use ratti bhar bhi taklif nahi dene dunga ab main apni purvi ko..._

_Kyun tumhare paas copyright hai kya mujhe taklif dene ka... ki tumhare alawa mujhe koi aur taklif nahi de sakta aansoo nahi de sakta... Purvi said in stern tone. Kavin stopped and turned back to look on her who was already staring at him. _

**_Haaaan gardishon me behna tera_**

**_Dagmagate rehna mera do naino ke darmiyaan_**

**_Marzi se hawayein teri _**

**_Fadfadate rehna mera teri uljhano ke darmiyaan..._**

_For sometime his voice chocked in his throat. But obviously whatever he had done with her, her anger was obvious. But not this time he can't let her go there again. So he had to argue against her just to stop her._

_Haan tumhare aansoo tumhari hasi sab pe sirf mera hak hai... Mera copyright hai... Kavin also replied back in same tone._

_Excuse me Mr. Kavin Malhotra insaan hun main aapki property nahi... Meri life me kya hoga ye main decide karungi koi aur nahi... Purvi said straightly and got down of the bed her suddenly her leg twisted and she was about to fall when he caught her from waist. They both looked deep in each other's eyes._

**_Tera paas aana sahi _**

**_faasle banana sahi_**

**_Mera koi hak hi na raha..._**

_Purvi was first to come out of the trance and she stood properly on her own. _

**_Manmuradein manmuradein_**

**_paas baithi maayusi si aadhi raatein_**

**_Manmuradein manmuradein_**

**_jheeni dori pe hai chalti manmuradein...*2_**

_Purvi: Sir main sambhal lungi bas aap mere aur khushi ke hotel se safely nikalne ka intezaam kijiye hume yahan koi dekhna nahi chahiye... _

_Abhijeet nodded and told her to come along him. Purvi left without looking at Kavin once. A drop of tear fell from Kavin's eyes. _

**_Author's note:_**

**_Dear reviewer: I'm really very sorry I don't remember your name but once I got a review that Put jo tu chahe ost in the ff when kevi meets after purvi recalls her past. I forgot their name and I'm sorry for that But still I've tried to write something with that song. Hope You'll like it... Will be waiting for your review eagerly. _**

**_So guys finally I'm back with this chapter in which Purvi recalled everything. Just read and pls do tell me how was it... I'll be waiting for your reviews. I'll be back soon with new chapy till then take care Bbye... Stay safe._**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Recap: Purvi got her memory back and decided to be with Kunal as Avni so that she can arrange some proof against him. Kavin didn't want to let her go but she went against his will.**_

_Kavin kept staring at the way where her image became blur after sometime. Dushyant came and kept his hand on his shoulder. Kavin came out of his trance downed his gaze in order to avoid eye contact and hide tears then left the room. Kavin was crossing through the corridor he had clutched his fist in anger his eyes were red and filled with tears. Dushyant came following him._

_Kavin ab kahan jaa raha hai tu...? Dushyant was shouting behind him. While Ishita Shreya and Tarika were behind Dushyant._

_Dushyant kept shouting but Kavin didn't listen to him he sat in his car and left hotel. Dushyant banged his feet on the floor just then Daya and Abhijeet also came there._

_Daya: Are dushyant tum log yahan humne purvi ko hotel se safely nikal diya hai so don't worry..._

_Abhijeet: Haan actually humne pehle hi... But he then looked at Dushyant who was still worried and looking towards entrance... Kya baat hai dushyant..?_

_Dushyant looked at him._

_Dushyant: Sir wo Kavin... Kavin pata nahi kahan chala gaya..._

_Daya: Kahan chala gya hai matlab...?_

_Ishita: Sir matlab kavin sir pata nahi kahan chale gaye hain... Avi avi wo bohot gusse me bhi the..._

_Abhijeet: Oh god! Ye ladka phir koi problem na create kare.. Jab bhi aise gusse me nikalta hai kuchh na kuchh gadbad hoti hai..._

_Dushyant: Usi baat ki to tension ho rahi hai sir... Humne use rokne ki koshish ki par... _

_Abhijeet kept his hand on his shoulder._

_Abhijeet: Hmmm... Samajh sakta hun... Gaadi nikalo uske pichhe chalte hain..._

_Dushyant came with the car soon and they left to search for Kavin._

_Kavin was driving his car rashly. He was recalling her eyes where he used to loose himself today he saw something very strange in them. Something which he had seen earlier but it didn't bother him that time too much but now it was. He couldn't bear her hatred. _

_Kavin pov's: Aise itni aasani se sab khatam nahi ho sakta hamare bich purvi... main hone hi nahi dunga..._

_**Sab khatam ho ke bhi, tere mere darmiyan**_  
_**Kuch to baaki hai, kuch to baaki hai**_

_**Sab khatam ho ke bhi, tere mere darmiyan**_  
_**Kuch to baaki hai, kuch to baaki hai**_

...Maana tum naaraz ho mujhse... tumhara hak hai par... khud ko tumhe us daldal me wapas dalne ka hak nahi hai Miss purvi... Aur main daalne hi nahi dunga... Maine kaha tha na tumhari hasi tumhare aansoo tumhari har ek cheez aur tumpar hak sirf mera hai... sirf mera.. tumhara bhi nahi...

_**Kahin to kasak aisi dil mein baaki hai**_

_... Main kaise tumhe khud se wapas dur chali jaane dun purvi... Kaise...?_

_Khushi was sleeping in purvi's lap and purvi was caressing her head. They were sitting on the backseat of a cab travelling towards Kunal's house. Purvi was looking outside the window she was recalling kavin's words._

_Haa tumhari hasi pe tumhare aansoo pe sirf mera hak hai..._

_**Teri aadat chutti nahin, umeed aisi hai jo tutti**__** nahin**_

_Her eyes were moist. She tried to jerk her thoughts and took a deep sigh. Just then a car overtook their for an instant she felt as if she saw Kavin in that car but then she thought it would be her illusion._

**_Vekhey jahan nazar tu dikhey wahin_**  
**_Dhadkano mein tu maujood hai kahin..._**

_She took a deep sigh, But then the car stopped in front of their cab. Her driver also stopped the cab with a jerk._

_Purvi: Kya hua bhaiya aapne gaadi kyun rok di...?_

_Driver: Madam wo saamne ek gaadi... Purvi looked out of window and found a car standing in front of their cab. She saw someone coming out of the car and was shocked to see Kavin there. Kavin came out of the car and took his steps forward towards her cab. His eyes were still teary._

**_Koshish ki maine bhulane ki tujhko_**  
**_Par dil na maane yeh samjhaaye mujhko_**  
**_Sab khatam ho ke bhi, tere mere darmiyan_**  
**_Kuch to baaki hai, kuch to baaki hai_**

_Purvi also kept Khushi's head on the seat and came out of the cab. They both moved towards each other and stood in front of each other while looking deep into each other's eyes. Their eyes were teary._

**_Mil jaate hai kahin rubaru jo hum_**  
**_Aankhein teri meri ho jaaye nam_**

_Purvi was about to say something when Kavin kept his finger on her lips._

_Kavin: Sshhhh... _

**_Gumsum khamoshiyan bolne lagey_**  
**_Hasratein dil ko tatolne lagey_**

_They recalled how happy were they before eight years. Everything was just perfect. They were in love with each other and spent happiest time of their lives with each other._

**_Jo saath humne guzari thi raatein  
Kehti hai woh saari chahat ki baatein  
Sab khatam ho ke bhi, tere mere darmiyan  
Kuch to baaki hai, kuch to baaki hai_**

_After sometime Kavin came out of his trance and realized that why had he came there. He removed his finger from her lips she also did her gaze down. _

_Kavin: Purvi tum..._

_Just then someone came and kept a handkerchief dipped in chloroform on his nose. Purvi was about to move but then she looked at the person and kept mum. The person dragged Kavin behind the bushes. Kavin was becoming unconscious but till then he had not loosen his consciousness he could see that a car stopped in front of Purvi's cab and a person came out of the car he ran to Purvi and hugged her after this Kavin fell unconscious._

_Kavin was gaining his conscious slowly. He opened his eyes kept his hands on his head as it was hurting badly. He looked around him and found himself in the hotel where he was residing with other officers. He tried to sit on the bed and Dushyant helped him in doing so... Kavin recalled what had happened before he fell unconscious._

_Mujhe... mujhe yahan kon laya...? Kavin asked furiously._

_Hum lekar aaye hain tumhe yahan... Daya said in an angry tone. _

_Kavin looked at him _

_Kavin: sir par..._

_Abhijeet: Sir par kya kavin...? tum baar baar bhul kyun jaate ho ki tum ek cid officer ho...? Kavin downed his gaze and Abhijeet continued... Aaj tumhari bewakufi ki wajah se tum apne aap ko Purvi ko aur Khushi ko bhi kitni badi problem me daalne waale the... Andaza bhi hai tumhe iss baat ka...? Kavin kept mum and Abhijeet continued through his lecture... Agar aaj Kunal tumhe Purvi ke saath dekh leta to ye khel yahin khatam ho jaata... Kunal ko pakadna to dur proof na hone ki wajah se hum use haath bhi nahi laga paate... Tumne apni aur Purvi ki jaan to khatre me daal hi di thi saath me wo Khushi ke saath pata nahi kya karta...?_

_Sir... Dushyant tried to interrupt. But Abhijeet stopped him in the middle._

_Abhijeet: Dushyant tum chup raho do min... Had hoti hai pagalpan ki Kavin... Dekho ek baat main abhi tumse clear kar lun.. Purvi tumhari private property nahi hai ek cid officer hai aur iss waqt wo apni duty par hai tum is mission me saath de sakte ho to thik hai nahi to mujhe majbooran tumhe Mumbai wapas bhejna padega... Aur acp sir ko sab batana padega... Choice is yours..._

_Sir main jaanta hun kunal ke khilaf hume proof chahiye... par sir main kya karun mujhe bohot dar lag raha hai kahin Purvi ko kuchh ho gaya to main... Kavin tried to explain his view._

_Agar tumhe purvi ki itni fikra hoti na kavin to ye sab hota hi nahi... Abhijeet said in anger. Other officers looked at him with a jerk Kavin also got numb after Abhijeet this statement. _

_Daya: Abhijeet ho gaya ab bas... He tried to calm him down._

_Abhijeet: Soch lo tumhe kya karna hai... Agar Mumbai wapas jaana hai to main abhi Acp sir ko bol deta hun aur tumhari Mumbai ki ticket bhi karwa deta hun... He left the room after saying this. Kavin kept staring blankly. Daya looked at Tarika who was standing next to him helplessly. She nodded in yes and went after Abhijeet._

_Dushyant kept his hand on Kavin's hand. _

_Dushyant: Kavin sir abhi bohot gusse me hain isliye... tu..._

_Kavin smiled painfully and said: Kya hua Dushyant.. Sahi to kaha unhone agar uski itni fikra ki hoti to aaj ye sab ho hi nahi raha hota... _

_Daya: Dekho kavin jo hua so hua... Lekin abhi zaruri ye hai ki hum Purvi ko support karein na ki use kamzor karein... Hume kunal ko saboot ke saath pakadna hai aur ye bohot zaruri hai... Isliye agar tum is mission me saath nahi de sakte to tumhe Mumbai wapas chale jaana chahiye..._

_Kavin: Sir I'm sorry aage se aisi galti nahi hogi... Main dhyaan rakhunga... _

_Daya: Hmmm... Abhi ka mood abhi thoda thik nahi hai tum tension mat lo main use sambhal lunga wo abhi Acp sir ko kuchh nahi batayega... Kavin nodded and Daya left. _

_Purvi was sitting in her room caressing Khushi's hair. She looked at Khushi kissed on her forehead._

_Purvi pov's: aaj to maine sambhal liya kunal ko ye keh kar ki mera chhota sa accident ho gaya tha... Pata nahi usne meri baat kitni sach maani hai aur kitni jhuth... Hope so use sak na hua ho... Lekin aage se team se contact karne ka koi achha tarika dhundhna hoga... warna main unke touch me kaise rahungi... _

_She remembered that Abhijeet had said her in last that Kavin has installed a camera and a microphone in one of Khushi's doll. _

_Purvi pov's: Are haan wo microphone aur camera to meri help kar sakta hai na... Hmmm... She tried to find the doll with camera and microphone and she found that. She kept it on the table nearest to her bed and from where the whole room could be visible. _

_She sat on her bed again caressing khushi's hair. Then her mind occurs of Kavin __She recalled how Daya made kavin unconscious with chloroform and took him away._

_Kavin again came out of his room to hotle's pool side. He put his leg inside the water and sat there staring at the moon. _

_Kavin pov's: Kuchh samajh nahi aa raha kya ho raha hai... he banged his fist on the floor in anger._

_**Dil pe gussa karo **_

_**to bhi kya faayda...**_

_She didn't want to think about him so she laid on the bed and tried hard to sleep but whenever she tried to close her eyes she got his flash in front of her eyes. She sat on the bed with a jerk._

**_Koi kaanoon na _**

**_ishq ka kaayda..._**

_Purvi pov's: Kya ho raha hai ye mere saath... ye sahi nahi hai.. main kyun soch rahi hun uske baare me... nahi sochna mujhe uske baare me kuchh bhi aaj ye jo kuchh bhi ho raha hai sab uski wajah se ho raha hai... maine apna sab kuchh kho diya sirf uski wajah se koi nahi hai wo mera... koi nahi... Sirf ek rishta hai tumse nafrat ka... A fresh drop of tear fell from her eyes._

**_Naa kare bewafai koi dil se kabhi...*2_**

**_Sun le meri duhayi koi dil se kabhi_**

_Purvi sighed and moved her head around in order to stop her tears in her eyes but she couldn't and at last she kept her head on the headrest of the bed. Tears slipped through her eyes to her cheeks. Whatever happened with her in last eight years flashed in front of her eyes. _

**_Dard itne diye tune warna kahan _**

**_maangta hai judayi koi dil se kabhi..._**

**_sun le meri duhaayi koi dil se kabhi_**

_She kept her head tilted on the headrest. Staring blankly on the ceiling of her room._

**_Dard itne diye tune warna kahan_**

**_maangta hai judayi koi dil se kabhi..._**

**_Naa kare bewafayi koi dil se kabhi..._**

_Kavin also kept staring at the moon blankly till it hide itself under the light of sun._

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey guys i'm back with this new chapy. Plss read and do review... Sorry if I'm late I'll try to update next soon... Till then take care Bbye..._**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Recap: Kavin tried to stop purvi on the way but cid team made him unconscious and brought him back to the hotel.**_

_Next morning Purvi woke up and after sending khushi to her school as usual now she was thinking about her next step. _

_Purvi pov's: Kuchh nahi samajh aa raha kahan se shuruat karun... Kaise kunal ke against proof ikkathe karun... _

_Here in hotel Kavin was about to open his laptop again to see her once but then he stopped and recalled some voices._

_Excuse me Mr. Kavin insaan hun main apki property nahi..._

_Purvi tumhari private property nahi hai kavin ek cid officer hai..._

_ruk kyun gaye... Abhijeet's voice broke his trance. He turned and found abhijeet standing there._

_Kavin: Sir wo main..._

_Abhijeet: Maine Purvi ko bata diya hai ki Khushi ki ek doll me tumne camera and microphone install kiya hai... Hamari nazar ab har pal purvi par honi chahiye kab wo hume koi link dene ki koshish kare... _

_Kavin opened the footage hurriedly. Everyone else also gathered there. _

_They found purvi sitting on her bed and thinking something. Here Purvi was still trying to find out that from where she should start. she started walking to and fro._

_Hey Avni kaisi ho...? __She heard a female voice from her backside. As the person was behind purvi team was not able to see her. But they felt as if they know the person whose voice was this. Purvi turned back to look at her, she clutched her fist after looking at the person. She came and hugged Purvi. Now cid team could see her face _

_Anu... Kavin uttered... He too clutched his fist. His eyes got red and filled with anger and rage. _

_Anu seperated herself from hug and smiled at purvi. purvi also smiled back at her. _

_Anu: Kya hua..? Chaar din ke liye bahar kya gayi tum mujhe bhul gayi kya..?_

_Purvi: Are nahi nahi aise kaise bhul sakti hun tumhe... Aastha... _

_Aastha: Exactly... Aastha Parmar bhulne waali cheez bhi nahi hai... And she laughed slightly in attitude. Purvi also smiled a bit._

_Purvi: Aao baitho naa... And they took seat on Purvi's bed. _

_Aastha.. Sir Purvi Anu ko Aastha kyun bula rahi hai.. Aur Anu.. anu zinda hai... Aise kaise ho sakta hai...? dushyant asked in amazement._

_Daya: thik waise hi jaise purvi zinda hai... Kavin looked at Daya..._

_Dushyant: Par phir purvi use Aastha kyun bula rahi hai... Aur Aastha parmar Ye naam maine kahin suna hai maine shayad pehle bhi... Yaad nahi aa raha kahan... He was trying to recall when abhijeet spoke up._

_Abhijeet: Kunal ki business partner... Anu urf Aastha parmar.. Anu kunal ki business partner ban kar kaam kar rahi hai... _

_Kavin: Sir aap logon ko pata tha ki Anu zinda hai..._

_Abhijeet: Haa hume pata tha... Purvi ne hume bata diya tha ki Anu hi Aastha hai... Kunal ki business partner..._

_Kavin: Aur phir bhi aapne purvi ko wahan wapas jaane diya... He said while staring at screen of his laptop. Everyone looked at him._

_Haa.. Abhijeet said sternly without any change in his voice. Kavin didn't say a word after this._

_Here Purvi and Aastha were having some chit chats. Aastha was continuously talking to Purvi. But she was recalling every single tear she had to shed because of Anu. She was looking at Anu's face._

_Aastha: Kya hua Avni main kab se bole jaa rahi hun... aur tum bas chup ho..._

_Purvi: Aab... Wo Aastha main kuchh soch rahi thi... _

_Aastha: Kya..?_

_Purvi: Aastha itna time ho gaya aur mujhe bita kuchh yaad hi nahi aa raha.. Aise me main apne aur kunal ke rishte ko aage kaise badhaungi... Mujhe kuchh samajh nahi aa raha..._

_Aastha kept staring at Purvi for sometime then kept her hand on her palm._

_Aastha: Don't worry sab thik hoga..._

_Purvi: Aastha tumhe pata hai mere aur kunal ki shadi ki photo album kahan hai shayad wo puri photo album dekhun to mujhe wo dekh kar kuchh yaad aa jaye... _

_Aastha said nothing. _

_Kya hua Aastha album to hogi hi na... Purvi asked suspiciously. _

_Aastha: Haa album... wo Avni main to... Just then her phone started beeping and she excused herself to attend the call. After attending her call she returned sometimes later. and continued... Avni maine Kunal se puchha album ke baare me wo na kunal ke kamre me hai... Chalo main tumhe dikhati hun... _

_Purvi: Aastha ek kaam karte hain na kunal ke kamre se wo album yahin le aate hain... Waise bhi pata nahi kunal kab aa jaayein hum disturb ho jayenge... _

_Aastha: Achha chalo dekhte hain kunal aa jayega to hum wapas aa jayenge... Purvi wanted to watch that album in her room so that she could hint something to the team but she couldn't refuse anu for long as Anu can suspect her. So she went with Aastha without further discussion. _

_Kavin: Sir ye Anu purvi ko apne saath lekar kyun jaa rahi hai... Agar ye phir se... _

_Abhijeet: Kavin relaxe aisa kuchh nahi karegi Anu... _

_Kavin: Sir par..._

_Abhijeet: Kavin maine kal hi kaha tha ki ek cid officer ki tarah behave karo... Kavin got silent. _

_Dushyant: Sir par ab iske aage hume kya karna hoga..._

_Daya: Intezaar... Purvi se ek nayi lead ki... Tab tak ek kaam karo avni ke baare me pata karo... Pata nahi ye avni kon hai par agar ye kunal ki wife hai to iska family background college friends sab kuchh pata karo... _

_Dushyant: Sir... He left along with Ishita... _

_Everyone left one by one but Kavin kept staring at his laptop screen. _

_Purvi and Anu entered in Kunal's room. Anu brought a big album and kept it on bed. _

_Aastha(Anu): Ye lo ye rahi tumhari shadi ki photographs.. Jee bhar kar nihar lo..._

_Purvi sat on the bed and turn the first card of album. She was shocked to see herself in those pictures. She had thought that may be in this album she could be able to find real avni.. But in all she found herself in all the photos. _

_Purvi: Aise kaise ho sakta hai inn saari photos me to main hi hun... Kahin ye avni meri humshakal... Mujhe ye photographs kaise bhi team tak pahuchani hogi..._

_Aastha: Kya hua Avni...? Kya soch rahi ho...? _

_Purvi: Main ye soch rahi thi ki tum.. Tum kyun nahi ho photos me..._

_Aastha looked at photographs and then at Purvi._

_Aastha: Actually main.. meri aur kunal ki partnership utni purani nahi hai na... matlab hum sirf abhi ek.. dedh saal se to partners hain... _

_Purvi: Ooo... Just then her gaze fell on an old person who was giving Avni's hand to Kunal's hand she thought he must be Avni's father... Ye...ye me..mere papa hain...? _

_Aastha looked at the person and then said: Haa ye tumhare papa hain... _

_Kahan hain ye...? Purvi cross questioned on her reply_

_Aastha stared at her for sometime _

_Aastha: Actually.. tumhare papa ki mental condition thodi theek nahi hai... Isiliye unhe mental aasylum me bhej diya gaya tha.. Tum..Tumne hi to bheja tha... Kunal to kitna mana kar raha tha..._

_Purvi: Maine...? _

_Aashtha: Haa..._

_Purvi didn't say anything further and stared at those photos. After sometime Aastha left and purvi returned in her room. Kavin was still staring at his laptop screen when he saw Purvi entering in her room. She was lost somewhere. Just then Khushi came and hugged her from behind. Purvi smiled_

_Purvi: Hmmm... Kon hai...? Lagta hai Khushi hai... Khushi.._

_Khushi giggled. Purvi caught her hand dragged her and hugged. Khushi also kissed on her cheeks. Kavin was watching this all with a smile on his face. _

_Kavin Pov's: tum duniya ki sabse achhi maa ho purvi... Kaash maine tumhari baat maani hoti to shayad humara baby bhi aaj is duniya me hota... He then composed himself. _

_Purvi: Aaa gayi meri khushi... Ab chalo jaldi se aap change kar ke aao phir mumma apke liye khana lagati hai... _

_Khushi: Nahi mumma mujhe khana nahi khana..._

_Purvi: Are...?_

_Khushi: Mujhe ghumne jaana hai... Mumma mere saare friends amusement park ghumne gaye the main nahi gayi... She said while making a sad face. _

_Purvi: Are par... Just then something hit Purvi's mind... Theek hai aap ek kaam karo aap na change kar lo ready ho jao phir hum chalenge amusement park ghumne... _

_Purvi took khushi's bag and khushi ran to her room to change her uniform. Purvi took out a pencil and a copy from khushi's bag and wrote something on it. She then torn that paper and kept it inside her hand bag. Just then Khushi came there and they left the room._

_Abhijeet and Daya were discussing something when kavin came there and told them that Purvi is going to Amusement park with Khushi and may be she wants to tell them something. Team also left for the park._

_Khushi: Wow mumma dekho na wo kitna bada jhula hai... Mujhe na saare jhulon pe jhulna hai... _

_Purvi: Thik hai saare jhulon par jhulenge par usse pehle aap kuchh khaoge.. chalo mere saath aur batao kya khaoge..._

_Khushi: Ok mumma..._

_Duo were looking at them from a distance._

_Daya: Are yaar abhi ye kavin abhi tak kyun nahi aaya... Humse to keh kar gaya tha ki thodi der me aa jayega..._

_Abhijeet: Pata nahi kahan gaya hai ye ladka..._

_Tarika: Abhi aa jayega kavin... Kyun uske pichhe pade rehte ho tumlog..._

_Purvi took her to a sandwich stall. Suddenly a sardar ji collided with Purvi._

_Are sorry jii.. sorry sorry... He said _

_Purvi: Koi baat nahi... And bowed to lift her purse._

_Sardar jii: are main uthata hun jii... .main uthata hun... He caught her hand and stopped her. Purvi glared at him as she didn't like that, he sensed her anger so he left her hand._

_Sardar jii: Lagta hai tussi bade gusse waale ho ji... Maaf kariyo... he sat on her knees to pick her purse and then his gaze fell on Khushi... Aapki beti hai jii baddi pyaari hai... Bilkul jaise tussi ho ekdum cute si angel... _

_Purvi pov's: Angel... _

_Purvi looked at him with a jerk... He continued_

_Sardar jii: Are beta jii idhar aao... He said to Khushi, she didn't recognize him so didn't want to come to him but then he dragged her and remove his mustache a bit. Khushi became happy to know that the sardar jii was Kavin. _

_Khushi: Kavi... she was about to spill out his name when he indicated her to keep quiet. _

_ Yaar ye to kavin hai... Daya said while looking at them from that distance. _

_Abhijeet looked at daya and then at the person kneely.._

_Abhijeet: Are haan... ye to... _

_Daya: Ye phir kuchh gadbad na kare... hume dekhna hoga..._

_Shreya/Tarika: Sir/Daya... _

_Tarika: Gadbad wo nahi tum kar doge agar abhi wahan gaye to... Abhi bolo na isko_

_Abhijeet: Ruk jaa... Dekhte hain na pehle waise bhi kisi na kisi ko to wahan jaana hi tha na purvi se milne to kavin hi sahi..._

_Daya: Lekin abhi jis tarike ki harkatein ye kar raha hai ise chappal padegi purvi ki..._

_They all laughed at this. _

_Purvi pov's: Kavin... Nahi ye kavin kaise ho sakta hai...?_

_Purvi: Khushi beta aap apna finish karo ye burgur pehle... maine sikhaya tha na strangers se jyada baat nahi karte.. wahan us table pe jao... _

_Khushi nodded and left. Kavin took her purse and firstly took out that paper from inside which purvi had put inside it before leaving. _

_Aee lo jii... apka purse... He forwarded her purse towards her. She took that silently. _

_Kavin: Ek baat batao jii aapka gussa humesha aise apke naak pe rehta hai... Purvi glared at him again. and he continued... Nahi jii mera matlab tha kadi mushkura bhi liya karo achhe lagte ho mushkurate hue... main sikhaun..._

_He kept his hand on her lips and stretched it in a curv. Purvi jerked his hands._

_Purvi: Are you crazy..? Tum jaa rahe ho ya main logon ko bulaun...?_

_Kavin: Haainn jii..? Main to bas apko mushkurana sikha raha tha... aur kisi ko shikhna hai to bula lijiye... She rolled her eyes and looked at him. But this time her eyes fell into his directly and how couldn't she recognize those black deep eyes. _

_Kavin... She uttered. Kavin looked at her and then moved his gaze. Purvi was looking at him suspiciously and kavin was trying to his face from her and turned his back towards her. He understood that purvi had recognized him already so it's just waste to hide from her he was about to turn when some children collapse with purvi while playing and she lost her balance. She fell over kavin and he caught her from her waist. They both got lost in each other. _

**Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare**

**_Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare_**

**_Idhar nahi_**  
**_Udhar nahi_**  
**_Teri Ore Chale_**

**_Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare_**

**_Idhar nahi_**  
**_Udhar nahi_**  
**_Teri Ore Chale_**

_Lo ho gaya inka.. Kya is ladke se kaam ho payega ab iske baad... Abhijeet said and duo looked at each other. _

_Tarika: tum to chup raho... kar lega wo... ab har koi sadu to nahi ho sakta na jo har waqt kaam kaam kaam karta rahe..._

_Abhijeet: Ttarika.. tarika jii aap.. aap mujhe sadu bol rahi hain... _

_Tarika: Bohot jaldi samajh nahi aa gaya tumhe..._

_Dareya suppressed their smile. _

_Ma..main sadu hun... He looked at daya while speaking who was suppressing his smile.. and said: tu kyun has raha hai... tu kon sa majnu ka chacha hai... Shreya couldn't help laughing at this but then she received a look from daya and became silent._

_Daya: Humlog yahan kaam pe hain to tumlog uspe dhyaan do... _

_Kavin made her stand properly. Now she was damn sure that he was kavin._

_Kavin: Wo..woo main... _

_Tumne purse se wo paper le liya...? She interrupted him in the middle. _

_Kavin: aab.. Haaa... _

_Purvi: Thik hai isse pehle ki tumhe koi mere saath dekhe tum niklo yahan se... _

_Kavin: Purvi wo..._

_Purvi: Avni... _

_Kavin: Hmm...Sorry Avni wo... Main... kuchh hai tumhare liye... he took out a pendant from his pocket and forwarded it towards purvi. __Purvi looked at him in confusion... Actually isme camera lga hai and microphone bhi.. tum jahan kahin jaogi iski help se hume pata chal jayega... He whispered but purvi didn't show any interest so he continued... Okk.. Tumhare liye nahi hai is mission ke liye hai aur khushi ki safety ke liye bhi... She then took that pendant from his hand. He wanted to say something but she went to Khushi after that. _

_He was about to leave. When some voices stopped him He turned to find a newly wedded couple talking to each other._

_Girl: Tum humesha aise hi karte ho na har baar... _

_Boy: Achha baba sorry na... _

_Kavin saw purvi also watching at the couple. Their eyes met for couple of seconds. and they recalled Eight years ago Purvi used to fight with kavin in the same way. _

_Purvi: Sorry kyun,.. Jaao na tum apne doston ke saath hi jao..._

_Kavin: Are sorry bol raha hun na main... _

_Purvi: nahi tum humesha aise hi karte ho.. humesha mujhe bolte ho ki aaj saara din hum saath me spend karenge aur phir doston ko bula lete ho... aur agar koi nahi hua to phir anu hai naa... _

_Kavin: Baap re kisi ko jalan ho rahi hai... Haawwww... Kavin kept his hand on his mouth in order to tease her. Purvi slapped him lightly on his arms_

_Purvi: I'm not jealous..._

_Kavin: No... You're jealous..._

_Purvi: Main nahi hun nahi hun nahi hun... _

_Kavin: Baar bolne se jhuth sach thode hi ban jayega... _

_Purvi caught his collar and pulled him towards him. Kavin was shocked with her sudden action. _

_Purvi: Ek baar aur bola na to gala daba dungi..._

_Kavin: Achha..?_

_Purvi: Haa.. jealous usse hote hain na jiske haathon kuchh khone ka dar ho... Aur main janti hun aisa kabhi kuchh nahi hone waala... tum mere ho sirf mere aur agar kisi aur ke baare me socha to sochne layak nahi chhodungi... Samjhe Mr. Kavin Malhotra..._

_Kavin smiled while looking at her angry girl._

_Kavin: Samajh gaya Mrs. Malhotra... Ab chhodo log dekh rahe hain... _

_Purvi: to dekhne do... Apne pati ko pakda hai padosi ko thode hi..._

_Kavin: Achha to thode achhe se pakad lo... he said while moving his hands towards her waist..._

_Mm..matlab... Purvi asked... _

_Batata hun... He said and moved closer to her. _

_Badmash... Purvi shouted and pushed him and he fell on the ground._

Sambhal ke/ are... Purvi and kavin both said together. The couple looked at them with their sudden reaction. They also looked at each other.

_**Zara der main**_  
_**Yeh kya ho gaya**_  
_**Nazar milte hi**_  
_**Kahan kho gaya**_

_**Zara der main**_  
_**Yeh kya ho gaya**_  
_**Nazar milte hi**_  
_**Kahan kho gaya**_

Boy: Lagta hai inhe inke din yaad aa gaye... Hum yahan se chalte hain...

And they moved away from there. Kevi kept staring at each other for sometime. Then Purvi turned to other side and Kavin turned to leave.

**_Bheed mein logo ki woh hain wahan_**  
**_Aur pyaar ki mele mein akela Kitna hoon mein yahan_**

_Kavin turned to look at her once again. She was busy with Khushi he then turned to move when Purvi's gaze went to him. _

**_Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare_**  
**_Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare_**  
**_Idhar nahi_**  
**_Udhar nahi_**  
**_Teri ore chale_**

_Kavin went a little bit away and tried Abhijeet's number. Just then he felt someone tapping over his shoulder he turned to find the team there. He handed over the paper which he got from purvi's purse and they left the place. _

_In hotel_

_They all read the message from purvi._

_Abhijeet: Iska matlab shayad Avni Purvi ki humshakal thi..._

_Daya: Abhi ye baat to ab avni ke pita se milne ke baad clear ho paayegi... _

_Abhijeet: Hmmm..._

_Kavin: Sir par ye kaise pata chalega ki Avni ke pita ko kis mental assylum me admit kiya gaya hai.. Hume to unka naam bhi nahi pata... _

_Nahi kavin hume unka naam pata hai... Ishyant entered in the room and Dushyant interrupted in the middle. _

_Ishita: Haa sir unka naam sailesh nadar hai... Aur sir ek aur baat... She looked at Dushyant and paused for some secs. Sir hume avni ki ye photo mili hai uske college se... _

_She handed over a photograph to abhijeet. The girl was looking same as purvi in the photograph._

_Daya: Abhi iska matlab Avni sach me Purvi ki humshakal hai.. yaa phir thi..._

_Abhijeet: Hai yaa thi ab ye to uske pita se milne ke baad hi pata chalega... He turned towards Kavin... Kavin ek kaam karo seher ke jo bhi chhote bade mental assylums hain wahan ke paitients ki details nikalo... is naam ke jo bhi paitient mile uski ek list banao... Hume un tak jaldi pahuchna hoga..._

_Kavin: Sure sir... he then left the room._

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey I'm here with new chapy.. So sorry for being late... Read and pls do tell me how's it.. I'm waiting for your reviews. I'll try to update next soon till then take care Bbye._**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Recap: Till now we saw that Purvi found out that Avni was her facsimile and Avni's father. Kevi met at an amusement park and recalled a bit of their past. Later Team decided to find Avni's father. **_

_sir humari team pure bees asylums me ghum chuki hai par avni ke papa ke baare me kuchh pata nahi chala... Ye last asylum hai agar yahan bhi Shails jii ke baare me kuchh pata nahi chalta hai to iska matlab ki unhe bahar ke kisi asylum me admit karaya gaya hai... Said Shreya going through the list of Mental asylums. _

_Team had already searched twenty mental asylums of Delhi but they didn't find anyone matching with the photograph of Shailesh nagar they had gotten from Avni's college. _

_Daya: Hmm... Chal ke dekhte hain...kya hota hai..._

_Just then Kavin stopped driving and they all got out of the car. _

_Kavin: Sir yahi hai hamari last destination... _

_Abhijeet: Andar chalo..._

_They all entered inside the asylum. _

_Receptionist: Yes sir... How may I help you...?_

_Miss... Ye photo dekhiye inka naam shailesh nagar hai... kya ye yahan pe paitient ke taur par admit hain...? Dushyant said while showing his picture to the Receptionist._

_Sir ha ye yahan admit hain... par aap log hain kon..? Receptionist asked_

_Dushyant was about to say something when Abhijeet interrupted. _

_Abhijeet: Wo hum inke door ke rishtedaar hain... Aur hume inse mile hue kaafi samay ho gaya hai..._

_Receptionist: Par sir hum aise hi kisi ko bhi apne paitients ki detail nahi de sakte..._

_Daya: Are humne bataya na ki hum inke rishtedaar hain... _

_Receptionist: Sir mujhe jahan tak pata hai rishtedaar ke naam par inki ek beti hai bas... _

_Ishita: Haa to hum Avni ke cousins hain... Aur unhone hi hume yahan bheja hai.. inse milne ke liye... _

_Receptionist: Avni mam ne...? Par wo to khud hi kaafi samay se yahan aayi hi nahi... Saalon ho gaye hain unhe apne papa se mile hue... Haan kabhi kabhi unke pati kunal aa jaaya karte the..._

_Ishita: Wo kya hai na Avni ki tabiyat thodi thik nahi rehti aaj kal... isliye wo nahi aa paa rahi... _

_Receptionist: Sorry sir still mujhe ek baar unhe call karke confirm karna padega... Ek min main abhi kunal sir ko call karti hun... _

_Dushyant: Are aap kya kar rahi hain... Actually jab hum wahan se nikal rahe the tab kunal ek bohot important meeting ke liye jaa rahe the to aap unhe kyun disturb kar rahi hain... He said while stopping her by calling kunal_

_Receptionist: Then sorry sir main apko aise hi Shailesh jii se nahi milne de sakti... Unki condition bhi critical hai... Hum koi risk nahi le sakte... _

_Tarika: Dekhiye humara unse milna bohot zaruri hai... Phir pata nahi kab mulakat hogi... isiliye plsss..._

_Receptionist: Sorry mam... Apko senior doctors se permission leni padegi... Just then she saw a senior doctor passing through... Mahesh sir... _

_The doctor stopped and turned.. Yes.._

_Receptionit: Sir wo... Suddenly the doctor saw Kavin and Dushyant standing there._

_Kavin, Dushyant tum log yahan...? Dr. Mahesh asked in amazement. _

_Kavin and Dushyant also looked at the person._

_Kavin/Dushyant: Mahesh... _

_Mahesh smiled and came towards them they hugged each other. _

_Mahesh: Main yahan pe doctor hun... par tumlog yahan kya kar rahe ho... Matlab mental hospital me... Sab thik hai na... _

_Kavin: Haan haan sab thik hai... Well in sab se milo ye sab mere colleagues hain aur Ishita ko to tum jaante hi ho... _

_Mahesh: Are haan haan... Bhabhi ko to pehchanta hi hun... He stood for a namaste in front of Ishita and she did the same and then they laughed, she hit his arms._

_Ishita: Tum kabhi nahi sudhar sakte... _

_Mahesh: Bhai jo sudhar jaaye wo Mahesh thode hi hai... _

_Dushyant: Sir **ye** humara childhood friend hai..._

_Then he met with others and shook his hand with everyone. _

_Mahesh: Waise aap log yahan kya kar rahe ho...?_

_Kavin: Mahesh wo... Wo hum yahan ek case ke silsile me aaye hain... Hume Mr. Shailesh Nagar se milna hai... Par ye receptionist hume andar nahi jaane de rahe... Actually hum inhe batana nahi chahte ki hum cid se hain... _

_Mahesh: Ooo.. Itnni si baat main abhi solve kar deta hun... He told receptionist to let them meet Mr. Shailesh. _

_Kavin: Thanks yrr..._

_Mahesh: Are it was my duty... But kavin jisse milne ki baat tum kar rahe ho unki halat to bohot kharab hai..._

_Kavin: Par hamara unse milna bohot zaruri hai... _

_mahesh: Hmm... CHalo main tumhe lekar chalta hun..._

_A person was sitting in the corner of a dark room. Cid team entered and as soon as the person felt someone coming towards him he panicked. _

_Chale jao... chale jao yahan se... Chale jao... Main sabko maar dunga... Meri beti ko kuchh nahi karna... main sabko maar dunga... He started yelling at them. _

_Cid team looked at each other. Mahesh went towards him and tried to calm him down. _

_Mahesh: Shailesh jii koi apki beti ko kuchh nahi kar raha... Koi nahi hai aap shaant ho jaiye... _

_Shailesh: Nhi usne meri beti ko maar diya hai... wo dekho wo maar chuka hai... Avni..._

_Abhijeet: Kisne maara hai apki beti ko hume bataiye... _

_Shailesh: Usne... usne maar diya use... maar diya..._

_Abhijeet: Kisne.._

_But shailesh was too scared to speak. He started feeling dizzy Abhijeet kept asking him about murderer of his daughter but he kept telling same thing._

_Shailes: Maar diya... Usne maar diya... _

_Abhijeet: KYa naam tha uska..._

_Daya showed him Kunal's picture and asked: Kya yahi hai wo..._

_Shailesh threw his phone on floor._

_Shailesh: Isne... isne maara... maar daala... meri beti ko... He fell unconscious after saying this. Dr. Mahesh gave him anesthesia. _

_Dr. Mahesh: I'm sorry kavin... As a doctor ab isse jyada inhe interrogate karne ki izazat nahi de sakta main..._

_Kavin: It's ok Mahesh... Thank you so much... itna kaafi hai... Thanks..._

_Daya: Ha Dr. Mahesh... itna bohot hai humare liye... Thank you so much. _

Team left for hotel.

Shreya: Sir iska matlab Avni ko kunal ne hi maara hai...

Abhijeet: Haan Shreya... par ise proof karne ke liye hume kunal ke against _proof chahiye... Hume ye baat kaise bhi purvi tak pahuchani hogi..._

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey I'm back with new chapy... I know it doesn't contains kevi moments but next time i'll write it. Well read it and plss do review. I'll try to update next soon till then take care.. Saty safe._**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Recap: In previous chapter we read Cid's meeting with Avni's father (Shailesh) after which they came to know that May be avni had already been murdered by Kunal.**_

_Sir par ye saari baatein hum Purvi tak kaise pahuchayenge...? Shreya questioned when they were discussing about whole matter they had just returned from the mental asylum._

_Kavin: Sir wo aap mujhpe chhod dijiye.. All officers looked towards him. Kavin looked at Abhijeet who was also like everyone staring at him._

_Kavin: Agar aap kahein to... Nahi to aap _

_Thik hai shaam hone se pehle tum dekh lo tumhe kya karna hai... Abhijeet said and left the room. Kavin also smiled and left the room._

_Purvi was sitting in her room when her phone rang. She saw an unknown no. flashed on her phone. She picked the call._

_Purvi(on call): hello _

_Person(on call): hello... Main Khushi ka teacher bol raha hun... Actually mujhe aapse khushi ke baare me kuchh baat karni hai..._

_Purvi: Par sir khushi thik to hai na... Matlab aap aise achanak school ke bich me call kar rahe ho to sab thik hai na... khushi ne kuchh kiya kya..?_

_Teacher: Khushi bilkul thik hai... Aap ek kaam kijiye school aa jaiye jaldi se yahin baat karte hain... _

_Purvi: Ji thik hai main abhi aati hun... She cut the call after completing her sentence and ran out of the room._

_Khushi: Par aapko meri mumma se kya baat karni hai... Maine kya galati ki... Teacher..._

_Teacher: Aapki mumma se ye baat karni hai khushi ne ek bohot badi galati ki hai..._

_Khushi: Kya galati ki hai...?_

_Yahi ki wo itni cute ho gayi hai.. He said while dragging her in his lap and started tickling in her stomach. Khushi was laughing _

_Khushi: Bas bas kavin uncle... bas_

_Sssshhhh... Kavin said and kept his finger on his lips. _

_Khushi became silent kavin kissed on her cheek._

_Kavin: Thank you so much khushi... Aap ek kaam karo ye apne teacher ka phone unke desk par wapas rakh do... Aur jab apki mumma aaye na to unhe school ke backyard me le aana main yahin chhupa hun... _

_Ok uncle... Khushi said and left with the mobile. _

_Purvi came after sometimes. She was going to Principal's office when khushi came in middle of her way. _

_Purvi: Khushi aap thik ho na...? Aapne __koi galati ki apke teacher ne kyun call kiya tha mujhe...?_

_Khushi said nothing but caught the core of her saree and dragged Purvi along with her. _

_Purvi: Are khushi... kahan lekar jaa rahe ho aap mujhe...? Aur apki class nahi hai aap bahar kya kar rahe ho...? _

_Khushi silently dragged her while ignoring her questions._

_Purvi: Khushi main aapse kuchh puchh rahi hun... She tried to make herself when her ankle turned and she was about to fall when someone held her from waist. Obviously it was kavin They recall several moments like this when she had lost her balance and he held her from waist. __he was looking directly into her eyes._

**_Dil diyan gallan sab tu jaane_**  
**_Phir kyun na jaane peerh meri_**  
**_Dil diyan gallan sab tu jaane_**  
**_Phir kyun na jaane peerh meri_**

_Khushi giggled while looking at them Kavin made purvi stand properly. _

_Kavin: Khushi ab aap apne class me jao... _

_Khushi: Ok uncle... She gave a small peck on his cheek and ran into her class. _

_After khushi left _

_Purvi: Aap mujhe directly bhi bula sakte the... Khushi ka naam lene ki kya zarurat thi..?_

_Kavin: Wo maine jaan bujhkar aisa kiya... Main nahi chahta tha ki tum kisi problem me pado bas... Sorry_

_Hmmm... Kuchh pata chala..?__ Purvi said without looking up at him. _

_Kavin: Haa hum Avni ke pita se mile... And he explained whatever happened there._

_Purvi was shocked to hear that._

_Purvi: Iska matlab kunal ne hi avni ko..._

_Haa shayad... Par ise saabit karne ke liye hume kunal ke against koi solid proof chahiye hoga jo ki ab tak humare paas nahi hai... Kavin replied while looking at her. _

_Purvi: Hmmmm... main samajh gayi... Kal shaam ko Kunal ne ek party rakhi hai usme seher ke bade bade businessmen aa rahe hain... Mujhe lagta hai hume yahan uske drug deals ke khilaf koi proof mil sakta hai... _

_Kavin: yeah right... Tab tak tumhe ye koshish karni hai ki tum Avni ke murder case me kuchh proofs ikatthe kar sako... _

_Purvi: Ok sir... _

_Kavin took out a small black box from his pocket and forwarded it towards her. _

_Purvi: Ye kya hai...?_

_Kavin: Ye transmitter hai... maine jo pendant us din tumhe diya tha usse sirf hum tumhari baatein sun sakte hain par iski madad se tum humse contact bhi kar sakti ho.,.. He then explained how that that transmitter worked... Aur dekhne me bhi ye ek simple compact powder ki tarah lagega.. Tum ise apne purse me carry kar sakti ho... Avni ke baare me kuchh bhi pata chale to bas hume inform karna hai..._

_Purvi took the transmitter and was about to leave. When Kavin held her wrist Purvi was shocked with his action but she didn't react neither she looked towards him nor she said a word. _

_Purvi... Plss apna khayal rakhna... Kavin whispered while coming close to her. Purvi jerked his hands turned towards him and moved a bit backward. _

_Purvi: Kavin please... Main apse mil rahi hun apki baat sun rahi hun sirf isliye ki aap mere senior hain aur hum saath me ek mission pe hain... Isse aage badhne ki koshish bhi mat karna... _

_Kavin was looking at her. She left in anger and he didn't say a word. His eyes had became moist._

_**Hasse tere sohniye**_  
_**Kanna vich vajjde ne**_  
_**Akhaan nu talab ae deed di**_  
_**Hunn aaja na jind ve**_

_**Hasse tere sohniye**_  
_**Kanna vich vajjde ne**_  
_**Akhaan nu talab ae deed di**_  
_**Hunn aaja na jind ve**_

_**Dil diyan gallan sab tu jaane**_  
_**Phir kyun na jaane peerh meri**_

_Just then his phone beeped he took a deep sigh and then took the call. It was from Dushyant. _

_Purvi ran out of the school and sat in her car. Her eyes were also moist. She was wiping her tears when her gaze fell over kavin who had just came out of the school he also looked at her and their eyes met of a fraction of seconds._

_**Haye meri khushiyan tuiyon lag jaawan**_  
_**Rabb de de tainu saah mera**_  
_**Taithon door hoya teri khushi de layi**_  
_**Dass tere bin hunn kya mera**_

_**Haye meri khushiyan tuiyon lag jaawan**_  
_**Rabb de de tainu saah mera**_  
_**Taithon door hoya teri khushi de layi**_  
_**Dass tere bin hunn kya mera**_

_Purvi asked her driver to drive. And the car drove of within 1 min. Kavin kept staring at the way where her car got vanished. _

_**Hasse tere sohniye**_  
_**Kanna vich vajjde ne**_  
_**Akhaan nu talab ae deed di**_  
_**Hunn aaja na jind ve**_

_**Hasse tere sohniye**_  
_**Kanna vich vajjde ne**_  
_**Akhaan nu talab ae deed di**_  
_**Hunn aaja na jind ve**_

_**Dil diyan gallan sab tu jaane**_  
_**Phir kyun na jaane peerh meri**_

_Kavin too left for the hotel._

_Tumne Wo transmitter to use de di hai na... Abhijeet asked kavin _

_Kavin: Haa sir maine wo transmitter use de di hai aur explain bhi kar diya hai ki use istemaal kaise karna hai... _

_Daya: Thik hai phir chalo Dushyant ne dusre kamre me transmitter ka saara setup tayar kar liya hai... _

_They went to other room where Ishyant Tarika and Shreya were present already. _

_Abhijeet: Kyun bhai dushyant ye tera kaam pura hua...?_

_Dushyant: Haa sir... Agar purvi ne kbhi bhi contact karne ki koshish ki to ye red waali light on ho jayegi..._

_Kavin: Aur jo pendant maine purvi ko diya tha uski recordings hum mere laptop me dekh sakte hain... Main abhi apna laptop lekar aata hun..._

_Kavin went and returned with his laptop. He then switched it on. _

_Purvi was searching for some proof in Kunal's room. She was really frustrated as she didn't find any thing that could go against him. In frustration she banged her leg on a wooden table she saw bookshelf moving on its own. She became quite serious about it and put her leg again on the same place slowly. That bookshelf moved like a door and she found a way after it. She slowly went inside and dragged the bookshelf from inside. There was darkness all around she switched on mobile's flash and searched for switch. After switching on the light she was shocked to see the scenario. It was a big room with different modern equipment and a lot of files. _

_Team was looking at the scenario with the help of the camera in her pendant. _

_Dushyant: Sir yahan to is kunal ne ek alag hi duniya basa kar rakhi hai..._

_Daya: Haa uske gunaahon ki duniyaa..._

_Purvi assembled the transmitter and called them. Cid team looked towards the red signal which blinked as she tried to contact them. Dushyant settled the connection properly._

_Abhijeet: Hello Purvi... Sun paa rahi ho tum hume...? _

_Purvi: Haa sir... _

_Daya: Thik hai purvi achhe se check karo... Aur haa jo bhi file tum check karo use apne pendant ke bilkul saamne rakhna... _

_Purvi: Sir... _

_She started searching for the proofs. One by one she started searching in different files. Just then lights went off. _

_Purvi: Oh shit..! _

_Kavin: Purvi kya hua... Andhera kyun ho gaya tum thik ho na...?_

_Purvi heard his voice and then turned on her mobile's flash. _

_Purvi: Sir main thik hun... Shayad bulb kharab ho gaya.. ya kuchh problem ho gayi hai..._

_Kavin could sense the dryness in her voice. But he kept mum after that. _

_She resumed her work. Purvi went to the computer but it was locked with password. _

_Purvi: Sir isme to password hai... _

_Daya: Purvi dhyaan se socho kuchh aisa jo kunal ke karib ho.. kuchh hoga jo wo password ki tarah use kar sake..._

_Purvi tried to remember but she couldn't._

_Purvi: Sir mujhe aisa kuchh yaad nahi aa rha... She tried kunal's name his birthday and many different passwords but all in vain. It was the last chance if she would put wrong password this time the computer will be locked permanently._

_Abhijeet: Purvi kuchh to hoga na... Try to recall... _

_She recalled an incident. When Kunal was in washroom and Purvi was trying to check his phone in order to get some proof. She had already gotten the password of his phone so it was easy for her to get inside it. She checked all his contacts and call logs messages but didn't get anything. then she saw strange number saved in his contacts with name Avni. _

_Purvi: Sir ek min wo ek no... Sir maine kunal ke phone me ek ajib sa no. Save dekha tha Avni ke naam se... _

_Daya: NO...?_

_Purvi: Haa sir..._

_Abhijeet: Thik hai wo no. put karo..._

_Purvi: Par sir I'm not sure about it..._

_Abhijeet: It's ok purvi... no. daalo kuchh na kuchh to try karna hi hai na.. to yahi risk lete hain..._

_Purvi typed 122149.. And it worked. _

_Purvi: Sir khul gaya... The computer had only one folder she opened it. Just then she heard someone's foot steps. _

_Kunal found the bookshelf a little bit misplace from its original place. So he entered inside it. He saw someone standing near his computer but couldn't see him or her completely. _

_Kunal: Kon hai wahan...? _

_The person turned and he saw Purvi standing there. Before he could speak anything she ran to him and hugged him. _

_Avni(Purvi): Kunal... kunal achha hua aap aa gaye.. Main pata nahi kahan hun... mujhe bohot dar lag rha tha..._

_Kunal didn't say anything he was just staring at her. _

_Avni: Kunal.. yahan se bahar chalte hain... mujhe bilkul achha nahi lag raha..._

_Kunal dragged her to him as she tried to move outside. Purvi got scared with his action. _

_Kunal: Yahan Kaise pahuchi tum..._

_Avni: Wo... wo main apke kamre me aayi thi... Aur mera pair galati se us table pe.. Phir jab apki bookshelf hili to main dar gayi maine andar jhaak kar dekha aur jaise hi andar aayi wo band ho gaya aur andar bhi bohot andhera tha... Bohot jyada.. main dar gayi thi... She said in a scared tone. _

_Kunal was still looking at her silently. _

_Avni: Kya hua kunal...?_

_Kunal: Kuchh nahi... I hope ki tumhe pata ho ki main mujhse dushmani karne waalon ka kya haal karta hun... _

_Avni stood silent._

_Kunal: Chalo... he took her with him. _

_Purvi looked at kunal. _

_Purvi pov's: Mujhe pata hai kunal tum kya krte ho tumse dushmani mol lene waalon ka... Par mujhe uski koi parwaah nahi... main tumhe tumhare gunaahon ki saza dilwaana chahti hun aur khushi ko yahan se nikalna chahti hun bas... Main jaanti hun agar mujhe kuchh ho bhi gaya to meri team use ek achha future degi... Tumse bohot better... is gunaah ki duniya se bohot better. _

_Kavin was just looking at the screen his eyes were reflecting the fear inside him. Abhijeet kept his hand on his shoulder. Kavin looked up at him._

_Abhijeet: Tension mat lo... Kuchh nahi hoga purvi ko... Wo ek samajhdaar aur brave officer hai... Tumne dekha na usne situation ko kaise handle kiya..._

_Kavin: Sir aapne bhi dekha na.. Kunal use kaise dekh raha tha... mujhe bohot dar lag raha hai.. agar wo use kuchh..._

_Daya: Aisa kuchh nahi hoga kavin... Daro mat... _

_Kavin nodded in yes __and then again they got engrossed with their respective works._

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey guys I'm back with new chapy I know I'm a little bit late. Sorry for that. But I'll try to update next soon. Till then read it and plss do tell me how was it. Please review and those who are silent readers please yrr try to give one review at least. I'll come up with next chapter soon. till then take care Bbye. And stay safe. _**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Recap: In previous chapter we read Kevi's meeting in Khushi's school. After that how purvi got into a secret chamber attached to Kunal's room and peeped into his computers and files. Kunal reached there and Purvi was about to caught but she made an excuse.**_

_Giant gate of that big mansion was decorated with white red balloons and flowers. After gating into the the gate there was a thin road which went to that mansion which too was decorated with white red flowers and lights. Guests were entering from the gate with their respective partners. Party theme was White and red. Boys had to wear and Girls were in red. _

_Kunal... are you sure about it...? Her tensed voice dragged him from the conversation he was having with his delegates. He looked at her and gave a smile. _

_Kunal excused himself from the delegates and took her to corner. _

_Kunal: Off course... Aastha You know right.. I don't do anything before being sure. _

_She nodded in yes and smiled wickedly. Just then lights went off _

_Kunal: What the hell...? Ye kyun hua...?_

_Aastha: Ooffhoo... Calm down... Aa gayi tumhare aaj ki party ki centre of attraction. _

_Then she indicated him in a direction. Kunal looked and found someone standing on the up stairs in darkness. Spotlight fell on her. She was there standing in red princess gown taking a silver clutch in her right hand, with a high bun beaded with pearl and a pair of small pearl earring and bracelte. Someone held her hand, she looked down and smiled at the person. She was khushi she had also wore same red gown as her with a high pony tail. Purvi was looking breathtaking with dark red lipstick stroke and dark liner stroke on her eye shades. They slowly came down and Kunal went to receive her. He forwarded his hands towards Purvi. She looked at him and kept her hand on his unwillingly. They came in the center and lights got on. Everyone clapped. Kunal took the mike_

_Kunal: So ladies and gentlemen... Today this party is thrown for the success Our company. We've cracked the deal we were trying to get from previous five years. _

_Everyone: Yeeaahh... And clapped for him._

_Kunal got to meet purvi with some of his delegates and businessmen. Khushi left to play with children in another space._

_Party was going on. Purvi was trying to keep an eye on Kunal silently. Just then she collided with someone and her clutch in her hand fell on the ground. She bent down to pick the clutch up._

_Person: Maaf kijiyega... _

_Purvi: Ji koi baat nahi... She looked up and found abhijeet standing there. He had put fake moustache and beard which he removed a bit so she could recognize him. She stood up at her place. _

_sir aap..? She whispered to him_

_Abhijeet: Haa... Main aur kavin yahan hain tum tension mat lena bas chaukkane rehna..._

_Purvi: Par sir aap logon ko yahan ke invitation cards kaise mile.. Mera matlab hai wo to kunal ne specially_

_Are wo sab chhodo... Wo humne manage kar liya hai... Tum bas chaukkani rehna aur agr kuchh bhi gadbad dikhe to hume batana hum yahin aas paas hain... Abhijeet interrupted in the middle. Purvi nodded and left. _

_Attention ladies and gentlemen... Kunal ki itni badi party and dance na ho that's not fair right...? Then guyz what are you waiting for come on yaar... Aastha said while taking the mike in her hand. _

_Music started and couples went in the centre. Kunal also held Purvi's hand and dragged her with him on the dance floor. Aastha too went for dance when one of her delagates asked her to._

**_Ek din .Ek din teri raahon_**

**_Baahoon mein panaahon mein_**  
**_Aungaa kho jaunga_**  
**_Ek din tera ho jaunga_**  
**_Ek din .Ek din teri raahon_**  
**_Baahoon mein panaahon mein_**  
**_Aungaa kho jaunga_**  
**_Ek din tera ho jaunga_**

_Purvi was not interested in dancing with him but she had to. Couples were shuffeling their partner and the next time someone moved her round and shuffled she collapsed on someone's chest. His touch was too familiar. She looked up at him in his eyes and kept looking in them. She could easily recognize them it was Kavin. Kavin held her from waist._

**_Yeh dil to na keh saka yeh baatein_**  
**_Dil to na keh saka_**  
**_Yeh dil to na keh saka yeh baatein_**  
**_Dil to na keh saka_**

**_Tu jaane na tu_**  
**_Chaahat meri kitni betaab hai_**  
**_Tu jaane na tu_**  
**_Chaahat meri kitni betaab hai_**

_She lost her senses as his hands trailed throught her waist to back. _

**_Ho jo barso meri palkon mein tha_**  
**_Tu wohi khwaab hai_**

_He tossed her in his arms._

**_Har ghadi har ghadi teri yaadoon mein_**  
**_Vaadon mein iradon mein_**  
**_Aungaa kho jaunga_**  
**_Ek din tera ho jaunga_**

_Purvi tried to leave but he held her hands from back and pulled her towards him due to which she again collapsed on his chest. _

**_Yeh dil to na keh yeh baatein_**  
**_Dil to na keh saka_**  
**_Yeh dil to na keh yeh baatein_**  
**_Dil to na keh saka_**

_Kavin then did a lift. She kept her eyes closed._

**_Yeh Jhukti nazar_**  
**_Jaane jigar hosh le jati hai_**  
**_Yeh Jhukti nazar_**  
**_Jaane jigar hosh le jati hai_**

_He made her face him and rolled her his arms._

**_Mein kaise kahon_**  
**_Ek ajnabi dard dejati hai_**  
**_Chupke se Chupke se teri neeedon mein_**  
**_Khwaabon mein khayalon mein_**  
**_Chaaunga Khojunga_**  
**_Ek din tera ho jaunga_**  
**_Ek din .Ek din teri raahon_**  
**_Baahoon mein panaahon mein_**  
**_Aungaa khojaunga_**  
**_Ek din tera ho jaunga_**

_They danced perfectly without realizing it that where they were. _

**_Yeh dil to na keh yeh baatein  
Dil to na keh saka  
Yeh dil to na keh yeh baatein  
Dil to na keh saka_**

_They kept looking at each other while lost in themselves. Just then Someone collapsed on the floor just in front of them. They got separate and looked at the person and were shocked to see him It was Abhijeet. They looked up to see the person who did it. They were shocked to see the scenario Kunal was standing there with a smile and his men were standing around them. Kavin made abhijeet stand up. _

_Kunal: Kya baat hai abhijeet babu jyada chot to nahi aayi...? Abhijeet didn't reply anything and he continued... Aur biwi sahiba aap kyun mujhe aise ghur rahin hain.. Are apko to yahan mere paas khade hona chahiye tha na... Yahan aaiye Avni oh sorry sorry Purvi... _

_She didn't move and Kunal indicated one of his men to bring her to him. The goon came and held her hand Kavin was about to slap the man _

_Kunal: Are nahi nahi kavin jii aap ye galati mat karna... warna ye jo chaaro taraf aadmi khade hain na mere ek ishare ke saath hi tum teeno ko parlok phucha denge... Zara pichhe hat jaaiya aane dijiye humari biwi aur apni ex biwi ko humare paas... _

_Goon threw Purvi on Kunal's feet. Kunal made her stand and said_

_Kunal: Are ye kya kar rahe ho...? Biwi ki jagah pairon me nahi seene me hoti hai kyun biwi jii...?_

_And he tried to hug purvi when she slapped him. He bend her hand towards her back and kept a knife on her neck. _

_Kunal: Bohot haath chalta hai tera bol abhi shaant kar deta hun..._

_Kavin: Kunal... Agar use ek kharoch bhi aayi to main..._

_Kunal: To tu kya...? haan..?_

_To wo jaan le lega tumhari... Anu came in front of them from Kunal backside and continued... Kyun kavin sahi kaha na...?_

_Kavin's anger increased after seeing her. _

_Kavin: Anu tum..._

_Anu: Haan kavin main... Tumhare bachpan ki dost... Tum mujhe zinda dekh kar khush nahi ho...? _

_She said while coming closer to him. Kavin turned his face to other side. _

_Anu: Pata hai kavin... isiliye main is purvi se itni nafrat karti hun... isne na mujhse mera dost mera pyaar sab chheen liya... iske aane ke pehle sab thik tha na... Tum aur main kitne achhe dost the... tum kitna khayal rakhte the mera..._

_Kavin: Dosti aur wo bhi tumse...? Ek khooni se..? Ek cid officer aur ek khuni kabhi dost nahi ho sakte..._

_Anu: Main khooni nahi hun kavin.. maine to sirf tumse pyaar kiya hai... Bohot jyada.._

_Kavin: Kya tumne mujhe kabhi bataya is baare me...? Kya maine kabhi kaha tumse ki main pyaar karta hun tumse... nahi na...? phir ye sab kyun kiya tumne...? kyun kisliye...?_

_Anu: Tumhare liye kavin... sirf tumhe paane ke liye... Mujhe kuchh nahi pata maine bas tumse pyaar kiya hai aur agar tum mere nahi ho sakte to main tumhe kisi aur ka kaise hone deti...? Bas isilye..._

_Abhijeet: Tumhe pyaar ka matlab bhi pata hai...?_

_Anu: Abhijeet sir... ab aap bich me bhasan naa de to hi achha hai..._

_Kunal: Are kya karogi Anu.. ye cid waale apne aap ko kuchh jyada hi smart samajhte hain aur hume bewakoof... isi liye to us din purvi ne accident waali kahani banayi... hume to usi din pata chal gaya tha ki ise sab kuchh yaad aa chuka hai... He said and they laughed._

_Anu: Haan aur us din purvi jab tumhare secret room me pahuch gayi thi... tab bhi hume computer ko haath lagate hi pata chal gaya tha... Aur kunal wahan aa gaya... _

_Kunal: Chahta to is purvi ko to mainn usi waqt maar sakta tha.. par phir ye party ka natak bekar ho jaata na.. jo iske saathiyon ko pakadne ke liye tha..._

_Anu: Lekin kunal baaki ke saathi kahan hain iske...? Dar ke bhaag gaye kya abhijeet SIR..._

_CID Team na kabhi darti hai naa kabhi pichhe hatti hai... They heard a voice from the back door of the hall they turned to find Daya there. Abhijeet smiled and Daya entered. _

_Kunal: Are dekh kya rahe ho maaro ise... _

_But none of his men went there. He looked at them they all were just hinged to the wall and Dushyant Ishita Shreya tarika all came from behind them. Kunal and Anu both were shocked to see this. Just then they heard Abhijeet laughing and within some secs whole team was laughing._

_Abhijeet: Kyun Kunal babu... jyada zor ka jhatka to nahi laga... Aapko kya lagta hai planning plotting ye sab sirf aap hi kar sakte hain...?_

**_Author's note: _**

**_Hey guyz I'm back with new chapter... Read and plss do tell me how was it...? I'll try to update next soon.. till then take care Bbye... And please stay safe. Time is going really tough for all of us._**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Recap: In previous chapter we read about Kunal's success party. Where Kevi danced and then Kunal tried to trap cid team but at last Cid team trapped him in their trap._**

Kunal was still standing there in shock when Purvi snatched the knife from his hand.

Daya: Wo kya hai na kunal jii…. Hume bhi aapke iradon ke bare me pehle se pata tha… Us din aapko us secret chamber me pahuchne me thodi si der ho gayi thi…

**_XXXX_**

_As purvi opened the folder she heard someone's footsteps._

_Purvi: Sir mujhe lagta hai kunal yahan aa rha hai… _

_Team got worried for her. _

_Abhijeet: Purvi ek kaam karo yahan se niklo abhi…_

_Purvi: Sir main yahan se bahar nahi jaa sakti… Kunal ke room me khulta hai ye darwaaza…_

_Abhijeet: Oh shit…. _

_Purvi: Sir don't worry… Main kuchh karti hun…. She took out her pendant and placed it inside some books from where computer was visible properly. And then turned the computer off hurriedly._

_Daya: Purvi ye kya kar rahi ho…? Wo pendant nikal kyun diya…._

_Purvi: Sir aap tension mat lo… ye transmitter hai na mere paas… Is pendant ki zarurat yahan jyada hai… _

_She stood near the table and then Kunal entered. _

**_XXXX_**

_Dushyant: Aadha kaam to purvi ne kar hi diya tha… Aur baaki ka aadha tum dono ne kar diya…. _

**_XXXX_**

_Anu and Kunal were present in the room._

_Anu: Kunal tum kis cheez ka wait kar rahe ho..? Wo purvi aaj yahan tak pahuch gayi th kal tak wo hum tak pahuch jaayegi.. Jab hume pata hai ki uski yaaddast wapas aa chuki hai to hum use maar kyun nahi dete….? _

_Team was listening to their conversation and watching them through the camera and transmitter installed in that pendant. _

_Kavin: Oh god..! sir inhe pata hai ki purvi janti hai ki wo Avni nahi purvi hai… _

_Dushyant: Sir ab kya hoga…?_

_Abhijeet: Kavin dushyant panic mat ho… Kuchh nahi hoga hum purvi ko kuchh nahi hone denge… suno inki baatein… _

_Kunal: Wait Anu… Tum bohot jaldi decision lene lagti ho… Aur yahi kaaran hai ki aaj tumhe yahan apni pehchaan badal kar rehna pad raha hai… Thoda sabra se kaam lo.. planning naam ki bhi koi cheez hoti hai… _

_Anu: Just shut up Kunal… Aaj wo is computer ke us folder ko dekh leti na jisme tumhare saare gunaaho ke kache chitthe hain… Avni ka khoon karte hue tumhara wo vedio hai jisko dikha dikha kar tumne uske baap ko pagal kiya hai.. To bas gaye the tum aur tumhare saath saath mera khel bhi khatam tha… Aur KP unka kya..?_

_Kunal was getting irritated with her arguments. _

_Kunal: Yaar bas kar wo KP kisi kaam ki nahi hai… Wo hume ye tak nahi bata paayi ki Mumbai CID team yahan hai… _

_Anu stood silently._

_Anu: Kunal ek baar ye desktop khol kar check kar le kya…?_

_Kunal: Hmmm… Kholo…_

_Anu switched on the desktop and put the password. She opened each and every file of the folder including that vedio. _

_Daya: Dushyant kya tum zoom kar sakte ho us desktop par…?_

_Dushyant: sir try kar sakta hun…._

_Dushyant tried to zoom on the desktop so that they could see something on the screen. But nothing was clear. _

_Anu switched off the desktop. _

_Anu: Mujhe lagta hai wo ye computer khol nahi paayi thi…_

_Kunal said nothing._

_Anu: To kal ki party ke bare me kya socha hai…?_

_Kunal: Are ye party to specially Cid team ke liye hai… Mujhe pura yakin hai cid team zarur aayegi yahan... Aur tab unhe pata chalega ki Kunal ke khilaf sazish ka kya anjaam hota hai..._

_He smirked and Anu smiled wickedly. They talked for some more time and then left._

_Shreya: Sir inhe to sab pata hai... Ab kya karenge...?_

_Abhijeet: Karna kya hai shreya... Cid ko invitation hai jaana to padega... He said with a smile. _

_Daya: Abhi usse pehle hume Kunal ke bangle ki blue print chahiye hogi... Purvi ne kaha tha ki us secret chamber ka darwaja kunal ke kamre me khulta hai... _

_Dushyant: Sir mera ek friend MCD me kaam karta hai main koshish kar sakta hun... _

_Abhijeet: Thikk hai to tum usse baat kar ke dekh lo.. Jitni jadi ho sake hume wo blue print chahiye..._

_Sir... Dushyant left after his orders._

_Abhijeet looked at Kavin who was standing silently. He kept his hand over his shoulder. _

_Abhijeet: Kavin tum fikra mat karo hum purvi ko iss baar kuchh nahi hone denge..._

_Kavin didnt say anything just nodded his head in yes._

**_XXXX_**

_Abhijeet: Bas kahani khatam.. Ab tk to aap samajh gaye honge naa kunal jii... Humare paas blue print thi... Apke saare kaale karnamo ka chittha sab kuchh head quarters pahuch chuka hai even apki giraftari ka warrant bhi aa chuka hai... Chaliye ab sarkari sasural waalon ko bhi apki seva ka thoda mauka to de hi dijiye..._

_Kunal looked at him in anger as well as Anu._

_Daya: Par ek baat samajh nahi aayi... Tumne apni hi biwi ka khun kyun kiya..._

_Kunal: Kyun ki maine sirf usse uske paiso ke liye shadi ki thi.. Aur jab use mere dhandhe ke baare me pata chala to wo apne baap ke saath milkar mera dhandha band karana chahti thi... Isiliye maine use maar diya.. Par phir mujhe pata chala ki uske marne ke baad uski saari property kisi trust ko chali jaayegi.. Mere saare kiye karaye par paani phir jaata par phir mujhe purvi ke baare me pata chala K.P se... Aur main samajh gaya ki ab sirf yahi mujhe mere paise dila sakti hai... Us din jab Anu is purvi ko khaayi mein lekar kudi thi tab maine un dono ko bacha liya aur ise amnesia ki medicines dene laga... Sab kuchh thik chal raha tha par pata nahi tum log kahan se bich me aa gaye..._

_Abhijeet: Wo kya hai na kunal jii.. Hamari ek badi buri aadat hai jahan kahin bura hota hai hum wahan pahuch hi jaate hain... _

_Daya: Aur tension mat lo... Tum dono ko akele saza nahi milegi humne already K.P. ko pakad liya hai... _

_Kavin: Par sir ye K.P. hai kon...? He was in confusion since when he had heard this name but he was not in state to ask that. So when all thing was getting settle down he asked to clear his confusion. _

_Abhijeet and Daya looked at each other and then at Purvi who was already staring at them. _

_Dushyant: Haa sir... Kon hai ye K.P...?_

_Just then Kunal started laughing._

_Kunal: Kyun kavin tumhe nahi pata kon hai ye K.P...? Kya hua Purvi apne nahi bataya...? while turning towards purvi. Purvi lowered her gaze. _

_Kavin: Sir ye..._

_Abhijeet: Jald hi pata chal jayega kavin..._

_Kunal: Are.. Use jaanne ka hak hai bhai aise kaise kar rahe ho tumlog... Purvi jii aap to bataiye... He came closer to purvi and snatched the knife again while pulling her towards him. He again kept his knife on her neck. Cid team got shocked with his action._

_Kunal: Hume jaane do warna ise dobara kabhi nahi dekh paoge..._

_Purvi: Nahi sir... Aap meri fikra mat kijiye par ise kahin nahi jaane dijiye... Humne bohot mehnat ki hai ise pakadne ke liye..._

_Kunal: Chup ek chup ho jaa... Warna_

_Kavin: Nahi kunal chhod de use... Tu galati kar raha hai..._

_Abhijeet: Kunal purvi ko chhodo tum jaaana chahte ho na jao... Koi tumhe kuchh nahi karega.. Par use ek kharoch bhi nahi aani chahiye..._

_Kunal started taking his steps back. When Abhijeet indicated something to purvi she nodded and kicked kunal on his right leg due to which he lost his balance and purvi made herself free from him. Abhijeet fired on his hand and he fell on the floor. Team ran towards them. Kavin caught kunal's collar and started beating him badly and Kunal became unconscious. _

_Kavin: Himmat kaise hui teri use haath lagane ki...? Main teri jaan le lunga... He was yelling at him While daya and dushyant separated them._

_Dushyant: Kavin chhod de use... Wo mar jayega... _

_Kavin: main bhi use jaan se hi maarna chahta hun.. Dushyant chhod mera haath..._

_Daya: Stop it Kavin... _

_At last Kavin controlled himself. _

_Purvi: Sir... Sir Anu kahan hai...?_

_The team looked here and there for anu. _

_Purvi: Sir Khushi,...? _

_Abhijeet: Khushi.. Wo to Ishita ke saath hogi... Daya tum ise lekar hospital jaao hum Khushi ko lekar aate hain..._

_They ran towards the room where Ishita was supposed to be with Khushi. But when they entered inside the room they were shocked to see the scenario. Things were scattered here and there they searched for Ishita and khushi._

_Dushyant: Ishu... Ishu kahan ho tum...?_

_Purvi: Khushi.. Khushi bete..._

_Abhijeet: Ishita..._

_Just then Purvi's eyes fell on a hand which was coming out of the bed. _

_Purvi: Sir... _

_Team ran to her and saw her scared as hell. Her eyes were red and teary._

_Kavin: Kya hua purvi...?_

_Purvi: Sir wo... She indicated towards the hand_

_Team went there and took out the person. They were shocked to find Ishita there. Her body was soaked in blood it seemed that her head was hit by something very heavy. Dushyant got blank he was just staring at her. Purvi went and checked her pulse._

_Purvi: Sir ishu ki pulse slow hoti jaa rahi hai... Hume jaldi ise hospital lekar jaana hoga... _

_Abhijeet: Thik hai kavin gaadi nikalo jaldi... _

_Kavin: Yes sir.. He left_

_Tarika did some first aid. Dushyant was still standing in shock. _

_Abhijeet: Dushyant Daya ko phone karo aur kaho ki saari formalities puri kar ke rakhe hospital me hum Ishita ko lekar aa rahe hain..._

_But Dushyant didn't respond. Abhijeet looked at him_

_Dushyant main tumse baat kar raha hun... He yelled dushyant came out of the shock with this. But he was unable to do anything. _

_Shreya: Sir main Daya sir ko call karti hun..._

_Abhijeet nodded and she called Daya. Dushyant sat beside Ishita. He could feel the fear of loosing her and now he was aware of the pain it causes inside a person. Kavin came and They took Ishita to hospital. _

_In Hospital_

_Dushyant was sitting silently outside the ICU and all others were silently standing there. All had tears in there eyes they were recalling time spent with her. _

_Dushyan recalled once kavin had said that love is an inseparable relation and if it brokes person dies from inside even after breathing and today he could feel that. With every passing moment his fear of loosing her was increasing and it was killing him inside. _

_Kavin came and sat beside him. He kept his head on his shoulder._

_Kavin: Kuchh nahi hoga use wo bilkul thik ho jayegi..._

_Dushyant: Pakka naa...?_

_Kavin kept his hand on dushyant's hand. Just then the doctor came and he told that she is out of danger now. She had too much blood loss but now she's fine. They can meet her after they'll shift her to normal ward._

_After sometimes Dushyant ran inside the room and behind him all team went inside the room. Ishita was lying on the bed she tried to sit as she saw them._

_Abhijeet: Koi baat nahi ishita leti raho... _

_Dushyant sat beside her and held her hand. _

_Ishita: I'm sorry sir jo kaam apne mujhe saunpa tha main wo nahi kar paayi.. Main Khushi ko protect nahi kar paayi..._

_A drop of tear fell from Purvi's eyes but she hurriedly wiped it out. Ishita looked towards Purvi_

_Abhijeet: Koi baat nahi Ishita hum Khushi ko kuchh nahi hone denge..._

_Ishita: I'm sorry purvi..._

_Purvi: It's ok Ishu tumne koshish to ki hai na puri... isme tumhari galati nahi hai.. Aur hum jaldi use dhundh lenge..._

_Kavin: Ishita tumhe kuchh bhi yaad hai.. Matlab tumne wahan Anu ko hi dekha tha..._

_Ishita: Sir main sure to nahi hun ki wo anu thi ya nahi.. Par shayad wahi thi kyun ki usne wohi sandals pahni thi jo Anu ne pehen rakhi thi... Main Khushi ke saath khel rahi thi ki achanak kisi ne mere sar par kuchh bhari cheez se waar kiya.. Main aadhi behosh thi jab maine use dekha tha..._

_Abhijeet: Thik hai tum aaram karo.. _

_Just then Shreya entered the room. _

_Shreya: Sir Anu ko phone last time Delhi airport par track hua tha... uske baad se off hai... _

_Airport... Purvi murmured _

_Purvi: Sir wo kahan le gayi hogi Khushi ko...? Hum kya karenge... She got panicked._

_Daya: Hold on purvi... Hum dhundh lenge use..._

_AbhijeeT: Shreya tumne ye pata kiya... ki us waqt kon kon si flight take off hone waali thi _

_Shreya: Sir agle aadhe ghante tak sirf ek flight thi jo delhi se take off hone waali thi... Mumbai ki..._

_Sir Kunal main aur khushi bhi mumbai jaane waale the kuchh dino ke liye.. Mujhe ye kunal ne kaha tha kal raat ko... Aur aaj subah maine Anu ko mumbai ke tickets ke baare me baat karte bhi suna tha... Purvi said in hurry._

_Daya: Iska matlab saaf hai.. wo khushi ko mumbai lekar gayi hai..._

_Kavin: Sir lekin wo use mumbai lekar kyun gayi hai...?_

_Abhijeet: Ab ye to mumbai jaakar pata chalega kavin... Ek kaam karo jo bhi next flight hai mumbai ki tickets book karo uski hume urgently mumbai nikalna hoga..._

_Sir... And kavin left._

_Soon they all left for hotel to pack their bags except Dushyant and Ishita. They were supposed to stay here for further two or three days. _

_Their flight was six hours late so they were relaxing a bit in the hotel. Kavin didn't find purvi there so he went to see for her. He found her standing on the pool side with tears in her eyes. He came to her and was about to keep his hands on her shoulder but then stopped. He recalled last time incident._

_Main aapki baat sun rahi hun maan rahi hun to sirf isliye kyun ki aap mere senior hain aur kuchh nahi..._

_Kavin pov's: Kaash main is waqt tumhara wo hi kavin ban pata... Jo tumhe kabhi rota nahi chhod sakta tha... Par dekho na purvi sirf apni galatiyon ki wajah se main kitna door ho gaya hun tumse.. _

**_Ishq kare jo so hi jaane_**

**_ishq kare jo so hi jaane_**

**_kyun jal jaate hain wo parwaane_**

**_dil ki lagi jab lag jaati hai_**

_Just then purvi turned to leave and collided with him. She was about to fall in the pool when he held her from waist and they got lost in each other's eyes. He could see tears in her eyes clearly. _

**_mil jaate hain do deewane _**

**_ishq kare jo so hi jaane _**

**_ishq kare jo so hi jaane_**

**_kyun jal jaate hain wo parwaane_**

**_dil ki lagi jab lag jaati hai_**

**_mil jaate hain do deewane..._**

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey guys I'm back with new chapter. Pls read and do tell me how's it. Hope this time I'm on time. I'll try to update next soon till then take care Bbye. Stay safe.._**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Recap: In previous chapter we read how cid team reversed Kunal's plan but soon they realized that Anu had taken Khushi away with her. Anu took Khushi to Mumbai and team decided to return Mumbai to catch her._**

_Sir Anu ka kuchh pata nahi chal raha use airport ki CCTV me dekha gaya tha but uske baad wo kahin nazar hi nahi aayi... Said Nikhil while entering in the beauro. _

_Team had returned Mumbai three hours ago but none of them went their houses.. They directly came to beauro because everyone wanted Anu to be caught soon. _

_Abhijeet banged file on the desk in the centre of beauro_

_Aise kaise ho sakta hai...? Kahan gayab ho gayi ye ladki...? He said while gritting his teeth. _

_Purvi was silently standing without saying anything. When kavin entered._

_Kavin: Sir maine Anu ke call records nikalwaye hain... Par aaj kal me usne sirf kunal ko ya uski company me call kiya hai... Bas ek no. hai jispe usne teen baar call kiya hai par call receive nahi hua..._

_Daya: Kiska no. hai wo..?_

_Kavin: Wo no. uske phn me KP ke naam se saved hai... He paused for sometime then asked... sir kon hai ye KP.. Maine Delhi me bhi iska naam suna tha kunal ke muh se... Aur tab apne kaha tha ki Mumbai laut kar hum is baare me baat karenge..._

_Duo looked at Purvi who was blankly staring at Kavin._

_Abhijeet: Chalo humare saath..._

_Kavin: Kahan sir..?_

_Daya: Interrogation room me... Tumhe jaanna hai na ki KP kon hai_

_Kavin nodded in yes and they went to interrogation room. Purvi too followed them. Abhijeet pushed the door a bit and indicated kavin to peep inside. Kavin was really confused with their actions but he followed his insturctions. Kavin peeped in the room and was shocked to find his Badi maa there. _

_KP matlab Kaushalya parmar... He heard someone saying before he could react anything. He turned to find purvi standing there with her hands crossed on her chest. _

_Sir aise kaise... sir ye meri badi maa hain main jaanta hun inhe zarur koi galatfehmi hui hai ye aisa kuchh karna to dur karne ke baare me soch bhi nahi sakti... He said to Abhijeet. _

_Abhijeet: Kavin calm down... tum is waqt ek cid officer ki tarah nahi ek bete ki tarah soch rahe ho... Par tumhe pata hona chahiye ki kanun sabke liye ek hi hota hai.. phir chahe wo koi aam admi ho kisi cid officer ka rishtedar ho ya khud ek cid officer ho..._

_Kavin: Sir how can I calm down... Unhone mujhe apne bete se bhi jyada pyaar kiya hai.. Aap aise kaise keh sakte hain apke paas koi proof hai unke khilaf...?_

_Daya: Kavin pata hai na tumhe cid kabhi proof ke bina koi kadam aage nahi badhati... Wo folder kahin bhul to nahi gaye tum...?_

_Kavin: Sir main kuchh nahi bhula par un files me bhi kahin badi maa ka naam nahi tha wahan pe to KP tha n... Meri badi maa ka naam to kahin nahi likha tha... _

_Aur Purvi tum... tumhe to badi maa apni beti jaise pyaar karti thi tum aise kaise keh sakti ho ki badi maa hi KP hain... He asked to purvi while walking towards her. _

_Purvi didn't reply anything. She was about to leave but Kavin held her hand._

_Kavin: Main tumse kuchh puchh raha hun... Tum aise kaise kar sakti ho...? Maana tum nafrat karti ho mujhse par agar tumhe badla chahiye to mujhse lo meri family ko beech me kyun..._

_Purvi was looking at him in disgust. Kavin realized what did he just say and tried to cover up his new mistake._

_Kavin: Purvi mere kehne ka matlab bas itna hai ki tum itni sure kaise ho ki badi ma hi KP hain..?_

_Purvi: Sach jaanna hai na apko... Aaiye._

_She took him back to beauro and brought a pen drive with her. She insert it in her laptop and a video flashed on laptop screen._

_A woman in cream coloured saaree was standing on some distance._

_Tumhe kya laga tum yahan se bhaag jaogi...? Meri kaid se aazad kara logi khud ko.. Aur duniya ko mera sach bataogi...? She was saying to someone. Voice was familiar to Kavin but he didn't want to believe on his thoughts trailing through his mind. Just then the lady turned her face towards camera shook a bit as if the person who was recording all this tried to hide it. Kavin became shocked to see the lady as she came close to camera. _

_Badi maa... Kavin murmured and the video continued._

_Tum bina meri marzi ke yahan se bahar nahi jaa sakti... Samjhi tum...? The lady shouted again. Just then her phone rang and she picked up the call. Her facial expression changed soon._

_Kya hua...? Tum cid waalon ko nahi jaanti.. Main yahan se bahar jaaun na jaaun wo yahan zarur aa jayenge... Aur phir tumhari sachayi duniya ke saamne hogi... Mrs Kaushalya parmar... A voice came in the vedio but they couldn't see the person who was saying this. May be she was the same person who was making vedio._

_Kaushalya slapped her _

_Kaushalya: Chup ek dum chup... Wo kavin tumhe dhundhne aa raha hai na.. Thik hai tum use mil jaogi... Par kuchh bata nahi paogi aur phir main tumhe usse bohot dur bhej dungi... _

_She started laughing like vamps. Just then Anu came with an injection in her hand_

_Anu: Lijiye KP jo aapne mangayaa tha wo aa gaya... Band kar dijiye iski aawaz jise sunne ke liye mera kavin mujhe mandap me chhod kar chala gaya tha... Kaushalya moved towards Purvi._

_Ye..ye kya hai... kya kar rahe ho tumlog...? But then Kaushalya inject that injection in her body. After which she wasn't able to speak further. Within some minutes video got blur and then finished. _

_Kavin recalled how purvi was trying to say something that night but couldn't speak anything. _

Ye video Purvi ne banayi thi jab wo kidnapped thi.. jisme tumhari badi maa ka bhi haath tha... Aur jis din purvi ko sab kuchh yaad aaya tha usi din usne hume Mrs. Kaushalya ke baare me sab bata diya tha... us jagah ke baare me bhi jahan isne ye chip chhupayi thi wahan se nikalne se pehle... Abhijeet said to kavin.

But kavin was not in state to listen anything. Tears dwelled up in his eyes he recalled how much he loved that lady who was equally responsible for the misunderstanding which happened between him and his love. He clutched his fist and moved towards interrogation room. Purvi and rest of the team also ran after him.

He entered inside the room and banged his palm on the table kept in front of Mrs. Kaushalya. She looked up at him and then moved her gaze.

Kya kami reh gayi thi jo aapne ye sab kiya...? He said painfully. Bataiye naa kya kami reh gayi thi... Kyun kiya aapne ye sab... He yelled. Purvi also entered in the room with rest of the team.

Kaushalya: Chillao mat... Tum kabhi samajh nahi sakte ki kya kami thi... Mere pati aur tumhare papa dono partners the sirf isliye ki tumhare shares jyada the mere pati ki maut ke baad tumhare papa ne saara business apne naam kar liya...

Kavin: Meri maa ne humesha apko apni badi behen jaisa samjha aur mere papa bhi apko wahi maante the... Uncle ki maut ke baad apko akela na rehna pade sirf isliye mere papa ne waisa kiya tha... Aap humari family se kabhi alag thi hi nhi...

Kaushalya: agar family member mante to aaj main yahan hoti kya...?

Kavin: haan kyun ki aap ek criminal hain aur criminals ka kisis se koi rishta nhi hota...

Kaushalya was about to say when her gaze on purvi and she became hyper.

Kaushalya: Aaj main pakdi gyi to sirf is ladki ki wajah se.. Main nhi chhodungi ise...

She caught purvi's neck with both of her hands. Purvi was trying to make herself free. Everyone came to help her

Kavin: Badi maa chhodiye purvi ko...He pushed her aside and held purvi through shoulders. Shreya caught kaushalya's hands. Purvi was coughing badly.

Achha hota ki tujhe bhi wahin pahucha deeti jahan tere maa baap ko pahuchaya tha aaj se atharah saal pehle... Kaushalya yelled at purvi.

Her confession gave kavin another shock.

Aapne purvi ke parents ko maara...? Kavin asked

Kaushalya: Haan haan maine maara un dono ko... Iski tarah wo bhi mumbai police ke honest officers the... Wo dono mere khilaf saboot ikkathe kar ke mujhe expose karna chahte the... Mujhe jail me kaid karna chahte the... Maine un dono ko duniya se hi aazad kar diya... Unki imandaari ne unki jaan le li... Maine bohot samjhaya tha use lekin wo nahi maane mere paas koi aur raashta hi nhi tha...

Kavin was looking at her in disbelief and she continued.

Bas ek galati ho gyi mujhe us wQt ye pata nhi chl paaya ki uski beti kahan hai warna main ise usi wqt khatam kar deti...Jab mujhe pta chala ki ye purvi un dono ki beti hai maine bohot koshishe ki ise tumse dur karne ki par har baar mera plan flop ho gya... Anu ke aane ke baad mujhe lga ki ab main iska kuchh kr sakti hun... Par pata nhi kon si mitti se bani h ye... Aaj mujhe tmlog sirf isliye pakad paye kyun ki ye zinda bach gyi... Agar mar gayi hoti to...

Enough is enough Mrs. Kaushalya... Ab agar ek shabd bhi tumne kaha iske liye to main bhul jaunga ki kabhi maine tumhe bhagwaan ki tarah puja tha... Kavin shouted at her.

Just then ACP called them outside. They all left the room.

Abhijeet saw a cd in Acp's hand.

Abhijeet: sir ye kya hai...

Acp: ye cd beauro ke bahar thi.. Abhi abhi guard ne lakar di hai... Ispe purvi ka naam likha hai...

Purvi looked at the cd. They played the cd.

In a dark room they saw Khushi tied to a chair.

Khushi... Purvi uttered

And then they heard a familiar female voice.

Anu: Hii kavin hi Purvi... And puri team ko namaste.. Jaanti hun aap sab yahi soch rahe honge ki agar mujhe bhagna hi tha to Maine Mumbai kyun chuna..? Hai naa..? Wo kya hai na purvi mujhe pata hai ki in do mahino me khushi tumhari jaan ban chuki hai.. Jaise Raja ki jaan tote me phasi thi waise hi tumhari jaan basi hai is nanhi si bachi me... She moved towards Khushi and touched her cheeks.. Dekho to kitni pyaari hai ye... Mujhe bilkul achha nahi lag raha ise aise rakhte hue.. And I'm sure tumhe bhi dekh kar achha nahi lag rha hoga.. Chalo purvi ek deal karte hainn tum meri jaan mujhe dedo main tumhari jaan tumhe lauta deti hun...

Team was confused with her words but somewhere Purvi was getting an idea of what was she up to. And Anu continued

Meri jaan to tum janti hi ho na kahan basi hai...? Kavin me.. Tum na mujhe mera kavin de do apni khushi le jaao... Bas kavin ko bolo ki wo mujhse shadi kar le... Mera ho jaaye phir khushi tumhari.. Kal main subah 8 baje wait karungi tum dono ka us envelope me ek paper hoga uspar address hai.. Kavin bas mera ho jaaye phir le jaana tum khushi ko.. Aur haan apni team ko bolna koi hosiyari na kare warna itni bhi pyaari nahi hai khushi mujhe ki main uski jaan na le sakun...

And the video ended. Purvi sat on the floor with a thud. Kavin ran to her.

Purvi: Khushi...

Abhijeet: Purvi tum tension mat lo hum khushi ko kuchh nahi hone denge... Hume kal ke baare me kuchh sochna hoga...

Purvi: Nahi sir ab hum kuchh nahi sochenge.. she stood up at her place.

ACP: Ye kya bol rahi ho tum Purvi...

Purvi: Sir main bilkul thik bol rahi hun.. mujhe meri khushi sahi salamat wapas chahiye aapne suna nahi kaise usne kaha ki wo uski jaan le legi.. Sir main apni wajah se uski jaan kaise jaane de sakti hun.. Ab hum wahi karenge jo wo chahti hai... Bas...

Kavin was just staring at her blanky.

Daya: Matlab tum.. tum ye chahti ho ki kavin Anu se...

Purvi didn't reply but turned towards kavin

Khushi ke alawa mera koi nahi hai... Wo meri beti nahi hai... Par in do mahino me usne mujhe ehsaas dilaya ki maa banna kya hota hai.. maine apne bache ko kho diya apna pyaar kho diya... AB khushi ko nahi kho sakti... Please wo jaisa bol rahi hai tum usse shadi kar lo na.. Laa do na meri khushi ko waapas.. Pleaseee... She said in teary voice

Purvi... Kavin murmured,. He was stunned to hear that.

Purvi: Please kavin.. Agar kabhi bhi tumne mujhse sach me pyaar kiya hai to usi pyaar ki khatir... Main khushi ke bina nahi reh sakti.. Mujhe meri khushi chahiye agar use kuchh ho gaya... Nahi hai baaki mere paas itni himmat main mar jaungi... Pleaseeee

And she joined her hands in front of him and broke into tears. Kavin held her hands.

Kavin: Kuchh nahi hoga use.. Tum fikra mat karo... Main wohi karunga jo tum chahti ho... Kal subah khushi tumhare paas hogi.. Main waada karta hun...

They looked into each other's eyes. Their eyes could feel each other's pain.

**_Main dekhu tujhe_**  
**_din me sau martaba.._**

**_Yeh agar ishq hai_**  
**_toh hai be intehaa.._**

**_Tu agar maang le_**  
**_jaan dedun abhi.._**

**_Tu agar bol de_**

**_khud ko kar doon fanaa.._**

_Acp: Tum dono kya bachon jaisi baatein kar rahe ho.. maine kaha na kuchh nahi hoga khushi ko hum milkar bacha lenge use.. Par tumlog wahan akele nahi jaoge... _

_Kavin: Nahi sir hum khushi ki jaan ke saath koi risk nahi le sakte... Wo mujhe paana chahti hai ek baar wo ho gaya to ye khuni khel abhi band ho jaayega... Hum kal uske bataye hue address par zarur jaayenge... _

_Day finished without any case. All were depressed due to that cd. In the evening all left for their respective homes. Purvi was also going to her home. She was so lost in her thoughts that even she didn't realize that a car was coming close. The car was about to hit her when someone dragged her away from there. Purvi got panicked with sudden action. She found herself in kavin's arms. _

_Kavin: Pagal ho gayi ho... Dhyaan kahan hai tumhara...? Abhi kuchh ho jaata to...?_

_Purvi downed her gaze_

_Purvi: Sorry..._

_Kavin: chalo main tumhe chhod deta hun... _

_Purvi: Nahi main manage kar lungi..._

_Kavin: Maine kaha na main chhod dunga..._

_He brought his car and Purvi sat on the passenger seat silently. She was trying to fix her seat belt but it was tight kavin saw and bent towards her to help her. She looked at him their eyes met for a fraction of seconds then he moved his gaze. And went back to his seat._

**_Dilon ki mohabbat ko roke kyun haaye re_**

**_Dilon ki mohabbat ko roke kyun haaye re_**

**_Daayre...*2_**

**_Daayre...*2_**

_Soon they drove off there was a strange silence prevailed in the car. None of them spoke a word. Purvi looked at kavin and recalled his words_

_Main wohi karunga jo tum chahti ho... Kal subah khushi tumhare paas hogi.. Main waada karta hun.._.

**_Hai kyun faasle darmiyan leke aaye re_**

**_hai kyun faasle darmiyan leke aaye re_**

**_Daayre...*2_**

**_Daayre...*2_**

_The car came to halt in front of Purvi's house. Purvi looked out of the window and then at Kavin who was silently looking forward. She got down the car and was about to move inside. _

_Purvi... She heard him calling her name. Her heartbeat stopped for a second. After a min when she felt composed she turned only to find him standing just behind her. _

_Kavin: I know maine tumhe bohot hurt kiya hai... main kuchh bhi kar lun to apni galati sudhar nahi sakta... Phir bhi aaj tumse ek favour chahta hun..._

_She just looked at him in confusion and he continued._

_Purvi mujhe nahi pata kal kya hone wala hai Anu aur kya kya shart rakhegi khushi ko chhodne ki... Kya aaj ki raat main tumhare paas nahi ruk sakta... main sirf tumhe jee bhar kar dekhna chahta hun... Pleasee..._

_Purvi could feel the pain in his voice. Her eyes also became teary. She turned towards her house. Kavin downed his gaze in disappointment._

_Andar chalte hain... Purvi said and moved towards the house. Kavin face lit up a bit and he too followed her. _

_They entered the house. There was darkness everywhere Purvi switched the lights on and they moved forward. No one was living here for last one and a half months hence there were dust every where. In the middle of the hall there was a big photograph of purvi on which a flower jwell was hanging. Kavin went and took that jwel out of the photo and threw it on floor. Purvi saw it but didn't say anything. She went and brought a broom to clean the hall. The next moment kavin too came with a broom and a dust pane. _

_Purvi: sir aap.. ye..? Main kar lungi.. Aur waise bhi main sirf ye upar se dhul saaf kar deti hun baaki safayi baad me kar lungi..._

_Kavin: It's ok main thodi help kar dunga to jaldi ho jayegi... _

_Purvi knew she'll never win if he had decided anything so she let him do whatever he wanted. _

_Soon they finished their cleaning chores just then door bell rang. Purvi was going to open the door but Kavin stopped her and he went to open the door and returned with some plastic bags. _

_Ye kya hai...? Purvi asked in confusion. _

_Kavin kept the bags on the dinning table. _

_Kavin: Wo maine khana order kiya tha restraunt se... _

_Purvi nodded and asked him to get fresh. He brought his clothes from his car and she took him to guest room. After sometime Purvi returned and found him setting the table. She went to the balcony crossing through the hall. Kavin called her name but she didn't respond. He went to her._

_Kavin: Purvi chalo khana kha lo... _

_Purvi: Aap kha lijiye sir mujhe bhook nahi hai... She replied while staring at the blank sky._

_Kavin: Aise kaise bhook nahi hai tumne subah se kuchh bhi nahi khaaya... Aur pata nahi kal raat bhi kuchh khaya hoga ya nahi... _

_She didn't respond again._

_Kavin: Purvi kya hua..? Chalo_

_Pata nahi khushi ne kuchh hoga ya nahi... kaisi hogi wo... She said in teary voice. _

_Kavin: Khushi bilkul thik hogi purvi... _

_Kaise theek hogi wo...? Wo us Anu ke paas hai pata nahi kaise treat kar rahi hogi use wo... She turned towards him and yelled._

_kavin: Achha thik hai... to tum batao mujhe apni tabiyat kharab kar logi to khusi wahan khus ho jayegi kya..? kal tumhe khusi se milna hai na agar tumhari tabiyat kharab rahegi to kaise hoga...? Purvi said nothing and he continued... Chalo khana kha lo..._

_This time purvi said nothing and silently followed took their dinner kavin had ordered purvi's favorite food. But Purvi was so lost that she didn't realize it. After their dinner Kavin brought her some desert. She looked at them and turned her gaze._

_Purvi: Sorry sir... mujhe nahi chahiye..._

_Kavin: Par strawberry faluda to tumhe bohot pasand hai na... _

_Purvi: Waqt ke saath Pasand badal bhi sakti hai... _

_Kavin didn't say anything and kept it back on the table. He turned back and looked at her who was sitting silently on the sofa. He was about to move towards her when he collided with the table kept on other side. Some books and dvds fell on the ground he bent to pick them up when a photograph fell on the floor he looked at the photograph it was their marriage's photograph. He tried to collect the broken glass together._

Tooti hui cheezon ko sametne se kya faayda... Jod thode hi sakte hain... He heard her voice and looked up to find her standing beside him blankly.

**_Kaanch ke wo khwaab_**  
**_naazuk the humare saare_**  
**_Chhoone se hi tootne lage_**

Purvi: Rehne dijiye... Main utha deti hun... She brought broom and dust pane and picked the glass and went to balcony. Kavin kept staring at her then silently took the photograph. He came to the door of the balcony and stared at her then looked at the photograph in his hand.

**_Mannaton mein umr bhar ka_**  
**_saath jinka manga_**  
**_Humsafar wo chhootne lage_**

_She sat on the bench in her balcony and he kept standing on the doorstep while hinging his head on the door._

**_Na marna munasib_**  
**_Jiya bhi naa jaaye re_**  
**_Na marna munasib_**  
**_Jiya bhi naa jaaye re_**  
**_Haaye re!_**  
**_Daayre.. daayre.._**  
**_Daayre.. daayre.._**

_Kavin came near Purvi and found her sleeping her head was about to fall when he kept his shoulder beside her. He too slept there after sometime while caressing her hair. _

**_Oo… na na.._**

_In morning _

_Sun rays disturbed purvi, she opened her eyes with a jerk and went inside to check on the time. The clock showed 7 'o' clock. She found Kavin coming out of the guest room. He was ready. _

_Kavin: Purvi 7 baj gaye hain hume jaldi nikalna hoga... Tum tayar ho jao... He said without making an eye contact with her. She went to her room and came back after fifteen minutes._

_When Purvi opened the door she found neha standing there. She kept staring at purvi in tears. _

_Purvi: neha.._

_Neha hugged her and started crying purvi too cried a bit. Just then Kavin came there and smiled at them. _

_Neha: Tu zinda hai... Mujhe aaj subah hi ye... _

_Purvi: ha main thik hun neha... _

_Neha gaze fell on Kavin and her expression changed._

_Neha: Purvi ye yahan kya kar raha hai...?_

_Purvi looked at kavin who downed his gaze in guilt. _

_Purvi: Main tujhe sab bataungi par usse pehle hume kahin kaam se bahar jaana hai.. aakar baat karti hun..._

_neha: Par purvi main aaj ahemdabad jaa rahi hun.. _

_Purvi: Oooh.. I'm sorry neha par mera jana bohot zaruri hai.. main aakar tujhe call karti hun... Waise bhi bohot saari baatein karni hai tujhse..._

_Neha nodded and t__hey sat in Kavin's car and left for the place where Anu had call them. Soon they reached in front of a godown. They got down of the car and looked at the godown and then at each other. _

_They both went inside but found no one._

_Kavin: Anu... Anu kahan ho tum...? Tumne jaise bola tha hum yahan akele aa gaye hain... Ab khushi ko chhod do.. Then he turned back to say something to Purvi but he was shocked when he didn't find her there. _

_Purvi... Purvi.. Purvi kahan ho..? He started yelling her name_

_Itni bhi kya jaldi hai use dekhne ki kavin..? He heard someone saying this from his backside. He turned and found Anu standing there. _

_Kavin: Anu Purvi aur Khushi kahaan hain...? _

_Anu: Yahin hain tum chinta mat karo bilkul safe hain mere paas... She said while coming closer and kept her hand on his cheeks he jerked her hands. She looked at him in anger and clapped._

_Mujhe chhod dijiye naa please.. pleaseee... He heard khushi's crying voice and looked here and there to find her. A man was standing there hanging her upside down from the ceiling. _

_nahi.. Kavin ran a bit towards her. Then he turned towards Anu and said.. Tumne mujhe yahan aane ko kaha tha main aa gaya... Tumhe jo chahiye mujhse chahiye to use kyun.. Aur purvi kahan hai..._

_Anu: Wo bhi thik hai kavin.. She again came closer and kept her hands around his neck this time he kept standing like a statue. Ek baar tumhari aur meri shadi ho jaaye phir main un dono ko chhod dungi... She called someone who came with a plastic bag and she gave it to him... Kavin tum jaldi se ye pehen ke aa jao.. Tab tak na main bhi tayar ho jaungi... Mujhe bhi to dulhan banna hai na... She said with smile and excitement. _

_Kavin: Pehle mujhe ye batao purvi kahan hai...?_

_Anu: Nahi kavin pehle tum ye pehno..._

_Kavin: Anu tum.. But she kept her finger on his lips and indicated towards Khushi. Kavin kept mum._

_Anu: Good boy... Tum ise le jao aur wo jagah dikhao jahan ise ready hona hai... She said while turning towards the other person. _

_Kavin went with the person silently. _

_Sometimes later when kavin came he found a mandap decorated in the middle and a pandit who was sitting there and was hell scared of the environment. He looked around but didn't find purvi and Khushi anywhere. Just then Anu came in her red wedding joda. _

_Anu: Kavin... I'm so so happy today... Aaj finally tum mere ho jaoge... she said hugged him tightly. _

_Kavin: Anu purvi kahan hai...?_

_Anu clapped again and some goons brought purvi with them. Her hands and mouth was tied. _

_Purvi.. Kavin said and walked towards her a bit but Anu came in the middle. _

_Anu: Tum uske paas nahi jaa sakte kavin... _

_Kavin: Anu kya faayda mujhse shadi karne ka... main tumse shadi kar raha hun par pyaar humesha purvi se karta rahunga... Chhod do ye sab surrender kar do... Please Anu.._

_Anu: Kavin aise kyun bol rahe ho tum..? Kya kami hai mujhme jo tum mujhse pyaar nahi kar sakte...? She said in teary voice and then turned towards purvi... Iski wajah se na.. Kavin ye mar jaayegi tab to tum mujhse pyaar karoge na... _

_Kavin was shocked with her statement. She took out a gun and pointed it towards Purvi. Purvi was just looking at her. _

_Kavin: Anu ye ye... kyun kar rahi ho tum.. Main tayar hun tumse shadi karne ke liye..._

_Anu: Ha kavin par tumne hi abhi kaha na ki tum is purvi se pyaar karte rahoge... Agar ye mar jaayegi to tumhare paas aur koi option nahi hoga... _

_Kavin: Nahi anu please use kuchh mat karo... _

_Anu: To tum mujhse pyaar karoge na.. Kavin kept mum. Bolo na kavin tum mujhse pyaar kroge na... Ya main ise.. _

_Nahi anu... main karunga tumse pyaar... Use pls... Kavin voice choked in his throat._

_Anu smiled and ran to him. She hugged him._

_Anu: Chalo ab mujhe I love you to bol do... Humari shadi hai usse pehle main chahti hun main tumhare muh se ye apne liye sunu..._

_Kavin looked at Purvi who was staring at them. _

_Anu: Bolo na kavin.. jaldi bolo.. She held the gun tightly in her hands._

_Kavin: Hmm... I Love you... _

_Anu: Zor se bolo..._

_I Love You... he said and closed his eyes. She kissed on his cheeks and brought him to the mandap. _

_Kavin sat silently in the mandap and pandit ji started rituals. Tears started rolling down purvi's cheeks she tried to look here and there to avoid the suffocation she was feeling because of this. Yeah, she still couldn't see kavin marrying anyone else. Rituals were going one by one at last Pandit ji said Kavin to put vermilion in Anu's head. He was about to touch the vermilion to her head._

_Ek minute kavin... Anu ne cid officer ka pyaar to bohot dekh liya hai.. Ab action ki baari hai... just then__ they heard a voice. They looked towards the entrance and found Abhijeet standing there. _

_Anu looked at Abhijeet and then at Kavin. The goons who were standing behind purvi felt guns on their heads and surrendered. Shreya helped Purvi in getting free._

_Anu: Kavin tumne phir mujhe cheat kiya.. main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karungi.. She took the gun and tried to fire it but there were no bullets in it. She looked at the gun in confusion. _

_Kavin: Afsos goliyan to yahan hain... he showed the bullets in his hands. She tried to take it but then Kavin put the bullets in the hawan kund. _

_Anu: Tum bhul rahe ho kavin ki Khushi ab bhi mere paas hai..._

_Daya: Tum bhul rahi ho anu ki hum Cid se hain... Apna koi bhi kaam adhura nahi chhodte..._

_Kavin was smiling while looking at Anu's confused face. _

_Kavin: Seedhi si baat ye hai anu ki.. ki khushi ab tumhare paas nahi hai... Zara upar to dekho... Dushyant was standing there with Khushi in his lap. Purvi smiled and ran towards khushi._

_Anu: Main tum me se kisi ko nahi chhodungi.. nahi chhodungi kisi ko bhi... _

_Shreya: Usse pehle hum tumhe chhodnge tab na... She held her hand and slapped right on her cheeks. _

_Anu was sitting in the middle on a chair. Cid team was standing around her. _

_Abhijeet: Afsos ho raha hoga na ki tumhara ye well proof plan fail kaise ho gaya..._

_Kavin: Main batata hun.._

**_XXXX_**

**_In the morning around four or five kavin heard some noises from inside the house. He kept purvi's head on the bench and made her lay down properly and went inside the house. He saw a man trying to enter in purvi's room he kept his gun on his head. _**

**_Kavin: Kon ho tum..?_**

**_Abe main hun... said the man. Kavin recognized the voice_**

**_Kavin: Dushyant tu..?_**

**_Dushyant: Haa... ab chhodega..?_**

**_Kavin left him and removed his gun. _**

**_Kavin: Tu to Delhi me tha na..? Phir tu yahan kaise...?_**

**_Dushyant: Jab mujhe tum dono ki pagalpan ki khabar mili to main wahan kaise reh sakta tha..._**

**_Kavin: Dushyant humare paas aur koi raashta nahi hai..._**

**_Dushyant: Raashta hai... And he explained the plan to kavin. _**

**_Kavin: Par agar tumlog utni der me khushi ko nahi dhundh paaye to...?_**

**_Dushyant: to tumne to ek raashta dhundh hi liya hai usi pe chalte rehna..._**

**_He nodded in no and gave a tracking device to kavin._**

**_Ye tracking device apne paas rakhna... Tum jahan bhi jaoge hume pata chal jayega... Dushyant said._**

**_Kavin nodded and then Dushyant left. _**

**_XXXX_**

_Anu looked at Dushyant._

_Anu: Kyun kiya tumne ye.. Tum to mere apne the.. bhai the mere_

_Dushyant: Chup karo anu.. mat bolo mujhe bhai... Are sharm aati hai mujhe ki mera koi bhi rishta hai tumse... _

_Shreya took Anu with her. _

_Kavin started looking here and there for Purvi. He found her sitting on a bench and playing with Khushi. Purvi looked at him and came to him with khushi. She stood in front of him while lowering her gaze._

_Purvi: Thank you sir... Meri khushi mujhe lautane ke liye... _

_Kavin said nothing and Purvi left holding Khushi's hand. Dushyant came and kept his hand on Kavin's shoulder. _

_Dushyant: Kavin jaa baat kar usse... Mana use.. Wo maaf kar degi tujhe... _

_Kavin: Nahi dushyant... Use hak hai sukoon se jeene ka jo sukoon main use kabhi de nahi paaya... Let her go... _

**_Wahin hai sooratein apni, wahin main hoon wahin tum ho_**

**_..._**  
**_Magar khoya huya hoon main, magar tum bhi kahin gum ho_**  
**_..._**  
**_Mohabbat mein daga ki thi so kaafir the so kaafir hain_**  
**_..._**  
**_Mili hai manzilein phir bhi musaafir the, musaafir hain_**  
**_..._**  
**_Tere dil ke nikaale hum kahaan bhatke, kahaan pahunche_**  
**_..._**  
**_Magar bhatke toh yaad aaya bhatakna bhi zaroori tha_**  
**_..._**

**_Mohabbat bhi zaroori thi, bichadna bhi zaroori tha_**  
**_..._**  
**_Zaroori tha ke hum dono tawafy arzoo karte_**  
**_..._**  
**_Magar phir arzoo-on ka bikharna bhi zaroori tha_**  
**_..._**  
**_Teri aankhon ke dariya ka utarna bhi zaroori tha..._**  
**_..._**

_Dushyant kept looking at Kavin. A fresh drop of tear fell from kavin's eyes. He wiped it _

_Kavin: Chal ab... He held dushyant's hand and left. _

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey guys I'm back with new chapter.. Read and please do review. I got some reviews where they asked if khushi is kevi's daughter but I wanna clear it Khushi is not kevi's daughter. It's been eight years since kevi had misunderstanding and khushi's just five right now. So it's not possible. Well till now the biggest question is will Purvi forgive him..? Should she..? Share your opinions... I'll be back soon with new chapter/last one... Till then take care Bbye... Stay safe.._**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Recap: In previous chapter every mystery got solved with Anu's arrest. But story didn't show any sign of Kevi's reunion. **_

_Three weeks passed like this Purvi adopted Khushi legally. At other hand Kevi never tried to give a second chance to their relationship. Although Kavin wanted to get Purvi back still he never made any attempt. He was really shocked with his badi maa's confession he was feeling too guilty. _

_One night Purvi was making Khushi sleep and she was talking continuously._

_Oofoo khushi apse kab se keh rahi hun so jao kal school hai aapka... Kitni baatein banane lage ho aap... Said purvi while showing fake anger. _

_Khushi pouted and then closed her eyes without saying anything. Purvi smiled at her lil angel antics and kissed her forehead. _

_Purvi: Sorry bache par jaldi soge tabhi to kal subah uth paoge... hai na...?_

_Khushi: Hmmm... Mumma aap mujhse bohot pyaar karte ho na..?_

_Purvi: Aap ye kyun puchh rahi ho..?_

_Khushi: Bolo na..._

_Purvi: Ha bete main aapse bohot pyaar karti hun.. Bohot jyada_

_To phir daantte kyun ho...? Khushi said and sat on the bed. Purvi laughed at this._

_Purvi: Wo bhi isiliye bache ki main aapse bohot pyaar karti hun... Aur fikra hoti hai mujhe aapki..._

_Matlab aap kavin uncle se bhi bohot pyaar karte ho...? Khushi said innocently_

_purvi's expression changed after hearing Kavin's name._

_Purvi: Ye aapse kisne kaha...?_

_Khushi: Aapne hi to bola ki aap mujhse pyaar karte ho meri fikra karte ho isiliye daantte ho.. To aaj aapne kavin uncle ko bhi kitna daanta tha jab unhe chot lagi thi bilkul waise hi jaise aap mujhe daantti ho jab mujhe chot lagti hai..._

_Purvi stared at that innocent angel for sometime and then sighed_

_Purvi: Chalo ab aap jyada dimag mat lagao.. Aur so jao.. Kal school jaana hai na apko.. _

_Khushi: Par mumma..._

_Bilkul nahi ab koi baat nahi hogi... Kuchh nahi bologi chup chaap so jaogi... Purvi said while interrupting her sentence in the middle. Khushi laid on the bed silently and purvi kept caressing her hair. Khushi's words were trailing through her mind. _

_Matlab aap kavin uncle se bhi bohot pyaar karte ho_

_Aapne hi to bola ki aap mujhse pyaar karte ho meri fikra karte ho isiliye daantte ho.. To aaj aapne kavin uncle ko bhi kitna daanta tha jab unhe chot lagi thi bilkul waise hi jaise aap mujhe daantti ho jab mujhe chot lagti hai..._

_She recalled morning incident. _

**_XXXX_**

_Today it was sunday so Khushi and Purvi both had holiday and they were at home. She wanted to meet kavin so she called him and invited at home but didn't tell anything to purvi about it. _

_Khushi jaldi bahar aao aur breakfast karo... Kya kar rahe ho aap utni der se kamre me aur mera phone kahan hai... Purvi said getting irritated with Khushi's behavior she wasn't coming out of her room. Purvi was searching for her phone now which was with Khushi. Khushi came out of room and gave her phone. _

_Aap phir se game khel rahi thi na...? Purvi said in a strict tone. _

_Khushi just gave a fishy smile like an idiot. Purvi nodded her head in no and sighed._

_Purvi: Bohot badmashi ho gayi khushi ab chalo breakfast kar lo... _

_Khushi followed her they were having their breakfast when doorbell rang. Purvi went and opened the door she was surprised to see kavin there. _

_Aaabbb.. Hiii... Kavin greeted her with a small smile. She too tried to give him a smile._

_Purvi: Hello sir... Aap yahan... Matlab koi kaam..._

_Kavin uncle... She heard a voice from her backside before she could complete her sentence. _

_Khusi ran to Kavin from inside the home Kavin's smile widened after seeing Khushi._

_Khushi: Aap aa gaye..._

_Kavin: Meri chhoti angel ko milna tha mujhse.. Kaise nahi aata... _

_He kissed her forehead and she giggled. Purvi was watching all this while standing at her doorstep. Kavin looked up at her._

_Khushi: Chalo uncle andar chalo mujhe aapse dhed saari baatein karni hai... _

_Before kavin could say anything Khushi ran inside the home. _

_Kavin: Purvi wo I'm sorry.. I know mujhe aise nahi aana chahiye tha.. But jab khushi ne bulaya to..._

_It's ok.. Andar aaiye... Purvi said and went inside. Kavin too followed her._

_Khushi: Jaldi aaiye naa kavin uncle... _

_She was calling him while sitting on the dinning table. Kavin went and sat beside her. She was continuously talking about her school her new friends and Kavin was smiling listening to that innocent figure. Purvi came out with an another plate from the kitchen and kept it in front of kavin. Kavin looked at the plate and then at Purvi who was to serve him. _

_Kavin: Are it's ok purvi maine breakfast kar liya hai... _

_Purvi looked at the clock it showed 6:30 she silently served without paying attention to what he said. Kavin became silent and kept staring at her. _

_**Pal, Do Pal, Ki Hi Kyun Hai Zindagi**_  
_**Iss, Pyar, Ko Hai Sadiyaan Kaafi Nahi**_  
_**Toh Khuda Se Maang Lun**_  
_**Mohalat Main Ik Nayi**_  
_**Rehna Hai Bas Yahaan**_  
_**Ab Door Tujhse Jaana Nahi**_

_Purvi saw him staring at her blankly._

_Abhi sirf saadhe chhe baje hain.. Aapne breakfast nahi kiya mujhe pata hai... She said and continued her breakfast silently. _

_**Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai**_  
_**Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai**_  
_**Suhaana Har Dard Hai**_  
_**Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai**_

_Kavin smiled a bit and he too silently ate the served food. Soon they finished their breakfast. Khushi wanted to play with kevi. Purvi said her to play with kavin as she had some work and she'll join them after finishing her chores._

_Khushi took kavin to their garden. She blindfolded kavin and they were playing aankh micholi together. Purvi too came after finishing her work. She sat on near by fencing and was watching them playing. She could feel Khushi used to feel so conected and happy with Kavin. Just then Kavin fell in the mud while playing Purvi ran to him. _

_Khushi started laughing as she saw mud on kavin's face and his clothes. Kavin removed his blindfold purvi too came running their. _

_Khushi... Purvi glared her and nodded in no. Khushi suppressed her laugh and looked at kavin but she couldn't stop herself from laughing on him. Purvi too was trying hard to stop her laugh after looking at his face but at last she too burst into laughter. Kavin was trying to get up and he looked at both of the ladies who was laughing at him he sighed. And then again his gaze went upon Purvi. He had seen her laughing after so long. His lips also went into a curve. She was looking so freaking beautiful. _

**_Teri Muskurahatein Hain Taaqat Meri_**  
**_Mujhko Inhi Se Ummeed Mili_**  
**_Chaahe Kare Koi Sitam Ye Jahaan_**  
**_Inme Hi Hai Sadaa Hifaazat Meri_**  
**_Zindagani Badi Khoobsurat Hui_**  
**_Jannat Ab Aur Kya Hogi Kahin_**

_Purvi controlled herself._

_Purvi: Khushi bas ab uncle ko help karo uthne me... _

_khushi too stopped laughing and nodded in yes. They helped kavin to get out of the mud. It started raining just then. Purvi ran to her house._

_Purvi: Khushi andar aao.._

_Khushi: nahi mumma thodi der..._

_Khushi nahi tabiyat kharab ho jayegi... Purvi yelled from under the shed._

_Kavin: Are kuchh nahi hota itni der me purvi..._

_Purvi: Sir aap.. Aap bhi andar aaiye abhi... Aapki bhi tabiyat kharab ho jaayegi..._

_But none of them were ready to listen to her. At last Purvi came to them held their hands and dragged them into the house._

_Chup chap se andar chalo aap dono... Tabiyat kharab ho jaayegi aur samat meri aayegi... She said while dragging them. Khushi was begging to let her play for some more time but purvi wasn't in mood to listen anybody. All this while kavin was silently staring at purvi then at his hand._

**_Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai_**  
**_Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai  
_****_Suhaana Har Dard Hai_**  
**_Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai_**

**_Woooo..._**

_ Purvi brought them inside and closed the door. _

_Purvi: Khushi chalo aap sabse pehle kapde change karo... Sir aapne jo kapde us din yahan chhode the wo maine dho kar rakh diye the.. Aap bhi change kar lo... she said while turning towards kavin._

_They went to change their clothes. After changing when Purvi came out of her room and found Khushi watching cartoon. She didn't find kavin anywhere just then she heard some noises from kitchen. Purvi was about to enter in the kitchen when kavin came out with a tray containing two coffee mugs and a glass of hot chocolate. She looked at him confusingly._

_Kavin: Wo.. Sab bheeg gaye the to maine socha... Purvi said nothing and took the tray from his hands. They came to the hall. She gave the hot chocolate glass to Khushi and one coffee mug to kavin. They were having their beverages silently when khushi saw some blood on Kavin's hand._

_Khushi: Kavin uncle ye kaise lagi aapko..._

_Kavin looked at the wound _

_Kavin: Are kuchh nahi hai ye turant theek ho jaayga... Jab wahan bahar gira tha na tab lag gayi thi... _

_Purvi came near him and looked at his wound. __Cut was deep and blood was clotting around it.__ She gave him a disgusting look and brought first aid kit. she started applying ointment on his wound he winced in pain that increased Purvi's anger. _

_Theek ho jaayega.. Haa aise hi thik ho jayega.. Aladin ka chirag haath laga hai na jo bas haath rakhega aur thik ho jayega.. Purvi murmured. Khushi giggled at this and Kavin gave a helpless look to khushi where purvi continued murmuring. Chot lagi hai khoon nikal raha hai par koi dhyaan nahi hai... Khushi se bade bache to tum hi ho... Actually usse jyada tumhe bade hone ki zarurat hai... Kavin kept mum and stared at her face which had now turned red due to anger. _

_'Anger or Concern' His mind stated._

**_Teri Dhadkano Se Hai Zindagi Meri_**  
**_Khwahishein Teri Ab Duaaein Meri_**  
**_Kitna Anokha Bandhan Hai Ye_**  
**_Teri Meri Jaan Jo Ek Hui_**  
**_Lotunga Yahaan Tere Paas Main Haan_**  
**_Waada Hai Mera Mar Bhi Jaaun Kahin_**

_Her lips moved as she spoke and kavin kept following every curve. She stopped speaking as kavin moved his hand a bit in pain. She blew on the wound._

_**Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai**_  
_**O Tu Mera Humdard Hai**_  
_**Suhaana Har Dard Hai**_  
_**Jo Tu Mera Humdard Hai**_

_She completed his first aid and left his hand._

_Purvi: Patti baandh di hai maine ise change karte rehna aur haa paani me bhiga nahi chhodna warna infection ho jaayega... She looked up while saying all this and found Kavin staring at her. It was then she realized what had she been doing. She moved her gaze here and there kavin too downed his gaze. Just then his phone beeped it was from one of his khabri so he left to meet him._

**_XXXX_**

_Next morning_

_Purvi entered beauro Abhijeet and Acp had went for a conference with both forensic doctors and Daya was not yet came. She found everyone standing in the centre and got confused to see them there. Then she saw Ishita who was here after her holiday as she had been in Delhi all these days. Purvi smiled and went to her. They hugged each other._

_Purvi: Ishu kaisi ho tum..?_

_Ishita: Main theek hun.. Tum.. Aur khushi wo thik hai na...?_

_Purvi could sense guilt in her voice as she wasn't able to save her. Purvi kept her palm on her cheek. _

_Purvi: Haa wo bilkul thik hai.. Aur tum bilkul tension mat lo... Waise tum to do din baad aane wali thi na.. Phir achanak se kaise...?_

_Shreya: Are purvi Ishita aaj ke din Dushyant sir se dur kaise reh sakti hai... Kyun Ishita... Shreya pinched her and she smiled. Purvi didn't get anything so she asked_

_Purvi: sorry shreya.. Par mujhe samajh nahi aaya aaj ka din... Matlab...?_

_Nikhil: Are purvi tumhe nahi pata...? Aaj Dushyant sir aur Ishita ki marriage anniversary hai.._

_Purvi smiled and congratulated both of them. _

_Kavin: Bhai sirf thank you wagerah se kaam nahi chalega... Hume to treat chahiye... Kyun bhai log... _

_Everyone said: Haa bilkul... Everyone cheered. Just then Daya entered in the beauro._

_Daya: Are ye kya ho raha hai.. Matlab Acp sir nahi hai to kya tumlog yahan party mana rahe ho...?_

_Sachin: Ha sir party to karni hai... par acp sir ke naa hone ki nahi... Aaj ishita aur Dushyant ki anniversary hai humlog to usi se treat maang rahe hain... _

_Daya too congratulated them._

_Daya: Are haa tab to party banti hai.. To bolo Ishita Dushyant kab de rahe ho party..._

_Dushyant: Aaj shaam ko sir.. Mere ghar pe... _

_Kavin: Daal me kuchh kala to nahi... tu itni jaldi maan gaya party ke liye... _

_Everyone laughed at this._

_Dushyant: Haa zeher deke tujhe maarne ka plan kar raha hun... _

_Kavin: Chal tu wo bhi de de to bohot hai.. dushyant ran after him._

_Dushyant: Ruk jaa tu... Everyone was laughing at their tom and jerry fight. _

_Bas bas ho gaya... Ab baaki ki ladayi ghar jaakar karna.. Nahi to tumhare is chuhe billi ke khel ke chakkar me Acp sir meri class laga denge... Chalo apne apne kaam pe sab log... Daya instructed _

_Everyone got back to their desks. Day passed without any new case and it was Ishyant marriage anniversary so they left early. _

_At Ishyant's place. _

_It was a small party where Ishyant had invited their close friends and family members. Everyone had already reached his place they were waiting for Abhirika, Acp, Salunkhe and Kavin. Just then Kavin and Abhirika entered. Abhirika congrulated Ishyant._

_Dushyant: Are aap sab saath...?_

_Kavin: Haa wo main car park kar raha tha tab sir mil gaye..._

_Ishita: Sir Acp sir aur Salunkhe sir nahi aaye..?_

_Tarika: Wo actually ishita wo dono abhi conference se hi wapas nahi aaye.. Wahan wo Dcp chitrole pahuch gaye aur unhone rok liya..._

_Abhijeet: Haa bilkul aaj ke unke manoranjan ka intezaam ho chuka hai Dcp sir hain unke saath tension mat lo..._

_Everyone laughed at this. _

_Dushyant: Aur tu Aunt ko saath kyun nahi laaya...? He asked to Kavin._

_Kavin: Are wo maa ki kisi frnd ki tabiyat thik nahi thi.. to wo unse hi milne chali gayi hain.. Mere beauro se phuchne se pehle hi nikal gayi thi..._

_Just then Khushi ran to kavin and he took her in his lap and went to another side._

_ Party went on everyone was enjoying each other's company. Purvi was busy with Khushi. Kavin was staring at Purvi from one corner. Dushyant noticed this and came to him he looked at him and then at Purvi. _

_Dushyant: Kya dekh raha hai..?_

_Kavin went out of his trance and looked at Dushyant._

_Kkuchh.. kuchh bhi to nahi.. Kavin stammered _

_Dushyant: Achha...?_

_Kavin: Haa.. main bas.. wo khushi ko dekh raha tha na.. kitni maasoom hai na... _

_Dushyant: Tu purvi se baat kyun nahi karta...?_

_Kavin: Kis baare me...?_

_Dushyant: Ye main bataun tujhe...? Tum dono ke rishte ke baare me...?_

_Kavin: Kya baat karun.. looked at him into his eyes and continued... Bata na kya baat karun dushyant..? Kya kahun..? Ki jo rishta maine aath saal pehle tod diya tha kyun ki mujhe vishwaas nahi tha tumpar.. Aaj phir se jodna chahta hun kyun ki tumne proof kiya hai ki tum bekasur ho... Tumhe itni takleef dene ke baad ab mujhe tumpe yakeen hai isliye tum wapas aa jao... Hota kaun hun main yaar use sacha ya jhutha bolne waala... Kaun hun main dushyant... Koi nahi... Dushyant sighed but didn't say anything and kavin continued... Main chahta hun wo mere paas wapas aa jaye.. par... A drop of tear fell from his eye. Dushyant kept his hand on his shoulder kavin stood up and left. _

_Purvi noticed him leaving and then looked at Dushyant but kept mum. Dushyant was staring at his buddy Ishita came and kept her hand on his shoulder. Dushyant turned back Ishita could see the dissapointment in his eyes. _

_Ishita: Tum itna kyun soch rahe ho.. Hum kuchh karenge naa... Aise hi un dono ko kuchh bhi ulta seedha faisla thode hi karne denge... _

_Dushyant: Hum kya karenge Ishu..? Kuchh nahi kar sakte hum... He said and left Ishita kept looking at him and then smiled. _

_Shreya and Tarika took purvi with them and told Khushi to go to kavin. __Kavin was sitting in the backyard on a bench. Khushi went to him. They talked for sometime and then Khushi brought him in the party again._

_Abhijeet: Are ye dekho aa gaya kavin... _

_KAvin was confused as he abhijeet said like that. _

_Kavin: Kya hua sir... kuchh kaam tha..?_

_Daya: Haa tumse kaam tha... Hume tumhara gaana sunna tha bhai... _

_Abhijeet: Ha aaj tere dost barbaadi ki saalgirah hai tu kuchh una de uska dil behel jaayega..._

_Tarika: Achha... Barbaadi.. Haan..?_

_Abhijeet: Are nahi maine barbaadi kaha.. Are mera matlab shaadi se tha..._

_Tarika: Ooo achha..._

_EVeryone laughed._

_Dushyant brought kavin's guitar which was kept at his home. Kavin smiled took the guitar and went in the middle of the room. He started playing guitar when Purvi's face flashed in fornt of him. He recalled the moment when she collided with him in that masquerade party._

**_Zinda hua main phir se _**

**_Tujhe chu ke jaane jaan_**

**_Rag rag mein tu hi hai _**

**_ab main hoon mera kahan... _**

_He was recalling the moments he spend in irritating Purvi when she had amnesia._

**_Chahat se teri roshan...iss dil ka gulisthaan _**

_Purvi was just staring at him blankly when ishita came and gave her cold drink she denied at first then took. Kavin recalled the moment when he hugged purvi after she got her memory back. _

**_Pyar se apne rang de... _**

**_Yeh adhuri dastaan... _**

_They both recalled the moment they spent together yesterday. _

**_Mere nishaan... Mere nishaan... Mere nishaan_**

**_Mere nishaan... Mere nishaan ... Mere nishaan ... _**

**_Mere nishaan... Mere nishaan... Mere... Nishaan_**

_He sang while closing his eyes and then all clapped for him. Party got over every other guest left except cid team. They were still having chit chats. Kavin was talking to Sachin and Dushyant when he saw purvi who was standing in one corner holding curtains. He felt something fishy and excused himself from others. He felt as if she was not well. Purvi was feeling dizzy when kavin held her. She looked up at him and smiled like and idiot. Kavin was confused with her actions._

_Purvi: Kavin... tum do kaise..? Mujhe tum do do dikh rahe ho... She said in her most innocent voice. Kavin was shocked with her behavior he got that she was drunk._

_Purvi tumne drink kiya hai... he uttered out of shock. _

_Nahi... Nahi main drink nahi karti tum jante hona..? She yelled and pushed him away. Her feet were flattering kavin tried to stop her._

_Kavin: Purvi sambhal ke aaram se..._

_Ishyant Abhirika Dareya and all others officers ran to them. It was late so Khushi had already slept and Ishita had made her sleep in her room._

_Abhijeet: Kya hua kavin..?_

_Sir wo purvi.. Kavin indicated towards her and all officers looked at her. She wasn't even able to stand on her own. _

_Dushyant: Purvi ne drink kiya hai.. Par aise kaise... Just then his gaze fell on Ishita who was trying to suppress her smile. _

_Kavin: Wahi to mujhe bhi samajh nahi aa raha dushyant.. Purvi drink nahi karti.. And party me drink aayi kahan se..._

_Purvi: Maine kaha na maine drink nahi kiya kavin..._

_Achha.. To ek jagah khadi kyun nahi ho paa rahi tum..? Kavin said _

_Purvi: Main to ek jagah khadi hun kavin.. Tumhe dikhayi nahi deta...?_

_Kavin couldn't argue with her she was looking too innocent after getting drunk. He wanted to hug her tightly at the same moment._

_Shreya: Purvi tum aao yahan humare saath chalo..._

_Purvi: Maine kaha na main thik hun.. Maine drink nahi ki... kavin please samjhao naa isko... _

_Kavin: Shreya rehne do.. main..._

_He tried to hold her hand when she jerked him. _

_Purvi: Are maine drink nahi ki kavin... Main nahi hil rahi ye.. ye zameen hil rahi hai... Dekho.._

_Purvi.. Kavin tried to say something but she cut him in the middle_

_Purvi: Ruko ek min.. bas ek min.. Main na floor ko statue kar deti hun.. Phir to use rukna padega na... She bent to the floor... Statue... But she was still feeling dizzy so she sat there and continued... Ruk jao.. Bilkul mat hilo... Kavin dekho na ye meri baat hi nahi sun rahi... She said in teary voice. _

_Kavin who was smiling at her cuteness sat beside her. All other officers were also smiling looking at them._

_Kavin: Nahi ruk rahi...? She nodded in no like a child... Wo isliye nahi ruk rahi kyun ki wo nahi tum hil rahi ho... _

_Nahi... She shouted again. Wo hi hil rahi hai.. Par main bhi kise samjha rahi hun.. Tum to kabhi mujhpe trust karte hi nahi ho... Main to humesha jhuthi hi hun tumhare liye... This time her innocence showed her pain. Kavin's eyes became teary. _

_Abhijeet's phone rang and sometimes later he returned after taking the call. It was from Acp. Who had Called Abhirika again to headquarters tommorrow for some work. So they left._

_Shreya: Purvi to hosh me hi nahi hai.. hum iske ghar pe ise akele nahi chhod sakte.. main..._

_Nahi main kavin ke saath jaungi... Purvi interrupted and held kavin's arm. Ishita smile widened Dushyant was noticing all this. Kavin looked at her but didn't say anything. Shreya was waiting for kavin's response._

_Purvi: Bolo na kavin.. Mujhe baatein karni hai tumse... _

_Shreya tum jao.. Purvi ke saath main rukunga... He said while directly looking into purvi's eyes. All officers left one by one. Kevi were sitting there on the floor purvi had held kavin's arm._

_Kavin: Purvi chalo utho.. hum ghar chalte hain... _

_Kavin maine drink nahi ki... Purvi crawled like a child._

_Haa baba tumne drink nahi ki... Koi nahi keh raha tumne drink ki... he said _

_Purvi smiled. Kavin made her stand properly._

_Dushyant: Kavin mujhe lagta hai aaj raat tumlog yahin ruk jaao... Kal subah hote chale jaana tab tak purvi ka nasha bhi utar jaayega... Ek kaam kar tu ise wo second waale kamre me leja.. _

_Kavin nodded and left with purvi. ishita was about to leave when Dushyant held her hand._

_Dushyant: Kya kiya tumne...?_

_Maine kya kiya... she said innocently._

_Dushyant: Ye na tum jyada innocent mat bano.. I know purvi ko wine tumne hi di hai.. tum sabki nazron se bach sakti ho meri nahi... Ishita giggled.. Ishu tumhara bachpana nahi gaya na.._

_Ishita: Oofhho dushyant.. Koi bachpana nahi hai isme.. Sab thik ho jaayega dekh lena..._

_Dushyant: Hope so... _

_Ishita hugged him and he hugged her back. _

_Kavin took purvi inside the room with difficulty. She was eager to touch every art piece and painting on the way like a child. _

_Purvi: Mujhe pyaas lagi hai..._

_Kavin: Achha thik hai shaanti se baitho tum yahan pe main paani lekar aata hun... He made her sit on the bed. She was about to say something when she got a glare from him. She kept her finger over her lips. Kavin smiled and left to fetch water for her. _

_When he returned he didn't find her anywhere in the room. He kept the jug and the glass on the table and started searching for her he heard some noises from the cupboard. When he opened it he found purvi sitting in it. _

_Tumne itni aasani se dhundh liya ye cheating hai... Purvi cried._

_She was looking too cute sitting inside the cupboard between lot of clothes. Kavin laughed slightly and took her out of it. _

_Kavin: Kya kar rahi ho tum.. yahan pe.._

_Purvi: Wo main.. main chhup rahi thi.. Mujhe hide and seek khelna hai.. She said like a child._

_Kavin: Purvi dekho bohot raat ho gayi hai.. Abhi so jaao hum log kal khelte hain.. Ok..?_

_She pushed him a bit._

_Purvi: Tum bohot gande ho kavin.. Bohot... Humesha wo hi karte ho jo tumhe achha lagta hai.. Mere baare me kabhi nahi sochte tum... Kavin kept mum and she continued... Humesha aise hi karte ho.. Us waqt bhi aise hi kiya tha tumne.. Jo tumhare mann me aaya... _

_kavin held her hand and brought her near bed but she jerked and went to window. Kavin got panicked as she was not even able to stand on herself he ran to her and held her through shoulders. He was trying to take her to bed but she wasn't ready for that__ She sat there and so did he. _

_Tum kyun baith gaye yahan.. jao naa.. She yelled at him_

_Kyun ki tumhe zarurat hai meri aur main aise nahi jaa sakta... He made her silent and tried to take her with him but she kept being stubborn. __She was looking towards moon and he had his back towards moon she kept her head on his shoulder. _

_ Mujhe to tab bhi zarurat thi tumhari jab tumne mujhe khud se door kar diya tha... She said while staring at the moon. __Kavin couldn't see her face but he could feel the pain in her voice. But the only regret was that it was too late to feel that pain. He closed his eyes and she continued... Utne saalon me kabhi yaad nahi aayi meri... Kabhi aisa nahi laga ki ek baar mere paas aakar puchho ki main zinda bhi hun ya mar gayi... He took a deep breathe in order to control his tears but how could he control them. His heart wanted to yell that yes he felt so but the misunderstanding and the ego was more important to him. And that's the reason why does he hate himself so much now. She continued speaking her heart out.  
Tumhe pata hai ek din bhi aisa nahi tha jab mujhe tumhari yaad nahi aayi.. Bohot koshish karti thi main naa yaad karun tumhe... Bohot koshish karti thi ki tumhari yaadon ko khud se utna hi door kar dun jitna tumne mujhe kiya hai khud se... par... Tumhare bina jeena bewajah lagta tha... Un saat saalon me har roj marti thi main.. Tumne mujhe marne ke liye chhod diya tha.. Har subah uthne ke baad ek hi khayal aata tha ki jab tum ho hi nahi to main zinda kyun hun.. Nahi hona chahiye... Har baar sochti thi ki kya aisa nahi ho sakta ki jab raat ko aankh lage to subah khule hi na...  
Kavin clutched his fist he wanted to kill himself right now. He couldn't take it more but...  
Lagta tha kaash tum ek baar aakar puchhte ki main thik hun kya... Us din ke baad ek bhi raat so nahi paayi main.. Tumhari aawaz tumhari baatein sone hi nahi deti thi.. Ek bure saaye ki tarah humesha peechha karti thi... Aur phir jab tum saamne aaye.. to... Boohhhoot buuree.. buureee hhoo tuummmm..._

_Suddenly she stopped speaking. _

_Kavin: Purvi... He uttered while taking her head in his lap. Tears were scattered on her face her red nose everything made him regret more. He hugged her tightly and kissed on her forehead. He took her to bed and made her lie on it. He too sat beside her and caressed her hairs. Tears were flowing through his eyes. Each word said by her was moving in his mind. Sometimes later he too slept after sometime. _

_Next morning_

_Purvi opened her eyes she was having headache. She tried to remember what happened last night. She got some flashes. She looked around her to know where was she. Kavin was sleeping beside her she sat on the bed with a jerk. Kavin too got up with her sudden action. He could sense that purvi must be angry on him as he was sleeping too close. _

_Kavin: Purvi let me explain..._

_Just shut up... Shut up... Ek shabd mat bolna tum... Mujhe lga tha tmhe shayad apni galati ka ehsaas hoga... Par ye jo tumne kl harkat ki h n mujhe drink krane ki aur ye sab chhhii... I've understood Kavin malhotra ke liye uske ego se badhkar kuchh nhi... She yelled at him._

_Kavin: purvi stop it kya bole jaa rhi ho... Maine tmhe drink nhi krayi..._

_Purvi: Party me aur kisi ke paas to aisa koi reason nhi tha.. Tha kya..?_

_Just then Ishyanr came there due to noises_

_Kavin: purvi main...__. _

_Purvi: maine kaha na mujhe koi explanation nahi chahiye... Kuchh nhi bologe tum... Sirf sunoge... Ye jo harkat tumne ki h n.. Bohot ho gya ab... Agar ek aur aisi harkat ki na tumne to main bhul jsungi ki tum mere senior ho..._

_Dushyant: purvi ye... _

_But she left the room without listening to anyone. When she came out she found khusi standing there. She held her hand and left. _

_Kavin had tears in his eyes. Dushyant kept his hand on his shoulder. Ishita was feeling guilty of what she did. _

_Ishita: I'm sorry kavin... Wo purvi ki cold drink me maine... Mujhe lga in sbse tm dono ke bich ki misunderstand clear ho jayegi at least..._

_Kavin looked at her smiled painfully._

_Kavin: It's ok ishu.._

_Dushyant: kavin jaa use rok... Samjha use wo samajh jaayegi... _

_Kavin: nahi dushyant maine kuchh aur socha hai... _

_Dushysnt: kuchh aur socha hai matlab..._

_At purvi's place _

_She was all alone after sending khushi to school and sitting in the hall she was thinking about the incident. She had decided to take a day off today. When her door bell rang. She opened the door and was shocked to find Ishyant their. _

_Purvi: Dushyant Ishita tum dono... Everything alright ?_

_Dushyant: hamare saath chalo purvi..._

_Purvi: par kahan..? Hua kya h..? _

_Dushyant: sab batayenge par abhi hamare saath chalo..._

_He was soo angry so purvi decided to not to argue unnecessary and she went with them. No one spoke during whole journey. His car came to a halt in front of kavin's house. Clock was showin 12 am. Purvi looked at the house and then at dushyant in confusion. _

_Dushyant got down of the car and opened the door for her. She too got down._

_Purvi: Dushyant tum mujhe bataoge hum yahan kyun aaye hain...?_

_Dushyant: haa andar chalo phir..._

_They went inside the home. He took them to kavin's room. Till now ishita was a silent viewer of all these. Purvi kept standing at the door step of the room. She had memories with this room. The sweetest and the bitterest memories. _

_Dushyant: kya hua purvi andar aao... _

_Purvi took her steps forward while asking that why have they been here... Dushyant indicated towards a picture of her hanging on the wall._

_Dushyant: ye photo dekh rhi ho purvi... Mere dost ne kayi raat is photo ke niche rokar guzari hai... Aur aaj bhi wo yhi sota hai... Yahan tumhari photo ke niche... He said while showing the floor. She downed her gaze to hide her tears he then looked at her and continued... Maana kavin se galati hui... Mana tumne jitna kuchh saha hai shayad kavin ne uska ek percent bhi experience nahi kiya... Par purvi use ehsaas hai apni galati ka... In aath saalon me tmne agar rokar har raat bitayi hai to chain se soya wo bhi nahi... Maana usne tumpe yakeen na kar ke... Tumhara yakin tod diya Par uske to apno ne hi use tod diyaa... Wo toot chuka hai purvi haar chuka hai haalat se khud se... Nafrat karne laga hai wo khud se... Nahi to mera dost itna kamzor nahi tha.. Ki wo is tarah bhaag jaata... _

_Purvi looked at him with a jerk. _

_Bhaag jaata matlab...? She asked_

_Dushyant: wo jaa rha h purvi... Bhaag rha h tumse khudse... Aur hum sab se bhi... Tumse dur jaane ke chakkar me wo hum sabko chhod kar jaa rha h... Ye tak nhi btaya usne ki wo kahan jaa rha hai... Main request krta hun tumse rok lo use..._

_Purvi kal jo hua wo kavin ne nhi kiya tha... Wo to bs tmhara khayal rakhne ki koshish kr rha tha... Jo v hua wo maine kiya tha... Ishita confessed __Before purvi could understand anything._

_Dushyant: do ghante me flight h uski... Mujhe v nhi pta wo kahan jaa rha h aur naa hi pata kar sakta hun kasam jo dekar gaya hai... _

_Purvi looked back to find kv's mother standing in tears there. She came to her and joined her hands. Purvi held her hands_

_Purvi: maa ye kya kr rhe ho aap... _

_Kv's mom: kyun ki main jaanti hun jo v hamari wajah se tumhaare saath hua wo maafi ke layak nhi h..._

_Purvi: maa aap please aise mat kro..._

_Kv's mom: dekh tu mujhe maa bolti hai to bas ek cheez mangti hun tujhse... Mera beta mujhe wapas laa de purvi... Aankhein taras gayi hain meri aath saal se apne kavin ko dekhne ke liye... Yahan jo hmare saath tha wo to koi aur hi tha... Aur aaj pta nhi kahan jaa rha hai wo... Main janti hun wo nhi jee payega tere bina... Use wapas laa de purvi... She broke into tears and sat on her knees._

_Purvi: Dushyant apne car ki chabi do... Dushyant looked at her and gave her keys without asking anything. She ran out of the house._

_Kavin was going to airport in a taxi. He was recalling whatever happened today his eyes were filled with tears. _

_Kavin pov's: main janta hun purvi tum mujhe kabhi maaf nahi karogi nafrat karti ho mujhse... Main bohot dur chala jaunga purvi... Bohot dur promise... Bas isi baat ka afsos hoga shayad tumhe dekhe bina hi mrna hoga... He closed his eyes and let his tears flow through them._

**_Keh rahi hai wafa_**

**_Saansein hai bewajah_**

**_Jo na tujhpe loota hum sake_**

**_Isse jyada haseen maut hogi nahi_**

**_Teri baahon mein hum mar sake_**

**_Khatam hogi nahi mitke_**

**_Kahani ye kabhi jaana_**

**_Kahi aisa na ho jaaye_**

**_Bina deedar main marjaavaan..._**

_just then taxi stopped with a jerk. _

_Kavin: kya hua..?_

_Driver: shaab lgta h gaadi kharab ho gyi h... Dekhna padega..._

_Kavin: jaldi dekho... _

_Driver got down of the car and started checking what was the problem kavin too came out of the car._

_Driver: shaab bs das minute do ho jayega.._

_Kavin nodded and stood on the gate. He was about to enter inside the taxi a car stopped behind him. He turned and was shocked to see the person. She got down of the car and came to him. _

_Purvi... He uttered in shock._

_Mujhe stalk kiya.. Tumne... Mujhse pyaar kiya... Tumne... Mujhe bin bataye shadi plan ki... Tumne... Mujhe apni aadat dalwaayi... Tumne... Mujhse itna pyaar kiya ki main tumhare bin jee na paun... Tumne... Phir mujhpe trust nahi kiya... Wo bhi tumne... Mujhe khud se door kiya... Tumne... Baar baar mujhe aur mere pyaar ko beizzat kiya... Tumne... Jo kuchh hua jo kuchh kiya wo tumne kiya... Main kahan hun in sab me kavin..? He looked down and she continued... Itni saari galatiyan tumhari... Aur phir saza mujhe... Kyun...? _

_Kavin: nahi purvi... Tumhe kaise saza de sakta hun... Main... _

_To kya kar rahe ho kavin... Sab kuchh chhod kar jaa rahe ho... Mere karan sirf meri wajah se... To kise punish kar rahe ho... Tmne koshish v nhi ki ek baar mujhe manane ki aur bas decision le liya... Galatiyan tumhari to saza mujhe kyun de rahe ho... She broke into tears sat on her knees and started crying. Kavin couldn't see her like that he too sat on his knees and wiped her tears slowly and started speaking._

_Main kya karun purvi... _

_**Tere bin jee na paunga**_  
_**Sach much mar hi jaunga**_  
_**Yeh tay hai, yeh tay hai**_

Maana meri galati hai... Maana jitne v galat faisle hue wo maine kiye hain... Par wo galatiyaan hi saza ban gayi hain mere liye...

_**Hasna rona tujhse hi**_  
_**Mera hona tujhse hi**_  
_**Yeh tay hai, yeh tay hai**_

_Tumhe humesha khush rakhna chahta tha... Duniya ki saari khusi dena chahta tha main... Aur pata nhi kya kar gaya... Tum pyaar nahi ho mera zindagi ho meri... Saansein chalti hain meri tumhare naam se..._

_**Maujood hai har saans mein**_  
_**Tu har dafa yeh tay hai**_  
_**Tu hai dawa ya dard hai**_  
_**Par hai mera yeh tay hai**_

_Aur is baat ka ehsaas tb hua jb kho diya tmhe... Ek ek saans ke liye mohtaaz ho gya tumhari yaadon par... _

_**Maujood hai har saans mein**_  
_**Tu har dafa yeh tay hai**_  
_**Tu hai dawa ya dard hai**_  
_**Par hai mera yeh tay hai**_

_Ha hak hai tumhe mujhe saza dene ka... Par ab bardaasht nahi hoti tumhari aankhon me ye nafrat mujhe... Nahi hota purvi... Mar jaunga main... _

_**Tere bin jee na paunga**_  
_**Sach much mar hi jaunga**_  
_**Yeh tay hai, yeh tay hai**_

_Mar jaunga... And he broke into tears with these words. Purvi looked at him and kept her hands on his cheeks and touched her forehead with his. _

_**Tu naseebon sa mere hathon pe**_  
_**Shuru se likha hai**_  
_**Mera haq hai tu aasmano se**_  
_**Mujhe jodta hai**_

_I'm sorry baba... I'm sorry... Mujhe maaf kar do... Kavin said while crying. _

_I'm sorry too... Apne dard me main ye bhul gyi ki chot tumhe bhi lagi hai... Purvi too cried. _

_**Tere kadmon pe jahan rakh doon main**_  
_**Kabhi jo kahe tu**_  
_**Koi shaq ho toh azma lena**_  
_**Kisi din mujhe**_

_They both hugged each othe tightly and let the tears flow through their eyes taking all rage pain agony from their inner heart. _

* * *

_**Maujood hai har saans mein**_  
_**Tu har dafa yeh tay hai**_  
_**Tu hai dawa ya dard hai**_  
_**Par hai mera yeh tay hai**_

_**Maujood hai har saans mein**_  
_**Tu har dafa yeh tay hai**_  
_**Tu hai dawa ya dard hai**_  
_**Par hai mera yeh tay hai**_

_**Tere bin jee na paunga**_  
_**Sach much mar hi jaunga**_  
_**Yeh tay hai, yeh tay hai**_

I LOVE YOU... they both uttered through their heart.

* * *

**_Kisi patthar me moorat hai_**

**_Koi patthar ki moorat hai_**

**_Lo humne ghum li duniya_**

**_Jo itni khubsoorat hai..._**

**_Zamana apni samjhe_**

**_Mujhe apni khabar ye hai_**

**_Tujhe meri zarurat hai_**

**_Mujhe teri zarurat hai..._**

* * *

_So after a long journey two love birds met again. I won't call it a happy ending because it's not an ending it's the begining of their new life. And happy endings are just illusion because love is a test in itself. A test which you have to pass everyday to be with your soulmate. Love is something which cannot be defined in words it's something which can only be felt through hearts. Still we can call it as an incurable disease._

* * *

_**Author's note: **_

_**So guys it was the last chapter of Manmuradein.. Hope you'll like it. Well i was here with a story with sad ending but your reviews made me write this. And really i was happy that you were liking the story so much. Thanks to all of you for your reviews. Those regular reviewers and even who continued to be silent reader but read each and every chapter of this story thanks a lot. Bbye take care... And stay safe**_


End file.
